Everyday adventures with Monster Girls
by Asura94
Summary: My take on the Daily Life with Monster Girls anime. After moving to Japan Estevan Martinez had just became a member of the exchange program and got him self not one but three serpentine girls. As life goes one he'll be getting more and more monster girls living with him, more than that but they'll be dragged into crazy adventure in the near future. Can they survive? OC/mass harem.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything in this story I own myself for this is a self insert story and OCs.**

 **Chapter 1.**

In the land of the rising sun Japan deep within the woods was a large three story house, next to the house was a large lake surrounded by trees. The house was a brown wood stain color, the roof was a dark green metallic with a metal chimney surrounded by bricks. At the front of the house was a large wide window that over looked the lake and the trees, at the back of the house was a covered patio with four lime stone pillars holding a shaded roof, the flooring was concrete stone with stone stairway leading up the back door.

In the middle of the patio was a small stone fire pit with six couches surrounding the pit, on the side was a combination of a stone and metal grill for barbecuing. On the left side was a dark brown wooden deck with another set of stairs leading down from the top, and the door which lead to the upper floor.

And the front was a large wide stone deck with small granite stairs leading to the front of the deck which lead to the front wooden door. And inside this lovely house was a young man of 22 years of age, an American who just moved to Japan four years ago. Inside one of the rooms of the house, was said owner with dark brown hair, fine handsome face with no amount of baby fat or imperfections, at the moment the man was sleeping peacefully until.

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

The sound of his alarm clock went off. Moaning with annoyance from the disturbance of his sleep he reached over his window and turned the alarm off, sighing with relief he slowly began to open his eyes. Now you probably expect him to have brown, blue, green or chestnut eye color like normal people, but he was far from normal. As he opened his eyelids his eyes were a fiery reddish orange color like that of fire.

Slowly blinking his eyes to get used to the light of the sun, and to get the sleep out of his eyes. He let out a yawn and looked at his clock which read 9:52 in the morning. "Heh, morning already?" He said to himself and the name of this man was Estevan Martinez, the owner of this house in the woods. Estevan suddenly felt something on his left side and looked to see what or rather _who_ was sleeping next to him.

There laying beside him was a beautiful young lady who was close to his age at 21 years old, with fine precious skin like silk, her hair was a bright red color held by two clips in the shape of a 'D' but like him she wasn't normal either.

On both sides of her face were pinkish red scales and her ears the same color but pointed, looking down his body he could see her wearing a yellow long sleeved sleep wear, and wrapped around his body was a long serpentine tail with the same color as her face. The girl was sleeping blissfully next to him and snuggled closer to him.

Letting out a small smile Estevan shook his head at the girl before him. ' _Sleeping in my bed again?_ '

Reaching over he grabbed her shoulder and gently shook her. "Miia, it's morning. Time to wake up now." He spoke to her in a deep manly voice.

The girl Miia only snuggled deeper into him. "Five more minutes... No, let me warm up just five more degrees." The girl Miia spoke to him in a lovely voice like an innocent yet matured woman, as her tail rubbed and tightened around him.

"Was there a reason why you're in my bed again Miia?" Estevan asked the non human girl.

"Well I was cold and the sun hadn't risen yet, plus my heating blanket died on me. I thought you could warm me up, Darling." Miia explained to him slowly rising up to her elbow and placed her chin in her palm giving him a smile, staring deeply into his fiery eyes with her amber snake eyes. "Lamias are cold-blooded after all, you know?"

Estevan chuckled and leaned forward sitting up on his bed. "Well give me a minute, and I'll start a hot bath for you."

Miia with a cheeky smile replied to him. "Nope"

And snagged him with her tail before he could get up and wrapped him in her coils, bringing his face close to her breast which were almost exposed. "I want you to warm me up before you do anything else, Darling." She told him caressing his scalp gently and bringing him deeper into her cleavage. " So warm. I can feel your body heat warming me up."

As she held him like a stuff toy her left breast slipped out of her sleep wear exposing her nipple at Estevan. Normally any man in bed with a woman would've jumped at the chance to have a lovely girl like Miia however Estevan wasn't like those pervs who would ogle at women, he respected them and saw them as people not like toys.

Sighing knowing that Miia was very passionate like all her species, lamias were more opened with their emotions such as love. However he knew they can't stay in bed all day so he decided to have let go off him. Looking up from his cleage prison Miia was close to falling back to sleep, he tapped on her forehead making her look back at him. "Miia how's about this, if you let me go and start your bath. I take you out on a date in town. Sound like a plan to you?" His only answer was her eyes sparkled and widen with joy at her favorite word; date.

"You mean it Darling? You'll really take me on a date?" She asked him with high hopes of him saying yes.

"Of course I will, but you'll have to let me go and do my chores if you want me to take you out." He told her. Nodding rapidly with stars around her eyes, Miia released him, and Estevan stood on his feet at 5'6 feet in height.

Stretching and popping his neck and back. He turned to face her and said. "I'm gonna start your bath and get food ready ok?"

"Ok Darling!" Miia flashed him a thumbs up and grin happy that he was taking her on a date. Chuckling Estevan left his room to prepare her bath. As he made his way to the bathroom he went by two doors down the hall on opposite walls.

He went for the door on the left and quietly opened it and peered inside. The room itself was like a standard Japanese bed room, with matted flooring, small tea table, two white books selves, a desk with a TV and DVD player and at the window was a small sakura tree basking in the sun. On the floor was a bed mat and in the bed was another serpentine girl like Miia, only the difference is, is that her scales were a rich shade of green with red fur on the top, racing from the tip of the tail all the way to the end of the upper body.

The girl was just as beautiful as Miia, she had pure silver hair reaching down her back, her ears were pointed like Miia's but they were more like fins, the sides of her face was also the same green scales like her tail but they had long whip like whiskers going down and at the tip of the whiskers had a small gold ball attached to them. On the top of her head were two four tipped antlers facing backwards and finally her hands and forearms were a dragons front forelegs but had five fingered claws.

Seeing this lovely girl sleeping peacefully made Estevan smile as he gently leaned forward and gave a light kiss on her scaly cheek making her moan in bliss. "Danna-sama." She whispered with a voice of an angel. Knowing that she was alright Estevan left her room and gently closed the door, while going to the room on the right. Quietly opening the door he peaked inside to see his other housemate.

Unlike the other one this room had a few rock star posters of a new band called "ANM48" along with a few posters of samurai warriors, the floor was wood with a desk and laptop along with a lamp next to it. Leaning against the right wall was an electric guitar which was black with a flaming skull picture, at the window was a display stand with two bokken swords. In between the desk and bed was a self holding a midsized TV with a few gaming systems and DVD player, and in the bed was his third housemate.

Like Miia and the other girl she was also a serpentine girl, with jet black scales and red under belly but at the tip of her tail was red tuff of fur, wearing a grey tank top, she had mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. On both sides of her face were also jet black scales and pointed ears. And like his second housemate her forearms were scaly with the same color but with red fur around her wrists and red tipped claws.

Estevan chuckled lightly at the sight before him as the girl was spread out in her bed, snoring a little louder, mouth slightly open and a line of drool going down her cheek. Wiping the drool from her she mumbled and turned on her bed to get more comfortable.

Deciding that Miia wouldn't wait for him to do her bath, Estevan left the room and went straight for the bathroom. When he got there the bathroom was like a standard Japanese bathroom with a wide bathtub that was waist deep on account of his housemates, next to the tub was a large mirror with a area for various soaps, shampoos, conditioners ect.

And on the other side of the bathroom was a wide walk in shower with glass doors that were partial viewing but with the image of a Japanese dragon on the door. The floor was a dull brown stone flooring with the tub itself having bricks and the walls and ceiling red tile. After finishing filling the tub Estevan shut it off as the room was soon filled with steam.

"Hopefully the water's warm enough for Miia before she falls asleep a third time." Estevan said to himself wiping his forehead. "So much remodeling had to be done because of the girls. Almost everything here is huge."

*Click*

*Open*

"Is the bath ready?"

He heard Miia asking him as she came through the door. "Yes Miia. It's ready." He told her turning to see her without any shirt on. Her long hair was tied up while two long strands of her hair covered her nipples.

"Thanks, Darling." She said to him. "Then I'll enter the bath first!" She slithered in and went into the tub as the water spilled over on the floor.

Miia sighed blissfully as the warmth of the water rushed through her body. "It's so warm. Japanese bathtubs are so great." Estevan only shook his head smiling at her. Even though she was beautiful she can be a child at times. "I also read that Japan has hot springs, too. I'd like to go to one with you someday." She told him slithering across the tub to where he's at.

Smiling Estevan said to her. "Well I'm sure I can pick a day for us, to go to one, Miia." As he was about to leave he felt her tail on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks. Looking over he raised a brow staring questionably at her.

"Don't forget the promise you made to me, Darling. I really wanna go on a date." She reminded him with a small frown.

Smiling softly he patted her tail and removed it. "Don't worry Miia, we'll go out on our date, just as soon as the others are up. Had their breakfast and did our chores ok?" Walking to her he rubbed her head making her close her eyes and smiled.

Leaning in he gave a small kiss on her cheek making her blush. "I promise it'll be a good date." Smiling she rubbed her forehead against his affectionately. With that he took his leave to prepare food for himself and his housemates.

Down stairs which had a kitchen/living room combo and a big wide sliding back door leading for the patio outside. Estevan started making some bacon, fried eggs, pancakes, some chicken, rice and boiled eggs along with whatever he can cook up, on the stove. As he cooked he grabbed the remote for the large plasma screen TV at the living room and clicked the power button turning the screen on to the local news.

On the screen were thousand of people shouting and screaming at a concert, a title card appeared at the bottom of the screen which was the name of the song " Everyday Animal Ears." by the popular band ANM48.

 _"The popular group ANM48 has broken it's record of consecutive #1 hits since it's debut. Any thought?"_ The anchorwoman spoke off screen as the news showed the members of said band, one was a blonde haired cat girl, with large white catlike paws and brown ears and amber yellow eyes. The other was another girl with red hair and rabbit ears, eyes the same color and two buck teeth like her namesake.

 _"As the world's first group comprised of demi-humans, they've made quite an impact."_ An anchorman spoke out also as another rabbit girl was seen but with mint green hair, eyes and ears and a smaller set of teeth than her other band member. The other girl from what Estevan had to guess was a wolf girl of sorts, with long purple hair, ears and eyes. Wearing black fingerless gloves and singing into the microphone pointing at the screen.

The last one was a minotaur girl with light green hair, ears and eyes while two short curved horns on the sides of her head, around her neck was a cowbell with a white coat with black patches. _"Not only that, but they're also really cute."_

As he listened to the news Estevan was setting the already finished food on the table while getting the rest ready for the table.

 _"Their success can be attributed to the law passed three years ago. The Inter-Species Exchange Bill."_ The screen switched from the concert to a court where various monster girls were shaking hands with the leaders of every single nation inside the UN building in New York. _"The law was passed so we could interact with the non-species the world government had kept hidden from the world."_

The screen then switched to wear various monster girls in different outfits and uniforms preforming daily activities for others outside their species.

 _"Since then, we've all been aggressively pursuing cultural exchange. Fortunately they've assimilated into human culture without any major incidents."_

 _"But the world hasn't changed as much as we expected. There have been some issue regarding with the Inter-Species Exchange Program, mainly with the religional kind."_

 _"I also heard about things like that, there have been reports of some people who are against this and tried to attack the non-humans, because in their eyes they were branded as 'abominations' on account of their religion, riots have broke out in some countries and violence had increased. Fortunately the leaders of the UN have taken action and passed a law that forbids any harm against the non-humans. Any such actions against the shall be taken in and brought to justice for these heinous acts."_

Decided he had enough of the news Estevan grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, while putting the last plate on the table. "Ain't that the truth." He sighed at the sheer thought of those people who had became the KKK to these beautiful demi-humans. Those so called people just didn't understand that they, the non-human species have a right to live on this earth just as God himself left the world to man. Everything in creation is precious to God and must be loved and cherished, not scorned and spiteful to.

Looking outside the window viewing the lake as the sun reflected on the surface, Estevan sighed and closed his eyes enjoying the moment of peace. _'A_ _nd to think. It's been two months since they came into my life.'_

* * *

 **(Two months earlier.)**

 **May 3rd.**

It was another sunny day in Japan as the weather was becoming warmer with summer coming next month. Outside near the lake was Estevan practicing his katas, the only thing he had on were his shorts exposing his well built body which was similar to Goku from DBZ. But he was far from normal.

On his chest, biceps, abdomen and thighs were glowing burning patches, when he was born he was just a normal baby but as he grew his body began to burn up, no matter how many times his family took him to the hospitals, they just couldn't figure out why his temperature was rising dramatically. With such a heat that high could've killed a human, and yet he still lived. And when he turned 6 his skin started to glow like fire from the sun.

With his new burning body it was very difficult for him to be around people with such a high temperature, so he's been lonely for most of his life. But things took a wrong turn for him, when he and his family were on vacation they got into an accident, only he survived but his family didn't. He tried so desperately to save them from the burning car, normally going into a burning vehicle would be a bad idea but with his new body he was invulnerable to the flames and heat. In fact it made him stronger.

But it was far too late, his family didn't make it and his unborn sister had perished with them. It devastated the poor boy, with no one else to turn to the police had dropped him off in the orphanage, at first it wasn't easy cause of some of the children calling him names like freak, fire beast, and fire demon. Those only made him hurt even more but at the same time made him angrier at them.

As his anger grew so did his internal heat, whenever he gets angry his burning body heats up, but there were a few children in the orphanage who befriended the boy. Those were happy times for him until the day adoption had arrived. At first no one wanted him as the other boys and girls found homes for themselves, at first he thought it was over until a young woman came and took him into her life. It was the happiest time in his life.

As the years went by he began to train himself to master his new found body hoping to control his fire based powers. When he turned 14 he was old enough to look after himself and did various tasks and odd jobs to earn some money. And when he had enough he used his savings to travel around the world to see the many things it had to offer, as well as meeting several martial arts masters, ones that he hoped would help him master his internal flame.

Years went on as he trained and mastered various fighting styles from country to country, as well as mastered his inner fire, when his world quest and training was complete he had decided to settle down and moved to Japan to start life anew. He had enough money to hire a construction crew to build him his house in the forest by the lake, and when the building was finished he lived peacefully in his new house in Japans forest, and that was four years ago.

Estevan threw fist after fist into the air, kicked his feet high striking an imaginary opponent. Preformed a spinning heel kick and dropped a power axe kick slamming his foot hard into the ground making a small crater. Steam rising from his body, burning skin flashing pulsating with power. Both his hands began to glow bright red as he focused his fire into his hands. Bringing his hands in the air and lowering them to his left, he thrust his palms out and fired a large ball of kii energy mixed with his fire at the lake.

 **BOOOM!**

An explosion was heard throughout the woods, as it scared off the birds from the trees and the rising water falling back down. Estevan fired more smaller fire kii beams at the lake creating more and more explosions in the water. The burning skin on his body glowed very bright red as he opened his mouth revealing small glowing sphere at the back of his throat. Taking a deep breath he fired his breath attack which he called 'hellfire breath' at the lake resulting in a much larger explosion.

 **BOOOOOMMMMMM!**

Much of the water flew into the air and was boiling hot, hot enough to boil anything in it. As the water settled down he let out a much needed sigh as his morning exercise was done.

"Phew, that was a good warm up." He said to himself wiping any water that might've got on him. "Now time to eat." with that he went back inside his house to make food for himself. After finishing making some fried pork chops and white rice he sat down on the table and turned the TV on. The screen then showed the evening news which most of it was everyday normal life, but the next article is what caught his eye.

Apparently it was talking about the revealing of the non-human species or as some people call them monster girls. The non-humans were kept hiding from the public by the world government, which suddenly decided to reveal the non-humans to the world.

Which was a big surprise for the whole world, for centuries there have been many tales, stories and legends of creature of the world. Creatures such as the lamias, centaurs, harpies, mermaids, arachne, minotaurs, dragons you name it they got it. When he was a boy Estevan took a great interest in these mythical creatures and wished that someday. He would be able to actually meet those creatures, and now his dream of meeting these creatures had become a reality!

The news was explaining that in order for peace between the humans and non-humans there was a cultural exchange program which would allow the non-humans live with a human family or "homestay" as they call them, in order to learn about human society. Rubbing his chin as he put his food down, Estevan was thinking about his one big chance to actually meet a non-human face to face.

"Hmmm, perhaps I should be a part of this program as well." With that he finished his food, cleaned his plate and grabbed his house phone and dialed the number which was seen on the screen.

A few minutes of waiting on the phone someone had finally answered him.

 _ **"Hello you have reached the Inter-Species Exchange hotline, this is Sayaka Kuchiki speaking, how can I help you?"**_ A rather pleasant young woman answered him.

"Hello I was just calling about your add for the Inter-Species Exchange Bill, and I was wondering if I can sign up for the exchange." He said to the woman on the phone.

 _ **"Oh! You want to be a part of the exchange program? Why of course you can sir, please state your name, age and birth country."**_

"I'm Estevan Martinez 22 years old, born in California March 10 1994. I just moved to Japan four years ago Ms. Kuchiki."

 _ **"Thank you. Now if you please give me your phone number and address, and everything should be fine."**_

"Ok my number is 555-0173 and my address is 09631 35th avenue west. My house is in a forest near a lake you can't miss it."

 _ **"Ok that should be everything. Thank you for choosing the Inter-Species Exchange Bill, we'll have a coordinator call you in about three days from now. They'll be calling you for more information and your homestay student Mr. Martinez."**_

"Ok thanks a lot Sayaka thank you." He ended the call and hanged up. "Three days huh? Well I guess I should fix things up around here for my future guests."

And so Estevan began to clean everything around his house, inside and out. He repainted the walls, swept and mopped the floors, mowed his front and back yards made sure everything was presentable for when he receives his homestay. On the third day his phone was ringing, quickly rushing over he answered the call.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone.

 _ **"Hello am I speaking to a Estevan Martinez?"**_ a more matured woman asked through the phone.

"Yes this is he, may I ask who's calling?"

 _ **"My name is Smith, the Inter-Species Exchange facility called and said that you wish to be a part of the exchange program. Am I right?"**_

"Yes ma'am that's right."

 _ **"In that case I will be you coordinator for as long as you're a part of the program, I will be bringing your homestays by three weeks from now. I'll be sending a remodeling crew to help make your house bigger for your homestays."**_

"Thanks that means a lot since I finished preparing everything for them. Before I forget tell me, just who will be my housemates?"

 _ **"I have their names on my list here, your homestays are Miia the lamia, Kagura the ryu and Ryuko Matoi the basilisk. I hope their appearance won't discourage you."**_

"Oh no ma'am they won't at all, anyway thanks for letting me. I'll see them in three weeks. Bye." He hanged his phone up, and rubbed his chin. "Huh, a lamia, ryu and basilisk huh? This should be interesting."

He suddenly hear engine nose outside his house, looked through his window and saw four trucks driving close to his house. "Must be the remodeling crew Smith told me about." He went outside his door and walked up to a man who he presumes is in charge of the crew. "Are you Estevan Martinez?" The man asked him.

"Yes I am."

"My name is Daisuke Ichimonji, I'll be in charge of this crew as we help remodel your house to suit your homestay student." He explained to him, which Estevan smiled and gestured him at his house.

"Go right ahead!"

Daisuke nodded and turned to his crew. "You heard him boys, lets get work." With that the whole crew went inside and started to remodel and reshape Estevan's house, the process took about two weeks but on Sunday they managed to get everything done and ready for the homestay students. With the remodeling done and everything all cleaned up all Estevan had to do is wait for his three houseguests to come.

It was Thursday now and his homestay students should be arriving by 5:30 if what Smith told him on the phone. Right now it was 5:29 and they should be there any minute now. Then the sound of tires rolling on dirt and rock can be hears. Going to the door he saw a black ford mustang rolling up the front of the house, along with a semi truck behind it.

Walking out of the door Estevan stood before the car as the door opened and a tall beautiful and elegant woman, who was around his age or 24 years old, dressed in black agent type of uniform, with long wavy hair that stretched down her back. Black sun glasses over her eyes and wearing short heels.

Walking towards the woman before him Estevan stopped as did the woman. "Are you Estevan Martinez?" She asked him

Estevan nodded and stretched his hand out. "Yes I am."

Grabbing his hand she shook it returning the greeting. "Nice to meet you in person. My name is Kuroko Smith, I will be your cultural exchange coordinator for as long as you're apart of the program." She told him removing her glasses revealing her brown colored eyes.

"That's good to know." Estevan smiled and gestured at the truck. "I take it my house guests are in there?" Instead of answering him she looked to the driver of the truck and nodded at him. Getting the message he opened the back of the trailer and stepped aside as he lowered the ramp.

At first nothing was coming until Smith spoke out. "It's ok, there's no need to be shy now." With that the sound of movement was heard, and what Estevan saw left him speechless.

The first one to come out was a beautiful serpentine girl with pinkish red scales, hair and pointed ears. Her eyes were amber and slits like a snakes. She wore a light blue short sleeved coat over her dark blue shirt, wearing a short skirt jeans. And on her hair were two clips in the shape of a 'D'. From what he could tell she was about close to his age or a year younger than him, and she was being shy and nervous from what he can see.

The next one was another serpentine girl only she wasn't a lamia. Her scales were a nice shade of green with red fur running down her tail. She wore a green kimono with a sakura tree and it's leaves falling and a picture of a tidal wave beneath the tree. Her hair was the purest shade of silver he ever saw, her eyes were yellow gold, more dragon like than a snakes, and on her face were scales as well as pointed ears but they looked more like fins than ears.

On top of her heard were two short antlers facing backwards. On the sides of her face were the scales are were two long whip like whiskers with two golden balls attached at the end. And lastly her forearms rather than normal looking they were like the arms of a dragon but with five fingers like a human.

And finally the third one slithered out. Like the two before her she was also a serpentine, but she had jet black scales and a red scaly underbelly at the tip of her tail was red fur. Her face also had the same black scales and pointed ears. Her she mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs.

Her outfit was a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves exposing her scaly black forearms with red fur and tipped claws. Her eyes were a blue color have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. From the way she held herself, having her arms crossed and the frown he saw he had to guess she was the tomboy of the three.

"Estevan Martinez may I introduce you, to your new homestays." Smith said started the introduction. "The first girl is Miia the lamia."

Said girl placed her hands together in front of her and bowed two him. "H-hello. It's nice to meet you." She greeted him with a slight timid voice.

"Beside her is Kagura Masaki, the ryu or Japanese dragon."

The second girl gave a gentle smile and bowed. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet our new host family." Kagure told him. "I look forward to living with you, Danna-sama." She smiled at him which he returned the smile and nodded.

Clearing her throat Smith pointed at the final member of his new family. "And lastly this is Ryuko Matoi, the basilisk."

Ryuko however snorted and said to him. "Sup."

 _'Yeah definitely a tomboy.'_ Estevan felt a small sweat drop from the blunt greeting.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, lets head inside so that we can continue further on your applications."

Estevan then lead Smith and the girls inside his house and sat near the table. Smith began to explain to him about the many things about the program since he was new to it things like the care and wellbeing of his homestay students, telling him that they are not to go out anywhere without their host family, things like that.

She even explained a few rules about him having his homestays the two biggest rules thus far were these; 1 the human or the non-human are not to harm one another, only for self defense which was necessary, should the host harm his or her homestays on purpose will be punished severely according to the Inter-Species Exchange Bill, and 2 sexual activities between the host and homestay student are strictly prohibited.

Any damage to the purity of the species' representative by human hands would present a diplomatic problem, should anyone cross the line. The human will be arrested and the representative will have to be deported back to their homeland.

"As you now know of these rules, I want to know if you'll abide these rules and cooperate with us and give us no trouble what so ever." She said to him eying him like a hawk, searching for any kind of trick or lie he might have. However he stood firm and did not flinch from her gaze.

"Ms. Smith you'll have my full cooperation. I understand fully about these rules and agree with them." He told her crossing his arm. "Besides I'd rather shoot myself than take advantage of these three lovely and beautiful girls who're in my charge." Miia and Kagura slightly blushed when he called them beautiful, Ryuko also had one but tried to hide it by turning away.

"More than that I respect women be they human or other wise. I'll protect anyone who lives in my house, as if they were my own blood." His declaration made both Miia and Kagura smiled and gazed at him with joy that someone would welcome them with open arms despite their appearance, Ryuko looked over her should though not impressed by him at first she gave a small smirk.

Smiling and nodding Smith clapped her hands together. "Good, that's all I wanted to know!" Reaching for her bag she pulled out a couple of papers and presented them to Estevan. "Now if you look over and sign these contracts, everything will be all set."

Soon Estevan went through the contracts reading everything that were printed on them, took a pen and signed each contract, filling everything that was required from him.

Taking the papers Smith looked over them nodded and humming to herself as she finished inspecting them. "Well everything appears to be in order." Stretching her hand out Estevan grabbed it and shook it. "Congratulations on becoming the first American host for the Inter-Species Exchange Bill in japan. And good luck with them." She flashed him a smile and thumbs up.

Just as she was about to leave she stopped and turned back at the young fire user. "Oh! Before I forget there's something I wish to give to you." Reaching in her bag once more she pulled out a large dark blue book of some kind and gave it to him.

Looking at the book he saw the title of the book and read out loud. "The Monster Girl Encyclopedia?" He and the girls looked at the dark haired coordinator with questionable expressions.

"Before the world government revealed the non-humans we had the time and opportunity to learn and study the non-humans so we created books like the one you have now. " She explained to them.

"Normally we don't hand out books like that but since you're the first American to be a hot here in japan we made an exception. It has all the information you need on all of the non-humans in there. Also you can use it as a request book to choose your next homestay if you desire. Well I gotta go now, I'll be stopping by every now and then to check up on you." She said making her way to her car.

"You girls be good and behave for your host ok? And try to keep your pants on Estevan." She said with a fox like smile and winked at him. With that she got in her car and drove off with the truck behind her.

Giving the retreating car a deadpanned expression Estevan sighed and closed the door. Looking back at his new housemates in total silence between them. He then breathed in and let out a sigh. "Well now, I suppose you're all hungry from your long journey right?"

The sound of grumbling stomachs from the three serpentine girls was all the answer he needed, which caused them to blush. "I'll take that as a yes. So you all sit down and I'll get dinner started.

The first two months with the girls was a bit difficult at first, but everything all worked out well. Ryuko wasn't exactly trusting of him at the beginning but with his actions and kindness he showed them he won her trust and became close friends with him. During their time with him they all found out about his burning skin and he explained his life story, and his new abilities.

Life was good for them mostly for Miia and her friends, since they knew that some humans would be scared of them at first glance but Estevan told them he loved reptiles of all kind. Yes life was indeed good for them and what awaits them in the future they'll have to wait and see.

* * *

 **(Present time.)**

 **July 5th.**

Smiling at the fond memories he had with his time with the girls Estevan sighed happily and placed the last plate on the table.

"You sure seem happy."

Smirking Estevan knew exactly who was in the living room. "Am I so obvious Smith?" There sitting at the table was Kuroko Smith his coordinator who brought the girls to him two months ago. Holding a cup of coffee.

"One would think so, Darling-kun." She said to him taking a sip of her mug.

"Just recalling the events two months ago. Looking through the fun times me and the girls had together." He told her grabbing an extra plate filling it with some of the food left over.

Putting her cup down and placing her hands together. She gave him a knowing look. "Aside from coming here for some breakfast, I'm sure you know why I'm here." She let out a dark aura around herself in an attempt to scare him a little.

Every time she visits his house to check on the girls she would always tease him, remind him about the rules and scare him. The constant teasing and reminded tend to make him annoyed with, but the scaring tactic didn't work out so well.

Like before he felt it but never flinched or shuddered. "I know why you're here Smith, the girls are doing fine, they're happy and no I did not hurt them or take their purity from them." He said to her handing her, her plate. Taking a fork and picked up a piece of pancake chewing it with bliss.

"I know, I know, I'm just making sure is all." She said sipping her coffee mug. Estevan took his seat across her waiting for the others to come. "So what exactly are you planning today?"

Swallowing his food and wiping his mouth Estevan told her that he promised to take Miia out for a date in town, which is not far and only a couple of walks away. His house had two roads one leading to a local town not very big but not to small either, while the other was leading to the city of Tokyo. He would often use his car to drive their fortunately Smith had a custom made car for him since he became a member of the Inter-Species Exchange program.

"Is that so? Well I hope you two have a good time then." She smiled taking a bite of her noodles.

"Trust me Smith I plan to make sure she gets a good time in town." Estevan assured her before sipping his Mt.

Dew drink. Soon the sounds of slithering were heard and coming into the living Room was Kagura Masaki the ryu. "Oh Danna-sama, Smith-chan. Ohayougozaimasu!" She greeted them and bowed.

From what Estevan learned about her Kagura followed the traditional ways of her home country Japan, she told him that her mother was a shrine maiden or miko. Through her she learned the ways of Japan and that she must honor the ways of her home country. Knowing that she was practically raise at a shrine Estevan told her that there was a shrine behind his home.

When he bought the land four years ago he explored his property to see what he might find, thus finding a stone stairway leading to an abandoned shrine. So when his houseguests came to his home he asked Smith if she could get some help cleaning and fixing the shrine so that Kagura could use it as much as she wants. "Morning Kagura good to see your up. Breakfast is ready."

"Hai!" Slithering to the table Kagura grabbed her chopsticks and clasped her hands together. "Itadakimasu!" She spoke out before digging into her food.

Then a loud yawn can be heard as Ryuko Matoi the basilisk slithered in stretching her arms over her head. Mumbling and scratching her head, she let out a simple "Morning." Before moving to the table.

"Oh! Ryuko-chan, ohayo." Kagura greeted her fellow housemate who took a seat beside her.

"Morning to you to, sleepy head." Estevan said to her. Her only response was a small yawn before grabbing her fork and biting into her hash brown.

Then the sounds of humming can be heard as Miia slithered in humming happily to herself. "Oh, hi Smith!" She greeting waving at the coordinator. Who returned the gesture. "Morning Miia. I trust you all are having a good time?"

Miia slither to the table and wrapped Estevan in a hug. "Of course we are!" She exclaimed rubbing against Estevan with a large smile. "Darling takes special care of us, always does everything he can to make us happy, and we do fun things together!"

Smith smiling and shaking her head at the lamia's affection for the young fire user. Putting her on her now empty plate and finishing her coffee, Smith got up and stretched. "Well seeing that everything here is alright, I'll be taking my leave then." She said putting her glasses back on and heading for the door. "I hope to see you again soon."

"Goodbye Smith-chan, you're always welcome at our home!" Kagura bowed to her while Estevan and Ryuko nodded. With that Smith took her leave leaving Estevan and his housemates continue their meal.

"So Bud what's on todays agenda?" Ryuko asked taking a bite of her sausage.

Taking a large sip of her drink Estevan said. "Well today I plan on taking Miia for a date today in town, after we get our chores here done though."

Miia with stars in her eyes nodded with sheer glee. "That's right! I can't wait to go out with Darling today!" She wrapped her arms around his next with a large smile.

"Oh! That's wonderful Miia-chan! I'll go and prepare yourself just before you leave." Kagura spoke with happiness that her fellow housemate and sister would be able to spend time with Danna-sama outside of their home.

Ryuko having a smirk she crossed her arms. "Hmph, about time Bud. Was wondering if you were going to ask her or one of us out or not." She teased him making him blush slightly.

"Come on Ryuko you know as well as I do, that I couldn't at first. Is because I wanted you all to settle down first, before doing things like that." Estevan berated her making her chuckle and wave lazily at him.

After finishing their food they got to work on their household chores, while the girls did the inside Estevan did the outside. Soon after that all the chores were done and Estevan got dressed in a black shirt with a red dragon on it, blue par of jeans and combat boots. He was waiting in the living room for Miia to come, tapping his foot on the floor.

"Danna-sama, she's ready!" Hearing Kagura call out he got up from the couch and stood speechless.

There was Miia wearing a white coat that was opened revealing a blue shirt underneath, wearing skirt jeans made for her and a black beret on her head. "Well? What do you think Darling?" She asked him giving a pose for him.

Smiling Estevan walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "You look beautiful Miia." This earned him a blush and a hug from her. Breaking from the hug he stretched out his hand to her, and she took it. " You ready?" Miia nodded and then the both of them left through the door with Kagura and Ryuko waving at them.

Taking the road to the left they walked/slithered down the road leading to the town that was next door. Soon they came upon the town which was called 'Juno' it's a fairly big town that's on the country side outside of Tokyo.

Estevan usually goes to this town because it's not that big nor is it noisy, he never once liked any kind of cities, too many people, too crowded and too noisy. As soon as the duo got there Miia was greeted by the many sights of shops, restaurants, books stores, game arcades, hotels you name it they got it. Many of the people along with some non-humans walked about their daily life, either looking around, shopping or eating. In this town is where both humans and non-humans live together in harmony.

"Oh wow!" Miia's eyes sparkled at the sights before here, as she and Estevan walked on a sidewalk. Many of the people began to wave at the duo as Estevan waved back at them, years ago when he moved in their area he had started helping them throughout their town, doing whatever he could to help and earn some money.

Thus he became real quick friends with the local towns people. "Say Miia." Estevan said catching the snake girl's attention, "would you like to go and grab a bite to eat?"

Miia nodded smiling at the idea. "Sure Darling! I want to try what kind of food they have here!"

"Ok lets go."

Soon they found a local restaurant and ordered their food, to which Miia was in love with their food, then they went to an arcade played as many games they can, Miia trying the claw crane which earned her a snake plushy.

Then they went into a photo booth, which to some of the people was a bit comical considering Miia's tail was sticking out, Miia and Estevan did several poses for the camera. From doing silly faces, to love struck expressions to fierce looking ones.

They then went into a shop going through several clothes, as well as grabbing a few books, CDs and DVDs. For Miia it was the greatest date of her life!

"This is so much fun" She squealed with delight. "I always thought Japan was more formal, but it has a lot of fun places." In Miia's arms were a few bags she got from the local shop they went to, while Estevan carried the majority of them.

"Well I'm glade you liked your day Miia!" Normally before he became a member of the program Estevan would usually stay at home not going out much unless he wanted to, that was until Miia and the others came into his life. So their happiness came before his needs and he was happy that Miia is happy.

Soon they spotted a shop that was for all Inter-Species they went in which it turns out that the shop was a lingerie shop. Miia looked for some that was for lamia as well as for ryu and basilisk, since she promised Ryuko and Kagura to get them something when they get back.

For Miia she got herself a pink pair of underwear and bra, for Ryuko a jet black pair and a green pair for Kagura. With that said they exited the shop. "Thanks for getting me these Darling." Miia said holding her bag up, to which Estevan smiled. "Well I'm glad you liked them Miia."

Suddenly they heard laughter in front of them, looking forward they spotted a man and woman couple pointing and laughing at them. The man was wearing a black jacket with white tuff around the collar, purple shirt underneath the jacket, with cream colored jeans, dirty blonde hair a slight facial hair.

The girl was dark skinned with blonde hair tied up to a bun, wore a burgundy jacket, yellow shirt underneath, mid-length skirt and black skinny jeans. "Did you hear that? She called him 'Darling' how sick!" The man laughed like a hyena. "A snake girl calling a man her darling? That's seriously gross!" The girl spoke out as the duo laughed harder.

Miia was about to strike at them for badmouthing both her and Estevan, but Estevan stopped her and glared at the two. "Never would've thought I'd see you two again, Koga. Miki." He sneered at the two.

"Hmph! Never would've thought you'd be apart of that freak exchange program gaijin." The man Koga said with a sick grin. "But after all a freak like you would feel right at home, with them other freaks."

"Yeah freaks stick together after all." The both of them laughed once more, many of the people most of them non-human glared daggers at the duo. Miia was trembling at those two. How dare they call the non-humans freaks?! Least of all her Darling a gaijin?! Suddenly she felt the temperature began to rise up, and saw Estevan glowing red from his anger that was rising.

"The only freak I see is that woman you call a girlfriend Koga." The fire user snarled fire threatening to leak from his mouth wanting to burn them. "Where did you get her? At the local circus? I think they called and said that, they want the bearded lady's cousin back."

This immediately stopped their laughter and scowled at him, they would've talked back at him had he not intensified his glare making them freeze at their spot. Miia just watched on in total awe, never in her time living with Estevan had she seen him show such anger, sure he was annoyed with Smith and her teasing but never got angry at her.

Estevan snarled at them like a beast waiting for them to say anything that might invoke his wrath upon them, without saying anything Koga and Mika just took off in the other direction without so much a sideways glance. Knowing that those two were gone Estevan let out a much needed breath and calmed was a little concerned for him so she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok. Darling?" Turning to face her with those red fire-like eyes looking into her amber eyes, he softly smiled at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He told her rubbing her cheek. "We still got plenty of time on our hands, lets forget about what happened and make the most for it."

Silently she nodded and the two continued with their date, Estevan was hoping that incidents like those two wouldn't happen as to ruin their day, but sadly it was for naught. He just wanted Miia to be happy not see people like Koga and Miki ruin it for her.

Miia was deeply hurt by their words, mostly for Estevan knowing what he went through as a child Miia and her friends swore they would do anything to make him happy. So before they could leave for home, Miia wanted to take Estevan somewhere where she could help him forget about what happened today.

Walking out of a candy shop Estevan checked his phone and saw it was 5:30. "Heh, how time flies." He said putting his phone back. " Well we best be heading for home now, lets go Miia." As he took three steps Miia grabbed his hand stopping him in his tracks. Looking back at her he saw her with her head down, her eyes shadowed by her hair. "Miia?" He said wondering what's wrong with her. "Miia, you ok?"

Squeezing his hand she spoke out. "Before we go home. There's someplace I want us to go."

Before he could say anything Miia took the lead dragging him with her. After some time of walking/slithering they made it to their destination a place Estevan hoped they'd never set foot in. A hotel, not just any hotel but a _love_ hotel.

When Smith would make her recent check ups on the girls she and Estevan would often talk to one another, during these talks Smith would always tell him that when he is out and about with any of the girls in his care.

That he under no circumstances is to take any of them to a love hotel, doing so would get him in trouble and have the girls sent back home.

"A love hotel?!" Estevan said dumbstruck at this. "Miia why did you want to come here? You know we can't..." Instead of answering she dragged him inside the building.

Miia wordlessly dragged Estevan further into the hotel, she knew what she was doing was very risky and could very well get her Darling thrown in jail and her deported back home, but she was willing to take that risk. If it would take away Estevan's bad memories, then she would gladly take that risk.

As they came near to a wall of monitor screens of various rooms, she was about to press a button to get a card for a room for them, when Estevan grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. "Miia! What the hell you're doing?" He asked demanding why she would want to come to a love hotel of all places!

"B-because." She stuttered trying to find the right words. "Because I just want to help you." Her words made him confused. "When we encountered those two, they said mean things. Horrible things, calling you a freak and worse a _gaijin!_ " Her hands started to tremble as tears began to flow from her face.

Looking back at him with teary eyes she continued. "Those two just don't understand the pain and hardships you went through, you've done so much for me, Ryuko and Kagura. And never asking anything in return." Stopping to wipe her eyes and nose.

"So when they called you those things, I knew they would've brought back painful memories." She said to him giving a determined expression. "So I wanted to bring you here, hoping that I can help you and give you happier memories. I know what I'm doing is risky and downright dangerous, but if it's to help you, then I'm willing to lose my virginity to you."

She moved closer and hugged him tightly rubbing her face in his burning chest. "I'm doing this because I love you. Darling."

Silence fell upon the two, none of them moving or saying anything. Sighing Estevan gently grabbed her chin and made her face him. "Miia, I appreciate what you're trying to do for me and I thank you. But we can't do things like this."

She was about to protest until Estevan stopped her. "And it's not just about the law either. True I did go through some bad times, but being with you, Kagura and Ryuko has helped me move passed those memories. My needs come second, while you and the other's needs come first and for most." He told her stroking her face.

"But even if the law did allow that kind of thing, it's still to early for us. So until they say otherwise we can't go and do things like that. What we were doing just now, our date was all I need, and to see you happy makes me happy." He smiled at her causing her to blush and smile back at him.

They stood in silence once again till they heard clapping. Looking where it came from, they froze at their spot. It was Smith walking towards them clapping for some reason. "I must say, that was an impressive speech there you had, Darling-kun."

Stopping before them and stopped clapping. "But I'm afraid this can't be allowed you know. I distinctly told you, that you're not to bring any of the girls under your care to a love hotel did I not?" A menacing aura was around her, making Miia tremble in fear but Estevan stood firm.

"Now before you go and do anything Smith, this wasn't my idea to begin with!" He told her, deciding to hear his part of the story she gestured him to continue.

"Just when we were coming out of a shop we ran into some punks who were making fun of us, so I chased them off. Miia did what she thought would help erase any bad memory I had as a child, so she brought me here hoping to make it all go away." Crossing his arms as he stared down the agent. "So I already talked to her, and made everything clear till you came along. By the way how did you know we were here?"

Fixing her glasses and clearing her throat. "I received a phone call from an anonymous caller, telling me that an American and lamia were coming here, so I figured you were actually going to break one of the rules you know of."

This caught Estevan and Miia's attention. Someone was ratting them out to Smith? But who? Suddenly a familiar laugh was hear at the door thus they turned and saw that it was Koga and Miki standing there, seeing a cell phone in Koga's hand Estevan put the pieces together and snarled. "So it was _you two?!_ "

"That's right you dumb shit. Did you really think we'd let you insult us and walk away? I think not." Koga sneered at the American who had the gall to insult him and his girl.

"Yeah I mean after all, who'd really want to have sex with a snake whore like her? You two freaks really deserve each other, I hope your brats are as ugly as you two." Both Miki and Koga howled in laughter finally thinking they'd got their payback from earlier.

Miia was trembling in anger for those two really pushed her too far, Smith was about to apprehend them when suddenly the air around them got really hot. Miia and Smith looked and gasped as they saw Estevan surrounded in red flaming aura, eyes glowing red teeth bared and lengthened and sharpened. His skin was sizzling as steam was emitting from his body.

Without warning he literally flew across the room and gave a hard left hook right into Koga's face, the force of the punch sent both Koga and Miki flying and crashing threw the door. Miia and Smith were awestruck at this.

Groaning holding his now bleeding nose, Koga was about to retort back at Estevan but his words died in his mouth. Another aura surrounded the fire user as an large figure materialized above him. There before all to see was a dark abyssal skinned monster, that was built like a tank, with the same burning skin on it's chest and biceps, small spikes on his shoulders and collar bones. Hair that was almost like fire flowed across it's being against a nonexistent, mouth full of razor sharp teeth with fire that seemed to glow at the back of the mouth. Two large pointed horns curved forward like a bulls horns, pointed ears and eyes burning like hot magma glared down at the two before it.

Both Koga and Miki were terrified beyond belief as the smiley mouthed demon before them loomed menacingly over them, fire blazing around it's being and emitting a deep rumbling growl. Miia and Smith were speechless, never had they seen Estevan this angry to actually make this, this _demon_ before them. Growling deeply Estevan made his way at the cowering couple who were shaking uncontrollably.

Leaning closer till he was face to face with them he ushered one word to them. " ** _Run._** " His voice so deep and inhuman it was as if he was a demon. Which was enough to make the duo run away screaming in terror. With them gone he closed his eyes calming himself down, and getting rid of his intimidation.

After that incident at the hotel Estevan, Miia and Smith went back to his house Smith cleaning his hand which had minor cuts. "I must say, that was very impressive what you did back there, if a little terrifying." She said rubbing his hand with anti bacterial swabs.

"I couldn't just let them continue badmouthing Miia like that. So I did what always done. Stopping anyone who would make her cry." He told her which made her smile.

"By the way what will you do to those two Smith?"

"Oh don't worry I'll be having a little chat with them when I get back." She said letting out a creepy grin and chuckle. "Anyway I best be going now. You take care of yourself, Darling-kun."

She exited the living room heading down the hall which Miia, Kagura and Ryuko were hiding. When they got back home Miia told them about what happened on their date, Ryuko was pissed off by those two humans and wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of them.

However she was very impressed when Estevan stood up and punched and scared them so badly she just wished she was there to see it. Kagura was very thankful to Danna-sama for sticking up to those vulgar people and was even more in love with him. Smith knowing what they wanted gestured them to go in.

So they did and saw Estevan staring down at his hand. "Darling you ok?"

This made him look up to see his housemates. "Yeah I'm fine just a little tired from today."

"You after you scared the shit out of those two punks, eh bud?" Ryuko said teasing him about scaring those two jerks.

"I am forever thankful that you did the right thing and stood up for Miia-chan Danna-sama." Kagura beamed with joy.

Miia slithered towards Estevan who looked at her wondering what she wanted, she leaned in and gave a kiss on his left cheek. Pulling away she smiled seeing the blush on his face, much to Ryuko's and Kagura's shock and dismay. "That's a thank you kiss, for looking out for me. Darling!" She beamed at him.

Suddenly she was pushed out of the way by Kagura. "Miia-chan, how could you?!" She exclaimed glaring at the lamia. "I was supposed to be the one to kiss him!"

"Like hell you are!" Ryuko retorted butting her away from Estevan. "The only one who gets to kiss him is me!" She hissed at the ryu. Which Kagura snarled at her fellow housemate eyes slitted dangerously at the basilisk.

"AS IF!" Miia shouted knocking both Ryuko and Kagura down. "DARLING IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!" All Estevan could do was just sit there and watch as his housemates fought each other over him.

Chuckling he looked out his window staring at the night sky. "Heh it certainly is a daily adventure with monster girls."

Getting up from the couch he moved to the kitchen to prepare dinner for himself and the girls while they still fought each other over him.

Life was good indeed.

 **Finally I got this done. This is my first Monster Musume story, after seeing it last year in summer I've been wanting to do one myself. With this out of the way I can now focus on doing my Mega Man story. There will be more monster girls coming in so keep a look out for more chapters. And yes Ryuko Matoi from Kill La Kill is in this story, when I came up with this story I pictured her as a serpentine girl so I went with her as a basilisk. And Sastuki will be in this story too but in a later date. Later.**

 **Voice actors:**

 **Liam O'Brien-Estevan Martinez ( Asura94).**

 **Allison Sumrall-Miia the lamia.**

 **Jennifer Darling-Kagura Masaki the ryu (OC).**

 **Erica Mendez-Ryuko Matoi the basilisk.**

 **Laura Post-Kuroko Smith.**


	2. Harem list

**I don't own anything only the OCs in this list.**

 **Harem List:**

 **(Reptiles.):**

 **Miia the lamia.**

 **Draco the dragonewt.**

 **Liz the lizard woman.**

 **Amara the European dragon (OC).**

 **Kagura the ryu (OC).**

 **Trista the wurm (OC).**

 **Amy the wyvern (OC).**

 **Alice the jabberwocky (OC).**

 **Michelle the echidna (OC).**

 **Akeno the shirohebi (OC).**

 **Nefertina the apohpis (OC).**

 **Ryuko Matoi the basilisk.**

 **Kirche the salamander (OC).**

 **Lato the dragonewt (online game character).**

 **Fere the wyvern (online game character).**

 **Tsukiumi the sea serpent (OC).**

 **Iromu the jormungand (online game character).**

 **Ena the melusine (online game character).**

 **Fan Long. the huang long (online game character).**

 **Chichi the hydra (OC).**

 **Qukul the quetzacoatl (online game character).**

 **Horo the red dragon (online game character).**

 **Bulma the hydra (OC.**

 **(Birds.):**

 **Papi the harpy.**

 **Lita the thunderbird (OC).**

 **Mina the gandharva (OC).**

 **Lea the land harpy (OC).**

 **Haru the raptor harpy (online game character).**

 **Bridget the siren (OC).**

 **Bima the garuda (online game character).**

 **Fi the phoenix (online game character).**

 **Mako Mankanshoku the p** **oultry** **harpy.**

 **(beast.):**

 **Centora the centaur.**

 **Keros the unicorn (online game character).**

 **Hotaro the bicorn (OC).**

 **Elisa the hellhound (OC).**

 **Sarah the anubian (OC).**

 **Veronica the cu sith (OC).**

 **Rebecca the kikimora (OC).**

 **Selene the werewolf (OC).**

 **Ruki the inari (OC).**

 **Cathyl the minotaur.**

 **Maggie the holstaur (OC).**

 **Gwen the werecat (OC).**

 **Marybeth the Cheshire cat (OC).**

 **Kilala the nekomata (OC).**

 **Nemes the sphinx (online game character).**

 **Lola the wererabbit (OC).**

 **Daisy the march hare (OC).**

 **Kana the raiju (OC).**

 **Tsen the lightweight centaur (online game character).**

 **Serena the dairy breed centaur (OC).**

 **Shaia the heavyweight centaur (online game character).**

 **Polt the kobold.**

 **Emily the tetra arms (OC.**

 **Froze the finrir (online game character).**

 **Ruberu the Cerberus (online game character).**

 **Rus the orthrus (online game character).**

 **Youko the kistune (online game character).**

 **Luz the kitsune (online game character).**

 **Merino the pan.**

 **Ton the barometz.**

 **kalolo the jackalope (online game character).**

 **Fal the griffon (online game character).**

 **(Fish.):**

 **Mero the mermaid.**

 **Ariel the sea bishop (OC).**

 **Aashi the eel mermaid (OC).**

 **Airini the fresh water mermaid (OC).**

 **(Aquatic.):**

 **Myrrah the nereid (OC).**

 **Botan the sahuagin (OC).**

 **Keigo the apsara (OC).**

 **(Dark beast.):**

 **Kira the chimera (OC).**

 **Mira the manticore (OC).**

 **Dawn the familiar (OC).**

 **(Demi-humans.):**

 **Tionisha the ogre.**

 **Diana the hobgoblin (OC).**

 **Donna the ogre (OC).**

 **Mei the blue oni (OC).**

 **Kinu the red oni.**

 **Rachel the troll (OC).**

 **Karen the giantess (OC).**

 **(Magical material.):**

 **Tabitha the gargoyle (OC).**

 **Louise the golem (OC).**

 **Amanda the lava golem (OC).**

 **Emeth the clay golem (online game character).**

 **(Mollusc.):**

 **Cassidy the kraken (OC).**

 **Oct the Scylla.**

 **( Plant.):**

 **Kii the dryad.**

 **Aluru the alraune (OC).**

 **(Semi-liquid.):**

 **Suu the slime.**

 **Jelli the rare slime (online game character).**

 **Vicky the pink slime (OC).**

 **Quess the queen slime (online game character).**

 **Ryoko the black slime (OC).**

 **(Bugs.):**

 **Rachnera the arachne.**

 **Flay the girtablilu (OC).**

 **Tsubaki the mantis (OC).**

 **Miya the oomukade (OC).**

 **Uzume the jorou-gumo (OC).**

 **Musubi the moth girl (OC).**

 **Faye the soldier beetle (OC).**

 **Alexis the long leg arachne (OC).**

 **Sabrina the large breed arachne (OC).**

 **Jeanne the sand worm (OC).**

 **Nami the honey bee (OC).**

 **Terry the queen bee (OC).**

 **(Elementals.):**

 **Cynthia the ignis (OC).**

 **Dina the undine (online game character).**

 **Maka the glacies (OC).**

 **Yukio. the yuki-onna.**

 **Yukari the sylph (OC).**

 **Rini the gnome (OC).**

 **(Fairy.):**

 **Elizabeth the Titania (OC).**

 **(Single eye.):**

 **Manako the mooneye.**

 **Jean the Cyclops (OC).**

 **(Undead.):**

 **Lala the dullahan.**

 **Zombina the zombie.**

 **Lois the vampire (OC).**

 **Anck-su-namun the pharaoh (OC).**

 **Doppel the doppelganger.**

 **Pitari the vampire (OC).**

 **kyou the jiangshi (online game character).**

 **(Angels.):**

 **Annabel the archangel (OC).**

 **Belladonna the archangel former fallen angel (OC).**

 **(Demons.):**

 **Saki the elder devil (online game character).**

 **Lethe the greater devil (online game character).**

 **Elda the elder devil (online game character).**

 **Lilith the lesser devil.**

 **(Biblical trio.):**

 **Tiana the behemoth.**

 **Mindy the leviathan.**

 **Roxanne the ziz.**

 **(Greek goddesses.)**

 **Aphrodite.**

 **Athena.**

 **Artemis.**

 **Medusa.**

 **Nemesis.**

 **Arachne.**

 **Asteria.**

 **Atalanta.**

 **Eris.**

 **Eos.**

 **Eirene.**

 **Hemera.**

 **Iris.**

 **Maia.**

 **Nyx.**

 **Bellona.**

 **Enyo.**

 **(Egyptian goddesses.):**

 **Bastet.**

 **Serqet.**

 **Neith.**

 **Isis.**

 **Ma'at.**

 **Meretseger.**

 **Menhit.**

 **Wadjet.**

 **Tefnut.**

 **(Japanese goddesses.):**

 **Amaterasu omikami.**

 **Ama no uzume.**

 **Benzai ten.**

 **Kamuy fuchi.**

 **(Chinese goddesses.):**

 **Nu Wa.**

 **Jing Wei.**

 **Bixia yuanjin.**

 **Chun ti.**

 **Heung O.**

 **Kuan yin.**

 **(Hindu goddesses.):**

 **Aditi.**

 **Agneya.**

 **Banka mundi.**

 **Aranyani.**

 **Durga.**

 **Parvati.**

 **Saraswati.**

 **Shasti.**

 **(Nordic goddesses.):**

 **Freya.**

 **Hella.**

 **Sol.**

 **Skadi.**

 **Frigg.**

 **Eir.**

 **(Mayan goddesses.):**

 **Awilix.**

 **Ch'en.**

 **(Bestial companions.):**

 **Fenrir.**

 **Khepri.**

 **Kukulkan.**

 **Here it is my harem list for my Everyday adventures with Monster Girls. Sorry had to re-update this chapter to let everyone know who the OCs, online game characters and anime characters are. I know that to some this is a bit much I have read some stories that have mass harems in them, however not many of them live up to my expectations so I decided to try one myself. If you have a problem with this, you don't have to read it if you don't want to.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything in this story I own myself for this is a self insert story, and the OCs.**

 **Chapter 2.**

It was another beautiful summer morning after yesterdays incident with Koga and Miki, things were finally looking good at the Martinez household. Up on the deck was Miia along with Kagura who were beating the rugs outside so the dust would fly out. Happily humming to herself as she beats the rug she heard her precious Darling coming from behind her carrying some trash bags.

"You seem to be in a good mood today Miia, something on your mind? He asked her.

Turning she gave a bright smile. "Oh, Darling." She said then quicker than lightning she slithered behind him and gave him multiple slaps on his shoulder. "You're so shameless!" This made him wince while giving the lamia a half smile while his left eye was closed. "Me? What'd I do?"

Stopping she held the small rug she was beating and a blush was forming on her face. "Of course I'm in a good mood! You were so cool yesterday." She told him having this blissful expression recalling the words he told Smith.

While having this mental picture of how cool her darling is. " _I won't let anyone hurt Miia, or make her cry. That's my promise._ " The mental picture said as it rubbed Miia's head while she had a cute smile eyes closed and her blush deepening.

' _That's supposed to be me?_ ' Estean had a sweat drop forming on his head as he somehow saw the picture Miia had of him. Hearing chuckling from behind he saw it was Ryuko bringing potted flowers for outside. "Look at it this way bud, she could've had a erotic fantasy about you right now." She told him with a teasing grin and chuckled.

Estevan however was not amused. "Not funny Ryuko."

"That's right Ryuko-chan. You should be saying those things out loud like that, especially in front of Danna-sama!" Kagura bereted the young basilisk who gave a shrug whilst putting the plants on the wooden table.

With the rugs dust free the girls were carrying them back inside, Miia was about to head inside but stopped and said. "Even though you take care of us which we're very grateful. If you're ever in trouble, we'll protect you like you protect us Darling."

Estevan smiled knowing that Miia, Ryuko and Kagura would do everything in their power to be sure his life was full of happiness and love rather than sorrow and pain like in his childhood. He was about to head inside also when suddenly.

"Oof!" His grunting did not go unnoticed as Miia heard him and knew he was in trouble. " Darling!" With Kagura and Ryuko behind her the three serpentine girls slithered out only tog gasp at what they saw. Light blue feathers were falling on the deck, there before them was Estevan who was leaning on the wooden hand rails of the deck but he looked like he was unconscious and they saw who has him.

The back of his shirt was clutched but a large bird like foot on the wooden rails they saw the culprit only half of the figure was shadowed they could still make out it's appearance. It had the body of a young girl but her arms were wings and her legs and feet were bird like, and they saw her eye which was a dull orange color.

The girls only watched flabbergasted as the winged girl took to the air with Estevan clutched in her talons.

"Wait!" Miia exclaimed slithering to grab her Darlings feet but was too late, and watched as the winged girl carried Estevan out of their home. "DARLING!" She cried out which can be heard throughout the forest. "Shit! Where the hell she taking him too?" Ryuko swore clenching her claws tightly.

"It looks like they're heading for Juno town." Kagura told them.

"Then what're we waiting for? Lets go!" Nodding Kagura grabbed both Ryuko and Miia by the arms, her tail tensing and with a burst of strength she took off in the air with her fellow housemates in tow. Like the Chinese and Japanese dragons of legend her kind the Ryu are also known to fly without the need of wings, how her kind can fly nobody really know for sure, some say it might have something to do with them being connected with the spirits that gave them the ability to fly, others had some different ideas. Regardless her Danna-sama was in trouble and he needs her now more than ever.

* * *

 **Estevan's P.O.V.**

Ugh head pounding, ears ringing I didn't know what hit me. All I knew was I was about to head back inside with the girls when suddenly something grabbed me by the back of my shirt, pulled me with a feat of strength and the next thing I knew BAM! My head connected with the wooden rails of my deck and it was light's out for me. Speaking of which I slowly opened my eyes, vision blurred at first but when it cleared I saw a large water fountain below me. I suddenly found myself high in a tree in the local park of Juno town, I remember it cause I always came to this place when I needed to clear my head before the girls came into my life.

"How'd I end up here?" I asked myself then a voice caught my attention.

"You're awake?"

Looking to where it came from there before me was another non-human girl. At first glance she looked like a young girl around her teens, with medium-length, messy, light blue hair and orange eyes. One strand of her hair is somehow standing upright. She appears to be wearing cut off pants, _short_ cut off pants I might add, and a black tank top that hugged around her small breasts. She has talons instead of feet and blue feathered wings instead of arms. Her wings have exposed thumbs like a bat each ending in a sharp black claw. Which means she can use to grab things, and from what I can guess her wingspan is about four meters in length. This girl happens to be a harpy.

Now I've read about harpies from the book Smith gave me, it said that harpies have small bodies which enables them to fly which is why they look so young, but they're older than they look. Despite being old they are also childish mental wise anyway, it also said that they're literal 'airheads' the books said that when they are on the ground they take three steps and they somehow forget what it is they were about to do. Probably has to do with them being in the air all the time that walking on the ground takes some getting used to.

But like Miia's kind the lamias, harpies also happen to have subspecies as well, there's the raptor harpies which are large eagle- or hawk-like harpy subspecies. Their bodies are very similar to human bodies. Though other subspecies are omnivorous, raptor harpies are strictly carnivores. They are proud and difficult to please, an unusual trait among the generally amicable harpies.

Next are the land harpies, they are a subspecies of harpy adapted for terrestrial life, like ostriches and emus. Their wings are small, but their bodies have evolved to be larger than humans. Using their thick, powerful legs, they can run at incredibly high speeds. Despite their large bodies and sharp claws, they are generally easygoing.

And lastly there's the poultry harpies which are a harpy subspecies adapted for laying eggs. They cannot fly and are unable to run at high speeds like land animal harpies. However, they produce far more eggs than the other harpy subspecies, and they continuously lay eggs nearly every day. Poultry harpies have a red crest on top of their heads. Unlike chickens, their appearance is natural, not selectively bred. They are very cowardly (chicken). Which I chuckled at the idea of them being, heh _chicken_. Pardon the pun, ahem.

I have to say thanks to that book I now have the knowledge I need about these girls, anyway back to my current predicament. Facing the harpy before me I asked. "And who might you be?"

"Papi! Papi is a harpy! Papi!" The girl Papi introduced herself with a young voice like a young girl.

Smiling at her I merely shook my head remembering what I read about her kind. "So your name's Papi right?" I asked her.

Leaning in closer she says to me. "Harpy the Papi. No, wait. Parpy the Papi? Parhy? Parpy? Papi Pa-a-api." As she tried to get her name right I only chuckled at her. Deciding that she's had enough I interrupted her.

"Do you know where your host family is? Papi? You're not supposed to be out and about alone you know." It's true all non-human students must be with their host families when they are outside at all times. God I swear I'm gonna strangle Smith when I see her, her constant reminding about the rules was annoying as hell.

However Papi only stuck her tongue out while closing her eyes. "Silly! I'm not alone out here. Look!" She pointed down below which I saw who was beneath us.

There below us was another non-human girl and from what I can see she happens to be a poultry harpy, like Papi she has the appearance of a young teenage girl with brown eyes and brown hair that is styled in a bowl cut, with a red crest on her head. Her wings are the same color as her hair, while her legs are a creamy white color and in the shape of the legs of a hen,. The young poultry harpy had this massive smile and waved her wings at us while jumping with joy.

"PAPI YOU'RE BACK!" She shouts with a young immature voice almost like Papi, who was beaming at the girl below us and swooped down and wrapped her in a hug.

"MAKO!" Papi exclaims with the same amount of joy, as she and the girl Mako I think she said bounced up and down like childhood friends.

Getting off the branch and landing on my feet I walked up to the two harpies. "She a friend of yours Papi?" I asked her which they stopped their bouncing.

"Yea, she's my friend since I was a hatchling!" Papi said to me while stepping back for her friend to introduce herself.

"Hi my name is Mako Mankanshoku! And I happen to be Papi's number 1 friend in the whole universe!" The young poultry harpy said to me with stars twinkling in her and a rainbow somehow appearing above her. I only chuckled as the two harpies danced around in circles until they saw a familiar ice cream truck. The pink ice cream truck happened to belong to a friend I made during my time here in Juno town.

Old man Shrio happens to run and own that truck, every summer time he would always drive it around town to bring the kids delicious and cool ice cream to them, I often help him doing various tasks and other things.

"Hey, what's that? Is that food?!" Both Papi and Mako asked me while pointing at the ice cream truck with stars in their eyes yet again.

"Yes that's called an ice cream truck, it's a vehicle people drive around towns like the one we're in and bring them ice cream in summer time. Ice cream happens to be a cool icy treat and comes in many different flavors." I explained to them which they had drool coming from the corners of their mouths and blissful expressions. Then before I knew it the both grabbed me by the arms and started pulling me to the truck.

 **End P.O.V.**

* * *

High above the sky Kagura along with Miia and Ryuko flew in the airspace of Juno town eyes looking everywhere to see where that harpy is along with Estevan. "Any sign of Danna-sama?" The miko ryu asked her friends.

"Nope, nothing yet."

"Same here. Oh I hope Darling's ok."

Not that she could blame them in all her life Kagura had never meet any human who had showed her kindness and compassion, even before the Inter-Species Exchange Bill and the non-humans hiding from the world, her kind were often seen as majestic creatures. The people of feudal Japan once built shrines in honor of the her kind the Ryu, while other humans however would hunt them down in order to achieve their scales which is said to be harder than any metal, and their teeth which is said to be sharper than any sword on earth.

That was before they had gained their human like appearance hoping to dissuade the hunters, it had worked once but now they were hunted for their beauty. Her ancestors had the same troubles with humans especially the males, her mother often told her that when the time comes for their kind to be revealed to the world she must find a man who's heart is pure as gold, who's spirit is strong and unwavering.

And she couldn't be more happier when she had meet Estevan, _her_ Danna-sama. A part of her had thought he would've been like the rest of his kind, cruel, selfish, uncaring and only sought her out for his own lust. But she was glad she was wrong, he welcomed her with open arms as well as her two housemates Miia and Ryuko. Her time in his house under his care made her fall in love with him even more.

When he had told her and her friends of his rough childhood her hearts ached and wept for him, to see his own family and unborn sister burn in fire right before his eyes, to be subjugated by his fellow humans because of his burning skin was horrible.

Even though he told them that he was adopted by someone who finally gave him purpose to live it still tore her heart apart, which is why she will do whatever it takes to make her Danna-sama happy. Every time she spends at the shrine behind the house she would pray to the gods above to bring happiness and love to her Danna-sama, and one day prayed that they would be married.

' _Danna-sama no matter what, I will not allow you to fall into darkness. On my honor as a ryu and Shinto priestess of the gods, I will never leave you._ '

"There! I see him!" The shouts from Ryuko broke Kagura out of her train of thought. Looking at the basilisk she saw her pointing down at the local park, and there she saw him. Her Donna-sama was standing by a water fountain watching the harpy play in the water... Wait, what?

This drew her attention as well as Miia and Ryuko. The three serpentine girls saw Estevan watching the same harpy who had the audacity to kidnap their host in broad daylight play like a child in a pool, and naked no less! But what caught their attention she was not alone as another harpy played along side her, however they saw that she was a different harpy a subspecies of their kind perhaps.

Miia growled at the sight before them fist clenched tight and a angry vein popping on her cheek. "T-that damn harpy, how dare she take my Darling and bathe in front of him!" She snarled having the urge to wrap her tail around the bird girl and crushing her with her anaconda strength.

"C'mon Kagura, lets get down there now before something else happens!" Ryuko urged her ryu housemate which she nodded and descending from the air. The sight before her displeased her, that harpy wretch stole her Danna-sama and brought another of her kind to take him from her. Well those two birds are in for one helluva surprise when she gets down there.

Estevan finally managed to get both Mako and Papi out of the fountain and in their clothes. "Now girls you know you can't go around bathing in a public fountain like that, it's indecent and right in the middle of a park where everyone can see you." He scolds them as they hung their heads in shame. "I hope you two learn to never do something like this again. Ok" They nodded and swore to never get naked in front of other people and bathing in a public fountain.

"We finally found you!"

A very familiar and rather pissed off voice called out. Looking behind him he saw Miia, Ryuko and Kagure descending from the sky and landed safely before him, from what he could tell they were not happy at all.

"You wretched bird girl!" Miia snarled eyes red with fury. "You kidnapped Darling and now this?" Then suddenly her angry expression vanished quicker than he expected. "I'm so jealous!" This caught Estevan by surprise, at first she was angry and now she's jealous? Guess seeing Papi bathing in front of him gave her the thought of wanting to bathe with him as well.

"I want to steal away my Darling and elope with him too! You're making me jealous!" Miia said angrily at Papi for stealing her Darling and tried to seduce him with her naked body, however Papi also was mad and got in Miia's face.

"What?!You wanna fight?!" Both harpy and lamia were growling at each other when Kagura slammed her tail on them knocking them both down.

"How can you say that?! The only one who get's to elope with Danna-sama is me and me alone!" She shouts at them eyes glowing yellow when Ryuko tackled her with the same angry expression.

"Like hell you are! If anyone's getting hitched with Bud it's me and not any of you damn hussies!" Then suddenly a fight broke out between the harpy and the three serpentine girls, while Miia squeezed Papi the harpy retaliated by slashing her talons at Miia which tore her shirt open exposing her breasts. Ryuko had Kagura in a headlock until the ryu wrapped her tail around the basilisk's neck and wrestled her on the ground. The fight alone was causing enough ruckus that the people stopped and watched on while others went the other way.

"Girls, girls can you stop. You're making a scene." Estevan tried calling them out but none of them were listening, all the while Mako only watched on sitting on a bench and eating another bowl of ice cream. "Girl. Girls!" Finally at his wits end the burning patches glowed and his eyes turning red, took a deep breath and shouts.

" _ **EEEENNNNOOOUUUGGGGHHHHHH!**_ " The shouts were so loud it could be heard from Juno town all the way to Tokyo, which was enough to stop the girls from their fight and stared at Estevan with awe and bewildered expressions, never in their time living with him had he yelled at them whenever they did something. But Miia, Kagura, Ryuko and Papi knew they were in trouble.

Panting from his shouting and steam rising from his being Estevan took deep and calming breaths before his skin stopped glowing. "Now that I have your attention, you really need to stop this fighting now!" He said with a very stern tone of voice making them flinch. "Can't you see your fighting is making a scene in this park?!" The girls looked at the crowed behind him only to see they weren't watching them fight. Estevan saw this and looked over his shoulder to see the towns people looking high in the tree. Following their gaze he saw what they were looking and his heart stopped.

High above a tree was a young girl around 9 to 10 years of age, wearing a red shirt with pink and white shirt underneath, wearing black skinny jeans and shoes. Dark brown hair with her bangs in a hair clip. From what he can see she was holding onto the branch for dear life, eyes closed and shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't move"

"Call the police!"

"Get a ladder over here quick!"

"M-mama... Mama, Mama..." The poor girl called out to her mother, wanting to get down from the tree.

"She can't get down?" Papi said with concern for the child.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Miia spoke out loud.

"No duh Sherlock, of course it's dangerous! She stuck in a tree so how the hell can she get down?!" Ryuko retorted at Miia for pointing the obvious.

"Don't worry! Leave it to me!" Papi exclaimed with determination. "I'll peck her until she falls!"

Just before she took off Estevan grabbed her by her foot making her fall face first. "None of you are doing anything as of this moment." He told them with the same tone he had earlier, while making his way to the tree. "I'll be getting her down."

Crouching down he jumps high with a burst of strength, grabbing one branch after another until he made it to the girl. He knew this girl her name is Kurumi a young girl he came across in the park with her mother time and again, he would often do tricks and play with her while he visited the park.

Slowly and carefully he moved closer to her and asked. "Kurumi. What're you doing up here in a tree? It's way to dangerous." Sniffling she opened her chestnut eyes to see his fiery red orange ones. Remembering him from her happy times, she slightly calmed down.

"I.. I was walking with Mama in the park when my balloon got loose and ended up in the tree. I thought I could get it but I. got so scared! I wanna get down!" She cried softly hugging the branch tighter in fear of falling.

Feeling something poking her head she opened her eyes again only to see her balloon string in front of her. She saw it was Estevan holding out for her, she grabbed it and let him picked her up from the branch. "Just hold on tight, relax and think happy thoughts." He told her which she complied as he jumps off the branch and landed safely on the ground.

The crowed broke out in applause when the fire user rescued the little girl from the tree, then a woman in pink open shirt with a white shirt underneath, blue long skirt brown short heels, neck length brown hair and blue eyes came running from the crowed to Estevan and the little girl. "Kurumi!" She called out which the little girl broke out of Estevan's grip and ran to her. "Mama!" Both mother and daughter hugged each other tears leaking from their eyes.

Miia, Kagura, Ryuko, Papi and Mako watched with awe and admiration when Estevan rescued Kurumi from the tree. The girls watched on as the mother thanked the fire user for saving her daughter, with small blushes on their faces. "Never knew Bud had it in him." Ryuko said crossing her arms.

"Yeah he was so cool! Acting like a super hero saving the day!" Mako exclaimed doing a flying pose like that of Superman from the comic books she used to read.

"Ah, Danna-sama is a noble man." Kagura sighed placing her palm on her face, with a dreamy expression. "I'm glad I have him as my host." This earned a nod from Miia and Ryuko. Both Papi and Mako were thinking of what it would be like to have Estevan as their host family, hopefully they might get the chance.

Then the sounds of bicycle tires skidding on the concrete broke them from their fantasies. There on the bike was a young man in his 20's in a standard white police shirt black pants, and a police cap. The young police officer got a call about a girl stuck in a tree, so he got to the park as fast as he could but when he got there he had a confused expression. "Oh? I heard a child was stuck in a tree but..." He said out loud.

"There was a girl stuck in a tree, but I already got her down." Hearing a familiar voice the young bicycle policeman knew all too well.

He saw Estevan walking up to him arms crossed. "You're a little late, Shinnosuke."

The policeman Shinnosuke chuckled and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Yeah sorry about not getting here, not easy getting from one place to the other. But still thanks for the help!" He said to the fire user. "It's to be expected from Juno town's number 1 helper."

Then he saw a group of non-humans standing next to Estevan and asked. "By the way Estevan-san, those girls wouldn't happen to be non-human exchange students, right?"

"That's right just became a member of the program two months ago." Estevan said clarifying his situation to the young police officer.

"Oh! I never knew you a part of it, good luck aibou!" He said flashing Estevan a thumbs up. "So is he your host family?" He asked the girls.

Before any of them could replay to the young cop, Estevan beat them to the punch. "Yes, I am their host family. And they are my housemates, all _five_ of them."

This caught the girls by surprise. Did he say 'five' of them? Including the two harpies?! Papi and Mako were awe strucked by his declaration of them being in his care, even though Papi kidnapped him. This filled them with joy and warmth that he would make them his housemates. However Miia, Ryuko and Kagura were shocked by his bold claimant, Miia was about to object when Estevan narrowed his eyes at her. Any argument about the two harpies died down as she slumped under his gaze.

Shinnosuke raised a brow. "Is that so? If they are homestay students, then let me see your papers, please." This made the girls freeze at their spots. While Estevan may have the paper for Miia, Kagura and Ryuko he doesn't have the ones for Papi or Mako, which means there's trouble coming their way if a miracle doesn't happen. Then as if their prayers were heard someone else called out.

"Don't worry, I have them right here." They all turned to see Smith walking their way with another non-human in tow behind her. The girl in question was another harpy, her wings are snowy white while the tips of her feathers were black stripes, her bird like feet were black instead of a creamy color, her hair was white like her feathers, reaching down her back. Her eyes a bright gold color. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a white bomber-jacket and torn-up jeans. From what they could tell she was a raptor harpy because she was about the same height as a normal human being.

* * *

Night had fallen in Japan as the whole ordeal with Papi's and Mako's papers were shown to Shinnosuke, thanks to Smith who arrived in time. Everyone went back to Estevan's house with Smith and the raptor harpy tagging along for some answers as to why she had her along.

"I must say, that was amazing!" Estevan said relieved that everything was back to normal, somewhat. "How did you get papers for Pai and Mako on such a short notice?" While he was grateful she cleared everything with Shinnosuke he was wondering how she got the papers, and why?

Taking a sip of her coffee, Smith lowered her glasses and gave a small smile. "I already had them." She said with a wink.

As the two talked on Miia, Ryuko, Kagura, Papi, Mako and the raptor harpy were sitting/standing in the living room drinking their tea watching the two humans talking. Apparently Smith told their host that she couldn't find a willing host for a harpy who keeps running away, and anyone to host a hyperactive poultry harpy. "I get it, so you were gonna bring them to me hoping that I would be willing to host these two like I am with Miia, Kagura and Ryuko. Am I right?" Estevan finished which Smith smiled at his deduction and nodded.

"I'm down with being their host family Smith, but you forgot one thing." Gesturing his head at the third harpy who only stared at him with that predatory gaze like an actual eagle staring down it's prey with a small frown. "Who's she? Your brought her with you when you had the paper for Mako and Papi. You mind introducing her?" He asked crossing his arms wondering if this was another part of her plan for her own amusement.

"Not at all." Placing her empty mug down she stood up and motioned her hand at the raptor harpy. "This is Haru, as you all can tell she's a raptor harpy." She introduced the girl to them. Haru silently nodded while sipping her drink. "Like the problem with Papi and Mako I wasn't able to find a good host for Haru since raptor harpies are a proud group and aren't easy to please. And unlike the other harpies they're the most intelligent of their kind."

The girls looked at Haru in awe, they knew that harpies are very childish but to find out about one of them actually being intelligent from the rest, is a very rare trait to see in the harpy society.

Finishing his MT. Dew Estevan crushed it and threw it in the trash. "And I'm guessing you want me to take care of her, right?" The girls stared at Smith with bated breath waiting for the coordinator's answer, while Haru however was hoping she would say no. From what she saw in humans she wasn't impressed by them in the slightest, they were either pathetic, weak or arrogant. In all honesty Smith was wasting her time with finding a host family for her, she might as well be sent back home along with the rest of her kind.

Finally after a minute of silence Smith said. "Yes. I want you to be her host family, along with Papi and Mako."

This caught the serpentine girls and Haru completely off guard. "Very well, I accept them into my family." Estevan said accepting her offer. Miia, Ryuko and Kagura were shocked at their host, he was willing to accept the harpy who kidnapped him, a ditsy chicken and a proud falcon into their family?! Haru was slightly shocked and dumbfounded, Smith said she was going to be living with a _human_ , along with three serpent girls and two of her kind in the same house. And the human accepted?

"So on that note, Papi, Mako and Haru, this is your new home." Smith told the three harpies.

"Really?!" Papi and Mako said in unison while Haru slightly scowled.

"He's the master of the house, so you three make sure you listen to him."

While Papi and Mako were cheering, Miia, Ryuko and Kagura were crestfallen at the fact that three new girls moved in their home, and that they had to share their host with them. While Haru on the other hand was rather unhappy that she now has to live with a human along with two scatterbrained members of her kind and three love-sick serpent girls. If this human thinks he's so special and can boss her around, he's got another thing coming. Hearing someone walking up to her she turned and saw Estevan before her.

"I just want to say, welcome to the family Haru and hope we get along just fine." He said to her. The raptor harpy however grunted at him. "Don't get cocky just because you have more than one non-human in your house." She spoke with a cold stone voice. "If you think you can win me that easily. Think again." She narrowed her piercing golden eyes into his fiery red orange eyes, in attempt to intimidate him.

Sadly however it was for naught. "I see what I read about your kind is true." He said crossing his arms. "You raptors are a proud race."

Looking over to the others Estevan called out. "Miia, if you and the other wouldn't mind showing our new housemates around the house. Smith and I need to talk." Miia would've argued with him, but decided to do as he said. She along with Ryuko and Kagura took Papi and Mako along while Haru was left behind. "Well, you coming or what?" Ryuko asked her, begrudgingly Haru got up from her chair and followed the basilisk leaving Estevan and Smith alone.

"So what is it you want to talk about, Darling-kun?" She asked with a Cheshire like smile. "If you're asking me for a date or my hand in marriage, I'm afraid I have to decline them as I'm far to busy for..."

"I'm not asking for a date or your hand in marriage and you know that Smith." Estevan cut's her off eyes glowing red at her.

Shrugging she sipped her refilled mug and asked. "Then what is it you want to talk about?"

Silently Estevan reached for the book she gave him months ago and placed it before her. "Since you brought me three harpies Smith, without my asking. I would like another set of three girls this time from the beast types."

Raising a questionable brow she puts her coffee mug down and picks up the book. "Three beast types huh?" She said looking through the beast type pages.

"I already know the first one, the first one I want can be a centaur." He tells her taking a bite of a glazed donut

"And the other two?" She asked. Getting up from his chair he walks toward a window gazing at the night sky. "Surprise me, it's something you seem to be very good at."

Closing the book she puts it down and downs the rest of her coffee. "I'll see what I can do."

"Do you know when they'll be here?" He asked.

"Give me two or three weeks to find the perfect students for you Darling-kun." She said smiling at him, she walks up to him and catches him off guard by kissing his left cheek. Stunned Estevan watched as she pulls back and winks at him. "Until then, see you later Darling-kun." With that she walks out of his house to carry out his order.

Watching the car driving by he rubs the spot where she kissed him and sighs. "I swear that woman can be so scandalous." Finishing his snack he decides to call it a night and heads for bed knowing the girls have probably shown his new housemates to their rooms.

* * *

As the weeks went by for the Martinez household, things were a bit _tense_ , more particularly with Papi and Mako the two hyper harpies were difficult to handle at first because of their childish behavior. But fortunately for them their host was patient with the two, thanks to his training on his world quest, they promised to tone down their hyperactivity, where as Haru was the most difficult. In those times she was either being rude to the other girls or stubborn to help with anything around the house.

She maid it extremely hard for Estevan as she hoped that it would be enough for him to call Smith and send her back home, but to her chagrin he hadn't broken down from the stress she hoped would work. He wasn't about to let her pride and attitude get her kicked out on purpose, so like with Mako and Papi he took things slow with her, letting her get use to him and him with her.

At first it was hard since she kept herself enclosed from the others even to her own kind who were in the house, but his internal fire was slowly but surely melting away the ice that encased her and her heart. So from then on Haru decided to give him a chance and open up to him, if only a little. It was a start but at least he managed to get through to her.

It was Saturday now while everyone was still asleep in their rooms, Estevan was outside legs crossed and in a fire pit he dug for his meditation purpose. As he meditated his body soaked up the flames around him and the rays of the rising summer sun, his body felt rejuvenated from the combined heat from the fire and sun. When he was little he found that his new body can somehow absorb the flames into his body and even inhale it into his mouth as if he was drinking water. During his world quest he had been using this ability to master his fire and to gain strength from it, the more fire and heat he consumes the stronger he becomes.

Letting out a sigh of relief he opened his eyes which are glowing bright red along his burning skin patches, he saw that draining the fire pit had left nothing but cinders and ashes. Getting out of the pit he dusted himself of any remaining ash got his shirt and went back inside.

Once inside he went into every room in the house to check on the girls. Miia was sound asleep holding a body pillow and mumbling about how _aggressive_ he was in her dreams. Kagura was sleeping peacefully mumbling about her precious Donna-sama as her shogun. Ryuko was snoring lightly mouth open and a snot bubble forming as she laid spread out in her bed.

Both Papi and Mako were sleeping together in their shared room, from what he knew about them they're practically inseparable, they grew up together and have been together since childhood. They're more like sisters than friends. And lastly Haru was sleeping in her bed, her light snore can be heard, her blankets bundled up like a nest and her wings wrapped around her like a blanket.

After checking on them he went into the kitchen only to see they were low on food, knowing what he had to do he wrote a note for them letting them know where he's going, placed it on the fridge and grabbed his car keys and drove his truck to Juno town. He knew he had to make more than one grocery run so he went to the closet store in town, and drove off to the next. Exiting the store and carried his bags he sighed to himself. "Good thing I made a lot of money in the years I've been here. At least Smith told me they'd restock everything once we run out again." Then he saw this poster on a nearby wall it reads:

" **Caution! Multiple Purse-Snatching Area.** "

"Purse-snatching huh?" He mumbled to himself. "Well if I ever find this guy, he'll get more than a nasty ass sunburn when I'm through with him." Then he heard the sounds of hooves stomping on concrete, and as soon as he got around the corner, he suddenly jumps high in the air as whatever charged at him ran underneath him. Landing safely on his feet he turned to see whoever was running for him.

There stood before him was a beautiful centaur, she had fair-skin with sky blue eyes and very long blonde hair, which is tied in a high ponytail. She also has a fine set of large breasts compared to Miia and Kagura her breast dwarfed them in size, her ears were pointed and a light brown color. Her clothing was a white dress with no sleeves, running down her waist leaving an open upside down 'V' with a red scarf tied in a bow, while her horse half was covered in a black long skirt. "I can't believe we actually met." The centaur spoke with an English accent, like that of a knight from olden times. "It must be fate!"

Placing her hand over her heart the young centaur then introduced herself. "My name is Centorea Shianus. I'm a member of the dignified centaur race. Are you the one destined to be my master?" She asked the American fire user.

Now Estevan had read about the centaur race even before the exchange program and when he read the book he found out, like lamias and harpies the centaurs had subspecies of their own.

There's the Lightweight Centaurs also known as racing centaurs. They are a Centaur subspecies that excels at running. They are smaller than standard centaurs, with slimmer and tighter bodies. Though they approach their rank and records with a stoic attitude and love running, they are easily injured, and they devote much of their attention to studying health care. They can be rather moody, but this can be attributed to timidity or physical and mental innocence. Since their bodies are not as large, neither are their breasts.

Next are the Dairy Breed Centaurs, they are a Centaur subspecies that produces an exceptional amount of milk. Among the already well-endowed female centaurs, Dairy Centaurs have particularly large breasts. Because of this, they often serve as wet nurses for other centaurs who have trouble producing milk (like Lightweights), and due to this, it is common for Dairy Centaurs to live among groups of other centaur subspecies. Though they are about the same size as standard centaurs, their waists and legs are especially thick. Dairy centaurs are easygoing and meek. Their maternal instincts are strong, and they love small things.

Lastly there's the Heavyweight Centaurs they are the most muscular of the Centaur subspecies. They are so powerful that they can move around unimpeded even while wearing heavy armor. However, since they rarely have opportunities to wear armor in modern times, they apply their strength to farming and agriculture. They are the largest and most muscular of the centaurs, and their legs are far thicker than those of other centaur subspecies. However, most are gentle, good-natured, yet absent-minded and they are often dim-witted.

When he had read about the centaur race he saw that they are cousins with the Unicorn race since they have the same appearance of a half human and half equine.

"I see you have found our master, Centorea."

Another voice had caught the fire user's attention and looked behind Centorea. Like Centorea this woman was a centaur but she was a lot bigger and taller than Centorea height wise anyway. Her skin was like Centorea's though unlike her this centaur was muscular she had well developed rock abs on her abdomen, her breasts dwared even Centorea's in size, her hair was a long vibrant blonde color with the ends curled around while two of her bangs were wavy. Her eyes were a maple orange color like the autumn leaves.

Her horse half was pure white, while Centorea whore clothes this centaur wore armor. Her breast were covered by a silver breast plate with images of the cross on them, her arms all the way to her shoulders were covered in armors as well with dark brown gloves. On her horse half was saddle armor like you'd see on war horses in the time of knight hood, her legs had armor with long blue sapphire gems on the shins. From what he can tell this woman was a heavyweight centaur, overall she was a very beautiful one he ever saw in person rather than a picture of them.

The centaur stood at attention like a soldier would with their superiors, her left arm behind her back and her right arm in a salute. "Greetings to thee milord, my name is Shaia Alcott of the noble centaur race. Tis a great honor to finally meet with thee milord." The centaur Shaia introduced herself in a Shakespearean accent.

Estevan raised a brow at the centaur duo then he remember the request he made for Smith weeks ago. ' _So these two must be the ones she picked. Took her sweet ass time if you ask me._ ' Walking up to the large centaur he stretched out his hand to her.

Shaia blinked for a moment and hesitated but grabbed his hand and shook it. "My name is Estevan Martinez." He told them while shaking hands with Centorea after he was done with Shaia. "It's a pleasure to see meet you two."

"And you as well Milord." Shaia said bowing to him along with Centorea.

"Forgive me for asking Master, but what exactly are you doing at the moment?" Centorea asked her potential host.

"Right now I am gathering enough food for my house, I was low on food so I decided to go and by some groceries from different stores." He told them. ' _That and considering how much the girls eat, I need to buy a lot more. And since these two are going to be my new housemates I might as well buy food for them as well._ '

Shaia walked up to him staring down at him due to their height difference. "Would it be alright, if thou would allow both Centorea and I to aid with thee in your shopping, Milord?"

Looking up at her Estevan smiled and nodded. "Of course I don't mind the extra help. But first I need to make a call to someone."

Inside an apartment room was Smith sleeping soundly on her bed, while around her room was what some would call a "pigsty" as parts of the floor was littered with empty/crushed cans of beer, plastic bags, empty instant ramen noodle bowls and other things of trash. While the woman was a respected coordinator of the program she was a messy person. As she slept her IPhone was ringing interrupting her slumber. Reaching for it she cracked open her sleepy eye to see who was calling her this early, she saw it was Estevan or as her phone read Darling-kun.

In any case she answered her phone. "Hello." She spoke sleepily in the phone. "Oh, Darling-kun was it you're calling about?" A few mnutes of silence she got her answer. "Oh, Centorea and Shaia huh?" She said into the phone. "I take it you've already meet two of the girls you asked for?" She got his replay and was asked why she wasn't with them. " Both of them are allowed out on their own by a special exception. Centaurs have a tradition of finding their own master." She told him.

As he spoke he asked her about the third member and when she'll be at his house. "Ah, don't worry I already have the perfect one in mind." She said to him with a slight teasing tone. "In the mean time take care of Shaia and Centorea, as for the third member I'll be bringing her by this time tonight." She let out a yawn as she still wanted more sleep. "Sorry, but today's my day off." She apologized to him for yawning. Turning on her side she spoke to him one last time. "Until then see you tonight. Darling-kun." She kissed her phone's speaker and hanged up and went back to sleep.

Estevan shook his head at the woman's carefree ways. Putting his phone back in his pocket he turned to both centaur waiting for his next move. "Alright since you two are stuck with me, let get these bag to my car and then move on to the nearest store." Both centaurs nodded and followed their host back to his car. After putting the bags inside the truck the threesome went to the nearest stores since his car won't be able to house both centaurs until he got a customized one on a later date. After going through three to four stores they finally had enough food to last them for months if not a year.

After exiting the final store Estevan pushed a full basket of various foods and other essential needs. While Centorea and Shaia carried their fare share of bags in their hands or on their horse backs. After making it to his car they loaded up the groceries. "Thanks for your help you two, it would've taken me hours to be done with shopping for food." He thanked them which caused both of them to slightly blush.

"I-it was nothing! It was my pleasure to help you with your tasks Master." Centorea told him placing her hand over her heart with a prideful expression.

"I-indeed, tis was an honor to aid with thee with thy chores Milord!" Shaia said with a slight timid tone trying to keep her composure.

Just before he could say anything Estevan heard an engine noise, more particularly a scooter engine. Then a sudden cry from a woman got the threesome's attention as they saw a man on a scooter speeding by a woman with her purse in hand. Estevan's eyes had narrowed recalling the caution poster he had saw about a purse snatcher, seems to him it might be the perfect chance to stop him.

"Damn you. Committing more crimes?" Before Centorea or Shaia could run after him Estevan held his arm out stopping them from going. Rather than answering them Estevan lifted his left index finger at the retreating purse snatcher, the tip started to glow much to the surprise of the centaur a small ball formed at his finger tip. Gathering enough energy Estevan fired his ki ball at him, while the man on the scooter was fast the ball of energy was quickly gaining on him. Then as soon as it got close it struck the back of his scooter destroying the wheel. With it destroyed the man spun out of control and crashed into a nearby storehouse.

Groaning from the impact the man rose on his hands and knees holding his head in pain, hearing footsteps he looked uop and saw Estevan calmly walking towars him fiery eyes glaring down at him. The man looked behind him and saw Centorea and Shaia had followed him.

"You know." Estevan spoke out catching the man's attention. " That wasn't very nice, stealing a woman's purse in broad daylight? I suggest you give it back before you get seriously hurt." Growling the man got up and threw a sloppy at the fire user but he dodged it. Again and again the man threw punch after punch but Estevan calmly dodged them and palm thrusts him in the chest sending him back down. Snarling he grabbed some dirt and threw it at the American's face.

Blindsided Estevan rubbed his eyes in attempt to get the dirt out when he was struck in the head by a pipe the man had grabbed. The hit was enough to send the fire user falling face first on the street.

The man felt smug at his recent victory when he heard a snarling voice. "You... You coward!" Turning he saw both centaurs from earlier glaring daggers at him

"Thou would resort to cowardly tactic, have thee no shame?!" Shaia snarled at him grabbing a sword from it's scabbard. The sword was a massive double edged sword, a perfect weapon for a heavyweight centaur. While Centorea her smaller double edged sword, both centaurs charged at the man he was lucky enough to kick some nearby paint cans at them.

This distracted the centaurs enough to make them trip on their legs. Crashing into each other Shaia and Centorea rubbed their heads from bumping into each other, then they saw the man glaring down at them with the pipe in hand. "Damn you, horse bitches." He then raised the pipe intending to strike them down, when suddenly something came in between them.

 **CLANK!**

The sound of metal striking something both centaurs saw it was Estevan who had taking the hit on the head, which caused the pipe to be bent to the shape of his head. The man gasped, shakingly as the fire user grabed the pipe and pulled it off his head. Blood was leaking from his head while his eyes were overshadowed. Until they opened to reveal glowing bright red eyes glaring burning daggers at him.

An aura surrounded Estevan as his intimidation demon has appeared. Shaia and Centorea watched agape by the sight of the demon before them, the man was shaking uncontrollably as the demon started at him with those glowing magma eyes and teeth bared at him. Suddenly he felt the pipe becoming hotter and hotter until he shouts in pain, letting it go he blew into his burning hands as Estevan held the white hot metal pipe in his hand.

Dropping the pipe he marched for the man who dared to even strike his new housemates in his presences, he did warn him what would happen and now he's paying for it, dearly. The pitiful man made an attempt to flee but felt a hand on his shoulder, and before he knew it he was struck on the head by a casual right backhand from the fire user sending him flying into a wall.

 **CRASH!**

Dust flew in the air as the made collided into the stone wall, leaving an impression of himself. The man twitched his arm and leg before falling face first on the ground. With the man knocked out his intimidation demon vanished and his eyes stopped glowing.

Both Centorea and Shaia watched in awe and admiration. Truly the man before them showed great strength and power, surely they were wise to pick him as their master. Estevan grabbed the purse that was on the scooter, looked over his shoulder and gazed at the centaurs. "Are you two ok?" He asked them after wiping the blood from his face. They nodded dumbly at him and rose back on their hooves. "Then lets go."

With that the threesome went back to the grocery store where the woman is waiting for her purse, all the while Shinnosuke had arrived in time just to pick up the unconscious criminal. After returning the purse to it's owner the woman thanked them and went off on her way.

* * *

Finally after a day of shopping for food and stopping a crook, Estevan had rolled up to his house while Centorea and Shaia had followed behind him since they could not fit inside his truck. Killing the engine Estevan got out of his car just after the centaur duo walked up to him. "Again I can't thank you enough Centorea, you too Shaia. If you hadn't ran into me I wouldn't have gotten everything I needed." He told them when suddenly Centorea had this small frown and blush while her eyes were wavering staring at the fire user.

"Instead of Centorea, I want you to call me Cera." She told him "That's what my close friends call me."

This made Estevan raise a brow.

"From what we had witnessed, thou had shown an act of courage and saved our lives from that coward with thy own. Yet because of us thou hast received those wounds." Shaia explains gesturing the bruise on his face and small blood leaking from his head.

"It's not like I wanted to not save you both. You two don't need to be so considerate..."

"Nonsense!" Both centaur women cut him off, grabbing both his hands and placing them on their breasts where their hearts were.

Cerea had his right hand while Shaia had his left. "Can't you feel how our hearts are punding?" Cerea exclaims, he indeed felt their hearts pounding through those mounds of flesh. "We can sense our destiny! This is like the meeting of the Greek hero Hercules and the wise Chiron!"

Cera then had this smile and blush while looking away as Shaia also had a gentle smile. "Japanese spells impressive. We truly have met the man destined to be our master." Cera said staring deeply with her sky blue eyes into his fiery red eyes.

Her words touched Estevan's flaming heart feeling it pounding and the internal fire within him rising. "Since the two of us had arrived in this country... No, since we we're born, that was the first time anyone's sacrificed themselves to protect us." She finished recalling the events from earlier.

"There fore, I, Centorea Shianus/Shaia Alcott, acknowledge you as our Master/Milord and swear our lifelong loyalty to you." Both Cera and Shaia said in unison.

"Master/Milord, will you accept our loyalty?"

After a minute of silence Estevan smiles at them and nodded. "Centorea Shianus, Shaia Alcott I will gladly accept you into the family." This brought smiles and blushes from both centaurs, happy to finally find their host.

Removing his hands from their breasts he crossed his arms and said. "Now before we go in and unload the groceries. There is one thing I have to say to you both." This made both centaurs raise a brow, wondering what their master has to say. "If you both are going to be living with me, I hope you don't mind my other housemates."

Before they could ask the front door flew open and there before them was the other residents of the Martinez house. "Darling, did you get two more girls?!" Miia asked demanding why there were two centaur with him.

"Boss I'm hungry!" Papi exclaimed with an upset tone.

"Wow Bud, I didn't know you had it in you." Ryuko said with a teasing grin. While Haru only grunted and looked the other way.

"Darling? Who are these girls?! This is improper, Master!" Cerea exclaims upset that her master had other girls before her and Shaia.

"Milord, explain thyself post haste!" Shaia demanded with the same amount of anger like Cerea. "Why dost thou have these harlots in thy house when thee have us?!"

Kagura noticed the leaking blood and bruise on Estevan's face and gasped. " Danna-sama, are you alright? How did you hurt yourself?!"

"Is dinner ready?!" Both Papi and Mako asked still hungry for food.

Estevan only sighed knowing this was going to take awhile to explain.

Nightfall had arrived in Japan and after loading the house with the freshly bought groceries, Estevan had immediately made dinner for the hungry monster girls. "Listen up. Now that me and Shaia are here, things will be different. Master comes first." Cerea told the others holding a fork with pieces of lettuce and a tomato.

"I always put Darling first." Miia retorted at the blonde centaur.

"Papi, too." The blue feathered harpy said taking a bite of her food.

"I don't believe you get Cerea's point now do thee?" Shaia said cutting into her food. "What she means that now that we're here the ones who will be attending to Milord's needs will be either I, or Cera, while the rest of you harlots will be doing the household chores."

That didn't sit to well with the others as Ryuko glared at the large centaur. "And just who the hell died and made you queen anyway?! Just because you two just got here, you think you can boss us around and hog Bud all to yourselves, you can forget it!" She snarls her blue eyes piercing daggers at them.

"The only one who will be tending to Danna-sama is me and me alone, and none of you concubines will take him from me!" Kagura exclaims angered at their bold claimants of trying to take her Danna-sama, while Mako was happily eating her food and Haru silently ate hers.

Before a fight could break out Estevan cleared his throat catching their attention. "Knock it off, all of you." He said to them. "Now I realize some of you are upset of this, but since you're all in this house everyone should learn to get together and know each other. As long as you live here, understand?" This made them silent, any objection or argument they had died down their throats and nodded.

"Good, and just to let you all know Smith will be arriving here, right about...now"

* _DING, DONG._ *

The sound of the front door bell ringing caught their attention, seemed to them Estevan was right about her being on time, but what could Smith be wanting this time?

"It's open!" Estevan called out.

The front door was opening and then Smith came in walking into the living room slash dinning room. "Hi there Darling-kun, everyone." She greeted them. They all gave her their greetings while Haru only nods at her. "Now you're all probably wondering why I'm here right?" This earned her nods from the girls.

Smiling she turns to the door and called out. "You can come in now."

And suddenly another non-human walked into the house. There at the door stood a very tall and muscular minotaur woman, with very large breasts around the same size as Shaia's which happened to be a Q cup, and long black and white hair. She keeps her hair in a ponytail with black & white stripes going down the length of it. Under each of her eyes she has a thick black stripe. And like her kind, she has a pair of large horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail, and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur.

Her clothing consists of nothing but ripped overalls, in her hand was a large suitcase with her belongings and in her mouth was a green piece of straw. Smiling the minotaur waved at them and spoke with a southern accent. "Howdy there folks! Cathyl's the name, farm workin' is my game!"

Her sudden appearance left the girls at the table in stunned silence that is until Estevan stood up and spoke. "Now before any of you freak out let me explain something." Gesturing his head to the new member of the house.

"Cathyl will be living with us. Since Smith brought Papi, Mako and Haru to us weeks ago, I decided to ask her bring in three more non-humans this time from the beast types." He said then pointed at Cerea and Shaia. "Those two were the first and second to arrive here, and I called Smith and she told me she would be bringing Cathyl by tonight."

Then he turned his gaze and narrowed his eyes. "And while this house has members of the program, I'll be having Smith bring in more non-humans three at a time. This house will be the home of as many non-humans it can hold, and I don't want any arguments or fighting with one another. Understood?" His tone firm and hard as iron made them hold any objections for more non-humans coming to live with them in the future, so begrudgingly the stayed silent and nodded.

"Well now that that's settled, I'll be calling in Daisuke and his crew to be here to remodel your house tomorrow at four." Smith told Estevan who nodded at her. "Also I'll be stopping by to pick up their papers once the remodeling is done ok? Until then, take care everyone." With that Smith waved goodbye and left the house heading to call it a night.

Clearing his throat once more Estevan turned to his newest housemate. "Now that your here, I take it you must be hungry right?"

"You bet I am. I'm hungrier than a bear in hibernation!" With that Estevan managed to make a spot for her at the table and gave her food. Once dinner had passed everyone turned in for the night while Estevan showed the newest members of the family their room.

"This will be you guest room until the remodeling can be done." The room itself was big enough for the threesome, there were some small shelves with lamps, three decent sized beds for the two centaurs and minotaur, a window over one of the beds and some bigger shelves for their clothes. "If you three need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He told them.

"While tis not the room I was expecting, but none the less it will do just fine Milord." Shaia said walking to the bed on the left side.

"Yes it will do just fine, until we get rooms for ourselves Master." Cerea walked to the bed on the right side of the room.

"Welp, best be hitting the hay now! Night Chief." Cathyl said while walking to the bed in the front were the window is.

Chuckling Estevan slowly closed the door before saying. "Good night girls." With that he closed the door and went to his room to catch some sleep of his own.

Despite things getting a _little_ crazy around the Martinez household things were looking good for them. And with more non-humans coming over in the future, it's safe to say it will definitely be quite adventures for Estevan and his housemates.

 **Voice actors:**

 **Brittney Karbowski-Papi the harpy.**

 **Christine Marie Cabanos-Mako Mankanshoku the poultry harpy.**

 **Lesley Pedersen-Haru the raptor harpy (online game character).**

 **Molly Searcy** **-Centorea Shianus the centaur,**

 **Lydia Mackay-Shaia Alcott the heavyweight centaur (online game character).**

 **Ashleigh Ball-Cathyl the minotaur.**

 **Well here it is another chapter of Daily adventures with Monster Girls. Now that this chapter is done I will be taking a break, for I will be reading a book I got months ago called Project Hyperion. The last book of Jeremy Robinson's kaiju thriller books, and once that's done I will be doing a new chapter of Mega Man and Daily adventures with Monster Girls. Until then see ya.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything in this story I own myself for this is a self insert story, and the OCs. 1**

 **Chapter** **3.**

The next day had arrived and like Smith had said Daisuke and his crew came in and started to remodel everything in the Martinez household, the new housemates Centorea the centaur, Shaia the heavyweight centaur and Cathyl the minotaur now have rooms of their own now. It was difficult at first with the girls trying to one-up the other for staking their claims on Estevan but eventually things calmed downed now.

Right now it is midnight in Japan as the full moon is seen shining brightly in the night sky, while everyone are asleep at this time of night, something interesting was happening at the Martinez household.

"N-now hold on, wait a minute! Time out! Cease! Desist!" The sudden cry of Estevan Martinez could be heard as he was running from his housemates, Some of them who're partially undressed and/or wearing revealing nighties. And before he knew it he was grabbed by multiple hands from all sides. "Gotcha!" They all exclaimed while grabbing their host.

"I'll never let you go Darling! We're going to get married and live happily ever after!" Miia told Estevan as she held his left arm.

"Don't think so! Boss is gonna marry me!" Papi retorted as she held him by his waist.

"No! The only proper wife for my Master is me!" Cera snarls holding onto his right arm.

"Ha, as if! There's no way I'm losing Bud to a centaur bitch like you!" Ryuko exclaims gripping on Estevan's left leg.

"As if I would lose Milord to a basilisk as vulgar as thee, thou serpent is not fit to wed Milord!" Shaia sneers at Ryuko holding his shoulder with a vice like grip.

"Oh! I can't wait to be married to Boss, and have so many chickies with him!" Mako squealed with joy while holding onto his right leg.

"Normally I don't like humans as much, but Scud here is the only human I'll go for." Haru said out loud while her talon grasped his head.

"Now hold on there, if anyone's gonna get hitched with Chief here, it's gonna be me!" Cathyl growled gripping on his left shoulder.

Soon all eight girls were glaring daggers at each other, slightly growling. Then they turned their gaze at their host.

"Darling!" "Boss!" "Master!" "Bud!" "Milord!" "Boss!" "Scud!" "Chief!"

Estevan could only stare dumbly at the girls with a sweat drop on his head. ' _How the hell did this, suddenly lead to marriage? If I remember right, it all started out yesterday._ '

* * *

 **(The previous day.)**

It was another sunny day in Japan as everyone was doing their normal daily lives, at the Martinez household Estevan was seen walking outside to the backyard with Cathyl in tow with her eyes closed. "Just how much longer till I see it Chief?" She asked wondering what her host has in store for her.

"Just a little longer Cathyl, just keep holding my hand and no peaking." He assured her leading her to where he wants her.

Finally arriving he stops. "You can open them now."

Cathyl opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. There before her was a large red barn house, and a shed not far from it. There were ten cattle outside mooing and grazing the grassy field, hay piles were scattered around as sheep were seen hanging around them lightly pulling strains of hay from the pile. Chickens can be heard in their coop and a few pigs were laying about in their pen. All this completely left Cathyl speechless. "Wh-what is all this?"

"It's a gift just for you." Estevan told her which caught her attention.

"For me? You mean you did all this for me?" The fire user nodded at the dumbfounded minotaur.

"When you told me you worked at a farm once, I called Smith for a favor and she pulled a few strings here and there. But she was able to get builders and animal handlers to make this little farmyard just for you." Estevan explained to her. "I did it just to make you feel at home."

Her only answer was a big smile and pulled him into a hug. "Aw shucks, thanks for that Chief. Now I really feel at home." She rubbed her cheek against his in affection and gratitude. She let go of him and walked to the little farmyard.

"Once you're done familiarizing yourself with them, come back inside I just got a call from Smith an hour ago she'll be here to pick up the homestay application papers, from you, Cerea and Shaia." He reminded her which she calls out to him.

"Ok be there in a sec!"

Soon Estevan went back inside his home ready to remind Cerea and Shaia about their applications. Inside the living room were Miia, Kaguya, Ryuko, Papi, Mako, Haru, Cerea and Shaia gathered around. Behind the young lamia who was wearing glasses, was a large white board. "Right, now let's review the Inter-Species Exchange Bill." Miia began to lecture her housemates like a teacher in a class room.

"Rule #1 is, humans and demi-humans can never do harm to each other." She said raising her index finger. Then she brought up her middle finger. "And rule #2! You're not allowed to go out unless your host family is with you." She lectured them while crossing her arms in an 'X' form.

Then she started drawing pictures of herself and Estevan holding each other as well as the pictures of the other girls with numbers near them, and a large picture of her with the number one near the picture. And a large picture of Estevan staring lovingly at her. "And most importantly rule #3, is whoever has resided with the host the longest, has ultimate authority. So you better listen to everything I say!"

This however didn't amuse the girls at all. "You made that last rule up, didn't you?" Cera retorted at Miia's behavior about her being the highest rank in the family.

"She's right, I mean hello. Haven't you forgotten you weren't the only one who's lived with Bud the longest Miia?" Ryuko scowled crossing her arms annoyed at Miia forgetting that her along with Kagura and herself came at Estevan's house at the same time.

"Ryuko-chan's right Miia-chan you weren't the only one to live with Danna-sama the longest so don't go and think you're the leader!" Kagura equally annoyed at her fellow housemate for forgetting that she wasn't the only one living with Estevan as well.

Both Papi and Mako however like the scatterbrains they were, they believed Miia's words. "Fascinating!" They spoke in unison.

"Don't listen to her Papi, Mako!" Cerea berated the two harpies.

"Cera's right, thou shouldst not believe a single word from that serpent." Shaia said to them. During her time living with Estevan she had to wear clothing instead of her armor. She wore a light blue sleeveless buttoned dress somewhat similar to Cerea's but with a white bow and pictures of two horses rising on their hind legs at the bottom of her dress. And like Cerea she had a large skirt to cover her horse half but it was green not black.

Haru sighed at their attempts to make Papi and Mako understand the exchange bill. "Why even bother trying to teach them? They'll get headaches from them eventually. Also why even bother reviewing them anyway? We're not kids or anything."

Miia however ignored Haru's sarcasm and smiled at them tapping on the white board. "Did you two get all of that, Cenorea? Shaia? Pay attention please!"

"How dare you! We've read the Bill, it says nothing of the sort!" Cerea said to her.

"She's right, thou dost not need to treat us like children." Shaia glowers at Miia.

Then they heard the door opening and closing and then Estevan walking in with Cathyl behind him. "Cera, Shaia Smith said you two should fill out your homestay applications, Cathyl already filled her's out so you two better fill yours out." Estevan told the two centaurs as he went over to his recliner.

"Boss you're back!" Mako exclaims while jumping to hug him, which earned her a loud grunt of pain from him. This didn't go unnoticed from the others. "Danna-sama, are you alright?" Instead of answering her Estevan pried Mako off his person, pulled his shirt up to reveal two hoof prints on his abdomen. One small the other big.

Everyone looked on in silence while Cerea and Shaia had the looks of shame on them. Suddenly both Miia and Kagura got up in their facing eyes narrowed dangerously glaring daggers at the two centaurs. Knowing it was them who kicked their host. "If you two know the rules, then why are there horseshoe marks on his belly?" They spoke in unison killer intent leaking from them.

"No... We just..."

"Now hold on you two, Cerea and Shaia didn't mean to kick me." Estevan spoke out getting everyone's attention. "I was about to use them bathroom not knowing both Cerea and Shaia were in there. It was my mistake not knocking and walking in on their bathing." He explains recalling the event earlier when he walked into Cerea and Shaia in the process of removing their clothing, and receiving a double kick from them. "I didn't think they'd be taking a bath. So it's my fault for not knocking."

"N-not at all! Shaia and I had worked up a sweat during our morning run." Cerea defended trying to explain their reason for kicking Estevan.

"Tis the truth Milord, I was there along with Cerea when we were running through the yard and forest." Shaia said all the while both Miia and Kagura were livid with a pulsing tic mark appearing. "If I'd locked the door, this wouldn't have happened. We're sorry." Cerea told Estevan while holding his hands as she and Shaia looked at him with guilty expressions for their actions.

But Estevan merely smiles and said. "It's ok. I'm used to it, besides I've been through hellish training before coming here. So a kick from you two is nothing to me."

Suddenly both Miia got in between Estevan and Cerea.

"What is wrong with you?! You are way to them!" Miia exclaims angrily waving her arms in the air, before turning her attention to Cera and Shaia. "And you two, those applications forms aren't going to sing themselves!"

"Right." Cerea muttered.

"All he did was see you two naked. You centaurs can be so violent." Miia huffed crossing her arms while Kagura nodded agreeing with her.

The comment however didn't settle to well for Shaia and Cerea.

"What? You don't have any room to talk, serpent!" Cerea pointed an accusing finger at her. "Smith said you dislocated his shoulder not long ago, how is that any different?!"

"And lady Smith also told us that thee had nearly broke Milord's ribs when thee almost crushed him!" Shaia equally upset also pointed out Kagura's actions also.

The two serpent girls looked sheepish. "W-Well, I just couldn't contain my joy after he protected me." Miia defends herself with a weak smile. "And Danna-sama was helping me get over my homesickness, I just couldn't help myself." Kagura said tapping her two index fingers together.

Cerea only huffed at their pitiful attempts. "That's nothing! I'll have you know my master took a villain's pipe to protect us, so there!" Soon both Cerea and Miia started grappling each other's hands trying to push the other.

"That's were you're wrong! Darling defended my honor by punching someone in the face, _so there!_ " Miia snarls as she tried to push Cerea back, not knowing her tail nearly hits Estevan but he dodged it.

"Hey, the both of you knock it off!" Estevan says trying to get them to stop. "Um, Danna-sama." Kagura spoke out getting his attention while pointing at Papi who's head was smoking and had swirls in her eyes. Both Ryuko and Mako attempted to cool her down until...

 **BOOOM!**

An explosion went off in the living room. Papi was laying her head on the coffee table. "Papi?!" Estevan exclaims concerned for the harpy.

"Oh man. This Inner skeezy whatever has got WAY too many big words." That was her answer as this brought a sweat drop from Estevan, Ryuko, Kagura, Shaia, Haru and Cathyl. ' _Of course it is._ ' While Mako on the other hand was fanning the poor confused girl.

Haru only scoffs at Papi's poor attempt to understand anything. "See what I mean? It's pointless to get her and chicken girl here to know anything about the exchange bill."

Estevan only leans in closer. "You alright Papi?"

"My head is all hot now, I want a bath!" She said wanting to cool off from all the confusing words and her head hurting. "Then go and take one." He told her.

Then Papi rose up turning to him and asked. "Boss! I can't take a bath by myself!" This caught Estevan by surprise. " You sure? But what about..." He looked over to see both Miia and Cerea still arguing.

"Yeah? Well Darling and I have taken a bath together!"

"That may be so, but Master's already touched me physically!"

"Oh whatever, he had no idea what he was doing!"

Everyone just watched on as the two girls argued, Cathyl however chuckled at the sight. "Go on and take a bath with her Chief. We got this." She assured him. With nothing else to say or do both Estevan and Papi went to the bathroom. Once there the tub was already filled with water. When Estevan dipped his hand in he felt that the water was cold. " This should be good enough."

"Ok let's go!" Papi was starting to undress herself when Estevan stopped her. "Not so fast Papi, Smith just got you a swimsuit." He pulled out an old type sukumizu swimsuit. From he was told it was the only size they could find for her.

"But, I don't have hands so I can't put it on myself." She said gesturing her wings which will be a problem putting it on. "Then I'll help you."

After Papi got undress her back turned at the fire user he stretched the top of the swimsuit and lowered it for her feet to go through. "Is it in yet Boss?" She asked him.

"Almost. Now the other leg." With both her legs in Estevan slowly pulled the swimsuit up reaching her waistline. Which made her gasp. "Hey, that tickles."

"Sorry. Alright now you put your wings through." He instructed.

Papi tried to slip her wings through but her feathers made it difficult. "My feathers are getting in the way." She complained. "Don't worry. The suit stretches." Finally Papi managed to get her wings through when suddenly Estevan accidently touched her breasts, making her gasp lightly and blushed.

Estevan froze like a statue as Papi looked over her shoulder with glossy eyes. "Boss..."

Letting go he slowly moved back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..." When he stepped on a bar of soap and fell backwards in the tub.

*SPLASH!*

As he fell in steam was rising and the water started bubbling from his burning skin, then resurfaced floating in the water. "Ah, much better I needed that." He sighs as the cold water cooled down any excess heat. "I'll just cool down for awhile. You go ahead and play." He told her. Then the sound of splashing was heard he looked up and saw Papi laying on his body like an inflatable pool float.

"Kay, I'll cool off with you!" The lightly warm water was pleasant to the young harpy as she sighs happily. "Ah, the water's so nice!"

"It's funny. We're kinda like parent-and-child otters the way we are." Estevan chuckled lightly patting Papi on the head. "More like brother and sister." She said catching his attention. She looked up to him with her eyes closed and a bright smile. "If I had an older brother, I would want him to be just like you, Boss!"

"That so?" He said with a raised brow.

" Yup! I really like the way you always play with me, and how you never get made at me when I do bad things. You're the best ever! There aren't any boy harpies, so I don't know what it would be like to have a brother. But still, I've always wanted a brother, so I'm really happy that I met you!" She said as she rolled over his body to face him with that same smile of her.

Her words touched deeply into his burning heart, this brought the memories of his childhood when he found out he was going to be a big brother for his new born sister.

During their time living with him Estevan did infact see both Papi and Mako as little sisters, though the pain of loosing his unborn sister still lingered the fact that both harpies acted like sisters to him filled his heart with joy. And he couldn't be more happy with them. Smiling he placed his hand on her head and rubbed it gently. "Thanks Papi, and to be honest I don't mind being your big brother, it feels... Nice." He said smiling at the thought of his once chance of having a little sister. Suddenly Papi straddled his waist and grabbed his left hand.

"Ok, then let's get even closer." She said then to his surprise she placed his hand over her left breast.

"Papi! What're you-" He tried to speak but Papi cuts him off.

"It felt really nice when you touched me here before. My heart was beating really fast." She simply told him. "I wanna do it some more if that's ok with you."

This made him sweat dropped. "NOT IF WE'RE BROTHER AND SISTER!" He shouts trying to get out of her grasp, water splashing everywhere as Papi tried to hold him down.

"HEY DON'T PUSH ME AWAY!" She exclaims angrily. Then he finally got her off him which made her grunt in anger. "FINE! IF THAT'S HOW YOU'RE GONNA BE!" She growls hovering in the air claws bared ready to latch on to him.

But before she could grab him, the door opens and before she could react she found herself pinned to the bathroom wall by arrows. There at the door stood both Cerea and Shaia as it was Cerea who fired arrows at Papi. "Honestly, I'd expect the behavior from a child. But now that I know you're my age, well I simply cannot tolerate it!" She says glaring at the now pinned harpy who's trying to get free. "Let me down from here!"

"Cerea... Shaia..." Estevan said while getting out of the tub.

"Milord quickly climb on my back!" Shaia told him lowering herself for him to get on.

Miia then appeared at the door blocking the way. "I don't think so! Did you think, you two could hide from me?" She exclaims then pulls out the application papers for both centaurs. "Ms. Smith will be here to your guys' homestay paperwork soon! Now hurry up! You two get your hooves off of Darling and..." Before she finished Cerea charged and trampled over her with Shaia and Estevan in tow. As the two centaurs along with their host ran from the house, Kagura along with Cathyl looked down at Miia who now had multiple hoof prints on her person. "Jackassess..." She mutter.

In no time at all Cerea, Shaia and Estevan were running through the streets of Juno town heading for the park. "Papi should cool down shortly, we just need to give her some time." Cerea said galloping next to her host and fellow centaur.

Soon the threesome finally made it to the park, slowing down to a simple stroll. "Are thou alright, Milord?" Shaia asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok. The wind from riding on your back, along with my internal heat already dried off my clothes." He told her.

"Really? In that case, would thee please let go of my... Bosom?" She said feeling his strong but gentle hands on her breasts.

He immediately let go and got off her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab you like that." He told her with a light blush on his face.

Shaia had one of her own but offered a small smile. "T-tis alright Milord." She assured him. "For one who serves thee, tis not a serious problem."

This made Estevan tilt his head. "'Serve' me? Aren't you two exaggerating?" Both centaurs however gave him a firm stare.

"No we're not!" Cerea rebukes. "We dignified centaurs are warriors who value loyalty to their master above all else. That is why we've been searching for a master to serve!"

Estevan only looked on with a flabbergasted expression. "Our fathers, grandfathers, and great-grandfathers did the same. We are knights first, and women second." Cerea spoke proudly of her race the centaurs placing her hands on her hips. "That is the spirit of our kind. It is no exaggeration!" Shaia gave a firm nod agreeing with her fellow centaur arms crossed under her breasts.

Estevan let out a sigh and shook his head. "I get that your kind value those things first and foremost, but..." He paused letting them relax their stance and offered them a pleasant smile. "This is Japan, as well as the modern era. I know that centaur culture is important to you two, but there is a time to be yourself first, and a time to be a warrior the next."

His words seem to sink into them their faces softening and light blushes started forming. "Also you think it's ok to let down your hair a little?" He asked Cerea, which caught her by surprise. "I could never." She said as she never let her hair down once except for bathing.

"You should take advantage of the Inter-Species Exchange Bill. That's the reason why you two came here." He says to them. "After all, isn't there anything you two want to do?"

"Anything we want to do?" The both repeated his question. Then they turned their gaze at a couple walking in the park holding hands. "Um, I... No, never mind." Cerea said albeit timidly.

"Come now, don't be shy. Just say what you want and it shall be done." Estevan told her smiling at the shy centaur.

"Your hand..."

Estevan raised a brow tilting his head. "My hand?"

"I think...I'd like to hold...your hand..." Cerea said softly which made him raised both his brows. "Well, I've only ever held swords and bows, I thought maybe it might be kind of nice because..." She tried to tell him what she wanted, but was worried he'd decline it. "Th-That's what human girls do, I... it wouldn't mean anything. Unless you wanted it to."

Then she had a change of heart, remembering her duty as her Master's servant. "Oh no, wait, that wasn't proper of me at all! I can't say such things to my Master, please forget I mentioned it!" But she was cut off when Estevan grabbed her hand making her lightly gasp.

"If you wanted to hold hands, all you had to do was ask." Cerea turned her gaze away from him. No one said anything as the sound of the leaves rustling from the summer wind was heard. Estevan had a worried expression as the centaur before him didn't raise her head or said anything. "Cerea." He spoke. "You alright?"

"Cerea are thou feeling well?" Shaia asked concerned with her fellow centaur. Estevan walked in front of her only to see her blushing red like an apple, a weak smile plastered on her face, eyes nearly having tear drops and the sound of her whimpering can be heard.

"Cerea?" He said reaching to wipe her eyes, but she pulled away not wanting him seeing her like this. "Don't look at me!" She lightly exclaims with both hands on her face trying to hide her embarrassed face. "I must look like such an idiot turning all red like this!"

" Come now it can't be that bad?" He tried to see her but she turned away. "Please avert your eyes Master."

Suddenly a familiar scream was heard and something landed hard on the ground, causing Cerea to grab Estevan tightly. Both centaurs saw it was Miia who suddenly fell from the sky. Then Papi landed beside the lamia along with Haur with Kagura carrying Ryuko and Cathyl running towards them with Mako on her back. Rubbing her aching rear Miia glowered at the dimwitted harpy. "What did you do that for?!"

"You told me to let you down." She told her.

"You could've let me down gently!" This made the other girls, save for Mako, Cerea and Shaia sighed in annoyance.

"What"re you all doing here?" Cerea asked the group before her. "The law clearly states that you mustn't go out alone!"

Shaia nods. "I agree with Cerea, thou distinctively stated that thou shouldst not be out alone without thy host!"

But Miia however only had a smug grin. "Well it's fine if nobody finds out." She told them.

"That's terrible!" Cerea said right after the girls gasped and stared wide eyed at her. She suddenly felt movement on her breast, looked down and saw she held Estevan very close to her chest.

This did not bode well with Miia as she slithered her way to her. "Centorea!" She growls with smoke coming from her mouth.

Cerea quickly removed Estevan from her breasts and tried to explain herself. "No, this isn't..."

"Shut up!" Miia exclaimed cutting Cera off and then snatched Estevan from her grasp and buried his face in her breast. "First you kidnapped my Darling, then you take him off somewhere to make-out with him! I thought centaurs were all about honor!"

That made Cerea scowled at that comment and grabbed Estevan from her and smothered his face in her breasts again. "That is quite enough! The last thing I need is a lecture about honor from a conniving viper! And why do you keep calling him 'Darling'? Don't tell me you believe you're his wife?!" She exclaims angrily sinking Estevan's face deeper into her breast.

Suddenly he was snatched by Kagura who glared daggers at the two."You two aren't even fit to be called Danna-sama's wives! Only I'm more fitting to be his wife, you wretched concubines!" She shouts burying Estevan's face into her breast.

Then Ryuko snatched him and sank his face in her own. "Like hell I'm losing Bud to you skanks, besides I'm the only one who's gonna be with Bud not you tramps!"

Shaia huffs angrily and swiped Estevan from the basilisk's grasp and sank his face in her massive bosom. "As if I would let a vulgar, ill-mannered serpent like thee take Milord from me! I will not let a vile serpent like thee take Milord!"

Haru then grabs Estevan from the large centaur and held him close to her heart. "While I'm not one for humans Scud here is the only one to impress me, even a little bit." She said with a small smile.

Then Cathyl grabs him from the raptor and give him a hug in her huge mammaries. "Yeah Chief here was kind enough to give me my own farm. So I guess that makes me the perfect one for him." She said poking his cheek.

Then Estevan was snatched by both Papi and Mako and placed him in between their small breasts. "We'll be taking Boss, then!" The said in unison beaming with smiles. This however made the other girls glare at them.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, CHICKEN WINGS!"

Somewhere nearby was Smith driving her car listening to a song from ANM48 while humming to the beat. " Ah, I love this song." Then something caught the corner of her eye. She stops rolls the window down and to her surprise she saw Estevan in the middle of a multiple tug-of-war with the girls, shouting and glaring at each other. "Surprise, surprise."

"IF YOU LOT WON'T LEAVE HIM ALONE, THEN WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SOLVE THIS THE HARD WAY!"

"You girls wait!" Estevan called out trying to break up the fight but it was for naught. One by one all of his housemates got into a fighting stance ready to fight to the death. This however made Estevan really mad, as the burning skin patches glowed brightly and a fiery aura surrounding him, this bickering had to be stopped here and now. "All of you... _**STOP IT RIGHT NOOOOOOWWWWWWW!**_ " He roars at the top of his lungs scaring everyone in Juno town. This managed to get the girls to stop when...

 **BANG!**

Something struck him dead center of his chest. The girls gasped in horror thinking he'd been shot by a gun. Estevan looks down and saw he had been struck by a couple of tranq darts. Smith only stared in shock as she hit the wrong person. Feeling drossy and lightheaded Estevan's world went dark and fell backwards.

"Darling!" "Boss!" "Master!" "Bud!" "Danna-sama!" "Milord!"Boss!" "Scud!" "Chief!"

A few hours later everyone went back to the Martinez house. By the time they got home Estevan had already regained consciousness. His head was pounding like he had been stomped on by a wrecking ball, and he was pissed at Smith for shooting him with those tranq darts. Who was rubbing her head sheepishly. " Well, that's funny who knew I would accidentally hit you instead! And ten times at that. No harm done, they're only tranquilizer darts." Smith said with a small laugh.

Estevan scowled deeply at her. "You're lucky my internal fire burned off the effects from them, before they could kill me."

"I don't wanna lose my job. Our secret." She said giving him a wink.

Estevan only growls at her. Then he got back up wondering where the others were at. "Where're the girls? Normally they'd come running by now." Smith points at the door leading to the hallway, he turns and saw the girls peaking through the door with guilty expressions. "What're you all doing?" He asked them. Miia lowers her head in shame. "This happened to you because of what we did." Both Ryuko and Kagura nodded feeling guilty for causing him trouble.

"We're sorry, Boss!" Both Mako and Papi exclaimed while Haur only looked away.

Cerea along with Shaia lowered their heads, feeling like they failed their master. "We have failed you as your servants." Cerea and Shaia said in unison while Cathyl's ears dropped and lowers her head.

Miia then spoke out. "So, the thing is, we decided that, from now on, we'll hold back so we won't cause you any trouble for you!" T

his made Estevan raise a brow."Hold back?"

"Yeah, Mako and I won't ask you to play with us!"

"Shaia and I won't act out of line again!"

"What're you talking about?" He said making the girls stop. "True sometimes you all go too far, and it's not good to fight amongst yourselves, but..." He tried to stand on his feet only to grunt slightly from the after effects from the darts.

"Darling..." Miia spoke but was cut off.

"No one's at a fault here, really. Well, no one here except for Smith who's at most fault here." This earned him a spit take from the coordinator from drinking her coffee. "Troubles arise, but isn't learning to overcome mistakes apart of doing a homestay? And since this is a homestay, that makes us all family. And there's nothing, _nothing_ more important now than family."

His words sank deeply into the hearts of the girls before him as he spoke them so passionately. "Family..." They said in unison.

"So, there's no need to hold yourselves back. Just be yourselves and it will all be fine."

This made their eyes glossy as his words like that of a silver tongue flowed through them. "Darling-"

"I couldn't agree more!" Smith spoke out lout catching their attention as she turned her back on them. " Family of course!" She whispers to herself with a mischievous giggle and grin. "This is too perfect, I knew I was to ask Darling-kun to look after those nine."

Estevan only watched with a questionable face wondering what that little minx is up to. Turning to face them Smith said. "Speaking of which, there's been a movement recently to amend the Inter-Species Exchange Bill. Well, most of the proposed changes are just boring legal jargon. But there is an article that would allow marriages between humans and demi-humans. Unfortunately it's difficult to predict whether it'll actually work in practice, so I've been looking for a test case."

Somehow Estevan didn't like where this was going when it came to that woman. "You don't say?"

"And that's why you're going to marry either Miia, Ryuko, Kagura, Papi, Haru, Mako, Cera, Shaia or Cathyl. Have fun! Choose carefully!" This caused the girls to blush and their eyes glossy.

"M-marry?" Estevan uttered shocked by the sudden bombshell from Smith. "How in the hell did this suddenly lead to marriage Smith?" He asked her stupefied by the recent event.

"Well, marriages between species really are the next logical step in our progression, even if it causes a few hiccups early on. And that's why we're doing a test."

"That's not what I meant!" Estevan interrupts her. "You can't just go and tell someone to get married! Besides that's way to soon for that! You'd need the planning, the blessings from the parents, the location for the wedding, the party and guest invites, and everything that's needed. Besides I haven't even thought about marriage for a while now so how do you expect me to do that?" T

his made the girls feel disheartened by his issue with the idea of them being married to the man they love. Smith however donned a thoughtful expression tapping her chin. "Hmm. Just go with your gut."

"You're not even helping!" He exclaims eyes glowing red with every moment.

Suddenly Smith turns for the door to leave. "Hey, wait a minute!" Estevan tried to stop her. "Why're you leaving so soon Smith?"

"That's all I got, my business is done here." She fished out the application papers from Cerea, Shaia and Cathyl showing them to Estevan who was dumbfounded by her carefree attitude. "Bye. Have a goodnight!" With that she went for the door and exited the house. Then suddenly she felt like she forgot something. "Huh? Did I forget to tell him something? Oh, well!" Then she got in her car and drove off. Everyone stood in the living room in silence not saying anything about what had transpired today. Estevan let out a sigh and sags his shoulders.

Miia slithered next to him, wondering if he's alright. "Darling..." Before she could finish he walked away and went upstairs.

"Milord where are thou going?" Shaia asked.

"My room. I need sometime to think about this." Without a second glance he went into his room leaving the girls concerned for their host. Night had arrived and everyone were in their rooms where as Estevan was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. " Damn that sneaky woman! What the hell was she thinking, suddenly telling me to go and get married?" He grumbles to himself. "She even told me herself, she'd arrest me if I even lay a finger on any of them. No, in fact. I haven't done anything to them at all. Even though they did try and seduce me and all, which is somewhat making it difficult for me to..."

He suddenly caught himself and smacked his head angry at himself for having those dirty thoughts. "What the hell am I saying?!" Sighing deeply he looks over at his desk at a younger picture of himself standing next to a woman who's face was hidden by the moonlight. ' _I wonder, if you were here what would you think of me, if you saw me like this?_ ' Sighing he rubbed his face and stared at the full moon. For the longest time he's always enjoyed the site of the moon, it always brought him peace whenever he felt troubled. "Marriage, eh?"

*Knock, knock*

The sound of someone knocking on his door broke him from his thoughts. "Darling, are you awake?" The familiar voice of Miia asked behind the door. " Miia?" Estevan said.

*Click*

*Open*

Miia opened the door lightly just enough for him to see her. "You seemed distressed, so I was worried. I thought maybe you didn't want to marry any of us." She spoke in a disheartened tone, thinking he didn't want to marry her or any of the others.

"No, it's not that really." Estevan assured her. "I was just at a loss because Smith forced it on me. It's not about the marriage itself."

This made Miia feel slightly better, grateful he had nothing against the idea of marriage. "Really?" She asked with hope in her tone.

"Well, in all honesty, I never had a girlfriend or even dated a girl before. And I'm still a virgin sadly." This made the lamia girl slither in closing the door behind her.

"I see. So it's not that you don't want to get married." She spoke with this saucy tone in her voice. As she slithered closer Estevan can see her in this pink frilly, see through nighty. Which caught him by surprise when she had this strange look on her face, as her cheeks red like a cherry and a smile. "Miia?"

"I knew you would say that, Darling." Finally in the light of the moon Estevan can see her as clear as day, when she leaned in closer. "After all, you're so nice." She said gently grabbing both sides of his face. "That's what I love about you!" She then pushed him on his bed pinning him down. "Darling, did you know? Snakes mate all night long. They wrap each other from head to tail, just like this," She explains while wrapping his legs in her tail rubbing against him.

Estevan can fell his burning heart pound loudly like a drum, the burning patches glowing brightly, heat began to rise and steam radiating from his body making Miia rub affectionately against him even more. "so tightly that the lines between them blur." She said rubbing her breast on his exposed burning chest.

Miia's amber snake eyes stared deeply into his fiery red eyes, seeing his face flustered and hearing his ragged breathing. As if trying to control himself. "Hey, Darling." She moved closer till they're nose to nose. "Why don't we become one?" With that she pressed her lips against his and started kissing her host. As soon as her lips met his, Estevan's mind went stark white as he moaned deeply and started kissing her back, completely lost to the bliss of having her rub his body with hers. They wrapped each other's arms around one another as they made out in the light of the moon. Miia had finally got what she wanted, her first kiss and with the man she fell in love with.

Soon they both French-kissed each other, their tongues battling for dominance. Estevan growled deeply feeling the tongue of the lamia before him slithered and wrapped around his. The sudden need for air made them break from the kiss leaving a trail of saliva between the two. Both with atomic red faces Miia and Estevan panted gazing at each other's eyes. Miia then licked his neck earning her a moan from the fire user. Feeling bold she trailed her tongue down his collar bone, to his burning chest and finally to his nipple licking and twirling it around the teat.

Estevan growled and moaned deeply like a beast, as he stared at her looking into her saucy expression and glossy eyes. ' _What's going on with Miia? Normally she's flirty and clingy, but tonight, she's sort of... bewitching._ ' He tried to regain control of himself gripping tightly at the blankets, fighting the urge to give into pleasure. "Wait, Miia..." He tried to speak, when a shadowed figure came flying at his window until...

*Crash*

The window was destroyed and Estevan was flung onto the floor. Looking at whoever broke through the window, he saw it was Papi who came from the window. "Are you ok?" He asked when suddenly she landed on him, straddling his waist. "I'm fine." Is what she told him.

When he looked down he saw that she had not pants on, her neither lips could be seen. "No, you're not fine! Where the hell are your panties!" He asked dumbfounded by her not wearing any panties.

"Huh? Oh, it's okay. We're getting married, so it's okay." She spoke in the same tone of voice and blush like Miia had, who for the moment was knocked out on his bed since Papi rammed into her.

"No it's not okay, Papi!" He exclaims. "Do you even have the slightest idea, what marriage is?"

Instead of answering she turns around in a reverse-cowgirl position and went for his belt. "It's when you mate and lay eggs, right? With your pe-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Estevan cuts her off with a massive blush on his face.

"Why not? I'm an adult like you, I can lay eggs." She explains while unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants down to his underwear. She looks over her shoulder staring lovingly at him. "I can mate, too, so it's okay. So I can get married to you."

This was making Estevan feel uneasy. ' _Papi too? What's gotten into her? She changed rather quickly, when all this talk of marriage went on._ ' Then a sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks. ' _Wait a minute, their behavior, those flushed expressions, the forwardness. No, don't tell me that..._ '

 **BANG!**

The sound of something crashing through his door cuts him off, and his door colliding on both his and Papi's heads at once. "Are you alright, Master?!" The sound of Cerea's voice calls out. Papi landed on the floor face first with a rather large bump on her head. Estevan rubbed his now aching head from the door ramming into him. Cerea gasped at the sight of the two unconscious girls. "Am I too late?!"

Estevan got on his feet still rubbing his head and said. "Thanks, Cerea if you hadn't came when you did, something would've gone south."

"I'm not surprised." She said gazing at the full moon. "After all, there's a full moon out tonight. Instincts are fully awakened on this night."

"The moon?" Estevan questions finally putting the pieces together. "And with marriage on the table, they must've lost control of themselves." This only confirms his hunches when he was suddenly confronted by Miia and Papi.

Walking to the now broken window and staring at the moon he crosses his arms. "Yes, that would explain a lot. I did read up about something like this in the book Smith gave to me." Estevan began. "It said that during the night of a full moon the instincts of non-humans, are at their full climax by the effects of the moon. Which is considered to be mating season for them, it also told me that the full moon affects just about all of the non-humans in the world."

This made him feel a slight chill on his spine when he looked over his shoulder at the blonde centaur behind him. "In light of what's happening, are you sure you're ok, Cerea?" He asked her not sure if someone as disciplined as her would be under the influences of a full moon, but he couldn't take any chances.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. " I won't lose my head over a mere full moon!" This still didn't put him at ease. "I swore my loyalty to you. My heart and body are yours. Therefore, you can do anything to me!" And before he knew it she grabbed both of his hands. "We are as good as married!" She then brought them to her breasts making him rub and fondle them in circular motions.

"Come! Touch me all you like, Master." She told him with the same aroused expression. "You _have lost_ your head Cerea!" Estevan exclaims knowing this would happen. So much for the disciplined soldier attitude.

Then she gasps lightly. "Would you rather touch them directly?" She asked unbuttoning her dress and exposing her breast, making him flinch in surprise at her forwardness. Then he felt the two familiar presence of both Miia and Papi appear behind him covered in shadow and eyes glowing. He then found himself back on his bed as Miia wrapped her tail around the metal bars of his bed. "Darling, get closer." She said as her tail crushed the metal bars with her anaconda strength.

Papi stood before him raising her talons. "Forget her Boss, you're mine!" She exclaims thrusting her claws at his head, which he dodged as the claws struck the wall behind him. "My Master only has eyes for his devoted servant!" Cerea snarls, raising her right foreleg and stomps it hard breaking the small table beneath her. As the three argued Estevan had the chance to quietly sneak by them and zoomed out of his room before they realized he was gone. He came upon a door opened it and went through, not knowing it was one of the girls' room.

Estevan planted his ear next to the door listening to their argument, he sighed in relief. "That was close." Then he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his neck, and feeling someone pressing their breasts on his back.

"Hey Buuud." The familiar voice of Ryuko said in a low seductive tone. Making him stiffen. Then he felt himself being pushed onto Ryuko's bed with her pinning him. Ryuko chuckled finally having her prize. "Was wondering when you'd man up and actually come in here, Bud." She said in a hushed voice.

She went and started nipping on is earlobe, and licking the earhole. Then she went down to the jawbone inches away from his lips, when suddenly.

 **BANG!**

Her door was sent flying at collided with the basilisk. Ryuko slumped on her floor out cold, Estevan looked and saw it was Shaia at the door. "Shaia? Wah!" He cried when she grabbed him and held him on her shoulder. She carried him to her room and locked it. Throwing Estevan on her bed, and slowly made her way in slow and steady strides. "I apologize for my actions, Milord, but I could lets those harlots have their way with thee." She got on her knees and stared deeply into his eyes with glossy eyes.

"After all, we are destined to be wed, Milord, and thus I shall prove myself to thee!" She then rammed her lips on his, catching him off guard. Already Shaia's tongue began to explore the dark cavern that is his mouth.

Her face which was red as a ripened cherry as she held onto him. Breaking the kiss which left him dazed Shaia caressed his back making her way to his scalp, she snuggles his neck taken in his scent feeling the heat from his body. Literally. This went on until...

*Crash*

"YOU BITCH!" The angry yell of a pissed basilisk broke their moment. Shaia found herself wrapped up by Ryuko's tail as she tried to choke the life out of her. "YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN MY CHANGE, AND GO BREAKING MY DOOR AND SENDING FLYING AT MY HEAD?!" She screams at her eyes red with anger. " THAT FUCKING HURT YOU BITCH!"

Shaia body slams Ryuko under her weight giving her a death glare, angry at the brash basilisk for attacking her with her back turned. "HOLD THY TONGUE SERPENT! AS IF I WOULD LET THEE HAVE THY WICKED WAY WITH MILORD!" Both Shaia and Ryuko began to wrestle one another giving Estevan the chance to leave while they fought.

Then suddenly he was yanked off his feet and brought into another room, and the culprit who brought him was none other than Mako who had stars twinkling in her eyes. "Well fancy running into you, Boss!" She exclaims with joy. "So when should begin our wedding? I got a whole ton of ideas, should my dress be pink or white? I can't decide can you help me? Also I was thinking the many names of our precious little chickies I got a long list of names for them." And she wasn't kidding sahe pulled out a scroll of paper and it rolled all the way to the floor reaching the door. As she began to tell him the names of their future children, Estevan quietly snuck behind her and tiptoed out of her room as she ran her mouth off.

As he made his way into the next room, Estevan found himself in another of his homestay's room which happened to be Haur's room. Estevan held his breath not wanting to awaken the raptor harpy by mistake he tried to leave her room when he felt her feathered arms wrapping his torso. "Any particular reason why you're in my room Scud?" She questions with a husky voice. Before he could explain himself he was thrown on her bed, she walked towards him swaying her hips. "Not that I mind or anything. Your perhaps the only human who's ever made me feel welcomed, and I... like that."

She straddles him caressing her smooth feathers, and leaning closer for a kiss. However fate had other plans.

*Clang*

Haru was hit by a...frying pan? Estevan looked to who hit her and it was Cathyl crossing her arms with a large frying pan in her hand. "Cathyl? Why did you..." But she cuts him off by grabbing his hand and leading him out of Haru's room. "We're you taking me? He asked her, having a feeling on what her answer is.

"To my room, where else?" She told him giving him a lopsided grin. "After all, we're gonna be married, right? So I thought we get to know one another. If you know what I mean?" She tugs at the top of her overall exposing her breasts a little.

"NOT IF WE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!"

The angry shouts of the others caught their attention as they saw the others charging at them like a stamped. Estevan got out of the way as they tackled Cathyl. Them fighting gave him a chance to run for it sadly they saw him and ran after him.

"N-now hold on, wait a minute! Time out! Cease! Desist!" He cries out, by the time he made it down stares, he was grabbed by multiple hands from all sides. "Not so fast! You can't run from me silly! We're destined to be together, I'm never letting you go!" Miia told Estevan as she held his left arm.

"But I want you to fertilize my egg for me, Boss!" Papi retorted as she held him by his waist.

"I'm going to be your wife, and I will not surrender!" Cera snarls holding onto his right arm.

"Ha! You might as well give up Cera! There's no way in hell I'm losing Bud to a centaur bitch like you or Shaia!" Ryuko exclaims gripping on Estevan's left leg.

"As if I would lose Milord to a basilisk as vulgar as thee, thou serpent is not fit to wed Milord!" Shaia sneers at Ryuko holding his shoulder with a vice like grip.

"Oh! I can't wait to be married to Boss, and have so many chickies with him!" Mako squealed with joy while holding onto his right leg.

"I don't really like humans that much, but Scud here is the only human I'll actually get married to." Haru said out loud while her talon grasped his head.

"Now hold on there, if anyone's gonna get hitched with Chief here, it's gonna be me!" Cathyl growled gripping on his left shoulder.

Soon all eight girls were glaring daggers at each other, slightly growling. Then they turned their gaze at their host.

"Darling!" "Boss!" "Master!" "Bud!" "Milord!" "Boss!" "Scud!" "Chief!"

Only to see him gone while they bickered amongst themselves.

* * *

 **(Present day.)**

Estevan ran out of the house making his way to the shrine. "Whew, that was close." He sighs wiping himself from sweat. "Those girls were seriously lost, they couldn't control themselves because of the moon." Finally reaching the top of the stone stairs, he started walking for the shrine. "Better hide in here till I can figure something out." He then stood before the shrine, opens the door and enters it. However among the girls who were after him, he didn't see Kagura with them. ' _Come to think of it, she didn't even leave her room at all when this happened. I wonder where she if?_ '

*Fwoosh*

The inside of the main room suddenly lit up by multiple torches surrounding the room, Estevan looked around and then saw a familiar ryu before him. "Welcome to my shrine, Danna-sama!" Kagura greeted while bowing to him she was on her tail sitting in the seiza position on a futon, clad only in a white kimono.

"K-Kagura! What're you doing?" He asked her.

Sitting up she smiles at him tilting her head. "Why you ask? Simple, I waited for you to enter this shrine, so that we may proceed with our marriage, under the blessings of the Shinto gods. Danna-sama." She began to disrobe herself letting it fall with only her arms through the sleeves. Her smooth silky skin glistened in the light of the fire, her jade green scales reflecting the light around her, her breasts while bigger than Miia's seems to shine from the flames.

"I want to be with you forever Danna-sama." She told him blushing cherry red.

Estevan walked in front of her, and kneeled before her. He stroke her face lovingly as she snuggled closer feeling his skin on her scaled cheek. "Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?" He asked her. "Because we've only known each other for three months now?"

Kagura nodded and grabbed his face. "I am. Because you've shown me kindness that no other human has for non-humans. And that's what I love about you, Danna-sama." With that Kagura planted her lips on his for a passionate kiss.

Slowly pushing him on the futon, they held each other while stroking each other's bodies. Even though he tries to control himself, Estevan wanted nothing more than to claim her for himself. Slowly breaking the kiss Kagura gazed deeply into his eyes offering him a gentle smile. "Danna-sama, let's become one."

 **BANG!**

The doors of the shrine flew open, and there stood before them were angry glares of the other housemates. "Oh, shit." Was what Estevan muttered.

"KAGURA! YOU TRAMP, HOW COULD YOU TRY AND TAKE, DARLING?!"

"I WILL NOT LET TAKE MASTER, AWAY FROM ME, YOU WRETCHED HARLOT!"

"BOSS IS MARRYING ME, NOT YOU!"

"YOU BETTER GET YOUR CLAWS OFF BUD NOW, KAGURA, OR ESLE!"

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THEE, TO STEALL MILORD FROM ME, THOU SERPENT!"

"IF ANYONE'S HAVING CHICKS WITH BOSS, IT'S GONNA BE ME!"

"YOU BETTER START PRAYING TO YOUR GODS, CAUSE WHAT I HAVE IN STORE FOR YOU, WILL BE WORSE IF YOU DON'T LET SCUD GO!"

"NOW COME ON KAGURA, YOU CAN'T HOG CHIEF ALL TO YOURSELF!"

As soon as they screamed at her, Kagura soon got into a shouting match with them. With the girls yelling and screaming at each other was giving Estevan a headache. So he decided to end this once and for all. "All of you... **_SHUT UP AND BE QUIET NOOOOOWWWWW!_** " His shout made the girls stop and stared wide eye at him. Taking a deep breath and letting a sigh he then said to them in a firm tone. "Now I know all of you are under the effects from the moon, but this has to stop." He let his words sink in as none of the girls said anything. "We'll talk about this in the morning. Right now let's head back inside and gets some sleep, I think we've had enough excitement for one day."

Wordlessly the girls nodded and exited the shrine, Estevan then inhaled the fires from the torches sucking the flames in and snuffing them out. With that said and done Estevan followed the girls to the house for a much needed sleep.

The next morning as the sun rose everyone were sleeping in the living room, since most of their rooms were trashed and in need of repairs. Some of them sleeping on the couches with blankets, the others were sleeping on spare futons. The sunlight went through the windows hitting the girls' faces, they then woke up rubbing the sleep from their eyes, not feeling the effect from the moon anymore. "I see you're all awake."

They turn their attention to see Estevan on his recliner reading the encyclopedia. Setting down the book Estevan stood up and cleared his throat. "Alright. As you all know what happened last night, was because not only of the full moon, but also when Smith told us about humans and non-humans being able to marry each other."

Stopping to drink his water to sooth his throat, he continues. "But also I have made you all feel uneasy, because I was indecisive, the last thing I wanted was to marry one of you, and leave the rest heartbroken." He lowers his head at the thought of the others being sad, because of them living in his home, he grew attached to them. And he'd hate to pick one and leave the others heart broken.

"So I have decided, I will be dating all of you one bye one, as potential marriage partners." This made the girls blush, gasp lightly and smiled at the idea of dating him. "as such, I look forward to our dates." He said smiling at them. This made the girls jump with joy on the insides, this will be their big chance to prove to him that their worthy of marrying him. "Also. It'd be wise for all of you, to head for bed early, from now on." This made them nod, promising to do just that so to avoid another incident like last night.

*DING, DONG*

The sound of his door bell rang throughout the house, catching their attention. "Now who could that be, this early in the morning?" Cathyl asked. Everyone shrugged at the minotaur wondering the same thing.

"It's probably Smith. Good, I need to have a little _talk_ with that woman." Estevan left the living room and walked to the front door. "That better be you behind that door, Smith, cause I have a lot to talk to you about." He gripes the door handle and opens the door. "Regarding that little marriage..." Any angry words died in his throat because who he saw at the door was not Smith, but someone, he knew very well. "No, it can't be."

There at the door stood a slender and well-endowed woman of average height. She has dark skin, chestnut irises, and black hair. Her hair is waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face. She wore a black leather jacket, it was opened revealing a white shirt with a black panther. She wore blue jeans with a black leather belt, and black combat boots. The woman smiled at the stunned fire user and placed a hand on her hip. "Hello Estevan, nice to finally see you again." She spoke in a matured yet teasing voice.

"I-it's you. I... I can't believe..."

"Darling, who's at the door?" Estevan was cut off by Miia, when she and the others came and saw the woman behind their host.

"Milord, who is that woman? Do thee, know her?" Shaia asked pointing at the woman.

This made the woman's eyes widen with surprise. "'Darling'? 'Milord'?" She then wore this teasing grin and eyed Estevan like a vulture. This made him break out in a cold sweat and feeling nervous. "Since when did you become a ladies man, Estevan? My, you have changed over the years, from the shy little boy, to a full grown man." She giggled making him step back. This made the girls surprised by his behavior, they never seen him this nervous or jumpy, not even Smith could make him fell like this. Just who is this woman?

Suddenly the sound of a car and a semi truck rolling up to the house. Smith then got out of her car and waved at the fire user, not noticing the woman before him. "Morning, Darling-kun!" She exclaims waving at him.

"Smith? What're you doing here? And...wait. Who's in the truck this time?" He asked crossing his arms, knowing full well she has. other homestay students for him with out him knowing. Smith faced the truck driver and nodded. He then opened the back of the trailer and pulled down the ramp. Then out of the truck was another centaur like Cerea and Shaia but a little smaller than them.

She had green eyes, pink neck length hair, brown ears. She wore a yellow tank top with a white star on the left side over her breast and a wide white line going down from the top to bottom, over her tank top was a sweat jacket with a mix of light and dark pink coloring. Her horse half was charcoal black with a pink tail, her legs were covered in pink sleeves, her breasts were about the same size as Papi's. From what they can tell about her is that she's a lightweight centaur.

The next was another centaur about the same height as Cerea, but her breast were very well endowed. They were about the same size as Cathyl's, her eyes were cerulean blue, with long flowing brown hair, reaching down her back. Her upper clothing was a Swedish maid outfit, while her horse half which was chocolate brown was covered in a long yellow skirt. This centaur was a dairy breed centaur from what they can see.

The third was to their surprise was a holstaur, a minotaur subspecies which is the dairy version of the minotaur. She had neck length milky white hair, short horns facing upward, cow like ears, and dull green eyes. On her neck was a large cow bell, covering her large breasts was a short tank top in the coloration of a cow which was white with black patches. And like Cathyl she also wore an overall exposing her furry legs and hooves, her legs were also white with the same black patches and her tail was seen waving back and forth.

And the final one really caught them by surprise. The last one was not just any centaur, but a unicorn! She has blonde hair with sky blue eyes, a blue horn on the center of her forehead, blue ears and like centaurs, possesses a lower body of a horse, though the color is also sky blue. Her clothing consists of a sky blue sweater and blue skirt with dazzling sparkle like designs on it and wears a blue braided belt.

Everyone stared in silence by the fact that Smith had not brought three girls, but a _fourth_ girl as well. Clearing her throat Smith said. "Now allow me to introduce you, to your new homestay. This one here, is Tsen, the lightweight centaur." Said centaur winked and flashed a victory sign. "Yo, how's it going!" She spoke in a light matured voice.

"Right here is, Serena, the dairy breed centaur."

Serena nods and waves. "Hello. It's pleasure to meet you all." She greeted in a gentle mothering voice.

"Next is Maggie, the holstaur." Maggie brought her fists up and beams with excitement. "Hi! It's very nice to meet you, especially a fellow minotaur!" She exclaims waving at Cathyl who chuckles and waves back.

"And finally, Keros, the unicorn." Keros strokes her hair and flings it out. "Hello there, I hope we can get along." She spoke in a royal yet matured voice.

Just when Smith was about to go to the house, is when she finally noticed the woman in front of Estevan. "Oh, Darling-kun. Who's this lady in front of you?" She asked while the new comers tilted their heads.

"Yeah Bud, who's the lady here? Do you know her?" Ryuko asked while the others nodded.

Knowing it was unavoidable Estevan sighs and says. "Everyone, this is Annabel Xander, my mother."

This left everyone in total silence, the woman before them, is Estevan's mother? A woman who's around the same age as him or Smith is his mother? "Wait, Darling, did you say...she's your mother?" Miia asked pointing a trembling figure at her.

"That's right. I'm his mom, rather his adopted mom actually. I want to thank you for looking after my son for me!" The woman, Annabel said giving everyone a large smile.

Again everyone was left in total awe and silence. "Wha? B-but, but she's..."

"SO YOUNG!"

From that day, Estevan's family just got a little bigger, and more than that the return of his mother, Annabel who adopted him many years ago, had retuned to his life. What sort of crazy adventures will this strange family go through? Who knows. But that's just another everyday adventures with monster girls.

 **Voice actors:**

 **Kira Vincent-Davis Tsen the lightweight centaur (online game character).**

 **Mariela Ortiz Serena the dairybreed centaur (OC).**

 **Cynthia Martinez Maggie the holstaur (OC).**

 **Tabitha St. Germain Keros the unicorn centaur ( online game character).**

 **Wendee Lee Annabel Xander (OC).**

 **Finally with this chapter done, I'll be taking a break now. After reading Project Hyperion I just found out it's not the last book of the series, but another one the final book coming this year in October is called Project Legion. And until that book comes out I will be looking into another book series called the Jack Sigler saga or Chess Team. Until then stay tuned for another chapter of Mega Man. Later.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything in this story I own myself for this is a self insert story, and the OCs.**

 **Chapter 4.**

After the remodeling crew came and redid the house yet again on account of the four new homestays, Estevan was seen in the living room with his adoptive mother Annabel Xander who was drinking tea sitting before her son. "I must say Estevan, you certainly have gathered quite the crowd here." She mused. "I mean the moment I heard about non-humans turning out to be real, I figured you'd be all over it. And here you are. A young man with not one but a whole group of non-humans."

Estevan only grinned at his mother. "What can I say? I do happen to attract a strange crowd, given on how I was born." He takes a sip of his soda and bites into a candy bar.

"Other than attracting a crowd son, with so many girls under your roof, are you trying to form a harem of your own?" Annabel asked with a cat like grin.

"Who know." Estevan shrugs his shoulders, then his face turned serious. "The one thing I wanna know is mom. Where were you? I mean sure after I turned fourteen I could travel by myself. But during my travels I looked everywhere for you. You never called, you never write hell you never even stopped by to check on me." He then leans closer burning red eyes staring deeply into her chestnut eyes. "Just where were you?"

Sighing deeply Annabel puts her tea down and stares back at her son. "Look. I know that I haven't been keeping in touch with you for years, and I know I wasn't there when you needed me. But my work was very demanding." She explains herself. "I know I missed out on your birthdays and other holidays, but I was very busy then. I couldn't let you know about what kind of job I have, and I had a very good reason not to tell you."

She gets up from her chair, walks over to Estevan and gently grasped both side of his face, staring deeply into his eyes with a gentle smile. "But I haven't stopped caring about you. I watched over you even though you didn't know it, I saw the things you did, the many friends you made and adventures you had. And I couldn't be more proud to have you as my son."

Soon enough Estevan's eyes started tearing up and wrapped her in a hug, burying his face in her neck. "I was just worried about you. I already lost my family, I didn't want to lose you too."

Rubbing his back Annabel spoke with the maternal love for her child. "Don't worry. I won't leave you ever again."

"Mom!"

As the mother and son rekindled the flame, Miia and the others along with Smith and the new homestays watched this tearful reunion, shedding tears of their own. Miia with a wide beaming smile to see her Darling reunited with his mother, wiped her tears and blew into her napkin. "I always love these family moments!"

Kagura wipe a few tears of her own, smiling at the mother-son duo. "I'm happy that Danna-sama is with his okaa-sama."

Ryuko trying to keep herself from tearing up tried to keep her tough look, casually looking over her shoulder to see the sweet moment before her. ' _I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry!_ '

Both Papi and Mako were crying waterfall tears as their Boss was back with his mother bird, while Haru watched on with a thin smile letting a lone tear fall.

"Such a sweet moment, to see the Master reunite with his mother. It's enough to bring tears to my eyes." Cerea wipes her tears away.

"Indeed. It does my heart well, to see Milord with Lady Xander." Shaia agreed with her fellow centaur while Tsen's eyes flowed with tears. S

erena blows her nose and Keros sighs happily. "Ah, it's like something out of those musical plays I always go to when I was little."

Both Cathyl and Maggie lightly sobbed at the touching scene as did Smith who removed her shades to wipe a tear away.

Soon both Estevan and Annabel broke the hug while the dark skinned woman placed a kiss on his forehead. "No matter what I'll always be with you son." She then crosses her arms and gave a teasing smile. "So my boy, you gonna introduce me to your girls?" This broke Estevan from his trance and clears his throat.

"Ok." He then points at the girls and begins to introduce them. "Mom. This is Miia the lamia, Kagura the ryu, Ryuko Matoi the basilisk, Papi the harpy, Mako Mankanshoku the poultry harpy,Haru the raptor harpy, Centorea Shianus the centaur, Shaia Alcott the heavyweight centaur and Cathyl the minotaur." Each girls gave his mother their form of greeting when Estevan turns to Smith and his new homestays. "Also there's Kuroko Smith my coordinator, and the new arrivals Keros the unicorn, Tsen the lightweight centaur, Serena the dairy breed centaur and finally Maggie the holstaur."

Smiling Annabel bows at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I want to thank you for looking after my son for me, I hope he hasn't given you all any trouble. Even when he was little he was always shy and akward around beautiful girls." This comment caused all the girls to blush while Estevan groans in annoyance.

"Mother! I'm not the same kid you adopted before. I've chanced much over the years."

"And chanced you have. You went from a shy little boy, to a big strong and handsome young man. Just enough to get a whole gaggle of girls running after you." She told him flashing him a thumbs up while winking. " Nice job my little firefly!"

"Mom!"

This earned the blushing fire user laughter and giggles from the girls while Smith snickers at his embarrassed expression. Clearing her throat the coordinator spoke out. "Well then now that the introductions are out of the way, and the papers are now filled out. I'll take my leave then. Take care of your new housemates. Darling-kun." With that Smith left the house and went back to her work.

* * *

 **(Later that night.)**

After getting his new housemates settled in Annabel had mentioned that she was going to be living with her son and his ever growing harem, much to the girls joy and his chagrin everything was going smoothly as possible, unaware that their house was about to have some unexpected company.

Miia on her bed staring dreamingly at the night sky stars in her eyes, and lets out a loud sigh. "Darling was so cool." Hours ago before everything settled down Estevan had Miia against the wall, slamming his palm on the wall staring deeply into her eyes.. " _From here on out, I'll be dating you as a potential marriage partner. I look forward to our dates, my beautiful serpent._ " His words echoed through her ears and remembering the kiss he gave her after that. Miia sighs happily as she buries her face in her pillow and wildly swings her tail. "Darling!"

Kagura was also feeling the same about her date with her Danna-sama, not only will she be dating with him she'll also get the chance to impress his mother and hopefully get her blessing. "Oh, Danna-sama. The way you spoke out to me about marriage, made my heart soar! I can't wait to be married to you, even more so to get your okaa-sama's blessing. I will prove myself to her that I am worthy to be your wife."

In the living room was Cerea and Shaia polishing their swords. "M-marriage, huh?" Cerea spoke looking into her reflection on her sword, only for her face turn serious. "I must properly maintain my blade so I am always prepared to protect Master and his mother the Mistress."

"Indeed Cerea. I too must be sure to keep my blade sharp, if I am to protect Milord and Lady Xander." Shaia said agreeing with Cerea. Both centaurs wanted to make sure nothing bad happens to their host and his mother so they'll do whatever it takes to ensure their safety.

Suddenly Papi appeard placing herself on Cerea's lower horse body. "Hey, Centorea, let's play a game!" She exclaims holding a wiimote controller.

"Cut it out, Papi. I'm polishing my sword." Cerea told her with a stern face.

"Centorea!" Papi pleads with smile.

"I told you to stop."

Then suddenly Mako came into the living room, which Papi saw her. "Hey, Mako, want to play a game?" She asked her fellow harpy. "A game! You bet I do!" Both harpies started playing the video game leaving the two centaurs to their swords. In the kitchen was Estevan along with Annabel and Serena making and preparing dinner for the family.

"It's nice to be with you again Estevan." Annabel said cutting lettuce and celery into a salad. " It brings back memories when I was teaching you how to cook." This caught the dairy centaur's attention.

"You taught him how to cook?" She asked.

The dark skinned beauty nods. "You bet I did, no doubt because of the way he looks, doesn't exactly scream chef or anything. But yes I did taught him. I even taught him how to sew incase he tears his clothes apart. I taught him all the things he needed to know before he went out on his own." This satisfied the centaur and went to set up the table.

"I'm gonna call the girls down. Can you and Serena get dinner on the table?" He asked his mother which earned him a nod. Walking by the two harpies who were still playing the game and stuck his head outside the living room door.

"Everyone, dinner's ready!" He called out when he felt Papi tugging on his arm.

"Hey, Boss, let's play a game!"

"Papi, right after dinner ok?" He said to her. But she wouldn't have it and tugs harder. "Hurry, hurry!" And yanks him through the door. Soon the others along with Keros, Tsen and Maggie came into the living room and sat at the dinning table. While Estevan was trying to get Papi and Mako to stop playing their game, Miia went over the stove where a large pot stood before her.

"Something smells good!" With a wide smile and eyes closed she pulls the lid off the pot. "What's for dinner today?" Only to pause at what was inside the pot staring right back at her.

The sudden yelp from Miia caught everyone's attention looked over their shoulders, only to gasp and flinch in surprise. "Miia?!" Estevan exclaims.

Engulfing Miia's head was light blue slime with a tentacle tipped with a yellow ball and a pair of sea-foam green eyes. The gurgling sound of Miia was heard as bubbles escaped her mouth, her tail swinging left and right. Then her last breath escaped as her tail went limp and passed out from lack of air. After managing to get the blob of slime off Miia's head only for it to hide from them before it could get caught.

There laying on the couch was Miia covered in a blanket with a damp rag on her head. Everyone was in the living room pondering on what had transpired earlier. Everyone except for Mako and Papi who were still playing their video game.

"No doubt about it. That thing we saw was a slime." Estevan spoke looking into his encyclopedia book. "I've read about them their a semi-liquid type non-humans who absorb moisture, mucus and other forms of liquid into their bodies. And like the other non-humans they also have subspecies in their family."

Looking over his shoulder to meet his mother's gaze. "It also said that the slime is one of the many, unrecognizable species to humans."

"Your assumption is correct, Master." Cerea stepped in. "There are indeed many species still unrecognizable to human society slimes happen to be one of them."

Shaia however had a look of determination and spoke out. "No need to worry, however. Both Cerea and I will protect you, Milord and Lady!" She pulls out her sword to prove her word. "I swear upon my blade, even though it's a replica..." She uttered the last part to herself, then trhusts her sword in the air. "We will not permit a lesser being such as a slime to harm you!"

Both mother and son stared at her bemused by her behavior, along with the others save for Miia, Papi and Mako. "Uh, thanks I guess..." Estevan said rubbing the back of his head when Papi lunges at him from behind, wrapping her wings around his neck.

"Hey. Let's play a game! Play with us!" She exclaims pressing her small mound on his back. Cerea was able to get her away from him and started to explain to her about their situation.

"It's seems those two sure have taken a liking to games, Estevan." Annabel said watching on with a grin.

"They have indeed. Right now we have other things to worry about." Estevan went to pull another damp rag from the bowel for Miia, only for the slime to burst from the bowel.

It looked down at the fire user with it's sea-foam green eyes. "Get down!" The shout from Cerea broke Estevan from his trance as the noble centaur rushed in with her sword in hand. "Get away from Master!" She swings her sword at the slime, however the moment the sword made contact. The slime bends it's body to absorb the impact of the replica blade much to Cerea's shock."What? No effect? But aren't slimes the weakest of the weak in RPGs?!"

"Did you seriously get your information from video games?!" Ryuko cried out in disbelief.

However before Estevan or Cerea could react the slime had tackled them. Annabel and the others were able to get clear from the sliming, Estevan and Cerea however, were not so lucky. "Ugh, what a mess." Estevan grunts wiping the slime from his face. "Cerea, you ok?" Looking over to the blonde centaur he slightly gasped.

There before him was a slime covered centaur who's clothing became damped and transparent enough for her nipples to be seen. "Yes, I believe so." Cerea weakly answered. "I had no idea slimes were so formidable. My entire body is slimy" Looking over at her host she can see him staring dumbly at her with a blushing face. "M-Master?" She said.

Snapping out of his daze he quickly got up and turned the other way with his hand behind his head, face nearly red like an apple. "I, uh..." He sutters. This did not go unnoticed as Annabel had this mischievous grin on her lips, and a sudden plan forming in her head. "I-I'm going to be taking a shower!" He exclaimed as he hurriedly went out of the living room and into the bathroom.

Cerea and the others only stared bewilderedly at the door their host went through. Cerea then felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Annabel smiling at her. "I know what you're thinking Cerea." This made the centaur raise a brow.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You want to go in to the batroom with him, don't you?" Annabel said with a teasing which made Cerea blushing like crazy.

"Wha... That's not! I mean, you are Master's mother! My honor as my Master's servant will not permit such..."

The chuckles from Annabel cuts Cerea's stammer. Which made the blushing centaur bury her face in her hands. "It's ok if you want to. I have no problem with that, besides I've seen the way he was looking at you." She told Cerea with that gentle smile she has. "Even though it is in your tradition, know that you are girl first and a knight second. Besides from what I saw Estevan is a bit to serious for my taste. He needs to unwind a bit and relax."

Getting up she held her hand out to Cerea which she took and was pulled on her hooves. "If you want to join him then go ahead, you have my permission. Just don't go and get too wild. I'm not ready to be a grandmother just yet." She winks at the blushing centaur at the thought of bearing her Master's children.

Smiling and uttering a 'thank you' Cerea went out of the living to join her Master in the shower. Looking at the other non-humans Annabel gave them a firm expression. "Now I wasn't kidding about him needing to unwind and relax. And I wasn't kidding about thanking you all for being with him." She crossed her arms and stood tall before them like how Estevan would. "I really am grateful that you all are them for him. No doubt he's told you... About what happened to him? He needs all of you more than he ever thought."

Her words struck deep into their hearts recalling the story Estevan told of his life, with a newfound determination they nodded and swore to help him through his darkest times. Annabel smiles and nods and then her and the other girls began to start cleaning up the slime. Unaware that the familiar slime snuck out of the living room and went down the hall.

* * *

Under the shower head Estevan washed and scrubbed away all the slime on his burning body. Most of the slime evaporated due to his increasing body heat still he had to make sure it was all gone. "I never would've expected a slime to show up in my house." Reaching out he turns the shower head off. He sighed deeply wondering what to do next. "If I find out that Smith was the one who let that slime in without my knowing, I'm gonna skin her alive one of these days."

"Master, um... Would it be all right if I..."

Estevan heard Cerea's stuttering behind the bathroom door. "Huh? Sure, you can come in if you wish."

Outside the room Cerea didn't had to be told twice as she began to undress herself. "A-All right... Then...Excuse me." Hearing the door opening Estevan turns to see Cerea in her naked glory, holding a towel covering her chest just barely.

Raising a brow Estevan gave her a half smirk. "I see you decided to join me in the bath, aren't you Cerea?"

This caused a blush to form on her cheeks. "I-It's not what you think! My motives are not impure." She quickly denies. "The slime may attack again, so I can't leave you by yourself. I have to! I have no choice!"

Knowing full well that's a lie, Estevan motions her to come closer to him. She took her first step only for her to slip and land on Esteva, feeling his burning body close to hers, and his face in her breasts again. "Forgive me master, but I couldn't get the slime off my body so I was hoping you could wash it off." Once after getting off him Estevan took a hand scrubber and began to scrub away the slime off her horse body.

After scrubbing away the slime the both of them hopped in the bath. Silence filled the air with the sound of dripping water in the are. "Tell me something Cerea." Estevan spoke breaking the silence between them. "Aside from wanting to 'protect' me from the slime, there's another reason you're in here is it?"

Head lowered avoiding his gaze she nodded. "Yes. Your mother gave me permission to bath along side you, Master."

"I see, so she wanted you to spend some time with me, alone?" Shaking his head at one of his mother's tactics. Silence filled the room once again as Cerea looked at her host, lightly trembling, she was in the same room as her Master naked and in a bath tub she might add. A part of her the woman part wanted to go over, hold him in her arms and cuddle with him.

But the other part her knight part was against such action, due to her centaur pride she felt she _has_ to be his servant. And yet he told her many times that she doesn't have to be his servant and be a normal woman as she can. Swallowing a lump in her throat she spoke. "Um... Master." The fire user turns his fiery eyes at her sky blue eyes. "I was wondering... if you could... I mean."

" Yes Cerea?"

Face nearly blood red her eyes overshadowed by her bangs, she spoke with a trembling voice. "I-If you... Could, um, k-kiss me?"

Eyes nearly widened in surprise Estevan tilts his head. "Oh?"

"I-I mean because... I heard from Shaia that Miia kissed you during the full moon, then her and then Kagura. Y-You don't have to if you want to, I completely understand. My actions that night were undisciplined and improper, so I'll understand if... MPH!" Before she could finish Estevan had closed the gap between them, and captured her lips. Eyes wide as dinner plates and face full atomic red, Cerea only moaned in surprise feeling her Master's lips on hers.

Breaking the kiss he looked deep into her eyes and stroke her face. "If you wanted a kiss Cerea, all you had to do was ask." Then he placed his lips on hers again wrapping his arms around her.

Eyes lightly watering Cerea could feel his hands moving up and down her back. ' _M-Master._ ' Eye lids closing Cerea soon fell into the kiss and embraced her host. Both human and centaur slowly kissed each other hands roaming on their bodies, and moaning in bliss. Breaking the kiss they gazed at each other's eyes only to go back kissing again, this time tongues battle for dominance.

Cerea then pushes Estevan back till he's at the lip of the tub the blonde centaur caressed her host, moaning loudly feeling his tongue on the kiss again as a string of saliva was seen they panted from their make out session. "Master."

Estevan only smiled reaching up and caresses her face which she snuggles in his palm. "I told you before Cerea, you're a woman first and a knight second. Remember that."

"I will Master, and thank you."

*Drip*

Something landed on Estevan's shoulder. Wiping whatever's off with his hand he saw it was a very familiar light blue fluid. Both had grown tensed, the slime was in the bathroom with them and is above them. "The slime! When did it-" Cerea taking action went to grab her sword but ultimately forgot she left it out, and accidently grabbed Estevan by the crotch. Which he grunts at her iron-vice grip.

"Cerea...you mind letting go?" The centaur removed her hand staring dumbly at it, until she had this horrified expression and yelps at the realization at what she grabbed. The poor centaur leaps backwards from the tub and smacks her head on the floor thus getting knocked out.

Estevan getting out of the tub went to her side. "Cerea! You ok?" However he was wrapped by a tentacle from the slime creature.

Glaring at it with his burning eyes. "Don't you think this has gone on long enough?" He scolded it. "Why not drop the blob look and let your true self be revealed!" The slime began to tremble and expand until suddenly it bursts revealing it's real form. There stood before Estevan was a slime girl with the body of a mature adult woman with breast bigger than Cerea's but smaller than Cathyl's and Serena's breasts. She had this heart shaped face with a cute little nose, her eyes a dark shade of green, her antennae at the top of her head while her two tendrils acted like long hair.

"There now, was that so hard?" He said to the girl before him. The slime girl suddenly got close to his face and then wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned furthert until they fell on the floor. The slime girl then placed her breasts on his face and began to smother him. Pulling back which earned her a small gasp she grabbed the scrubber brush he used on Cerea and started scrubbing his burning chest.

Estevan could only watch dumbly as the girl was washing him in a similar fashion, he suddenly remembered something about her kind. Slime creatures have a knack for mimicry and copying the actions of others, she was rubbing all over his body like how the girls did with him, and washing him like how he did with Cerea. If that's true then...

"...MPH!"

He suddenly felt her lips on his. This action caught him off guard his mouth was slightly opened allowing the slime girl to explore his mouth. As the slime girl made out with him she slowly caressed his face moaning rather cutely and dragging her hands on his back. The taste of her lips was rather odd, while they were slimy they also had this watery taste. Then she removed her lips off his and stared deeply into his eyes. Bringing his palm up he strokes her face making her rub against it. "Tell me, what is your name?"

The slime girl tilts her head and then spoke in a small voice. "S-Suu."

"Suu? Is that your name?" He asked the girl. The slime Suu nodded. "Well Suu, I want you to do me a favor. I want you to let me go so that me and Cerea hear can get ourselves dried. So that we may see the other." Suu tilts her head again but reluctantly she does what he asked. After waking Cerea up and told her about their new guest they both finished their bath got their clothes on and went back to the others, with Suu in tow.

* * *

After meeting with the others Estevan explained to them about their new guest, Miia was a little hesitant to go near her because she nearly drowned, the others were a bit suspicious at Suu. What really caught them off guard is that Suu had the same body type as Papi, from what Estevan told them she had lost a large amount of water thus rendering her into that childlike body. Both Mako and Papi took a real shine to Suu as the tree played their sports video game. The next morning was rather stressful.

Suu kept sliming up everything and various objects get stuck in her transparent body, much to the girls ire as their items were either stuck in her body like Miia's matching mugg that went with Estevan's and Cerea's replica sword. However they fixed the problem when Annabel gave Suu a raincoat one that doesn't absorb fluids or gets wet. They began to debate on their predicament. They were wondering if she was another homestay that Smith was bringing in, but some argued that she could also be an illegal immigrant and that she should be turned in.

Papi however had other ideas. Grabbing Suu by the coat they both left the house which Estevan chased them all the way to Juno the time he found them he saw Suu struggling in Papi's grasp and fell he caught her in time just before she fell into a small river stream. Estevan began telling Papi that some slimes can actually die if they fall into to much water, the harpy apologized to the slime girl which she waved off.

Then they came across a group of kids wearing summer clothing and carried water guns. Apparently these kids were Papi's friends including the little girl Kurumi who he saved from the tree before. They told him that Papi and Mako played with them all the time which meant they snuck out much to Estevan's annoyance.

They played with the kids spraying water guns at each other, or in Suu's case spraying water from her hands when she drank the water from the stream thus returning to her adult form. They chased the boys up the hill where a road is connected to a bridge over the stream. Estevan then saw a red and white pick up truck driving dangerously fast right to where the kids, Papi and Suu are. Kurumi would've been hit had Suu not tackled her out of the car's path and used herself to cushion the girl's body.

It turns out that truck belonged to Koga as he was with his girlfriend Miki on a joy ride. This didn't settle to well with Estevan as he angrily kicked their truck far across Juno. After bidding the kids goodbye Estevan began to walk home with Papi and Suu behind him.

 _ **"What?! We're going to keep her here for awhile?!"**_

Estevan had recently gotten the girls on the phone and telling them his plan with Suu staying with them, apparently they didn't take it to well especially with Miia shouting on the phone. "Don't sound so surprised Miia. There's nothing to worry about." He assures them over the phone. Back at the house Miia and Cerea were huddled together on the phone listening to their host.

 _ **"She's not a bad girl. She's just a little short on common sense."**_

Cerea then takes the phone from Miia. "But Master, it will be too late once something happens!" She exclaims voicing her concerns with him Papi kept herself busy by messing with Suu's bust moving them around and pushing them up.

"I don't want to report her when she hasn't done anything Cerea. We just need to teach her some common sense is all."

 _ **"Yes but..."**_

 _ **"But..."**_

"It'll all be fine trust me."

Both lamia and centaur were ear to ear on the phone. _**"Just think of Suu as our child."**_ Both of them then had this thoughtful look on their faces.

"Our child..."

In Miia's mind she can picture herself with Estevan and their beautiful little girl who looked exactly like Miia doing great things together, from playing in the field, to having a picnic, to catching bugs and frogs, to sleeping and their daughter's first baby brother.

Where as in Cerea's mind she saw herself with Estevan and their daughter having the time of their lives. From breast feeding her baby daughter, to running across the beach, to lying on the grass, to their daughter presenting a picture of her father in armor, to holding her baby brother.

Both girls can hear the giggles and laughter of their children and calling out to them.

" _Papa! Mama!_ "

" _Father! Mother!_ "

This brought smiles to them and their faces blushing full red at the thought of bearing his children. "Well I suppose we have no choice, then." Miia said with this cat like smile.

Cerea broke herself from her fantasy and clutches her head. "Wh-What was I thinking?! Despite being Master's servant, I had an imprudent fantasy!" She exclaims while banging her head over and over against a nearby wall to get the fantasy out.

"In any case we're coming up at the gate we'll be home in a minute."

 ** _"Oh, right. Smith's here right now."_**

True to Miia's word he can see a familiar black car at the front of his house. "I can see that Miia, just hang on I'll be there in a second." Hanging up his phone, he turns to the harpy and slime girl. "Papi I want you to take Suu to the shrine house, I'll send Miia and Cerea over to help you out."

"OK!" Taking Suu into her talons again Papi took off into the air and went straight to the shrine with her slimy friend. Letting out a sigh Estevan marched over to his house ready to see what that minx of a coordinator want with him now.

Opening the door Estevan walks inside and closes it. There Smith stood before him with her phone in hand, attempting to call him. "Ah, Darling-kun. I was just about to call you when you weren't home."

"Skip the pleasantries Smith." He cuts her off. "What exactly are you here for this time?"

Rather than answering him Smith motions him to follow her to the living room. Walking by Estevan saw Miia and Cerea standing near the phone, quietly he leans closer to them and says. "I had Papi take Suu to the shrine house, I want you to go over and help her out." They nodded and saluted him and left to carry out his order. Walking into the living room he found Smith sitting on one of the arm chairs drinking her coffee.

"Ok Smith I'm here, what is it you want?"

She points to the right where two metallic barrels. Looking at her with a raised brow Smith motions him to go and open them. Reluctantly he went over, unscrews the lids and the next thing he knew...

"WAH!"

Two pink colored torrents of fluids shot up in the air surprising everyone, save for Smith who had a smug grin and some reason Annabel had one too. One of the pink fluids took shape and lands on the wood floor. The fluid was actually another slime girl but not just any slime girl, but a rare slime girl. She had a matured body with breasts about the same size as Suu's in her adult form, but what she lacked was the probosci like her slime kin have. Her 'hair' if you can call it was a orange color and her eyes were an amber color.

The other pink slime was another slime girl but not a pink or a rare slime, but a queen slime! The queen slime then took her shape of a matured woman gowned in a slimy version of royal clothing, around her neck was a gold necklace with a large red amulet, on her head was a small crown, her 'hair' was buble gum pink reaching down her legs and her eyes were a darker shade of pink.

""SURPRISE!""

They both shout in a child like voices. Jaw hanging wide open Estevan could only stare blankly at the two new slime girls. "Ahem, Darling-kun allow me to introduce you to, your new homestays." Smith began. "On your left is Jelli the rare slime, and on your right is Quess the queen slime."

"Hi!" Jelli greeted waving her hand.

"How do you do!" Quess said offering them a bright smile.

Snapping out of his daze Estevan turned to Smith with a scowl. "I see you brought me new house members without my asking, yet again Smith!"

The coordinator only chuckles. "Indeed I did Darling-kun. However there's slight problem here." Everyone save for the two slime girls adopted a questionable expression tilting their heads. "You see aside from these two there was a third member with them, unfortunately she got separated from us and we had tracked her down to your house."

This made Estevan stiffen. By third slime girl she wasn't talking about... "Wait a minute Smith, are you saying that Suu is the third member you were bringing with?"

This caught Smith and the two slime girls off guard. Suddenly Quess and Jelli got in his face. "Did you say 'Suu?' Was she here?" Jelli asked.

"Did she really come here?" Quess asking him as well.

"Well, yes we did meet Suu yesterday." Annabel told the two worried slime girls.

This made them beam with joy and started jumping together holding hands. "So, Darling-kun, if you did see her where is she anyway?" Smith asked leaning a little to close for comfort.

"Ugh, dammit." Estevan groans pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So I take she's somewhere in Juno town hmm? Along with Miia, Papi and Cerea?"

This only made him groan louder, which she chuckles at his attempt to hide this from her. "Yes they are. But since you cleared things up, I'll go and find them and let them know everything's alright."

With that Estevan asked his mother to handle everything with the paperwork and his new guests. And left the house to find his other housemates. After leaving the house Estevan was seen walking on a sidewalk near an uphill street. "Dammit, all, Smith. I should've known Suu was another of your surprises without me knowing." He snarls irritated at Smith and her childish ways.

"AAAHHH!"

A scream coming from the uphill street caught his attention. Rolling down hill was an attractive, well-endowed young woman with long pink hair, blue eyes wearing a gothic lolita style outfit, with a barrette having seashell designs on both sides and a long dress covering her legs. She was seen on a wheelchair rolling out of control. "S-Someone! Please save me! Someone!" She cries out as her wheelchair was speeding to a nearby power pole. The woman gasped and attempts to shield herself.

*Crash*

She felt herself hitting something but it was not the power pole, no, whatever she collided with wasn't hard but soft and warm. Warm like fire. "Are you ok?" a strong masculine voice asked her. Opening her eyes she found a pair of fiery orange-red eyes staring back at her blue ones. The woman was blushing at him feeling his strong arms wrapped protectively around her body feeling the warm sensation emitting from his being.

"You're not hurt,, are you?" He asked her again.

The woman shook her head dumbly lost in his beautiful red eyes. "N-No, I'm not." She spoke in a slow and timid voice.

Smiling the her savior nodded. "That's good to know." Picking her up in a bridal style which caused her to blush heavily, he takes her back to her wheelchair after setting upright and placing her on it.

"T-Thank you, for saving me, and I'm sorry for crashing into you." She bows her head apologizing for ramming him.

"It's ok no harm done." He waved off her apology. "Names Estevan Martinez by the way, what's yours?"

"My name is Mero. I am truly grateful." The woman Mero introduced herself.

Estevan had been pushing Mero's wheelchair taking her with him to find his four housemates. "Again, thank you for saving me when I was in danger, Estevan." Mero told him.

"It was nothing. When I heard you screaming, I had to help you. I was however in the middle of looking for some non-human friends of mine."

"Do you mean a lamia, harpy and centaur?" She asked. "If so, I saw them!"

"Where exactly?" He questions her. After telling him where they were Estevan along with Mero went to another park that was near a large lake, most likely where the girls were hiding with Suu. By the time they got there Estevan suddenly felt something in the air, as the tress suddenly began to quiver. "Hmm?"

Mero saw this and asked. "What's wrong?"

"I sense killer intent coming from that area. We should go and check it out."

Both Estevan and Mero went over to the trees where an opening was seen, they peeked through and saw Miia in a fighting stance as if she was about to be attacked by something. "What are you doing this time, Miia?" He called out catching her off guard.

"Darling! W-Well... Suu attacked-" Miia was suddenly cut off when Suu wrapped her hands on her breasts her face buried in her neck. "But I'm not even wet!" She told the slime girl. However a sweat drop rolled on her check making her tense as Suu licked her sweat. Estevan's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open while Mero had a small blush her hand over her mouth. "Oh, no!" Miia exclaims as Suu began to lick every part of her where there's sweat. One of her tendrils engulfed the tip of her tail and began to suck off it.

Miia gasped loudly at the sensation of her tail being sucked by Suu, the poor girl felt embarrassed but what's worse she was being molested in front of Estevan!

"How did you know about my weakness?" She opens her eyes staring shamefully at her fire lover. "D-Darling, don't look!" She begged him feeling shame and humiliation that he saw her like this. The lamia cried out as if she had an orgasm which caused her to faint. Suu stood tall in her adult form around her were the unconscious forms of Miia, Papi and Cerea meaning she did the same thing to the harpy and centaur. Suu turned her green eyes at Mero who gasped in fright. "What? M-Me, too?" Suu then lunges at her tendrils stretched out ready to grab her!

But it was for naught as Estevan holding a clear plastic bag appeared before her, holds it wide open and catches Suu with it. The bag stretched long enough to stop with in four inches of Mero who flinched in surprise. Tying the bag up he glares down at Suu who looked at him with pleading eyes. "You're in a lot of trouble Suu, you stay in there and think about what you did until we get home." Mero only watched on with deep admiration for the fire user for not only did he saved her once, but _twice_ today!

* * *

After finally waking Miia, Papi and Cerea Estevan told them that Smith had brought in two other slime girls who happen to be Suu's friends. Estevan then dropped Mero off with the authorities he and his other housemates went back home. It was already nighttime and at the house was the remodeling crew, knowing that Daisuke had made rooms for Suu, Jelli and Quess.

Inside the new room were three massive pools as Estevan, Annabel and their housemates stared flabbergasted at the new room. "We've finished construction of your waterproof." Daisuke told them.

"Are you kidding me?!" Miia slumped her shoulders as did Cerea on the news that they have two more slime girls to deal with. "Was all that for nothing?"

"That's great, Suu!" Papi exclaimed as she and the three slime girls held each other in happiness.

"We'll need your signature on all those by tomorrow." Daisuke finished as Estevan was holding a tall stack of papers.

"At least I filled in half of them for you, Estevan." Annabel told him much to his relief. "Oh, my!" The familiar voice of Smith was heard as she was seen leaning against the sliding door. "I see the construction is finished."

"Smith! Will you please for the love of God, stop ordering construction projects without me knowing, ok?" He scolds her annoyed of her little antics.

"Smith, Smith! Thank you for making a room for Suu, Jelli and Quess!" Papi thanked the coordinator.

"Yeah, about that Papi." Cathyl spoke. "This room ain't exactly for them."

"..."

"I'm afraid miss Cathyl speaks the truth Milord." Shaia fills in. "While you were out looking for the others, sir Daisuke had already made rooms for them, the one we're currently in however are for someone else."

"Someone, else?" Estevan mutters when he suddenly figured out why this massive room with pools are here for. Growling and eyes glowing red, he turns his gaze at Smith who tried to look innocent. "Smith! You didn't, didn't you?!" He snarls steams rising from his body.

She closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue playfully. "Heh, guilty as charged, Darling-kun." She confessed before clearing her throat. "As a matter of fact this room happens to be for your _newer_ homestay students." This news left the girls stunned while Annabel had an amused look while Estevan only gritted his teeth.

Suddenly the sound of wheels was heard coming from the door. "Excuse me." A familiar voice snapped Estevan from glaring at the coordinator.

It was Mero who was rolled inside the new room! "Hello. Good day, everyone." She greeted them.

"M-Mero! What're you doing here?!" Estevan stutters seeing the crippled pink haired woman from earlier in his house.

"You can't go out on your own. Do you know how hard we looked for you?" Smith berates her. Having escaping her and her agents before.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to see the city. Then my host happened to rescue me. It must be fate!"

This left Estevan stunned finally putting the pieces together. "Your host? You mean, _I'm_ your host?" He asked.

"Huh?!"The girls save for Annabel, Papi, Mako and the three slime girls gasped.

"Well then, Darling-kun, allow me to introduce you. She is..."

Mero then lifts her dress up high and wide enough for something to pop out, and they were not legs, but a _tail fin!_ The fin had pink scales while her hands had webbing in between her fingers and her ears poped out which were fins as well. "I am the mermaid Meroune Lorelei. Starting today, I will be living here for my homestay. it's a pleasure to meet you, Beloved!" She reintroduced herself and smiles at them.

"Also let's not forget about the other two." Smith said.

Another sound of a wheelchair was hear coming in, the next girl had tanned skin with tribal markings on her right forearm and on her hip. The markings look like that of the Maori tribe, her tail was light blue while at the base where her human part connects to the tail had two extra fins. Around her waist was like a long blue cloth wrapped around her and reach down her tail covering her neither lips. Her breasts roughly larger than Tsen's but smaller than Mero's was wrapped in a blue cloth as well, she wore two gold bands around her wrists and on her head was another blue cloth held by a gold pin. Her hair and eyes were sapphire blue, as were her pointed ears.

This girl was a mermaid also, but not just a regular mermaid, but a freshwater mermaid. Now Estevan had read a lot about them, they are a subspecies of mermaids. Unlike standard mermaids, which reside in warm ocean waters, these mermaids regularly travel from rivers to oceans and back again. These stoic mermaids never give up their journey regardless of any fierce rapids or waterfalls that may stand in their way. Because of this, the have slim and fit bodies. Their colors are more muted than those of standard mermaids.

The next one after her was not in a wheelchair, rather the third girl slithered inside the room. The third girl also tanned like the freshwater mermaid but instead of a fish like tail she had an eel body! She wore a yellow cloth wrapped around her upper body with an orange sash over her left shoulder. Her hair was a bluish grey color like her tail with a white under belly, reaching down her back while it was tied by a gold band forming a small pony tail, while two long strands of hair reached over the golden head band. Her breasts were about the same size as Mero's, on her wrists were single wide golden bands and her ears were pointed and her eyes the same color as her hair. And like the other two she also has two extra fins.

This girl was an eel mermaid, they are Mermaids with long bodies like the lamia. Unlike most mermaids, they have no trouble living on land. This because they produce even more mucus than standard mermaids, though as a result, they have trouble wearing most clothing materials. Their massage techniques utilizing their mucus are highly advanced, and their mucus possesses cosmetic properties as well, making them popular among other mermaids. They have a tremendous amount of stamina and often stay up all night, consequently making them sleep-deprived most of the time.

"Estevan, everyone." Smith began. "These two are your new homestays."

The freshwater mermaid cleared her throat. " Kia ora, my name is Airini. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ariki." Airini said with a slight New Zealand accent.

"Namaste, my name is Aashi. It brings me great pleasure and honor to met you, Svaamee!" Aashi spoke with an Hindi accent while bowing to the fire user.

Snapping out of his daze Estevan returns the greeting to the new girls. "Welcome, to my home Airini, Aashi." The girls also gave Mero, Airini and Aashi their own greeting.

"Well with that all taken cared of, I need you to sign these papers, and then I'll be off." Smith said handing Estevan the papers for the three mermaids. Grumbling under his breath he signed them and gave them back. With that Smith said goodbye to them and left for home.

Yes things were certainly interesting for this ever growing family, however come next morning things will get rather tense for a certain lamia.

* * *

The next morning after everyone had their breakfast Estevan suddenly had Mero in his arms carrying her in a bridal style. "How's this Meroune?" He asked her.

"Please call me Mero, Beloved." She told him with a small blush forming.

Suddenly Estevan was moving his face closer to hers. "Then, let's go."

"Yes, let us go together." To anyone who is seeing this, would've thought it a romantic moment between the fire user and mermaid. However that moment was broken by a rather angry lamia.

Coming up behind them was Miia engulfed in a red aura letting out killer intent. "Darling!" She snarls before lunging forward and wrapped her arms around Estevan's neck. "What are you doing flirting with her?!" She angrily questions him.

Estevan was having trouble trying to keep his balance. "Hey... Miia, watch what you're-" He lost his footing and all three of them fell down the stairs. Landing hard on the floor Estevan was pinned by both Miia and Mero who's breasts were dangerously close to his face.

"Are you all right, Beloved?" She worriedly asked him.

But Miia snarls at the mermaid. "Hey! Let me worry about him."

*Crunch*

The sound of crunching metal was heard when Cerea and Annabel stuck their heads out the living room. It turns out Miia had accidentally crushed Mero's wheelchair. "Miia, what the hell was that for? I only picked Mero up to carry her up the stairs." He said to the lamia, not pleased at her action. She could've gotten them killed when she caused him to loose his balance.

"B-But..."

Annabel had gotten Smith on the phone, letting her know what happened. "Ok, thank you Smith." She hangs up the phone and turns to her son and housemates. "Smith will be bringing Mero a new wheelchair later on, also she'll see of having a stair lift installed for Mero and Airini. So you won't have to carry them up the stairs."

Estevan nods and picks Mero up again. "In the mean time, I'll carry Mero around the house, until a new wheelchair gets here." He then takes her back upstairs much to Miia's dismay. "D-Darling!"

Ignoring her Estevan had vanished from her line of sight.

"Miia, what's wrong?" Cerea asked the troubled lamia. "She along with Airini and Aashi are homestay students, like us."

"But... I have a new romantic rival! I can't afford to just sit around!" She exclaims angrily at the thought of sharing her Darling with three more non-humans. "In spite of everything, you and Shaia refused to cross the line. Papi and Mako are children. Suu, Quess and Jelli are out of the question. Cathyl, Maggie, Serena, Tsen, Keros, Haru, Ryuko and Kagura I could careless about them, I was the most likely candidate to be his bride!"

"Is that how you've always seen us?" Cerea questions with a deadpan face, while the other girls save for Papi, Mako, Suu, Jelli and Quess glared angrily at Miia. "It's possible that she doesn't feel that way" Cerea tried to reason with the lamia to prevent her from doing anything stupid.

"What a beautiful home." Mero commented her host as the twosome were seen at the top of the stairs. "By the way, do you have a lover, Beloved?" Her question made Miia tensed up. ' _She's after him!_ '

"Where did that come from?" He asked when his gripe on her was slipping. He caught her before she could fall, but she moaned when she felt his hand on her left breast.

"D-Darling!" Miia exclaims very upset that he was groping her.

"No, this is... It happened so suddenly, I had to... Huh?" He tried to explain when he raised his hand up with Mero's bikini top, thus exposing her breasts. Much to Miia's ire. "Darling, you pervert! You did that on purpose!"

"No! I didn't!"

Mero however spoke despite not having her top on. "Actually, mermaids' bodies are covered in mucus to prevent us from drying out. So our cloths often slip out of place." Then she covers her mouth covering her bashful smile. "Besides, if it's Beloved, well... I don't mind"

That caused Miia to grit her teeth in anger and jealousy. ' _She's already begun her attack._ '

Annabel crossed her arms and chuckled at the sight before her. "My, my Estevan. I didn't realize you're that forward." The dark skinned beauty teased. "Groping a lady's breast and suddenly remove her bikini top? Shame on you, you naughty boy."

"You're not helping mother! Not one bit!" Estevan growls through his clenched teeth.

However Miia ignores the mother's teasing as Estevan had taken Mero to see more of the house. "Damn you!" She cursed clenching her fist tightly with a vein popping on her left cheek. "Suu, Jelli and Quess are the only slimy things we need in this house!"

"Mucus, huh? So that's why Suu attacked her." Cerea theorized from what Estevan had told her when he found them.

This suddenly gave Miia an idea. Grabbing Suu by the hand she dragged her to where Estevan is. "Suu, let's go play over there!" Leaving behind a flabbergasted group of non-humans behind her.

"And this is the guest room, I had this room built so when I get more homestay students, they can use this until they have rooms of their own." Estevan said to the mermaid in his arms. "Next is..."

"Darling!"

The sound of Miia calling him cuts him off, he turns and saw her covered in slime yet again attempting to look alluring enough to have him pay attention to her. "No! Don't stare at me like that. I got all slimy while playing with Suu." She playfully said to him with a bashful smile and blush. ' _An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. A slime for a slime! I won't let you or your other mermaid friends, take Darling from me!_ '

Estevan however sighed and tosses her a towel. "Then go an take a bath, Miia. I've already drawn one, so you should take it while it's warm." He told her knowing full well of her poor attempt to get him closer to her.

After a few minutes in the tub Miia was wrapped in a bathrobe with a towel on her head, and a glass bottle of milk wrapped in her tail. "Damn you, Darling! How dare you be considerate?! I love that about you, but at this rate things will be going her way!" She was furious that her plan didn't go as she wanted, while the others gave her a deadpan expression.

"Miia, don't you think you're worrying too much?" Cerea questions the red haired lamia.

"Yeah, Cerea's right I mean, don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" Tsen asked.

"What're you saying?! She's already trying to seduce Darling! She must have ulterior motives!" She snaps at the two centaurs while an image of Mero was seen in her head, mockingly laughing at her. "I can't allow her or her friends to take Darling from me! As such I'll use the AC to freeze them once their room!"

This made both Ryuko and Kagura stiffen and turned pale. "MIIA HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Ryuko yells at her.

"RYUKO-CHAN'S RIGHT, IF YOU TURN THE AC ON, YOU'LL FREEZE THE THREE OF US!" Kagura scream at her. But their yelling went unheard as Miia took the remote for the AC and turned the temperature all the way down. Soon the air in the living room began to turn ice cold.

Miia, Ryuko and Kagura were shaking from the intense cold, because of their cold-blood they will soon fall into a deep hibernation and never wake up again! "You three maybe mermaids, but I'll make you three regret...wearing l-l-little to no c-clothing..." Miia shakingly spoke as the cold was beginning to take affect while her two serpentine housemates chattered their teeth and glared icy daggers at her.

""D-Damn you... M-Miia!""

Cerea however was not amused by this dangerous tactic. ' _Aren't you the one who's regretting it?_ '

Hearing the living room door open they saw Estevan carrying Mero with both Airini and Aashi behind them. "Huh? That's odd, the air's chilly in here. I hope you three can handle the cold, if I remember reading about your kind." He said.

"Of course! Mermaids are resistant to cold temperatures, so you don't have to worry about us." Mero explains while Airini and Aashi nodded.

"Then who turned on the AC?" Annabel, Ryuko and Kagura pointed to Miia who was on the verge of being unconscious.

"Miia, keep it together! If you gall asleep you'll die!" Cerea exclaims trying to keep Miia awake.

Estevan sweat dropped and sighs at Miia. "Really, Miia? This is getting ridiculous." Grabbing the AC remote and turning the temperature up, however it'll take a minute for it to get warm so he puts Mero on the arm chair and began to heat up his body. The burning skin began to glow as steam was rising and sizzling was heard, eventually the room was at a perfect temperature.

Toning down his body heat he looks at the remote and saw it was at 34 Celsius. Clicking the button a few times he saw it didn't change. "Hmm, the batteries must be dead. I'll go and find some new ones." He said right before leaving the girls in the living room.

*BANG!*

Just after Estevan left Ryuko and Kagura slams Miia's head into the floor. "THANKS ALOT MIIA. BECAUSE OF YOU WE NEARLY BECAME POPSICLES!" Ryuko yells at her before heading for the door.

"I'm heading to my room."

"Me too!" Both Kagura and Ryuko left before slamming the door shut.

Knowing she couldn't count on her fellow reptiles for help she began to rethink her strategy. "Fine! All of us will work together to protect Darling!"

This made the girls gawk at her. "You're dragging us into this?!" Cerea exclaims stupefied at Miia's persistence and jealousy.

Looking over her shoulder she said. "We're all rivals and friends. So you'll help, right, Papi, Mako?"

""Hey, let's play video games together!"" The two harpies exclaimed as they huddled around the mermaids, which made Miia annoyed at them. "They're already withdrawn?!"

"Papi, Mako, does Beloved have a lover?" Mero asked the two harpies.

"I'm not sure." Was all Papi had to say when Cerea and Shaia came up behind the pink haired mermaid. "You seem awfully curious about Master's romantic life." Are you perhaps interested in him?" She asked.

Which Mero closed her eyes and donned a bashful smile. "Yes, embarrassingly enough. The "Little Mermaid" fairy tale is rather popular among us mermaids." Mero confessed which peaked Annabel's interest, while Mako and Papi curiously asked in unison. "'Little Mermaid'?"

"A mermaid falls in love with a humans prince." Mero began with a dreamy filled smile. "In exchange for her voice, she becomes a human. In the end her love fails to blossom, and she turns to sea foam. It's a sad love story. Mermaids have always adored romances. I often go to see operas and musicals about sad love myself." She finishes with closed eyes and a smile.

Annabel was amused at Mero's taste in romance stories. She herself also loved romance stories usually about happy endings and on some occasion a few tragic ones too. When raising Estevan she would always read him stories before bed, she would read him love stories to help him build enough courage to one day find and ask a girl out. And now her son has a whole heard of them in his house, and she couldn't be more proud of him.

Cerea however narrowed her eyes at the mermaid as did Shaia. "Operas and musicals?" This made Mero look at Cerea with a questionable stare. "Your language, etiquette, and above all your aura are too unlike those of an ordinary person." Cerea spoke walking in front of her. " Furthermore, even Smith was polite when speaking to you. I find that suspicious."

Shaia also walked in front arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "I, too find that rather suspicious, exactly what kind of person art thou, for lady Smith to speak to thee as though she were addressing a noble."

Miia watched on with excitement finally having two members of the house backing her up. "Way to go, Centorea! Shaia! When it comes down to it, we can count on you two."

Mero however smiles. "Centorea, Shaia are either of you two, Beloved's lovers?" Her question made them recoil in surprise.

"Wha-" Both centaur women shakingly stepped back. "Lo-lo-lo-lovers?! We simply serve him!" They exclaim in unison while Tsen face palms herself at their knightly attitude.

"So the rumors are true." Mero said snapping the two centaur woman out of their stupor. "I've heard centaurs are a proud people. Rather, I sense an especially noble faith in you two." Cerea and Shaia can only stare at Mero in amazement as she continued. "Yes... Like those of two knights of the middle ages who have sworn their absolute loyalty to their lord."

In the mindscape of the two centaurs they pictured Mero wearing royal clothing sitting on a throne inside a castle with two knights as her guards. ' _What is this aura she projects? I feel as though we are facing a queen._ ' Before the mermaid were Shaia and Cerea in their armor, at the bottom of the stairway of her throne both centaur women standing at attention. " _I was not expecting to meet someone as dignified as you_ two." Mero spoke in a royal voice. " _I am grateful for the miracle of fate that brought us together, Centorea, Shaia._ "

" _Y-Yes!_ " They both lightly bowed.

Mero closed her eyes and offered them a smile. " _I hope you two do your best._ "

" _Yes. we swear upon-_ "

However they were cut off when a familiar red tail appeared out of nowhere, wrapped itself around Cerea's neck, pulls her and slamming her he against Shaia. "Come back to reality, knights of the middle ages!" Miia snarls at the m for falling for such a trick.

"In any case, I'm not letting you or your friends take Darling! Got it?"

This only made Airini look at Miia with her stoic expression and Aashi attempting to hide her blush. While Mero suddenly smiled. "Neither I, or my friends have no intention of doing so." This seemed to calm Miia down when Mero adopted this almost empty calm look in her eyes. "I _definitely_... will not be doing that."

The living room door was opened as Estevan finally came in with fresh batteries, he then saw Mero, Airini and Aashi suddenly started couching. "You three ok?" He asked them.

"I'm sorry. Mermaids can breath on land so long as our gills are moist, but the heater combined with the extra heat you gave off has dried out the air."

"I see, sorry if I did that. I'll take you three to your room then."

"Thank you, Beloved."

"Whakawhetai koe, Ariki."

"Dhanyavaad, Svaamee"

Picking Mero up in his arms again he tunrs to Miia and saud. "Miia while I take them back to their room, can you change the batteries out?"

Reluctantly she switches out the batteries and turns the temperature to normal as Estevan took the mermaids back to their room. Miia groans and grabs her head in frustration. "They're definitely up to something!"

"Miia, that's enough!" Cerea spoke out her patients with Miia's childish behavior was wearing thin. "Master's constantly by Mero's side because you broke her wheelchair."

"She's not the only one who likes fairy tales." This made everyone in the living room look at her with interest. "In fairy tales, the prince always rescues the princess. And then, they live happily ever after." Miia explains recalling the memories of her childhood, reading stories of the prince saving the fair princess and falling in love with the young hero.

"So it was my dream to be carried by a prince. My very own prince." A mental picture of herself wearing a white dress being carried by Estevan who was wearing royal clothing. "But... Darling is carrying that mermaid instead." She finished with bitterness in her voice.

Cerea suddenly pictured Estevan carrying an excited Miia who wrapped her tail around his neck, chocking him. ' _Isn't that physically impossible?_ '

Miia then took her anger out on the couch by slamming her fists on the cushions. "Damn her! Seducing him with her swimsuit!"

"Then why don't you wear one, too?" Cerea said getting annoyed with her whining.

This made Miia stop and suddenly beginning to form a new plan. Chuckling Annabel turns to the blonde centaur with a cat like smile. "Oh, you're gonna regret suggesting that Cerea. I suggest the rest of you leave, before any of you get caught up in this." Cathyl, Tsen, Keros, Maggie, Serena and Haru took her advice and left as fast as possible.

* * *

Inside the pool room Estevan was sitting at the edge of the pool with the three mermaids finally moistening themselves. "You really don't have a lover?" Mero asked her fiery host who sighed at her question.

"No, I don't have someone in my life." Estevan told her getting tired of her same question. "Why do you care so much?"

"That's because..."

The sliding doors were opened and Miia along with Mako and Papi came in. "Excuse us!" Miia said wearing a red bikini with the top barely covering her breasts save her teats. Both Papi and Mako wore the school swimsuits that were given to them by Smith. Miia then grabbed the stringe attached to her top and started to shake her breast causing Estevan to lightly blush. "Wow, these pools are huge. I wanted to go for a swim. You three don't mind, do you?"

"No. Go ahead." Mero offered her while Aashi and Airini nodded as well.

Miia then got close to Estevan grabbing his arm and placing it between her breasts. "Hey, Darling, swim with me."

"I'll pass, thank." He told her not noticing a dark smug grin forming on her lips.

' _Now we're standing in the same ring. In fact, I'm showing more skin. I won't let you three have your way any longer!_ '

"U-Um..." The sound of Cerea and Shaia got their attention and turned to see them peaking through the door.

"What're you two doing? Come in." Miia said. Cerea and Shaia had small blushes forming, not sure if they really want to come in.

"W-Well, we... "

"No need to be shy." Mero urged them.

Sighing they decided to get it over with. "V-Very well, then." Cerea said after coming in the room. Her bikini top was dark blue in the shape of a triangle and could only cover her nipples, because of her bust size her top looked like it wanted to burst. Shaia also had a bikini top that seemed way to small for her oversized bust. Her top was also triangle shape but was yellow instead of blue.

The sight of them in their bikini suddenly irked Miia greatly. "Why are _you two_ trying to seduce him?" She angrily asked them in a hushed voice.

"The swimsuits we borrowed from you are too small!" Cerea retorts.

Miia then saw that the two centaurs had a large white pareo covering the horse half of their bodies. "Where did you two get those paeros?"She asked them which made them blushed.

"These, umm... are sheets." Shaia told Miia when suddenly Mako popped out from under her, while Papi came out from under Cerea. "Hey! What are you doing, Papi, Mako?" They asked the harpies in unison.

"Suu took off somewhere. Do you see her, Mako?"

"Nope not under here." The poultry harpy replied.

Papi then went back under Cerea. "Is she in here"

"Of course not!" Cerea exclaims angrily. Suddenly Papi touched a part of her lower half send jolts all the way to her upper body, causing her to gasp and flinch. In doing so made her bikini top to lightly expose the tip of her nipples.

Beyond embarrassed Cerea took off trampling Papi in the process. "E-Excuse me!" Shaia went after her before she suffered the same thing Cerea did.

"Why did they even come in here?" Miia asked herself with a deadpanned face. "But now, the traitors are-"

"Gugh!"

The sound of Estevan grunting made her look over her shoulder, only to gawk as Mero had pulled Estevan into the pool with her. They plunged into the water as a large splash filled the air. "Darling! So she's shown her true colors!" Miia then dove into the water to rescue Estevan from Mero ignoring the cries of Aashi. ' _Get your hands off Darling!_ '

As she went under she saw just how deep the pool is. ' _It's so deep! So cold!_ ' Her body started shaking from the cold temperature of the water. ' _D-Darling!_ ' His body in her sights as Mero took him deeper in the water, the multitude of small bubble were seen because of his body giving off heat. Suddenly she let out a large cloud of bubbles moving her hand to her mouth. ' _Not good! My body temperature's dropping. I can't move!_ ' She began to sink into the pool her body going by Estevan and Mero falling deeper into the pool. ' _Never mind saving Darling... I'm..._ '

Turning around she can see the shadowed figures of Mero and Estevan from the lights in the room. ' _D-Darling..._ ' Her body finally touching the bottom of the pool, feeling weak from the cold she slowly closed her eyes as darkness took her. Suddenly she began to feel warmth, her body was feeling something warm against her.

"Miia!"

Snapping her eyes open she saw it was Estevan who had her in his arms in a bridal style. His eyes glowed with a burning passion and determination to save her, looking down at her beneath the surface of the pool. ' _Darling..._ '

Soon he swam to the surface bringing Miia to the pool's edge. The poor lamia was coughing out the water in her lungs as Estevan and the three mermaids surrounded her. "You ok, Miia?" Estevan asked her rubbing her back.

"Pōrangi! What were you thinking?! Jumping into a freezing pool, knowing full well you'd lose your body heat." Airini scolds the lamia for her stupidity.

"She's right Miia, that was dangerous. You could've drowned had Svaamee not saved you." Aashi berates her.

Miia feeling so ashamed at what she done she turns to Estevan with a shameful frown. "Thank you, Darling, but..." She was cut off by Mero.

"Are you all right, Miia?" She asked her before wrapping her in a hug. "Oh, what shall I do? You're so cold! Allow me to warm you with my body heat!"

This left Miia stunned. First she tried to take Estevan, now she's helping her?

"Mero, calm down. Miia, there's still a warm bath. You should go take one." He told her when suddenly a familiar slime girl came in and engulfs his head.

"S-Suu?" Miia said.

"The heater and Beloved's body heat had dried her out, so she's looking for water. She jumped at me earlier, as well. " This made Miia realize that it was Suu who made Estevan and Mero plunge into the pool, sheepishly she chuckled. "O-Oh, really?"

After a minute of pulling Suu off his head Miia and Mero went into the bathroom for a nice hot bat, while Estevan carried Suu in a bucket filled with little water. "Honestly Suu you've got to stop doing that, because of you Miia nearly drowned when she dove in to get me." He lightly scolds her which she lowers her head in shame.

Hearing all the commotion coming from the bathroom he shook his head. "Looks like those two are getting along well."

"They certainly are." Annabel came up next to him with a towel wrapped around her body. "If you'll excuse me Estevan, I'm gonna take a bath as well. Besides I want a few words with Miia." Annabel opens the door to see Papi and Cerea leaving the bathroom. Soon she enters the room and got in the tub with her son's houseguests. "I see you two are friends now, right?" Miia and Mero nodded when Annabel turned serious. "In any case, Miia I would like to talk to you about today."

Miia gulped knowing that she's in trouble with the matriarch of the house. "Miia I understand that you care for my son, but what you did today was stupid!" She scolds the lamia who hung her head in shame. "First you attempted to freeze Mero, Airini and Aashi not knowing their kind can handle the cold but you nearly froze yourself, Ryuko and Kagura when you turned the AC on. And you nearly drowned yourself when you went into the freezing pool head first, all because you let your jealousy and paranoia get the better of you!"

Miia said nothing knowing that Annabel was right, she did let paranoia and jealousy cloud her judgement and almost cost her, her life.

Sighing Annabel went over to Miia and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Miia, you can't always assume that someone will take Estevan from you. He cares about you just as much as he does with the others. He's not one to play favorites, because he has enough room in his heart for you and everyone else in this house."

Miia suddenly began to tear up as Annabel's words started to sink in. "It doesn't matter how many girls he get, whether he gets twenty, a hundred or even a million, you'll always have a special place in his heart."

Her words had broken the dam as Miia wrapped her arms around Annabel, feeling shame and guilt that her jealousy almost killed her and her fellow reptiles. The lamia let out sobs as she held onto the dark skinned woman, who wrapped her arms to comfort the poor lamia like how she used to do with Estvena when he was sad or troubled or frustrated. Mero smiled and wiped a tear at this sweet moment. The three of them just sat in the tub as Miia poured out her guilt. From that moment on, she swore to never do anything that could endanger herself or her friends, her family ever again!

While it may have been a stressful day for everyone, it all turned out great. With six new members everyone can now finally relaxe and enjoy themselves. After all it was just an everyday adventure with monster girls.

 **Voice actors:**

 **Cathy Cavadini-Suu.**

 **Tara Strong-Jelli (online game character).**

 **Monica Rial-Quess (online game character.**

 **Maggie Flecknoe** **-Meroune Lorelei.**

 **Morgan Garrett-Airini (OC).**

 **Trina Nishimura-Aashi (OC).**

 **Finally I got this once done, it took awhile to do so but I finally finished it. Like I said in the Mega Man story I'll continue working on this story, until I get the crossover special chapter done, then I'll work on the Mega Man story. I hope you like this chapter Sandshrew master I had almost pulled an all nighter with the second half of this chapter. Anyway read and enjoy. ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything in this story I own myself for this is a self insert story, and the OCs. For those who may have a problem of a massive harem in this story, you don't have to read it if you don't want to, I've read other stories that said they have mass harems yet not of them live up to my expectations, so I thought I try a mass harem of my own.**

 **Chapter 5.**

Estevan was not in the best of moods today. He was out in Juno town shopping and looking around while his mother and the girls were looking after his house, the incident with Miia's behavior her jealousy with Mero, Airini and Aashi had died down and now the four non-humans had become the best of friends. However after stopping by at a local Dōjinshi store to get books for Ryuko he suddenly found himself in a hostage situation when a group of orcs calling themselves "Orc Pioneer Foundation" wanted an increase of orc-related content appearing in erotic manga titles (which he thought was incredibly stupid and pathetic) for them to take hostages.

He hasn't been that pissed off since two weeks ago, he recalled that time when Miia had burnt her hands by accident when learning how to cook. When he had tried to console her he had learned that she was shedding, he had learned that since lamias are similar to snakes Miia was around her time to shed her old skin, unfortunately she could not shed properly because her hands were bandaged.

So Estevan had helped her shed her skin which was quite the challenge when he got to her sensitive tail tip. Then he found out that Papi was pregnant with an unfertilized egg. He had learned that harpy eggs were worth a lot of money, but since Mako is a poultry harpy he's been making a killer of selling her eggs and so has Cathyl since her time of being on a farm has taught her many things she needed to know.

Everything in the first week was fine until things went south, when a man by the name of Kasegi came to his house by the second week. Kasegi proclaimed to be shooting a documentary on interspecies exchange, had been filming the girls in his house. However Estevan had a bad feeling about that man.

While touring the house, he caused various incidents, such as filming Mero, Airini and Aashi when their swimsuits slipped, groping Centorea when she says she doesn't wear a bra, taking Miia's shed skin, filming Shaia when she was changing from taking a bath and almost caused Cathyl's overall to slip and expose her breast.

Now he knew that man was not what he seemed. It wasn't until Mero then arrives to announce that Papi is about to lay her egg. While Kasegi is filming Annabel helping Papi, Suu reads his mind, revealing his true intent of selling the egg and the footage.

It was all Estevan needed when he distracts him with a store egg that he pretends is Papi's and uses the opportunity to beat the living shit out of him, and kicked him out of his house. Estevan had threatened him if he ever returned, he would burn Kasegi alive!

After that incident Estevan had been in a sour mood and now his mood had worsen when he found himself at the mercy of these pig-faced orcs. Right now the leader was making their demands when he heard the police force outside, however because the perpetrators are non-humans the police couldn't do anything at the moment. So all Estevan had to do was wait, by his time for the moment to strike.

His musing was cut off when one of the orcs started sniffing something. He had read that orcs have a keen sense of smell rivaling that of dogs. He saw the orc pointed his machine gun at the ceiling and fires. The hostages cried out as the gun fire had ceased and something fell on the floor.

Estevan saw it was a 21 year old woman, with red hair, wearing skinny black pants and combat boots, a yellow vest with padded shoulders, knee pads and a tinted lens over her eyes. From the fetal position he can see blood leaking from her stomach. "Oh, a lady ninja was spying on us!"

"You mean a kunoichi."

"She's a real beauty." The way those pigs were talking about her was making Estevan's blood boil over steam was rising from his body and burning skin patches were glowing yet went unnoticed by the orcs.

The woman with heavy breathing, looks up to her shooter and asked with pain in her voice. "H-How did you notice me?"

Grinning with arrogance the orc points at his nose. "Your smell. We orcs can smell a girl from a kilometer away. That's why the police can't approach with their guns."

Just looking at his smug grin was really pissing the fire user off, when his moment to strike comes, he would show these pigs what happens when you play with fire! Suddenly he heard the woman grunting as he saw the orc forcing her on her back, and placing the barrel of his gun on her breasts. "I'm not into foul-mouthed girls." The orc took his phone out and began to speak with the police, letting them know he has one of their agents. All the while shooting at the woman. Then one of his companions had grabbed a young teenaged girl by her arm. "Someone was still hiding in the corner."

"No!" The girl exclaimed with fear in her eyes.

Oh, that did it.

Suddenly the temperature in the store began to heat up dramatically, the orcs were sweating and the hostages were panting from the increasing heat. The orcs then felt a tremendous amount of killer intent in the room and looked to where it was coming from. Standing at the back of the store was Estevan who had snuck away from the hostages was surrounded by his flaming aura and his intimidation demon hovering over him.

The orcs and the hostages were trembling with fear as the deep rumbling growls of the demon before them shaked their very souls. Slowly walking to the orc who was holding the girl Estevan's eyes glowed a burning red letting out growls of his own. The orc let the girl go and aimed his machine gun at the human before him but he never pulled the trigger when Estevan grabbed the gun and began to heat up the weapon.

The gun got so hot the orc yelped in pain as he saw the gun itself glowing white hot, and began to melt into a smoldering pile of molten metal. The orc barely had time to run when the intimidation demon grabbed the squealing pig in it's claws. Glaring white hot daggers into the orc's soul the demon threw him into a nearby bookshelf that broke under his weight.

The store was hot enough for the fire sprinklers to go off in attempt to put out the fire. As the water was pelting everyone in the store steam was coming off of Estevan as the water that touched him started to evaporate. Letting out a loud growl Estevan charged at the orcs.

Outside the store everyone was still trying to come up with a plan when suddenly...

*Crash*

One of the orcs was thrown out of the windows and crashed on the street in front of the whole police force. They saw his body covered with bruises and burn marks, looking back at the store they saw a cloud of smoke and steam seeping out the window and heard gun fire, shouts and screaming. It looked like riot was going off in the store as the police could only watch on with flabbergasted expressions. "Smith! You wanna tell me, just what the hell's going on in there?!" The police chef demanded answers from the coordinator, Smith however had this grin and clasped her hands together. "If I had to guess, I'd say those pigs had found themselves out of the frying pan and into a very dangerous fire."

The smoke and steam dissipated as the police force and news crew saw what was happening. One by one the orcs were getting their asses kicked by a certain fire user. Estevan used various martial art skills to take down the orcs, throwing a round house kick at one orc who tried to shoot him, grabbing two orcs and slamming their heads against each other. "You bastard!" The remaining orcs who got themselves away from him aimed their guns and were ready to shoot him.

*BANG*

When suddenly their leader's gun was destroyed by an unseen force.

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

Then the other orcs lost their guns as they were destroyed as well. "Our guns!" The orc leader then realized what destroyed their weapons.

"I didn't smell any guns. Are they outside the kilometer range of our sense smell? Such accuracy from such a great distance... Who on earth could it be?" He asked himself before glaring at the human who dared attacked them regardless of them being under the protection of the Inter-Species Exchange Bill. "More than that with the smoke combined with the steam had dulled out our sense of smell, masking any kind of scent from us! This human...he's giving off a lot of heat and smoke to be human. Just what the hell is he?"

"What should we do?! We don't have spare guns, or men!" One of the orcs cried out.

"Calm down! We still have the hostages-"

*Crash*

One of the store's walls bursts as a large armored yellow figure walked out of the dust cloud. "Huh?! Who is this giant man?!" Ignoring the orc's question the giant figure raised it's arms bringing down two shields on the two orcs while the top extends to the ceiling pinning the pigs to the floor.

The hostages had stiffen when the figure turned to them. "Come on, hostages. Let's escape while we can." The figure spoke out with a rather young and feminine voice. Removing the helmet the giant was in fact a woman with tanned skin lighter than Airini with pointed ears, long flowing hair, red eyes and a large black horn on her forehead. The woman had this small pout on her rather cute and innocent face. "Also, I'm a girl." She corrected them sense they thought she was a giant man because of her armor.

"Wh-What should we do?! The hostages are escaping!"

"Calm down! We still have one more here. We can use her as a shield." The orc leader said to one of his men unknowing that the woman who snuck in earlier lying dead on the floor had this large grin exposing her... _fangs_.

While the orcs were pondering on what to do with out their weapons they heard someone asking. "Want to borrow my gun, then?" Looking where the voice came from they saw the woman from earlier rising up from the floor and began firing her guns at the orcs.

However one of them snuck behind her and grabbed her in a headlock. "You bitch!" He snarls as he began to squeeze the woman in his grasp. "You were just pretending to be dead?! Were you wearing a bulletproof vest? Then I'll squeeze you so tight, it'll shatter your back fat- I mean, your backbone!"

As he was squeezing her the woman's goggles was cracking. Deciding she had enough she pointed her two sub-machine guns at her own stomach, and pulls the triggers. As she fired on herself the orc behind her was feeling the bullets hitting him as well, it was enough to make him let go off her. Falling on his knees he was clutching his abdomen as three bullets fell onto his hand.

Looking back up and to his shock and horror the woman was _still alive_ even after shooting _herself!_ "Oh, jeez. More holes My weight is gonna skyrocket with all these bullets in me." She complains at the added amount of bullets her body had received.

"H-How are you still alive?" The orc asked her.

"Because..." The woman began turning around to face the orc, reaching up and pulling down her vest's zipper all the way down to expose her blood covered breasts and abdomen, however she was far from human. Her body appears to be a patchwork of parts sewn together. Her face was also patched together as the lower part of her face was normal, the upper part where her eyes are looked almost dark skinned, the iris of her eyes are also different her left eyes was green and her right eye was yellow, and her teeth are all fangs.

"I'm the world's liveliest corpse, Zombina! Grovel you fetishist pigs!" The woman, Zombina exclaimed then turns to face the orc leader. "Now, then. You're the last one, black piggy."

"S-Stay back!Can't you see this hostage? Come any closer and I'll snap her skinny little neck!" The leader threatened holding the girl in his grasp.

" ** _No... You won't_** "

A dark almost demonic voice spoke from behind him, as a burning hand grabbed him from behind with a strong enough pull to release the girl. The leader turned around only to met a fist instead. The orc holds his face in pain as Estevan let out a hail of punches and kicks at the orc before him. With his left fist pulled back The fire user punches the pigs hard in the face sending him flying outside the store.

Moaning in agony the orc leader weakly looks up at Estevan who glared burning daggers at him. "Y-You idiot! Do you realize what you've done?! Humans and non-humans can't harm each other, that's rule!" He told him, remembering the rules of the exchange bill.

"I know full well of the rules, however while everyone else must abide to the rules, I'm an exception." Estevan snarls at him. Which was true, when Smith had became his coordinator she would often remind him the rules of humans and non-humans shouldn't harm each other. However with some persuasion Smith had made an exception that Estevan may only fight non-humans in self defense and protecting others. With that he gave a strong kick to the orc's face thus knocking him out cold.

Soon the police force and those of the Inter-Species Exchange Program had rounded up the orcs and hauled them to prison. Estevan let out a much needed sigh of relief, those pigs were making him sick just by looking at them.

"You know, I could've gotten free you know." The girl who was held captive by the orc leader spoke out. Estevan watched as her hair changed from black to silver and the clothing began to unravel itself which is actually the rest of her silver hair. Her skin had changed from light to dark, she had the appearance of a small, petite young girl like Papi and Suu with a small pair of breasts. Her eyes are yellow with black sclera and unfortunately this girl had no clothing on her, not even a set of panties.

"Just because I took the appearance of a innocent girl, doesn't mean I'm helpless." She told him not at all pleased of his, sudden 'heroic' deed.

"I know you would've, but if I hadn't acted soon he would've killed you before you could get free." He simply told her crossing his arms. Looking at the police force he spotted a certain black haired coordinator walking towards him with another woman by her side. She wore the same uniform Zombina was wearing in her hands was a CheyTac Intervention M200 sniper rife, indicating that she was the one who shot the orcs' weapons from their hands. She has short, shoulder-length bob-cut purple hair and a large single purple eye. Stopping in front of the fire user Smith observed the damage around him and chuckles.

"My, my you certainly gave these orcs a true meaning of 'hell', eh Darling-kun?" She said while Zombina and the other two girls came by her side.

"What can I say? I know how to show people a good time. I take it these four are with you?" He asked gesturing the four non-human girls.

"Indeed they are. They are called the Monster Ops: Neutralization Squad, or MON for short." Smith began to explain to Estevan that due to the rules of the exchange program when a non-human causes trouble and a normal police force can't do anything about it. They send in the MON Squad to handle these situations.

Smith acts as the Liaison of the group, Zombina the zombie girl is the Commander of the group, the purple haired girl Manako the mooneye is the snip due to her kind's incredible eye sight. The horned blonde haired girl Tionishia or Tio the ogre is the body guard, while the girl he saved from the orc leader was called Doppel, a shapeshifter and she acts as the group's infiltrator.

All in all, they were the best of what their good at.

After getting the hostages free and everything taken cared off Estevan was heading for home after offering Smith and her team some dinner which they greatly accepted. However unbeknownst to them hiding on top of one of the buildings was a shadowed figure wrapped in a cloak. The shoulders were pointed upward like they were spikes, the figure crossed it's arms as it watched the fire user leaving the scene after the police had everything under control. Underneath the hood the only thing visible was a crystalized crest on the forehead which seemed to glow, followed by two pairs of bright red eyes that glowed in the darkness. The figure let out a silent growl as electricity danced around the crest and suddenly the figure vanished, in the blink of an eye.

Who was that being? Where did it come from, and where did it disappear too? Who knows but it may also spell trouble for our fiery American and his family.

* * *

Later that night inside a small house was the fake documentary director Kasegi, however the man was found wrapped in what looked like webbing like spider webbing. Hung upside down like a fly caught in the spider's web Kasegi had phoned for help but he soon blacked out from lack of air.

 _ **"Hello? Are you all right? Hello? Can you hear me? Hello? Hello?"**_

The phone call wen unanswered which was a bad sign, so they sent in MON to handle this situation. Outside the room was Zombina and Tio standing by the door, Zombina motioned Tio to ready herself the ogre girl wielding a battering ram took position at the door, unknowing that she had tripped a invisible thread by her boot. Inside the room aside from Kasegi was a woman, a non-human woman to be exact had felt her thread being cut. She had to act quickly and escape!

*Crash*

Tio with her incredible strength broke down the door, allowing Zombina to storm in. "Freeze! I have a message for all non-humans here!" The undead girl exclaimed scanning the room with her mismatching eyes. "You're suspected of violating the Inter-Species Exchange Bill! Surrender and come quietly!"

Tio walked into the room behind her teammate with an uneasy face. " Hey, Bina, this place is full of spider webs. It's creepy." The ogre girl complained while Zombina groans in annoyance. "Tio, you..."

*Boom*

Tio had tripped over something and caused an explosion of dirt and dust, while the woman from earlier had left the room. "Ow! I got vaught on something." Tio cried out.

"Good thing I'm a zombie. If I were living I'd be dead now." Zombina said thankfully that she's an undead corpse rather than being alive.

While this went on the woman who had set the trap had appeard on the room top revealing herself. The woman was an arachne, half human half spider. The arachne's upper body is that of an attractive young woman with large breasts and short lavender hair which covers the right side of her face. She has six pupil-less, monochromatic red eyes and her teeth are all fangs. Her most noticeable physical trait is the lower half of her body which is that of a giant spider adorned with a large skull design on its back.

She has black carapace covering her arms from the shoulders down, and gauntlet-like plating on her hands that end in sharpened points. Her fingers are also very long. Her attire consists of a halter top that reveals a good deal of the lower half of her large breasts and her entire waist, shoulder-less sleeves, and a shirt, all black with a gold and slightly-frilly white trim.

As the arachne was now in the open Manako on another roof top aimed her sniper rifle loaded with tranq darts took aim ready to subdue the escaping arachne. Unfortunately the arachne woman spotted her and as soon as the mooneye girl fired the arachne ducked and leaps away before they can stop her. Poor Manako was upset that she didn't hit her target as tears were threatening to leak out. "What should I do?! She dodged my shot!" Whimpered the the poor girl while Dopple was in front of Manako laying on her back, hands behind her head and looked very bored out of her mind. "At least you have something to do, unlike me."

As this went on the cloaked figure from earlier had been watching them, attempting to capture the arachne but ultimately failed to do so. " ** _I believe it's time, to meet this lost soul._** " The figure spoke with a deep haunting voice, that can send shivers down your spine.

Further into Juno the arachne woman managed to put some distance between herself and MON Letting out a sigh of relief she said to herself. "Like I'd let them catch me that easily." She then pulls out a piece of paper with a familiar address and a picture of a certain fire user. Grinning slyly the arachne stroked the picture of the fiery red eyed man. "I wonder, just what made you so different from them. Perhaps a little visit wouldn't hurt."

' _ **Come...**_ '

"Huh?!" The woman froze in her spot. Looking all around her she tried to find whoever spoke but found no one. Shrugging she was about to walk to her destination when...

' _ **Come...**_ '

There it was again! Only a little louder this time. The voice...it sounded like a man's voice, but somewhat...eerily. Almost haunting. Gulping with a sense of foreboding she spoke out. "Hello?" No answer, just the sounds of the wind and rustle of the trees. Again she called out. "Hello? Is someone there?"

' _ **Come to me... Come...**_ '

The voice spoke again calling to her. The way it spoke sent chills running down her spine, the cold night winds did not make things better for the arachne. Putting up a brave front she called out. "Ok. Whoever the hell you are, come on out!" Nothing at first, all was quiet at first when. "Ah!" The arachne woman gasped when a transparent almost ghost-like figure appeared out of thin air before her eyes. She can see the figure was wrapped in a tattered cloak with huge bulky pointed shoulders. The face was covered in darkness so she could not see the figure's face. Something about it did not settle to well with her, there was something...sinister about it. The figure raised it's right hand up with a 'come' hither.

' _ **Come to me...**_ ' The figure said in that same haunting voice, as it began to move away from her gesturing her to follow. ' ** _Come..._** '

With little to no choice the arachne decided to follow the specter, and see what it wanted. Leaping from building to building she followed the specter all the way to the infamous abandoned warehouse district of Juno town. A place where almost no one ever goes there, usually it's a place for either the homeless or street gangs. Once landing at the are she saw the specter going into the building. Opening the metal door she walked in not seeing anything except years worth of junk and webs. Just when she was about to leave a flash of light appeared before her. A large crystal like structure revealed itself at the stunned arachnid.

Then the specture that made her follow it came out of the large crystal. The figure was like the specter but more solid instead of being astral. The being was tall enough to look her in the eyes, the arachne could only stare frozen like a statue as the darkened face of the figure gazed back at her. " _ **I see you have arrived, my dear.**_ " The man spoke with that same voice that called out to her.

"Yes, I am here, now tell me why did you call to me?" She asked with suspicion in her voice.

The man only chuckled reaching over to stroke her face, causing her to shiver at the coldness of his touch. " _ **Because you and I, are so much alike.**_ ** _"_** The woman raised a brow crossing her arms. " ** _I know what it's like to be feared, to be hated giving your...appearance._** " He said gesturing her lower half.

She lowered her head recalling the hardships she had. What he said was true, many humans feared her because of her spider half, while there were other non-humans who looked scary her kind got the worst of it. Especially among the arachnophobic humans. Her host family say they were pleased to have her but she can see it in their eyes, the look of fear and horror on their faces. Oh, how she hated those who would judge them right away because of what they are!

" _ **But you have no reason to worry my dear.**_ The man broke her from her thoughts lifting her chin to gaze at his darkened face. " _ **Because I have no reason to fear you, in fact you're beautiful.**_ " That comment earned him a blush from the woman which he chuckle. " _ **And further more, we are kindrid spirits who long for the company of those, who're like us.**_ "

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

The man's darkened face was lit up by a crystal crest on his forehead and his eyes glowed bright red. " ** _My real name is of no importance. However, my dear, you may call me Prism._** " The man Prism introduced himself. " ** _Now my dear arachne, what is your name?_** "

The woman hesitated, unsure to whether or not to trust him even though he held no fear of her. Clearly since he himself was not normal either. Taking a deep breath she then introduced herself. "My name is Rachnera Arachnera."

* * *

A few hours later Smith had came to Estevan's house letting him and his group know what she found about Kasegi. The coordinator handed the fire user a piece of paper, which he took to inspect it. "That's the note left by the girl who ran." Smith explained taking a sip of her coffee. "Your address was written on it. That self-proclaimed director must have looked it up, somehow." She placed her mug on the counter her back facing them, as she continued. "We went because we received a call for assistance, but she...went outside without authorization." She finished when she turned to face them with a silly expression, tongue sticking out and her left index finger on her cheek.

This did not amuse them at all. "You mean you let her get away!" Miia accused with three tick marks on her head.

Ignoring the lamia's accusation the coordinator cleared her throat. "We still don't have a clear grasp of the situation. He wasn't even registered as a host family." She placed her chin in between her thumb and index finger, as if to think about all this. "So why was non-human living with him?"

Crossing his arms Estevan had a thoughtful look on his face, tapping a finger on his arm. "It could be possible, that given Rachnera's appearance her host family must've been scared shitless of her, since she's part spider like the rest of her kind. And Kasegi found this as an opportunity to strike a deal with her family, to hand her over to him, since arachne silk is highly valuable these days." Estevan explained his theory to Smith.

"It could be that, no doubt that mutt was looking for a quick buck by selling arachne silk. That along with shedded lamia skin and a harpy egg to go along with it." Annabel spoke with a scowl on her face, recalling those attempts to get the girls on film. To her the girls are also her family and like her son, she'd do anything in her power to protect them.

"Do thee know, where this Rachnera person fled, lady Smith?" Shaia asked her.

Smith however shook her head and shrugs. "Sadly, no. After we took Kasegi into custody we began searching for her but her trail went cold." She paused and takes another sip of her coffee and rubs glabella as signs of exhaustion were seen. "We looked everywhere but we had to call it in for the night, aside from coming here to tell you about Kasegi. I was hoping that if you don't mind lending us a hand in searching for her."

Even though she held her stern expression, he can clearly see it in her eyes that she needed their help. In his two months of knowing her, Estevan knew that Smith took pride in her work always handling things even though she can be childish at times, she does have her moments. For her to admittedly come to him for help, showed that even she was just a woman clad in a business suit. After some careful thinking Estevan walked up to Smith and rubbed her face as if to calm her nerves. This took the coordinator by surprise and gained a small blush, her brown eyes staring at his fiery red ones.

Smiling Estevan said. "Of course we'll help, all you had to was ask. Right girls?" Looking over his shoulder he saw his mother and his housemates smiling and nodding, offering to lend the coordinator a hand.

"Thank you, Darling-kun." Smith thanked him and kissed his cheek. This made him froze a little but shooked it off, with everything all set they decided they would help with the search in the morning. They offered to let Smith stay for the night much to her much to her relief, after that they all went for bed to get a much needed rest to find Rachnera.

* * *

The next morning Estevan and the others had gotten up and had left for Juno town leaving Mero, Airini, Serena, Maggie and Aashi at home. Upon arriving Smith and M.O.N had tagged along and had to split into teams, Kagura, Papi and Haru to be their eyes in the sky. Cerea, Shaia, Tsen, Keros and Zombina took the eastern side of Juno. Cathyl, Tio, Doppel, Jelli and Quess took the southern part of Juno. Smith, Ryuko, Mako, Manako and Suu took the western part and Estevan, Miia and his mother took the north. They had spent hours of searching for the escaped arachne but so far they found nothing. In the shopping district Estevan looked over the area, the top of the buildings even the alleys but nothing.

Bringing out a walkie he contacted the others. "No sign of Rachnera here, how're things on your end, Smith?"

 **[Nothing on our end, Darling-kun. We'll keep asking around see if anyone has seen her.]** The coordinator replied over the walkie.

"All right, good luck." Ending their call he switches over to a different channel. "Kagura, you guys see anything up there?"

 **[Sadly, no Danna-sama. We've been circling around up here, but no sign of Rachnera-san.]**

"It's ok, just keep your eyes peeled." Estevan sighs deeply then checks on the others. All of them getting the same answer. Growling under breath he rubs the bridge of his nose. "How can finding _one_ escaped arachne in a place like Juno, be this hard?" He looks over his shoulder and saw Miia and his mother walking up to him. "Anything?" His mother asked. The fire user shook his head. "Same on our end, we've covered almost half an acre of this place, so far nothing." Annabel frowns in disappointment.

Shaking his head Estevan said. "Then we'll have to look else where."

"Looking for something, my fiery friend?"

A person had called out getting the attention of Estevan, Miia and Annabel. There sitting at a dinning table was a man in his thirties wearing a brown coat, blue shirt underneath it, black pants and shoes. Short black hair and bluish green eyes. On the table was a bottle of sake and a small drinking cup. "It's been awhile, hasn't it my friend?" The man asked with a smirk on his aging face.

"Seo?" Estevan gasped lightly upon seeing the man.

"You know him, Darling?"

"Yes. Seo was a police officer stationed here in Juno a few years ago. I helped him out a jam when a group of yakuza were robbing a bank."

" _Retired_ officer, to be frank." Seo corrected. "Last month I got my papers signed in and now I run my own business as a private investigator." He reaches into his coat and pulls out a card and license.

Grabbing the card it reads **"Seo's private investigation unit."**

Raising a brow he turns to his friend. "You're seriously an investigator?" Estevan asked dumbfounded which Seo smirks in amusement. "That's right! Now what exactly are you three looking for?" He asked clasping his hands together.

"Not what, _who_." Pulling out a picture he shows it to Seo, which happens to be a picture of a certain arachne they've been looking for. "Her names Rachnera Arachnera, she escaped M.O.N last night when they received a 911 from a fake director who took who from her former host family. You haven't seen her, have you?"

Seo grabbed the picture for a closer look, rubbing his chin. He shook his head and hands it back to Estevan. "Can't say that I have." This made them disheartened that they're back to square one.

"But!" This caught their attention once again. "I did see something that resembles her, her shape anyway. Last night I saw someone who might be your missing arachne, headed straight further inland up north."

Estevan's eyes glowed as a growl escaped his lips. "The old abandoned warehouse district." This made Miia and Annabel raise their brows in confusion and slight worry. Something about this warehouse district must've brought up something...unpleasant.

"Got that right, almost no one goes there these days, 'cept of course if you count street gangs, trouble makers and occasionally homeless." Seo shrugged before drinking his sake. "But hey, if your arachne did in fact go there, then I'm glad I was able to be of some help to you!"

Digging into his pocket Estevan brought out enough money he earned from his odd jobs, and places it on the table. "Thanks for the info, Seo." Smiling the private detective grabes the money and places it in his coat. "A pleasure doing business with you buddy, and hey if you ever need help or more information, you know where to find me!" Nodding to the man Estevan, Miia and Annabel bid fare well to Seo and left. Pulling out his walkie Estevan tunes it to Smith's channel to let her know what he found.

"Smith, I got just a lead on where Rachnera might be. Round everyone up and meet us at the old warehouse district."

* * *

After gathering the search party Estevan and the girls had pulled up at the one place that many people tend to avoid. Ahead of them was a series of old buildings, many of them left to rot like open wounds. The buildings were run down, some broken to the point of crumbling apart, others still intact. Rust was seen on the metal frames of the buildings, doors, stairways even the garage doors had gaps in them like someone were shooting at them. This was Juno town's most infamous spot in Japan; the abandoned warehouse district more commonly know as Yūrei Toshi.

"This is where Rachnera is?" Asked a skeptical Smith.

"Yes. The abandoned warehouse ditrict or Yūrei Taun, ghost town. Sometimes they called it Shinda Machi or dead town." Estevan answered making some of the girls shiver at the mention 'dead'.

Raising a questionable brow Smith stared at the old decaying place. She heard rumors about this place but dismissed them as nothing but rumors. "You sure she's in there?"

Estevan narrowed his eyes at her. "Seo is a reliable friend, he said he saw somehow who fist the description of Rachnera enough to point us at the right direction." Turning to his mother he asked her to stay with the girls as he, Smith and MON went inside the abandoned district. Walking past the many decaying and rotting buildings Estevan had lead them into the largest one of the place. Warehouse 16. As they entered they walked further and further in as darkness was shrouding them in it's embrace.

Flashlights were turned on and the burning skin patches were seen glowing through the fire user's clothing. Wondering where' they were heading Tio asked. "Um, excuse me Estevan. But where are you taking us to?"

Looking over his shoulder Estevan answered the ogre's question. "To someone I know that lives here."

Zombina then noticed a rather large duffle bag in his grasp and asked. "What's the bag for?"

"You'll see."

Silence then filled the whole building when they heard voice ahead. Soon light was seen out of the corner and to the girls' surprise they saw a large group of homeless people each one gathered around barrels with fire burning various wood and trash, tents and couches were everywhere with people sleeping or sitting on them. Close to the adults were children of all ages. One of the adults a old man in his fifties or sixties turns to the arriving group. "Ah, if it isn't the old hot head Martinez himself. So what's a bum like you doing here?" The old man asked.

"We're looking for a monster, Minaka." Estevan simply told the man.

Minaka grunts at the blunt replay. "In case you haven't noticed, we're all monsters here."

"This one's different a liminal, an arachne to be precise." He pulls Rachnera's picture and shows it to the old man. "We were told that she came to your area last night, and we thought if any of you might've seen or heard of her."

Minaka grabs the picture, looking over at the scary yet beautiful arachne woman. Muttering to himself he turns back to Estevan. "Haven't seen her, but one of my boys did hear something." Handing back the picture Minaka began to explain what he heard. "Last night while we were getting some sleep one of my boys heard something further down this shit hole place, then we saw some lights flicker over there strange noise came over there. Could be your little miss arachne maybe."

"Have you clarified it?" Smith asked him which he shook his head.

"Not sure none of us dared to go over there, especially with Nemu haunting the joint."

Smith blinked in confusion and raised a brow. "Nemu?"

"About five or six years ago, this place was being built by some rich financial company." Minaka began his story. "Nemu Maebara was one of the people who was among the workers when suddenly a group of yakuza came started causing hell all over the place, no doubt looking for a quick way to snag some money. Then during the chaos Nemu was one of the victims who was shot, the police were able to cuff them yakuza bastards up and by the time the ambulance came, Nemu died from her wounds." He pauses to drink from his bear bottle and clears his throat.

"After that they built a shrine for her once this district was built, the head bosses closed off that one area to the employs, suddenly they started having problems here and there until they went bankrupt. They believed that the ghost of Nemu was causing the problems when they saw her ghost roaming this place, after seeing her ghost they shut this whole place down, packed up and left. And that's how the story began." He finishes the story and his beer bottle and throws it aside.

Rubbing his chin in thought, Estevan was wondering if what they heard last night really is Nemu's ghost or possibly Rachnera trying to turn that area into her home. "Still, it'd be better if we checked ourselves." Smith said to the homeless man who shrugs.

"Hey, be my guest. Just don't say I didn't warn ya if turned out true." Estevan then heaves the duffle bag over and tosses it at Minaka and his group. "As a token for giving us the info, inside you'll find fresh supply of clothes and the finest bottle of sake I could find. I'll be sure to bring more food and clothing next time I'm around." He tells him right before walking towards the closed off area with Smith and the other behind him.

Watching them leave Minaka opens the bag and indeed finds the sake bottle the fire user told him, this brought a large grin on his face and turns to the retreating forms of Estevan, Smith and MON "Heh, a pleasure doing business with you. You bum."

Outside the warehouse district standing by the cars were Annabel and the rest of her son's houseguests, awaiting for their return. So far no signs of them which was making the girls anxious. Miia had her hands together with a small frown and worry etched on her face, she had been praying that her Darling would be ok when suddenly she felt like she heard something.

She looked around wondering if any of the girls said anything, but none had each of them had their own worried expressions hoping that their future husband would be alright. She heard the voice again, this time clearer. The voice's cold haunting words sent chills down her spine all the way to her tail, it sounded like something out of a horror movie. The voice was saying something, asking her could she really trust Estevan, could he guarantee her safety? Miia slightly shook her head, wanting to believe the whispers where nothing but lies.

In her two months living with him Estevan had taken great care of her and the others, never once did her hurt any of them. Treated them like normal girls with fragile hearts, and put their needs over his. However the voice were beginning to get to her, telling her that he was nothing but a brute with anger issues and would eventually snap at them.

Miia's eyes were beginning to tear up at the harsh words the voice said about her Darling. How could they even say that?! How could the voices be so cruel when he had suffered when he was little. She couldn't take their lies any more, she clutched her ears shut as if to block them out. But they keep bombing her with doubts and hurtful words about Estevan, they were driving her mad when their final words had struck a blow to her heart.

' _ **He doesn't love you, after all who could ever love a freak like you?**_ '

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! STOP TALKING BAD ABOUT DARLING! GET OUT OF MY HEAD, GET OOOOOUUUUTTTTT!" Miia screams at the top of her lungs trying to stop the voice's assault, Miia's sudden screaming caught everyone off guard as Annabel went over to check on the distraught lamia. "Miia! What's wrong? Why are you screaming?!"

"What happened?!"

The girls turned from the sobbing lamia to Estevan and the other who had just came out upon hearing the screams of Miia. Estevan with concern on his face after hearing Miia screams fearing that she might be hurt. "What wrong with Miia? What happened?!" Annabel would've explained when Miia bolts at Estevan with faster than lightning speed arms outstretched and tears in her eyes.

"DARLING!" The distressed lamia cries out after wrapping Estevan in a huge hug and wrapping her tail around him.

"Miia, what is it? What's wrong?" His only answers were her sobs and whimpering as she tightened herself on him as if afraid he might vanish if she let go. Looking back at his mother and the others they only shrugged their shoulders, wondering what made Miia become so fearful. He could only rub her back ushering comforting words to her.

After calming her down Estevan, Smith and MON had told them they haven't found Rachnera aside from the shrine built for Nemu. He did tell them that he planned on coming back first thing in the morning as it was getting close to night time. So they departed from the warehouse district unaware they had been witnessed by a shadowed figure watching from the window. " ** _Soon your girls will be mine._** " The shadowed figure turned out to be Prism as his crest glowed bright.

* * *

Back at the Martinez household everyone had dinner that night, however there was silence at the table as Miia only lightly picked at her food still feeling stressed over what happened hours ago. After dinner everyone had their bath and headed straight for bed. However not all of them were having a peaceful night. Miia who was tossing and turning in her bed, was grunting and sweating up a storm as if having a nightmare. She wasn't the only one. In their rooms Cera, Shaia, Kagura, Ryuko, Cathyl and Haru were also experiencing the same thing Miia is.

However just as the night terror started it ended as quickly as it began, Miia had let out a sigh of relief as did the other until they only heard one word:

' ** _Come to me..._** '

In unison their eyes had opened only for them to become dull, lifeless. As one they all rose from their beds and began to leave their rooms in a trance like state. In single file they went to the front door and opened it, this however did not go unnoticed as Estevan and Annabel had awoke from their sleep. They went downstairs to see what was happening when they saw the girls leaving the property gate headed straight for Juno town. "Ok, something's definitely not right here." Estevan snarls with glowing red eyes. "I'll follow them you call Smith and tell her what's happening." With that Estevan took off after his houseguests.

After hours of following them Estevan saw that they had returned to the abandoned warehouse district. They made the fire user raise a brow in confusion, why would the girls return here after Miia's panic attack. More importantly why are they here?

Inside Warehouse 16 where the shrine of Nemu Maebara is the seven liminals of the Martinez household stood there still in their trance like state. Before them was the familiar shrouded figure as Prism gazed at his soon-to-be slaves. " _ **Nice. Very nice indeed, that American certainly has nice taste in liminals.**_ "

Behind him was Rachnera with an uneasy face, a part of her was telling her to be wary of him. While the other was struggling on deciding whether or not to stay with him. "Um, Prism. Exactly who're these girls, and what're they doing here for?" The arachne questions her mysterious host.

Prism's shadowed face turns to her. " ** _Why to join us my dear. To become a part of our new family._** " Turning back to the hypnotized girls, a smile unseen by Rachnera formed on his lips. " _ **After all I did put them under my control and brought them here.**_ "

This statement caught Rachnera off guard. This man used some kind of spell, and kidnapped them from their host family?! Now she knew this man was dangerous she needs to find a way to break his hold on them and get them out of here! Prism snapped his fingers and suddenly seven crystal like pods appeared in thin air. Motioning his hand he commanded the hypnotized girls to step inside them, which they obeyed and went inside them as their eyes closed. " ** _Perfect. Now all that's left is one last liminal._** "

Rachnera raised a brow wondering what other unfortunate liminal will fall prey to this mad man. "What do you mean?" She asked him. "Who'll you _kidnap_ this time?"

" _ **Why you my dear.**_ "

Rachnera gasped loudly her hands near her mouth, the arachne was slowly backing away as Prism was moving closer to her. " ** _Don't be afraid my dear, after all you and I, are very much alike._** "

Rachnera's face contorted to anger when he compared her with him. "As if I'd let you take me like some cheap toy!" Acting quickly she fired a globe of webbing at his face, which caught him off guard as the web blinded him. With him distracted momentarily she went over the fare side of the building grabbed a sledge hammer and went over to where the trapped girls are. She stood in front of Miia's pod raising the hammer ready to break it, when she swung it down she suddenly felt it frozen in place. Looking at the hammer she traied with all her might to swing it down but it wouldn't budge. Then she felt herself getting thrown back away from the pods.

Landing on her back she rolled over on her hands, just in time to see a foot stopping before her. Looking up she saw Prism free of webbing glaring down at her, eyes glowing red and crystal crest glowing yellow and energy dancing around it. Thrusting his hand out Rachnera found herself floating in the air. She tried to struggle free from the unseen force that has her, she glared at her captor only gasp in fright when a transparent face appeared before her. The face was anything but human it looked like an oni mask like the kind samurai would wear. It's skin was bleached bone white with two crystal horns curved upward, two long fangs outside it's mouth, and the eyes and the inside of it's mouth were glowing an ominous blue color.

Prism and the demon face were glowing in that same blue aura as the demon face gave a deep guttural growl at the arachne. " ** _You know Rachnera, I don't appreciate treachery!_** " Prism snarls angrily at her for her defiance against him. He thought he finally found someone who was just like him, misunderstood from human society, ridiculed and feared because of their appearance. But it seems he was wrong. " ** _You will become apart of my group, whether you like it or not!_** "

 **BOOOMMMM!**

Suddenly the wall of warehouse 13 had exploded causing Prism to drop Rachnera. Inside the dust cloud glowing red patches and eyes can be seen and a deep angry growl was heard. The cloud then dissipates revealing a very pissed off Estevan who had marched over to warehouse 16. His burning red eyes glared hot daggers at the man before him then turns his eyes to see the missing arachne he and the others had been searching for.

Then he spotted seven crystal pods and to his dismay he saw Miia and the others trapped within them. Letting out a bestial growl he turns his burning eyes back at Prism who only stood there in awe. "I don't know who the hell you are, but if you want to live I suggest you let my girls go NOW!" He shouts and then charges at the stunned kidnapper. Prism then snaps out of his daze he jumps back as Estevan punches the ground.

Rachnera managed to get out of the way before the angry human had punched the ground with such tremendous strength. Her eyes only stared at him in total awe, Sagei her so-called host family had went to this... _man's_ house not knowing that he was far stronger than any normal human, if the burning skin patches was of any indication that he wasn't a normal human. Kasegi was either a very brave or very stupid to enter his house.

Estevan looked up to glare at Prism only to gasp slightly when he saw the shroud over his shoulders had revealed something incredible. On Prism's shoulder were two large, bulky, bleached white crystals. Crystals that were coming right out of his shoulders! For the longest time Estevan thought he was the only human who was born different from others, he thought his chances of finding others like him were slim to none.

But here standing right in front of him was another human who was born different like him. However as impressive as it is to know another like him exist this man had the gall to kidnap Miia and the others and try to take Rachnera for his own sick gain. Well, that was all he could stand cause he couldn't stand no more!

Prism had looked at Estevan in awe he can see the burning skin patches through his clothing as clear as day. Through out his life Prism had always thought he was alone in the world, never knowing if there were others who were like him, born different from humans who have been through the same suffering he had been through.

But here stood before him was another just like him. A human born very different from other humans, however he then recalled yesterday's incident with the orcs. He saw him fight those pigs and saving those _humans_. Anyone like him who would save humans, are not worthy of their powers!

Then by some unknown signal Estevan charges for Prism once again right fist cocked back intending to slug him in the face. But as he got close Prism's crest glowed and suddenly a crystalline shield appeared before him blocking the fire user's fist. Blinking dumbly Estevan threw punch after punch but none of his fists worked. Then Prism thrusts his hand out and Estevan was thrown backwards.

Recovering and landing on his feet Estevan snarls at Prism when he saw a blue aura surrounding him and then a bleached white muscular beast with crystal like spikes on his shoulders and arms, oni like face and glowing blue eyes and mouth appeared. Prism had summoned his intimidation demon to scare the fire user, however it had no affect as Estevan summoned his _own_ intimidation demon.

Suddenly Smith and MON squad had arrived from the opening Estevan made. "Darling-kun, we got here as quick as we... Ah!" Smith gasped along with MON when they saw two large demons growling at each other as the atmosphere in the whole room was filled with killer intent. Estevan bolts for Prism again only for him to freeze midair. Prism had his hand stretched out and then swings it thus sending Estevan crashing to a wall. It was safe to assume that Prism has the power of telekinesis, he then trows his hand upward sending Estevan into the ceiling. Estevan cries out as he was being tossed around like a literal rag doll.

Prism had a sadistic grin on his lips taking pleasure of hearing Estevan's screams.

*Crack*

The sound of glass breaking broke him from his little fun, he turns and saw it was Rachnera who used the sledge hammer to break the crystal pod holding Miia. Scowling his used his left hand and grabbed her via telekinesis. The struggling arachne was brought up to him glaring daggers at him. " ** _Did you really think I'd forgotten about you my dear?_** "

Before she could answer Prism saw Smith and MON aiming their weapons at him and began shooting at him, dropping Rachnera and unknowingly Estevan Prism brought up his crystal shield to protect him from their bullets. Landing on his feet Estevan looked up and gathered fire around his fists. With a burst of strength Estevan leaps in the air and punches Prism from behind! Both fighters flew across the room and crashed through various items as a cloud of dirt and dust flew everywhere.

Rachnera, Smith and MON can hear the two fight it out, taking this opportunity again the arachne rushes over and with one final swing she broke the crystal pod, freeing Miia. Smith ran towards the awaking lamia as she let out a sigh of relief. Mumbling Miia slowly opened her eyes to see Smith before her. "Smith?" She quietly spoke. Then she turned her gaze at Rachnera who had a small smile on her face which Miia gasped in recognition. "Y-You're..."

"No time for that Miia." Smith interrupts. "Right now we need to get the others out, while Darling-kun is busy fighting."

"Darling...fighting?" Miia tilts her head when she heard a familiar grunting sound. Looking at the other side she gasped loudly when she saw Estevan thrown backwards. "DARLING!" She tried to go to him but she felt lightheaded and nearly fell, if Smith and Rachnera hadn't caught her. "Miia you're in no shape to help him now. Right now we need to get the others out and fast!" Smith exclaims to her as she ordered MON to free the others Miia looked towards Estevan with worry when he got on his feet and faced the man who dared kidnap them.

Estevan gathered fire ki in his hands and started shooting them at Prism, the former was either swatting at them like flies, or using his crystal shield to block them. Growling angrily the fire user took a deep breath as a bright red light was forming in the back of his mouth.

Prism seeing this and grinned, taking a deep breath of his own a similar red light was forming in his mouth. Soon Estevan fired his Hellfire breath while Prism fired his Corona lightning. Both fire and lightning breath attacks collided creating a flash of light and exploded.

 **BOOOM!**

The explosion caused everything in the warehouse to fly everywhere, Miia, Smith and the others had to brace themselves as the shockwave rushed over them. Soon everything was calm again. The building was groaning from the battle between the two super humans was too much for it to handle, if they continued fighting it would eventually cave in on them. Estevan was panting heavily as he stared at the spot where his enemy was at.

Then before he could act twin yellow lighting bolts flew out of the dirt cloud and grabbed Estevan in their grasp. Estevan was struggling from the bolts of electricity as he was being lifted in the air, coming out of the cloud was Prism who wasn't even scratched!

His crystal shoulders were glowing yellow as the two lighting bolts that held the fire user were coming _from_ his crystal shoulders! " ** _Was that really the best you can do?_** " Prism sarcastically asked as he tightened his grip on Estevan making him grunt in pain. " ** _How disappointing. As much as I love to fight you, I'm afraid this little spar ends now._** " Prism took a deep breath again and fired his Corona lighting. Estevan screamed at the top of his lungs as the lightning breath struck his being. The lightning danced around him causing him more pain, along with being squeezed by the telekinetic grip from the yellow lightning made him scream even more.

Miia who's eyes wide as dinner plates in horror, tears forming in her eyes she tries and rush over to help him but was held back by Smith. "Miia don't! It's too dangerous!"

"Let me go! I have to help...I have to help Darling!" The lamia was struggling against the coordinator's grapes just as the rest of the girls who had awakened to see this horrific scene before them were held back from both MON and Rachnera.

The arachne could only watch on, helplessly as she saw this one man...this one man who would willingly risk his life, to save these girls he cares for so much. ' _I was wrong. I'm a fool, I'm such a fool. I always thought humans would always be afraid of what is different from them, but this man came here with no concern for his life to save these girls. I...was wrong. Not all humans are bad and now I may have brought this man to his death._ ' Rachnera had cursed herself for thinking humans were all the same, only to realize not all of them were the same after all.

She was brought out of her self guilt when she heard the loudest screaming coming from Estevan. Then the Corona lightning had stopped and the two yellow lightning bolts vanished. His body lightly chard and smoking was slowly falling back to the ground.

"DARLIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!"

Miia's agonizing screams were like daggers to Rachnera and the others as the fire user's body crashed on the floor. Tears fell like water falls from Miia's eyes, her Darling, her beloved Darling lied there unresponsive, almost like he was...dead. Grinning in victory Prism slowly turned to the group of girls who froze from his red piercing gaze. Slowly levitating Prism glided himself towards them. Miia and her friends were backing away from the murderer of their host, while Rachnera, Smith and MON stood in between them cutting him off from the members of the Martinez household.

" ** _Do you really think you can stop me?_** " He mockingly asked them. " _ **With that fire brute gone, you're all mine for the taking!**_ "

Suddenly he heard the sound of someone inhaling air, he saw the fires that were made from the battle being drawn to one direction; behind him. Turning around he saw what was drawing the fires and jumped back in surprise. Estevan lying on his back was inhaling deeply sucking the fires all around him, the flames were sucked into his mouth and entering the dim lit skin patches his body regaining color and the injuries he got were beginning to heal.

The air around him was beginning to get even hotter and hotter by the minute. Rising on his feet his body began to glow he crosses his arms together, letting out a beastly growl he thrusts his arms out letting a loud roar as light exploded from him. His skin having a darker shade of color almost like charcoal, his forearms and shins now have burning skin patches of their own as well as his back. His body suddenly had burning red line cracks stretching all over his body. His hair suddenly spiked upward and turned white. His eyes now turned to a dark shade of red with bright orange iris.

Miia, Smith and the others only watched in total awe, they knew of his fire powers but never once had they seen him in this form. Prism was beginning to sweat bullets at first he had the upper hand, that defeating this fool would be easy because of their difference in power, but it seemed this man had a wildcard up his sleeve.

Then Estevan vanished into thin air catching Prism off guard, looking around he tried to find his foe but he then appeared before him. Estevan barely giving Prism anytime to react gave him a strong uppercut sending him into the air. Prism managed to regain control of himself only to see Estevan _flying_ towards him! Prism began firing his Corona lighting at the fire user but to his shock and dismay Estevan started sucking in the Corona lightning!

With faster than lightning speed Estevan got up in Prism's face and started launching a hail of punches and kicks. Prism was able to put some distance between them and created his crystal shield hoping it would stop him, but as Estevan drew in he punched right through the shield destroying it in the process. " ** _IIMPOSSIBLE!_** " Prism only watched in horror that his unbreakable shield was destroyed by this...monster!

Cocking his left fist back Estevan threw his punch at Prism's right crystal shoulder, and as soon as it connected the crystal shattered into pieces. Prism howled in agony as he held his now stump of a shoulder, this brute of a monster had done the impossible, he had destroyed his near indestructible crystal shoulder. No one not even an armor piercing tank round could destroy it, and yet this man did with just his fist!

Prism in a blind fury lets out a war cry and charges at his enemy. The crystal themed fighter started throwing punches of his own but as they connected they barely did a thing, it was like he was punching an iron wall! Estevan swatted one of Prism's punches and threw a right hook on his left crystal shoulder. And like with the right one the left crystal shoulder was destroyed resulting another agonizing scream. Grabbing the man's head Estevan rears his head back and delivers a powerful head butt. The force from the impact was enough to create a shockwave which rippled through the air.

Letting Prism go he was slowly falling back to warehouse 16, the head butt he got was enough to destroy his crystal crest on his forehead.

Back in the warehouse Miia and the others saw Prism falling downwards and moved way far back as their kidnapper crashed into the ground. Breathing heavily Prism can only glare at the fire user who was now standing over him. " _ **H-How? How were you able to beat me?**_ "

"Simple. You relied too much on your powers." Estevan sneers. "Since they acted like conductors I realized that, once I got rid of them you'd be all but powerless. As for how I got stronger. Well let's just say I don't plan on tell scum like you."

Snarling angrily Prism thrusts his hands out and used what little telekinesis he had to push Estevan away. Floating in the air his hands covered with electricity and the crystal stumps on his forehead and shoulders glowed dimly. " _ **Another day you fools. Another day.**_ " Then he fired his lightning bolts at the warehouse itself causing the build to fall. Estevan had to get everyone out which served as a distraction for Prism in order to escape. Outside Estevan and company can see warehouse 16 collapsing into ruble.

Estevan let out a sigh of relief and changed back to normal. He was then suddenly tackled by his housemates all of whom were in tears of joy, all relieved to see him alive and well. Smith felt a tear drop on her cheek and wiped it before her squad could see it. After getting back up from his girls Estevan took one last look at the now destroyed warehouse. "Come on. Let's go...home." With that they all gathered inside the customed van and drove back home.

* * *

In the outskirts of Juno was Prism who was on all four, panting heavily from using the remaining strength he had. He slams his fist on the dirt in anger, he had finally had those girls in his grasp only for them to slip through his fingers, all because of that damned American!

" _ **Damn him! Damn him to depths of hell for this! He hasn't seen the last of me, none of them have!**_ "

"Well, well. Seem you had somewhat of a bad day."

He jerked the sound of a woman's voice coming from the forest. Turning to see who spoke out he suddenly saw a tall slim woman with an angular face, with long dark blue tinted hair and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust. She wore a white-and-blue sailor uniform. A more militaristic and regal design than normal uniforms, with a high collar, shoulder epaulets and gold adornments along the sides.

However when she came out into the moon light he saw she wasn't human but an arachne! Unlike Rachnera this spider woman had only two normal human eyes instead of four extra pair of eyes. Her spider body was similar to Rachnera's but it was snow white. On her abdomen were two large blue eye patterns that seemed to be glaring at anyone who makes eye contact. And around her waist was a bokken sword.

Slowly getting up Prism could only stare at this abnormal arachne woman, her posture was like that of someone with authority and a strong will if her cold icy stare had anything to say about it.

" _ **And who the hell are you? May I ask**_ "

The arachne let out a small grin and crossed her clawed arms. "Satsuki, Satsuki Kiryuin" The spider woman introduced herself. "And who are you, stranger?"

The crystal themed fighter grunts and crossed his arms. " ** _My name is Prism. If you want to know my real name, then you must earn my trust._** " Satsuki walks up to the badly damaged human inspecting his broken crystal crest and shoulders.

"Well then, it seems I'm not the only one who was ostracized from society." This perked Prism's interest. "Like you I was also born different. Unlike other arachne who're born with six pairs of eyes, I was born with only two because I was born from an arachne mother, and a human father. So to speak I am a literal human/arachne hybrid."

This definitely caught his interest. At long last he finally found someone like him, someone who was made an outcast from their own society. Reaching out he gently grabbed her chin and stared deeply into her blue eyes with his bright red ones. " _ **It would seem we have something in common my dear.**_ "

Taking his hand into her clawed hand she gently pulled him into the dark of the forest. "Come Prism. Allow me to take you somewhere, where you can heal your wounds. And plan on your vengeance, against the one who did this to you."

Soon the two went deeper and deeper into the forest fading away into the dark.

* * *

The next morning Estevan had asked Smith if Rachnera could live with him and his family after last nights fiasco with Prism. At first the girls were against it but reluctantly they agreed with the fire user, Rachnera at first wasn't sure if he'd really accept her but after seeing him in action against her would-be kidnapper she decided to stay with him, where she could feel safe and welcomed. The next day Estevan was sitting in the living room reading a book while the girls and his mother did whatever they pleased in the house.

*DING, DONG*

The sound of the door bell ringing Estevan got up and went over to answer the door. Opening it he saw it was Smith behind it. "Morning Darling-kun!"

"Morning yourself Smith." He returned her greeting when he saw two semi trucks parked outside his yard. With a raised brow he turns to the grinning coordinator and asked. "More homestays?"

Smith nodded. "More homestays."

Estevan had called everyone outside ready to greet the new arrivals. The first semi trailer had opened and a ramp stretched out. Then a long sturdy leg with a mix of light brown and creamy brown colors stepped out, followed by more long legs and out came another arachne. This one was larger and had longer legs than Rachnera with a round abdomen not very large like Rachnera's. her clothing was a mix of black and white. The lower part which connected to her upper body with the lower half was black while the upper body had a white long sleeved shirt.

On her left arm was a red band with a picture of a spider in a yellow background. Her long flowing blonde reached all the way to her human rear, her bust was about the same size as Miia's and on her is a black long bill beret with the iron cross. Her face had flawless skin without a hint of imperfection, however while she had bright red eyes her other set was below her two main ones and the other two above them.

Estevan recognized her, this arachne was a long legged breed. They are a large subspecies with thinner and longer legs than standard Arachne. These large Arachne are mild-mannered. They cannot produce thread, but they move surprisingly quickly to secure their prey. Their hunting instincts are so powerful that they will sometimes abandon the prey they have captured to pursue new prey.

The next one that came out was a rather surprise for Estevan and his family. This one was far larger than the long legged arachne and Rachnera, almost as beig as Shaia. Her spider body was covered in thick bright orange hair with traces of dark brown stripes. Her arms were also covered in orange and brown hair with black claws, she wore a black leather biker vest with a picture of the spider symbol of Venom from the Spider-Man comics, the vest was zipped halfway leaving the top of her bust exposed which her bust was roughly the size of Shaia's and Cathyl's.

Her hair was wild and spiked in different directions, her eyes a dark brown with the four pair of eyes near the edge of her hair, her skin was light in color and looked almost smooth like silk however she had this scowling look on her face when she laid eyes on him and crossed her arms.

The fire user knew what type of arachne she is. She is a large breed arachne, they're a subspecies that is far larger than standard arachne with thick legs and a covering of hair. They are very wild and aggressive. In addition to being strong, they also have venom, making them extremely dangerous to approach without caution.

"Estevan, everyone please allow me to introduce you too Alexis Bodewig." Smith pointed at the long legged arachne who stood at attention like a soldier and gave him a salute.

"Guten tag mein Führer! It iz a pleasure to meet with you." Alexis spoke with a thick German accent.

"And beside her is Sabrina Zeddemore."

The large arachne Sabrina grunts and glares at the fire user. "Listen bub just because you have a house full of liminals living with you, don't expect me to be all friendly or some shit with you. Cause if you think about getting fresh with me, then you're asking for trouble got it?" She snarls at him which he nodded with a calm expression not at all threatened by her.

Smith then motions the other trailer to open and another liminal came out. The first thing that came out was a head of a young woman with long violet purple hair and matching eyes, what caught their interest was on her head were two long yellow antennae which moved and curled like tendrils. Slightly hesitating she moved further out of the trailer to reveal to them what type of liminal she truly is.

On her human body was a kimono with dark green and purple coloration in the mix, with a mid sized bust not as big as Miia's but close enough. Her lower half however is what really caught their eye, her lower body was like that of a centipede with purple pink legs and rear pinchers, dull green color on the top of her lower body and her hands were human like. This woman was an oomukade or centipede woman. Estevan had read up on them like regular centipedes, the oomukade are also carnivorous and use venom on their prey. However he also read that aside from their melancholic personality they can be very aggressive when they need to be.

Coming out from the trailer was the last homestay student which had made everyone's jaw drop. Coming out of the trailer was a large lightly tanned skinned woman with jade green eyes, her hair as black as night reaching down to her shoulders. Her bust was about the same size as Rachnera's. She wore a dress called a kalasiris an Egyptian style that women of ancient Egypt wore.

It was white in color with a gold necklace with a scorpion pendant, her hands all the way to her forearms were covered in black exoskeleton armor and clawed fingers. Her lower body was like that of an emperor scorpion, two huge pincher claws at the pelvic area, long body with eight strong legs and a long tail with a large stinger.

This woman was a girtablilu or scorpion woman. Estevan had read about them, they're a type of arachne almost like cousins just like spiders and scorpions are from the same family of arachnida. Girtablilu live in the desert between the Egyptian desert and the Arabian desert, they are often called the 'assassins of the desert' to many people in ancient times.

However the mere sight of these two new arrivals made Rachnera, Sabrina and Alexis tense up and slowly got into defensive stance, as if they were waiting for an attack. Estevan knew why of their sudden behavior, much like regular spiders, scorpions and centipedes are known to prey on spiders. Which means the spider side of them had sensed enemies close by and made sure they were ready to defend themselves if needed.

"Everyone allow me to introduce you too Miya Sahashi."

Said centipede girl blushed and lightly waved her hand. "Kon'nichiwa minna. It brings me a great honor to meet you all, please look after me Aruji-dono." Miya greeted with a barely audible voice.

"And finally Flay Ali Akbar."

The scorpion girl stepped forward and bowed. "Ahlan wa sahlan. It is very wondrous to meet you all. I look forward to living with you, Saydaa." Flay greeted with an Arabic accent offering them a smile.

After the introductions Smith had already contacted Daisuke and his crew to start remodeling the house for his four other guests while everyone were outside getting to know one another. After facing a would-be director, perverted orcs and a crystal themed kidnapper who almost took his girls Estevan felt like it was time for a vacation for himself and the girls. Truly it is another everyday adventures with monster girls.

* * *

 **Voice actors:**

 **Courtney Lomelo** **-Rachnera Arachnera the Arachne**

 **Tiffany Grant-Alexis Bodewig the Long Legged Breed. (OC)**

 **Karen Strassman-Sabrina Zeddemore the Large Breed. (OC)**

 **Kari Wahlgren-Miya Sahashi the Oomukade. (OC)**

 **Karen Neil-Flay Ali Akbar the Girtablilu. (OC)**

 **Kira Vincent-Davis** **-Zombina the Zombie.**

 **Jad Saxton** **-Manako the Monoeye.**

 **Emily Neves** **-Doppel the Shapeshifter.**

 **Christina Stroup** **-Tionishia the Ogre.**

 **Carrie Keranen-Satsuki Kiryuin the Human/Arachne hybrid.**

 **Benedict Cumberbatch-Prism.**

 **Finally I got this chapter done, sorry it took me so long. Anyway with this done the next chapter is the crossover special with Toriko, and after that is when I get to work on making another story I have been planning, called Attack on Kaiju. So relaxe and enjoy the chapter. And like I said before if you have a problem with the number of girls in the harem you don't haveto read it if you don't want to. I won't be offended or anything, after all this is my take on a mass harem of my own. Anyway I gotta go now, bye ;)**


	7. Everyday adventures with Gourmet Hunter

**I don't own anything in this story I own myself for this is a self insert story, and the OCs.**

 **Everyday adventures with Gourmet Hunter! A Daily Life with a Monster Girl X Toriko special. This chapter is based off of the One Piece x Toriko collaboration special.**

 **Inside a theater a row of people began to take their seats, waiting for the show to start. Then multiple flashes of light were turned on and the red curtain before them rose to reveal the host of the theater, Estevan Martinez. The audience began to cheer and clap as the fire user took out a microphone and waved at the viewers.**

 **"What's up everybody this is your host for today's special Estevan Martinez aka Asura94!" Estevan said to the viewers. "Now I know you FanFiction viewers out there have known me for my other work, but I want to thank you all for reading my top story Everyday adventures with Monster Girls!"**

 **The audience in the theater lets out another round of applause. Estevan then laughs into the mic and motions the people to settle down. "I mean out of all my stories I have never seen so many favorites, reviews and followers in my time here on FanFiction. So again I wanna thank you all for reading my story, now I know many of you think I have to many girls in the story. And I know the saying 'too much is a good thing', but I still want to try my best."**

 **Estevan then clears his throat and takes a sip of water. "Now before we begin I wanna bring in my girls who'll help me in this event, so let's hear for 'em folks! Let's give 'em a big welcome!"**

 **The audience explodes in cheers as Miia, Papi Cera, Suu, Mero and Rachnera came out smiling and waving at the viewers. Each girl took their spot with their host and Miia took the mic from Estevan. "Hello, and welcome everyone to our first annual crossover special!" Miia shouts aloud and the viewing public lets out another cheer. "Today we'll be featuring a crossover between Everyday adventures with Monster Girls, with an anime you all know as Toriko!" The lamia girl flashed then a wink and a toothy grin.**

 **Cera then takes over the microphone. "So to help us with this little project, please welcome our special guest Toriko!"**

 **The audience went into a frenzy as a familiar man stepped on the stage, the special guest for today is none other than Toriko! Toriko is an extremely muscular and exceptionally tall 25-year-old man with somewhat messy blue neck-length hair. He has three scars running from his left ear to just under his left eye which he was born with. He has strong, angular facial features and somewhat catlike eyes. He is** **wearing a tight muscle orange spandex jumpsuit consisting of tight spandex orange cargo pants with pockets on the legs, dark blue knee-high boots, a black belt, a thin tight muscle black t-shirt with a tight muscle orange sleeveless vest both tucked in, and a red arm band on his left arm. The gourmet hunter lets out a laugh and waves at the viewing public.**

 **"Hey everyone, thanks for having me for today's crossover special!" The blue haired hunter spoke out to the viewers. "For today's special Estevan and his whole family goes on vacation to the Caribbean, when they were hit by a violent storm which blew them into my world."**

 **Estevan then takes over. "The reason why I wanted to do this crossover, is because ever since I watched Toriko and got into it. I swore that I'd make my own story of it, so I decided to do a crossover with it. The crossover will act as a hint for the upcoming story."**

 **Soon all of them huddled together."So without any further ado, we now present Everyday adventures with Gourmet Hunter! Please enjoy the show!"**

 **The whole audience erupted in cheers as the lights went out.**

* * *

In the country of Japan the Martinez household was in a state of peace, after nearly losing his life and losing his girls, Estevan was trying to figure out where to have their vacation. He had talked it over with his mother Annabel behind the girl' backs, they wanted to surprise them after the event from last week they felt they deserve a little break. "I think I know where we're going."

Inside the kitchen were Annabel and her son's houseguests eating dinner. After the house was remodeled to be bigger everyone welcomed their new homestay students to their home. Rachnera the arachne who was almost kidnapped by Prism after she ran from MON squad before capturing her, her time with the Martinez family was difficult at first, but she then adapted to them quite well.

Alexis Bodewig a long legged breed and the second homestay student, who hails all the way from Germany, she lived with a militaristic family when she was young and when she got older she decided to enlist for the Inter-Species Exchange program to learn more outside of Germany.

Sabrina Zeddemore the large breed and third homestay student who lived in California. Now Sabrina was tough challenge since her kind were considered more aggressive than the other arachne species, still with a little hard work, time and patience Sabrina was beginning to warm up to the fire user, little by little.

Miya Sahashi the ookumade and third homestay student, she comes from Hokkaido her first time with the Martinez family was stressful for the timid centipede but in time she then got over her shy nature, and became more open with them. Both her and Kagura quickly became friends since both of them were born in Japan. And lastly Flay Ali Akbar the girtablilu and the last homestay student.

Flay comes from Egypt, even though she has an Arabic accent. During her time with her host family it wasn't easy for both her and Miya since their housemates were arachne, and since scorpions and centipedes eat spiders the three arachne women felt they were a threat. However both Estevan and Annabel played peace keepers and soon any hostility the three arachne had for Miya and Flay were gone.

As they were eating Estevan walked right into the dinning room. "Everyone, if you please." He spoke getting their attention. "Now, as you know we've had a long week for us, especially with that man Prism."

The mere mention of that man's name sent shivers down the spines of Miia, Cera, Shaia, Ryuko, Kagura, Cathyl and Haru for almost getting kidnapped. And Rachnera lowered her head in self guilt for almost falling for his silver tongue words, and almost ended up like the others. During her time with Estevan and his family made her feel safe. More welcomed than anyone would ever do for her because of her appearance.

"So, my mom and I have talked things over, and I think it's time...for a vacation. For all of us."

This sparked the girls interest. In their time living with their host family, they have never, been on any vacations before. "A vacation? My that's very interesting... Honey." Rachnera purred with delight, thinking of ways of getting the fire user in her clutches.

"So, where we vacationing at Bud?" Ryuko asked with a smirk.

"The Caribbean." He said with a smile. "Finish eating, then start packing we leave first thing in the morning."

The next day had arrived and out on the open sea was a large boat sailing across the ocean. The boat was all white with dark blue tidal waves printed on the sides, and pictures of suffers on the waves. Up at the nose of the boat was Estevan gazing at the vast ocean seeing the seagulls flying above the sky. Behind him was his mother sunbathing in a two piece dark violet bikini putting sun tan lotion on her pefect dark skin.

On the other side were the other girls either sunbathing, reading a few magazines, looking at the ocean or playing games, like Papi, Mako, Suu, Jelli and Quess are.

Miia, Ryuko and Kagura were in their pink, red and green bikinis he got for them when he and Miia went out on their date. The three serpentine girls were sitting on lawn chairs after putting lotion on their tails and leaned back to catch some sun.

Cera and Shaia were in their dark blue and orange bikini tops, extra large he might add and in their pareos, the same can be said for Serena, she wore a pure white bikini top and pareo, Tsen wore a yellow bikini top with pink lining. The centaur women mostly Cera, Shaia and Serena were sitting near a table reading books while Tsen was doing a few exercises.

Haru in a silver and gold bikini standing on the sail of the boat looking over the horizon. Papi and Mako wore standard school swimsuits while the slime trio wore their rain coats, they were playing a game of volley ball laughing and giggling as they had their fun with one another.

Rachnera wore a light purple bikini top with a specialized undergarment, she was sitting neat a table drinking a cold glass of tea. While behind her was Alexis in an olive green string bikini, the long legged arachne was relaxing on a hammock listening to Der Freischütz reading a thriller book. Sabrina however was in her black leather biker coat just sitting back and listening to heavy metal music.

Miya was sitting on the wooden floor of the boat, her lower body coiled around in her kimono drinking a cup of green tea. And Flay wearing a black Egyptian cotton bikini top and bottom was sitting next to Miya drinking tear with her. Cathyl was wearing a red one piece and Maggie wore a light green one piece bikini, both minotaur girls were sitting near a table playing a game of cards And Mero, Airini and Aashi were sitting at the edge of the boat's pool wearing their two piece blue, orange and dark blue swimwear.

And lastly Smith and MON squad were sitting together near the boat's bar table. Estevan had called Smith yesterday to see if she and her group wanted a little vacation time, which the coordinator happily agreed to. She wore a black sundress with a light blue jacket, black pants and sandals.

Manako was wearing a white sun blouse with blue jeans and sun hat over her head, Tio wore an extra large yellow and white sundress and coat, white pants and a red beret hat, Zombina wore a black tank top shirt, blue jeans with a few tears and a red aviators jacket while Doppel wore nothing at all.

"I wanna thank you for giving us a ride to the Caribbean for us, Mako." Estevan said thanking the captain of the boat.

Mako Tsunami was a well built sailor in his forties with lightly tanned skin, wearing dark blue shorts with a swordfish picture on the right leg, a short sleeved shirt with an anchor and seagull on top of it and a tattoo of his namesake the mako shark. He had black spikey hair, a long scar on his right cheek and ocean blue eyes. "Ah, it's nothing. After all you helped me and my crew before, it's the least I can do to give you and your girls a ride." He said with a slightly deep voice. "We should be there in a few hours."

Esetvan then walked back to his lawn chair and decided to relax by napping, things were looking good for them the sun is shining, the gulls are flying overhead and the sounds of the ocean waves filled his ears. Its days like this he rarely ever got to relax. However fate, had other plans. Clouds started blotting out the sun, the wind was starting to pick up speed, and a rumbling sound was heard.

This snapped Estevan out of his nap when he heard the rumble, and so did Mako and the girls. They all turned their gaze at the clouds and saw a flicker of light, which meant only one thing; lightning.

"This isn't good." Mako uttered under his breath. Putting the boat on auto he went down to his passengers and called out. "Everyone! We have a storm coming in, I don't know how bad it'll be but I suggest you all head below deck where its safe. Estevan I need you out hear to help keep this ship under control!" Some of the girls protested and wanted to help, but with some convincing Annabel and the girls went below while Estevan stayed behind.

Eventually the storm started to hammer the ship hard, as rain, howling winds and flashes of lighting were seen and heard. The waves began to rise and lightly tossed the ship side to side. Mako and Estevan held onto the wheel trying to keep the ship steady.

Then the loudest thunder roared in the air, like a mighty beast roaring at the top of it's lungs. Estevan and Mako gritted their teeth using all their strength to keep the ship from going out of control, until they saw a very large black storm cloud before the ship itself. The current of the ocean was rolling the ship towards the cloud and the two men tried to turn the ship to avoid the storm cloud but it was for naught.

"We...can't get clear of the cloud! The currents too strong!" Mako growled under his breath.

"Keep trying Mako, I'm gonna try something." Estevan lets go of the wheel and stood at the nose of the boat. Eyes glowing red the fire user took a deep breath as a flash of lighting hit Estevan fired his Hellfire breath at the cloud hoping to disburse the cloud.

But by doing so it had a violent reaction as fire and lightning raged within, soon the boat went inside the raging storm clouds. Both Mako and Estevan screamed at the top of their lungs and then everything went dark.

* * *

Darkness. Nothing but darkness, is all Estevan could see. He could also hear the sound of waves washing over land. Groaning he slowly opened his eyes, and his blurred vision was beginning to clear. And when it did he saw it was day time the storm that hit the boat had died down and everything went back to normal. Slowly getting up he placed his hands on his head to keep himself steady, feeling the dizziness wash over him.

Lying three feet from him was Mako who was knocked out like he was. He looked ahead and saw a vast jungle before him, he looked left and right and saw nothing but row upon row of trees.

Turning back to Mako he went over and gently shook him. "Mako. Hey, Mako wake up."

A groan escaped the captain's lips and his eyes fluttered open. "Estevan?" He said. The captain then sat up rubbing his face.

"Hey, don't over do it. You alright there, Mako?"

"I'll let you know, as soon as my head stops spinning." Mako slowly stood on his feet and saw it was day time. "Where the hell are we, exactly?"

Before he could answer Estevan heard a muffled scream and banging coming from the edge of the beach. Both men looked and saw it was the ship on it's side. The ship itself was really banged up, it had holes, dents and tears all from storm from yesterday. The screams were coming from the boat's lower deck which made Estevan gasp. "Mom! The girls!" Rushing over Estevan hopped on the boat he went to the door and tore it open, only to be tackled by a teary eyed Miia.

"DARLING!" The lamia cried out as she buried her face on his burning chest.

"Master/Milord, are you alright?"

"Danna-sama/Aruji-donno, daijoubu?"

All of the girls who came out voiced their concerns for their host, as did Annabel, Smith and MON. But Estevan assured them he was alright. Mako then checked his boat for anymore damages and looked over the ship's engine. "Well, aside from the body the engine seems to have some superficial damage, but I'll need to look it over again. Incase I miss anything."

Suddenly everybody's stomachs began to growl, indicating that they were hungry. Unfortunatly most of the food on the ship was lost during the storm so there wasn't any left. Mako told them he'd get to work on fixing the ship as best he can, while Smith, MON squad and some of the girls stay behind to help while Estevan, Annabel, Miia, Papi, Cerea, Rachnera, Flay, Sabrina, Shaia and Cathyl went to look for food.

Walking through the jungle all they saw were nothing but tress on all sides, most of them who're not used to the heat were sweating. "Phew, sure is hot out here in the south. It's almost hot enough to be like an oven." Cathyl said wiping off sweat from her forehead.

"Indeed. In all my time in England I have never encountered such a heat wave like this." Shaia said with her fellow centaur agreeing with her.

"This heat is nothing to me. Back in Egypt my kind can withstand the rising temperatures of the desert." Flay said taking the heat in stride.

Suddenly the shouts of Miia caught their attention. Up ahead was Miia standing at the opening of the path standing still like a statue. "Miia? What is it?" Annabel asked.

"Me- Meat!" The pink haired lamia shouts her arms high in the air. They looked ahead and what they saw completely stunned them. Out in the wide open space were trees, not any normal trees. But trees that bears meat. Honest to god meat! Instead of wood the body of the tree was all bone, there were more of these meat trees surrounding them. Miia who's eyes sparkled like stars was drooling at the meat before her.

"A tree that bears meat?" Sabrina said completely flabbergasted at the site of them. They have seen many trees before but none of them ever had any meat before. Estevan walks up to the tree, grabs one of the ham-bone meat and plucks it off. Sniffing it, it smelled like regular meat so he decided to taste it and when he did his eyes widened with surprise.

"Holy shit! This tastes like the real deal meat!" He said with awe and took an even bigger bite.

"Let me try Darling!" Miia grabs one of the meat from the tree and sank her teeth in. "Hmm. This tastes like nothing I had before!" Miia beams at the wonderful taste of the meat from the tree.

Sabrina walks up next to them and takes one of the meat herself, taking a bite her eyes widened from the incredible taste. "My god, this is the best meat I ever had!" The large arachne cleans the bone of meat and takes another.

"That's a pretty carnivorous kind of thing for a plant to have. Don't you think?" The minotaur said which the others nodded.

Then Papi walked across them with a white fluffy cotton ball in her wings. "Look at this mushroom! It's made of cotton candy!" The harpy exclaimed with a wide smile. This made everyone look at her with surprise as she took a bite of the cotton candy mushroom. "Yummy!"

Annabel then notices long yellow noodle like grass and went over. "This grass..." Kneeling down she took a string of the yellow grass and gave it a nibble. "It's perfect lightly boiled al dente pasta." She said with amazement in her voice.

Cathyl looks all around them gazing the area with curiosity. "What the hell's going on with this island?" She asked aloud.

"Well, doesn't look like we'll have any problems with stocking up on food, but..." Flay stated as she and the others watched Estevan, Miia and Sabrina eating a feew more of the meat tree. Papi then saw these long tall grass with a an opening at the top, she finished her cotton candy mushroom and flew over. "What's this?" She peeked into the leaves that were opened and saw clear fluids inside. "Hey, Annabel, what's this stuff?"

The dark skinned beauty walked over and immediately recognized it. "That's pseudopyxis depressa. It's a type of medicine that can help with stomach pains. But this isn't like any type of plant I ever seen before." She placed her chin between her thumb and index finger.

*Rustling*

Papi heard something moving in the tall grass, then suddenly something grabbed her. "HA!" Her cries caught everyone's attention and froze when they saw what, or rather _who_ has Papi.

The man standing before them, holding Papi in his two hands was an extremely muscular and exceptionally tall 25-year-old man with somewhat messy blue neck-length hair. He has three scars running from his left ear to just under his left eye which he was born with. He has strong, angular facial features and somewhat catlike eyes. He is wearing a tight muscle orange spandex jumpsuit consisting of tight spandex orange cargo pants with pockets on the legs, dark blue knee-high boots, a black belt, a thin tight muscle black t-shirt with a tight muscle orange sleeveless vest both tucked in, and a red arm band on his left arm.

The man was holding Papi with this wide grin on his lips, then more rustling was coming from behind him. "Toriko!" A voice called out. Then another person came out from behind the tall man who's name is Toriko if they heard correctly. Then something else came from behind, what they saw was something that was amazing. A large wolf had leaped out of the tall grass landing next to the shorter man. It's fur was pure snow white in color, with two blue markings on each side of it's face resembling scars below it's eyes. It's eyes was all black with pink pupils.

"Please don't leave me behind!" The shorter man complained to his friend.

"Check it out, Komatsu. A rare animal!" The short man Komatsu is a short, thin, and light-skinned young man with short black hair, large black eyes, and a rather wide nose with large nostrils. He appears to be wearing khaki shirts and pants.

Komatsu looks at Papi who was still trapped in Toriko's grasp. "This Hungry-La island sure is incredible. It even has some weird looking creatures, this one looks almost human!" He said with amazement.

"She sure looks delicious, doesn't she?" Toriko said which made Papi's blood run cold when she saw a hungry look in his eyes. "I wanna eat her!" This made the poor harpy shake in terror, she was about to become this guy's meal until.

"LET PAPI GOOO!" Estevan roars as he jumps in the air, and shoots a fire-based ki attack at them.

Toriko was able to jump out of the way while the wolf grabbed Komatsu by his backpack. Just in time as the ki sphere struck the ground creating an explosion. "Did he just shoot a fire ball?!" Komatsu exclaims in disbelief.

Snarling angrily Lands on the ground and looks up to see Toriko high in the air with Papi in his grasp. Jumping back in the air Estevan reached Toriko and launched a hail of punches at him. Surprisingly Toriko was able to block all of them with just one hand! No one has been able to block his punches with one hand, except of course his masters who taught him how to fight. "What's with this guy?!" Toriko said aloud as he and Estevan slowly reached the ground. Once on the dirt Estevan threw a right backwards heel kick, but like with his punches Toriko had blocked it.

Miia, Annabel and the others only watched on as the fire user and the blue haired man glared at each other. Komatsu and the wolf had landed safely behind Toriko watching him fight the stranger who had attacked them. "Darling!" Miia called out which made Toriko throw Estevan's leg away.

Regaining his footing, Estevan stood his ground with eyes burning red. "What the hell are you doing with Papi?" He asked him with steam rising from his body.

"Huh? It shouldn't be a problem. I'm the one who captured her. So she's my prey." He told the fire user which made Papi shrieked.

"Eh?! Prey?!" She said with dread. "You're really gonna eat me?!"

"Yep."

"Hey, hey, I'm- I'm not really tasty! I taste awful really!" She said to him flaying her wings, hoping to discourage the man from eating her.

Which it worked when he had this shocked expression. "What?! You don't taste good?!" He asked with a disappointed tone. "Well then, I guess I don't really have a choice... Hey, wait, what if... SHE TALKED!" He exclaims with disbelief while Komatsu was stunned to hear the human looking bird actually talking to him.

Estevan only raised a brow in confusion. What's with this guy? Hasn't he seen a harpy before? Apparently not since he was going to eat her. "Wh-Why can this girls talk?!" Toriko asked pointing at Papi.

"What do you expect? She's a harpy, dumbass!" Estevan retorted at this man's stupidity not even knowing what a harpy is.

"I'm asking _why_ she can talk!"

As Estevan and Toriko argued lurking in the shadows of the trees, multiple yellow eyes were shining through the darkness. This made Toriko and Estevan sensed them, while the white wolf let out a growl as it sensed danger was coming.

"What?" Cerea asked.

"These are..." Flay said as they saw the yellow eyes that are surrounding them.

Then one by one the eyes stepped out of the trees and into the open reveling themselves. The creatures surrounding them are large vicious-looking furry pink hog whose hairless brown torso resembles grilled pork. Around their eyes were flame like patterns and for some strange reason the red stripes on their backs were letting out heat and smoke and a sizzling sound. As vicious as they looked, they small really good. Almost like...grilled meat! The smell alone was making the fire user salivate.

"Oh, boy! What a delicious smell... What kind of pigs are these?" Estevan asked with his red eyes staring hungrily at the large pigs.

Toriko put Papi down and turns his gaze at the pigs. "Looks like at some point we accidentally entered their territory." Soon more of these pigs came out to join their kin, glaring angrily at the intruders. "They're Barbecue Pigs." Some of these Barbecue Pigs snorted and pawed at the dirt, moving closer to the group of humans and non-humans.

"Awesome! The pigs are still alive and walking while they're being barbecued!" Miia and Papi exclaimed in amazement. Never in their entire lives at they ever seen pigs like these before, they seen regular pigs and barbecued pigs, but nothing like quite these pigs before. Just what kind of island did they land on?

"Barbecue Pigs. Ferocious pigs that mercilessly bring the heat on anyone who trespasses on their territory." Toriko explains with a smirk forming.

"Bring the heat?" Annabel asked in disbelief. " They're already on fire!"

"If you feed them some sweet herbs or ghost truffles right before eating them, that gives them the best taste. But their capture level if 1." Komatsu told them as he backed away while the wolf stood there growling at the pigs.

"Capture level?" Shaia asked the little man.

"Yes. They're set by the International Gourmet Organization, the IGO. It indicates how difficult it is to capture the prey. Capture level 1 prey takes about ten professional hunters armed with hunting rifles to take them down." He explains to them once more.

 **Barbecue Pig [mammal beast] capture level 1.**

"Although it's not a high of a capture level for Toriko to handle, but with this many it could be dangerous."

Looking back at said man, all Toriko did was staring at the pigs with his mouth wide open, and drool falling his jaw. "He doesn't seemed to mind, thought." The dark skinned beauty said with a small sweat drop forming on her head.

"They look so good!" Is all he said.

Then without warning the Barbecue Pigs charged at them intending to kill them. Estevan got into a fighting stance ready to face these pigs, when he saw Toriko clasped his hands together and bowed his head. He recognized this sincehe lives in Japan it's customary for the people of Japan to bow their heads to give thanks for the food, it seems Toriko knows this as well. "It's time to eat." With that said Toriko charges along with Estevan fists engulfed in fire.

One of the pigs went for Toriko but the blue haired man gave a mighty punch knocking the pig down to the ground. Estevan back flipped and threw a fire-based ki sphere at one of the pigs causing an explosion and sending it rolling on the dirt. The wolf also charged in, leaps in the air and grabs one of the pigs by the throat and throws it on the ground.

The others were fighting these pigs as well, Cathyl used her minotaur strength to easily manhandle them, Miia using her snake like speed to easily dodge them and lashing her tail in a whip-like motion sending the pigs flying back. Sabrina was like an animal, using her teeth and claws against these Barbecue Pigs and tossing them aside like they were toys.

Rachnera used her webs to easily bind them and using the tied pigs like a mace by hitting the other pigs. Flay used her tail and pincher claws to take care of any of the pigs that got to close to Annabel, Papi and Komatsu while Cerea and Shaia used their swords and centaur strength to kick the attacking pigs. Two Barbecue Pigs jumped over the two centaur to punch on them, but Estevan got in between the two pigs, grabbed them and slammed them face first on the dirt.

Then suddenly black smoke was coming from were the pigs landed. "What is that foul smell?" Shaia asked holding her nose along with Cerea. Estevan also held his nose from the bad smell. "It smells like burnt meat!" He then saw that the two pigs he brought down were really angry, their red stripes then turned orange and their eyes glowed yellow, and black smoke came from their stripes. The smell of burnt meat was coming from them!

Two more Barbecue pigs were thrown on the ground, only they were dead. Toriko lands on his feet and went for the ones Estevan angered. "Don't get them mad! If they get mad, they heat up until their bodies get totally burnt! You've gotta finish them instantaneously!" He said while punching the angry pig.

"Right!" Estevan dodged the other angry pig and threw a fire ki sphere in it's face.

"He sure knows a lot about the biology of animals, huh?" Annabel said amazed at Toriko's knowledge of these creatures.

Komatus however corrected her. "Well it's not so much animals, it's ingredients he knows a lot about. That's because Toriko's a Gourmet Hunter." He told them smiling at his friend as he fought the pigs.

Papi having a confused expression tilts her head and asked. "What's a Gourmet Hunter?"

"A Gourmet Hunter is someone who goes after unknown tastes, searches out and eats undiscovered ingredients. Almost like a food investigator. Toriko has discovered about 2% of the approximately 300,000 known types of ingredients worldwide. That's about 6000 varieties. He's the charismatic Gourmet Hunter." Komatsu finished explaining which left Annabel and Papi stunned on how incredible Toriko is.

"He sure is amazing." Annabel said aloud.

Toriko punched another Barbecue Pig, then looks behind him to see Estevan taking a deep breath and spews his Hellfire breath at one of the pigs causing an explosion and sending the pig flying. This left the blue haired Gourmet Hunter stunned, in all his years of traveling the world to discover the unknown culinary delights the world has to offer, he has never seen a human who's body glowed burning red, throws fire-based energy attacks and even spewing fire from their mouths. ' _This guy's really something._ ' "Hey, I've been wondering about it for a while now, but your body, it's like it's made of fire, huh?" He asked dumbly at the fire user.

"Yeah, I was born like this. My body has an internal heat source which allows me to use fire attacks, even absorb fire and other sources of heat to make me stronger." Estevan told him.

"Absorb fire?! Now that is interesting, what does fire taste like?!" He asked right after he punched a pig that tried to sneak attack him. "Does fire taste good?"

"Eh," Estevan kicks a pig that blindly charged at him, then turns back to Toriko. "I guess it all depends on what makes the fire, I guess."

"Oh? Is that so, huh?" Toriko asked while stretching his right hand out to stop a pig by the snout.

"Yup." Estevan told him while mimicking the hunter by stretching his right hand and stopping another pig.

Looking at the Barbecue Pig Toriko cocks his left fist back ready to finish it off. "Well, with that said, what do you say we take care of these guys?"

"Happy to oblige!" Both Estevan and Toriko then simultaneously punched the last two Barbecue Pigs and with that the fight was over. Dusting his hands off Estevan turns and faces Toriko who in turn faced him as well, both men stared down at one another until Toriko smiled and gave a thumbs up. Estevan smiled back and gave his own thumbs up at the Gourmet Hunter.

"DARLING!" Miia tackles the fire user on the ground and wraps his legs in her tails. "Darling, you were so incredible! Facing those oversized pigs and protecting us, you were like a fire knight saving the princess! I love you even more, Darling!" Miia exclaims rubbing her face in his neck. While everyone in Estevan's group were used to Miia's open affections Toriko, Komatsu and the wolf were flabbergasted by the scene before them.

Suddenly the sound of multiple footsteps were coming from the main entrance of the forest, the familiar forms of Smith, Mako and the rest of the girls came rushing out in the field no doubt they heard the explosions from the fight and knew something happened. When they saw Toriko, Komatsu, the wolf and the pigs Smith demanded an explanation. An hour or so all the Barbecue Pigs were cut up, cook and served on large leaves that acted like plates for them. Everyone clasped their hands together and bowed.

"Time to eat!"

Soon everyone were gorging into the pig meat and the moment they tasted it, it was simply divine. The meat was unlike anything they ever tasted! It was so juicy, so tender and crispy it put any pork meat they had before to shame. Estevan was eating the pig meat with gusto as did Mako , the meat was so delicious they couldn't get enough. "So, good!" Mako sighed before going back into the meat.

"Barbecue Pig. It's got sweet trickling top-quality fat. And the smell of this appetite-whetting spice is irresistible!" Toriko commented the meat with a mouth full before swallowing and biting another piece.

"We've got you to thank for being able to eat something this good. Thanks!" Ryuko said before taking a bite off her fork.

"Indeed this meat is unlike anything I ever tasted, it's as if kami-sama himself had blessed us with this bountiful feast." Kagura said as she chewed her food and sipped her green tea.

Komatsu and Annabel had made plenty of salads for those who're herbivore which they took a real liking to this new type of vegetable. Papi and Mako were sitting next to the wolf who they found out was called Terrycloth or Terry for short, both harpy girls took a real shine to the wolf. Terry was licking Papi's face causing the harpy to giggle which caught Toriko's attention. "Oh? You two got Terry to open up to you. You two sure are interesting little girls." Toriko said before placing a slab of meat in his mouth. "She's a Battlewolf. That's pretty rare, they never get attached to people. Sorry for trying to eat you before."

"It's ok, Papi and Mako are friends with her, right? Terry?" Papi asked Terry who nodded.

Smith finished chewing her food and drank her beer and had this bewildered look. "Still, I can't believe Darling-kun and the others got attacked by pigs that were pre-barbecued. Just what kind of island is this anyway? It's totally surreal."

"That's because this is Hungry-La island." Komatsu told her bringing more food.

"Hungry-La island?" The coordinator repeated.

"It's an island that's known for being teeming with plenty of ingredients. Its existence used to be legend, but..."

"That's this place?" Smith asked briefly interrupting Komatsu.

"Yes." He said.

"How'd you two find such a tiny island in a vast sea like this?" She asked Komatsu.

Then Toriko decided to tell her. "Well, when we were traveling the ocean, I smelled the sweet aroma of food. And we found this place."

"Just what kind of nose do you have, anyway?" She asked him. Before he could continue eating, something hit Toriko like a ton of bricks. "Oh, yeah, that reminds me." Turning to Estevan who also stopped eating to see what the blue haired man wanted. "I've been meaning to ask, but where are you guys from exactly? I mean Komatsu and I travelled the world and seen strange things, but never once have we meet anyone who's born with fire abilities. Or those who're half human and half animal." He then sat upright and crossed his arms with a small frown and hard look in his eyes. "So, you mind telling us where you're from?"

Smith and Estevan began to explain to Toriko that they came from Japan and had told them that were they're from, there were no pigs that were pre-barbecued or trees that bored meat or anything like they found on the island. Just regular plant and animal life. They then told them about the non-humans who've been in hiding for years and that the government decided to reveal them to the world, and created the Inter-Species Exchange Bill for those who wish to live among the humans and to learn more about each other.

Smith told Toriko that Estevan was apart of that program as a host family and that the girls are his homestay students, she even told Toriko that if a human were to harm the non-human in anyway it would cause a diplomatic problem and that the human would be in jail for life.

Which meant that if Toriko had eaten Papi, then he would be in a hell of a lot of trouble with the government if he did. "Consider yourself lucky, if you had eaten her Toriko then my squad would have no choice, but to arrest you." She said with a massive killer intent around her which made the Gourmet Hunter and his little friend shiver in fear.

"I see, but still this is the first time I heard of such a thing like this. A place were there's only normal animals and plant life, non-humans who've been hiding for years? That's just so weird!" Toriko said rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked him.

Toriko and Komatsu began to explain to their new friends that the age they're in is known as the 'Gourmet-Age' and that about every animal and plant life are all edible and that almost all of them look like food in appearance. They also told them the world was divided into two different world; the Human World which is where they're in is where humanity lives in even though there are plenty of wild beasts in the human world for Gourmet Hunters to go and capture, and then there's the Gourmet World a place that is so dangerous and fold of life threatening perils the animals there have immensely high or unknown capture levels and the environment in the Gourmet World was even more dangerous if you're not built for such a place.

This left Estevan and his group speechless, a place that was full of monsters and dangerous environments? That sounded like something from a story, or a fantasy movie. "Guys, this may sound crazy but. I think we're not in the Atlantic Ocean anymore." Estevan said with an uneasy tone.

"Eeeeehhhhh!"

This bit of news left the girls and Mako stunned beyond belief. "Not in zhe Atlantic Ocean?! Are you sure, Mein Fuhrer?" Alexis asked him, in all her lifetime never had she thought it possible to be in another world so different from theirs.

"Yeah, I mean think about it for a sec, that storm that appeared and me using my Hellfire breath on it must've transported us from the Atlantic Ocean, to Hungry-La island." Estevan could think of any number of theories but found none and went with the only thing he could think off. No one said anything and left this new information sink in and went back to eating the food.

Moments later all the meat was gone and everyone were full completely. Mako told them that he was going to go back and finish repairing the boat with what little he had, fortunately Toriko told him that a couple of his friends would be arriving soon and would bring some repair kits and fuel for the boat.

Smith and the other went back with Mako to help him, Estevan, Annabel, Miia, Papi, Cerea, Rachnera, Shaia, Flay, Sabrina and Cathyl tagged along with Toriko, Komatsu and Terry to gather more supplies for when they leave the island. As they walked through the jungle Annabel decided to ask Toriko his reason for coming to the island. "By the way Toriko, exactly what brought you and Komatsu all the way to Hungry-La island anyway?"

Toriko flashed her a toothy grin. "The Hungry-La Bird."

This made everyone look at him questionably. "Hungry-La Bird?" Rachnera asked him, of all the birds she heard of this one is something she or anyone in the group never heard of.

"Yeah. The legendary ingredient, Hungry-La Bird. We came to this island for the purpose of catching it. 'Course, if we come against it, there's no guarantee we'll come out alive." He said but the way he said it so casually wasn't really encouraging. "But they say its meat melts the moment it touches the tongue, that it has a rich sweetness, and exudes an indescribable fragrance."

"It has a complex wealth of varieties in it. People who've eaten it are forever enraptured by it." Komatsu said taking over for Toriko. "So much that it brought about the rumor that "All tastes lead to Hungry-La." There are stories that people who have eaten it can never forget its taste, and when they realized that, they begin to swim through the seas looking for this island."

The way Komatsu was explaining about the meat of the bird was enough to make Estevan's and Miia's mouths water, just thinking about how it tastes makes them hungry all over again. "Hungry-La Bird? Just how delicious is it, Toriko?!" Miia asked with a wide grin wanting to eat this bird.

Toriko flashed her an eager grin. "Yeah, just thinking about it..."

"Makes me hungry!" Both hunter and lamia said in unison, the funny thing about this, is that Toriko had such a round pot belly from eating earlier had shrunken down rather quickly.

Such an action completely weirded them out. "Just what kind of stomach do you have?!" Cathyl asked Toriko in disbelief of the man's gluttony.

"Seeing as it's the legendary Hungry-La Bird, maybe I can add it to my Full Course Menu." Toriko told them ignoring Cathyl's question.

However when they heard him say 'full course menu' got them tilting their heads. "'Full Course'?" Cerea asked.

Komatsu decided to fill them in. "Toriko is making a lifetime Full Course Menu from hors d'oeuvre to dessert."

"Toriko's Full Course?! Oh, I wanna eat it!" Papi said with excitement and a beaming smile.

"Though I still haven't decided on it at all." He said to the harpy.

Then Flay asked. "But how do you know the Hungry-La Bird is on the peak of the mountain?"

The blue haired hunter looks over his shoulder facing the mountain. "Take a look. The plants of the Hungry-La Island grow extraordinarily fast. But despite that, there isn't a single blade of grass growing on the mountaintop." To prove his point he showed them the mountain in question did not have any grass or tree on it, leaving it completely bare.

"So that means there's something with a big enough appetite to eat all the plants before they finish growing, which means that without a doubt, the legendary bird, the Hungry-La Bird is there."

Sabrina slightly impressed crossed her arms and gave a small smirk. "Oh, is that so?" Suddenly Terry tensed up and let out a snarl, this made everyone rush to the battlewolf only to see what she was growling at.

"This is bad news." Is what Toriko said when he laid eyes on two larger than life muscular bears with a single purple horn on their heads.

"What in tarnation are these guys?" Cathyl exclaimed when they found themselves by more of these bears leering over them.

"WHAT ARE THESE GUYS?!" Papi screamed in fright hiding behind Annabel.

"One-Horned Bears." Toriko said.

"Toriko, you said each creature has a capture level, right? So what capture level are these guys?" Rachnera asked the hunter.

"They're capture level 2, a level higher then the Barbecue Pigs."

 **One-Horned Bear [mammal beat] capture level 2.**

The bears started growling at the group of humans and non-humans making them tensing up. "What're you growling at? You wanna fight?" Snarled Estevan. Before he could strike Toriko stops him.

"Stop. Their meat is tough and totally inedible." This made Estevan raise a brow, is this guys serious? Did he really think he was gonna eat these bears?!

"So.." Toriko said before taking off. "Run away!" This made everyone look at him completely stunned with his action. Wasn't he supposed to be this great Gourmet Hunter? If so, why is he running when he can easily fight these bears? With no choice they ran after him before the bears could swipe them with their paws.

They were able to catch up with Toriko which gave Annabel the chance to question his behavior. "Wait! Why are you even running? Couldn't you beat those guys up like you say you do all the time?!" Estevan was in agreement with his mother, he was stupefied by Toriko running from the creatures. even before coming to this strange world, Estevan was hardly anyone who'd run from anything especially from a fight.

"Outside the purpose of eating them, I don't take the prey's lives. That's my rule!"

' _So that's it then, huh?_ ' The fire user grunted not really liking the idea of running away. "DARLING!" The sudden cries of Miia snapped Estevan out of his train of thought and turned only to gasp when he saw Miia and the others being surrounded by the bears. Anger coursed through his being and his body engulfed in his flaming aura. Turning back Estevan leaps into the air and lands in the circle where the girls are when the bears were closing in.

Letting out a growl Estevan's body was engulfed in fire forcing the bears to step back as the intimidation demon appeared before them snarling angrily at the bears. Toriko and Komatsu gaped at the sight of the demon, in all his years as a Gourmet Hunter Toriko has never seen anyone out of those he knew with an intimidation demon of their own. ' _This aura, it feels...hot and there's an overwhelming amount of anger in the air, like a roaring fire setting everything ablaze!_ '

The bears slowly backed away from this hideous demon before them, as it glared white-hot daggers into their souls. Raising it's muscular arms the demon slams it's fist on the ground sending the bears flying. Estevan charges at the bears and began to fight them. Using the demon he grabbed them either punching them or throwing them away. Some of the bears tried to fight back only to get blasted by his fire attacks.

Both Toriko and Komatsu watched on as the fire user defeated the One-Horned Bears with such ferocity. Deciding to cut their loss the bears had to flee before the demon before them could do far worse to them. Estevan was panting heavily from fighting the bears and calms down thus making the intimidation demon vanish.

"You girls ok?" He asked them which they nodded. However he wasn't very happy at all when he turned his red gaze at Toriko who flinched at his burning eyes. Slowly walking to the hunter Estevan snarls. "Listen and listen well, Toriko, I don't give a rat's ass if these animals are edible or inedible, if they so much a present a danger to my girls, I. Will. Kill. Them! And I don't want to hear any of it from you. Are we clear on that, _Gourmet Hunter_?" He asked with a mocking tone from what he saw he was not impressed with Toriko's way of thinking when he made them run from the bears and in doing so got the girls almost killed.

All Toriko could do was nod slowly, feeling guilty that his action could've gotten the girls killed and in trouble with Smith from what she told them about the non-humans being harmed in any way. Suddenly the winds started picking up forcing everyone to brace themselves, then they heard loud flapping sound. Flapping sounds that could only come from a really _huge_ flying animal.

And there hovering over them was the creature Toriko and Komatsu spoke of earlier. The bird was enormous about twice as big as those bears, it had four six-clawed legs, blue-grayish feathers and white feathers at the tail feathers, wing feathers and head. Its beak was a bright orange beak, yellow eyes and a red crest. "This intimidating air... There's no mistake, this is the Hungry-La Bird!" The Gourmet Hunter exclaimed.

"Exactly, what capture level is this one?" Shaia asked over the winds.

"The Hungry-La Bird, is a capture level 3!"

 **Hungry-La Bird [bird beast] capture level 3.**

The bird let out a loud caw forcing Estevan and Toriko readying themselves to fight. The bird went in on the offensive and charged with its claw stretched out it struck Toriko who held onto the bird's claw leaving trenches in the dirt. With a burst of strength Toriko heaved the bird over him crashing on it's back and rolling on all fours. Then the bird turned it's gaze at Annabel and the others and flew towards them.

Annabel got the girls out of the way while Shaia was able to jump to her right and kicked it in it's neck. However the bird tossed the centaur in the air Rachnera acted quickly and used her web to lasso Shaia and bring her back, Cathyl leaps in the air ready to attack but the bird used it's right wing to whack her down. "Cathyl!" Cerea cried out after seeing her fellow housemate fall on her side.

Eyes glowing brightly Estevan charges at the four legged bird and threw a straight left punch but when his fist connected his hand felt like it struck metal. Getting a quick look he saw that most of torso feathers were steel-like which made the perfect armor for it.

"This bastards hard!" Estevan growled.

"It's like the bird's covered in steel armor." Flay said after looking over Cathyl for wounds.

The Hungry-La Bird flew around in the air letting out a cawing screech before going for a nose dive. By the time it flew close to Estevan and Toriko the bird started pecking them with its beak with surprising speed. "It's pretty quick for something wearing steel armor, don'cha think?" Toriko commented while avoiding the bird's beak. The bird then flew up once more and used its wings to blow powerful winds forcing Toriko and Estevan to anchor themselves on the dirt, Annabel and the girls used Rachnera's web to hang onto the trees to keep themselves from being blown away also.

"Isn't there anything we can do, to bring this thing down?" Estevan asked glaring at the bird.

"What makes him so hard are those feathers that cover his whole body." Toriko explained while eying the steel-like feathers on the bird's body. "However, the fact that he goes as far as keeping himself covered with something so hard...means that what he's hiding inside is just that soft and delicious." He said with a grin and small drool escaping. Honestly what is it with him and food?

"You still going on about how it tastes?" Estevan asked him. "You do know I'm still pissed off at you for earlier."

"Look, I know what I did was a mistake and could've gotten your mom and housemates killed, for that I'm sorry, but we can worry about that after we get this guy. Deal?" Toriko said still feeling guilty for nearly getting the girls hurt, he may be a gluttonous eater but he wasn't a heartless man. After they get the bird he swore he would put the lives of others first, before his own needs.

Estevan still upset for putting his mom and housemates in danger for not fighting those bears, knew that he can't stay angry with him for long as it would get them no where. So he decided to bury the hatchet, for now anyways. "Alright. It's a deal."

This brought a smile to Toriko's lips then turned back at the Hungry-La Bird."But, ya know... With him flying around like that, we can't lay a hand on him."

"So we need to bring him down, huh?" Estevan questioned the Gourmet Hunter then stood on his feet with a look of determination. "Then leave it to me!" Body engulfed in flames Estevan jumps in the air using the flames to propel himself like a rocket, when he got close to the bird his fists were covered in fire and delivered a hail of burning punches.

The Hungry-La Bird let out pained cries as the fire fists left nothing but scorched feathers and skin. Then bring both his hand over head and clasping them together he brought his fist down on the bird sending it face first in the dirt. "Not bad." Toriko said when the large bird crash creating a dirt cloud. However the attack wasn't affect as the bird flew out of the dirt cloud and towards Toriko. However, the blue haired hunter only had a grin etched on his lip. "Hungry-La Bird. I'll show you my respect."

Everyone including Estevan who landed on his feet looked at Toriko with questionable expressions, just what does he mean by his respect? With a toothy grin Toriko spoke. "I'll let you see my human weaponry." Suddenly Toriko was surrounded by a reddish-pink aura and a large muscular demon appeared above him. The demon's skin was a dark red color, with long flowing white hair, two pointed ears, a wide toothy smile and two beady white eyes.

This left everyone stunned, Estevan was even more stunned to see another user of the intimidation demon, aside from him and Prism Estevan wasn't even sure if they're were others who can use it also. Toriko then struck both his hands and somehow made a metallic sound, which confused everyone within an earshot. Then placing his palms together the blue haired hunter closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I give my humble thanks to all the bounty this world provides."

The bird with it's claws wide open was dangerously closing in on the hunter. However this did not bother Toriko what so ever. "Thank you for the food!" Eyes snapping open Toriko let out a low but powerful shout slowly building up. Surrounded by the same aura his body suddenly began to bulk up.

His muscles from his legs expanded moving all the way to his arms, his left hand opened with his thumb tucked in and his four fingers curled like hooks as a faint image of a fork was seen over his hand. The same thing happened with his right hand except it was in a flat knife position as such an image of a knife was seen over his right hand.

' _So that's what he meant by his human weaponry._ ' Estevan decided to stand by and see just what kind of attack Toriko plans to use on this bird.

" **FORK!** " Toriko shouted as he thrusts his left hand into the bird piercing through its body. Feathers flew off the large bird as everyone watched with awe struck faces. " **KNIFE!** " Using his right hand, Toriko sliced through the bird's body delivering the final blow.

"Amazing." Estevan mumble under his breath.

"Incredible." Miia said with amazement. While Papi watched on with stars in her eyes."SO COOL!" She exclaimed.

"That's Toriko for you." Komatsu grinned, leave it to Toriko to amaze others aside from him by using his natural hunting skills.

Toriko then struck his hands together making another metallic sound then placed his hand together and bowed. "Now that was a feast." The Hungry-La Bird lands on the ground creating a large dirt cloud. With the bird dead they can now relax and head back to the boat with fresh food. Looking over at Estevan Toriko was hoping that Estevan had forgiven him for his mistake earlier by showing him just how capable he is at fighting. Estevan wordlessly smiled and nodded at Toriko who in turn smiled back.

It was evening as the sun was staring to set, after killing the bird and bringing the body back to the others Komatsu and Annabel began to cut up and cook the bird. Once it was done everyone got together and began to eat after a day's work on the boat and fighting they deserved a break. The meat of the bird was like nothing they ever tasted, this meat was ten times better than the Barbecue Pig meat in ever taste.

Especially for Zombina who was gorging herself on the tasty bird meat. "This fragrance is indescribable," Toriko said looking over the meat. "and spreading below it, a marbled meat dripping with bouillon like that of top-quality wagyu beef...that melts the very instant it touches your tongue!" Toriko had a pleasant smile with closed eyes savoring the flavor. "It's just like some superb high-quality tuna with plenty of fat. S-So good!"

"Don't worry, there's plenty more coming." Annabel told them bring two leaves with more meat while Komatsu was pouring soup in a bowl.

"The soup's ready, too."

Tio gladly took a bowl of the soup and took a big whiff. "What a nice smell." She took a sip of the soup and recoiled with a large smile. "So good!"

"This stuff's the best!" Toriko said chewing the meat in his hands.

"Well, it's thanks to you guys that we've got plenty to eat, Toriko." Zombina said before taking a large bite of the tasty meat.

"Indeed we're entirely grateful for this food you've given us, Toriko-san. Arigatou!" Miya thanked the blue haired hunter who rubbed his head sheepishly.

"What're you talking about? It's thanks to you guys for being here that we can eat a Hungry-La Bird like this, Miya."

Annabel after grabbing a bowl of soup decided to ask Toriko a question. "Tell me something Toriko, as something as good as this, you'd put it in your Full Course Menu, right?"

"Hm, I dunno about that..." He said.

"But wasn't this the legendary ingredient you were looking for?" Haru asked him. Everyone couldn't help but agree with the raptor harpy. After all that he wasn't gonna add it to his Full Course Menu? Toriko however assured them of his reasoning. "Don't get me wrong. It's excellent, without a doubt. But there's still plenty more delicious things out there in the world. It's not a decision ya rush." Then he wrapped his arm around Estevan's neck and said. "Come on, let's eat our fill!"

This made Estevan smile. "Yeah!" Soon everyone was laughing and having a good time at this little picnic of theirs and soon it was night fall. While everyone was sitting around the bond fire telling stories or laughing at jokes Miia with an empty bowl in her hands slithered next to Komatsu. "Hey, Komatsu, could I have some more soup?"

"Ah, sure. Just a second." He reached inside his bag for something and pulled out a clear container with a yellow lid, and on that lid was a smaller one. The chef opened it to reveal white seeds."What's that?" Miia asked him curiously which he showed her. "These are Spice Seeds. I picked them up before. If you add these, they work as a spice and give the soup different additional flavors."

*Rustling*

The sound of the leaves suddenly caught their attention and saw dozens of small yellow eyes, glaring at them they barely had any time to scream when the shadows moved with lightning speed towards them. The container with the seeds fell and spilled out it's contents leaving the soup to boil unattended.

* * *

Back the bond fire the bones of the Hungry-La bird laid bare stripped of any meat as everyone were full from eating. "Man, I'm stuffed. If I eat anymore I'll die." Zombina said rubbing her stomach letting out a happy sigh.

"But aren't you already dead?" Doppel asked her teammate rhetorically.

"Mein gott, zhis vas an excellent meal, I have never had anything zhis good!" Alexis sighed blissfully from eating the bird.

"Gochisousama deshita." Miya and Kagura said in unison thanking for the meal in the traditional Japanese style. Papi, Mako, Suu, Jelli and Quess let out a belch from eating so much, while Cerea, Shaia, Cathyl, Maggie, Tsen, Keros and Serena finished their salad along with Mero, Airini and Aashi. Ryuko, Flay, Rachnera, Sabrina and Haru were relaxing after a big meal.

"That Hungry-La Bird was delicious!" Toriko exclaimed with a round pot belly once more.

"So you're really not putting the Hungry-La Bird on your Full Course?" Manako timidly asked Toriko.

While this went on Terry suddenly sensed something was wrong and was letting out a small snarl which was slowly growing to a growl. "Yeah, pretty sure." Is what Toriko said when he and everyone else heard Terry growling loudly. "What's wrong?" Toriko asked.

Estevan walked up to Terry and looked at the direction the wolf was facing. He suddenly got a very cold chill down his spine. ' _I got a nasty feeling about this._ ' Looking at Terry Estevan said. "Show us what you see." The battlewolf did so and lead the fire user in the direction she was facing with everyone else in tow. Eventually they found the pot with the soup from earlier and the fire had died out, but noticed something wrong; Miia and Komatsu weren't there. Keros looked down and saw footprints, multiple footprints that almost look like hands. "What kind of animal leaves footprints like these?" The unicorn centaur asked.

Manako then smelled something in the air and started sniffing. "Something smells nice around here."

Toriko with his powerful heightened sense of smell was able to figure out what the mooneye smelled. "It's the smell of high-quality cocoa. These footprints, without a doubt, belong to Cocoalas." Now this was a real head turner. Was he serious? Koalas made of cocoa?

"Cocoalas?" Smith repeated.

"I've never really seen one before, but they're capture level 3. Their meat tastes bad; so they're inedible. But I heard they have top-class sweet cocoa beans growing on their backs." Toriko explained while looking back at the footprints.

Suddenly the air was heating up everyone turned and saw Esetvan with eyes overshadowed and a rage aura engulfing him, the air around him was becoming so hot they backed away from him as steam and smoke was rising from his being and the grown was starting to melt from the increasing rise in temperature. "So...what you're saying is,, that Miia was taken by some group of koala bears with cocoa beans on them?" Estevan asked in an eerily calm voice.

Then the aura explodes forcing everyone to back away and what they could see is that his red eyes were slowly turning white-hot his skin slowly turning a darker shade of red. "If they so much as touch Miia in a way I don't like, **_then they will BURN!_** " Estevan's snarling voice was changing from human to almost demonic.

The girls in their time living with him have seen him angry before, but never had they seen him _this_ angry before. And to be honest it was scaring them.

Before things could go out of hand Annabel was able to get close to him despite the heat, and placed her hands on both sides of his face. "Estevan, sweetie it's ok. Nothing's going to happen to Miia, we can still save her but you have to calm down." She spoke with the same motherly, soothing voice. "So please honey. Calm down, don't let the fires consume you. Please...calm down." Her words seemed to break through him as his skin was returning to normal, the aura surrounding him was dying and his white eyes returned to a calm orange-red color.

Estevan was panting heavily trying to control his anger, the sheer thought of anything bad happening to Miia brought painful memories to him and he didn't want a repeat of what happened years ago. And the fact that she and the others were almost taken from him because of Prism, he swore that no one, neither man nor beast will ever take his girls away. Ever!

Letting out a much need breath Estevan looked into his mother's chestnut eyes and seeing the love and peace in them. Smiling he nodded. "Thanks mom, and sorry about earlier." Looking over to Toriko the Gourmet Hunter nodded and went on ahead following the trail of the Cocoalas. Smith had sent both Zombina and Tio along for extra help while the rest stayed behind. Along the way Toriko had told them that the Cocoalas make their home near trees called a Multitude Fruit Trees. A fruit tree that is said to have all the different flavors of every fruit known to man, thus it was given the nickname "Fruit Parlor of the Earth."

The only reason why the Cocoalas took Miia and Komatsu was because their omnivorous, they'll store anything away as food which meant Miia and Komatsu will become food if they don't hurry! Toriko mentioned that the Multitude Fruit Trees tend to grow at a location that gets the most sunlight. Soon they saw a tall mountain and at the top were to trees with large fruit. No doubt about it, that's where those Cocoalas are heading, and they need to get their fast!

As they were running they came upon an open field and before they knew it dark brown water started to erupt from the ground. From what they found out it was a geyrser field, they were hit by the hot fluids only to later discover that it was water it was chocolates, hot chocolate! a chocolate geyser field if they had to guess. Then a really big one erupted sending them flying and having them land in a river and for some strange reason it was white.

They soon found out it was a whipped cream river. While it did taste good they still had a job to do. Estevan grabbed the edge of the rocky ground and climbed out while holding onto a thread line made by Rachnera and used it to haul everyone out of the river. "Once we get through this forest, we'll arrive at the Multitude Fruits." Toriko said after looking at the mountain.

Then Estevan heard a deep growling sound coming from the forest. Out of the shadows came a car sized lion with a mane made of castella instead of hair. Toriko had told them that it was a Caste Leo, a capture level 4 beast.

 **Caste Leo [mammal beast] capture level 4.**

When they fought the lion they found out it used an actual sound shockwave, Toriko had Zombina and Tio distract it by running straight for it. They took the shockwave bying Toriko enough time to use a move he called The Spiked Punch. When he used it on the lion he said his punch was like hammering a nail which meant his punch was similar. However they saw five more Caste Leo but these ones were of larger size than the one they fought. Since these lions were like pack hunters they would send the smaller member first before the rest moved in. They Caste Leos were closing until...

" **Spatula!** "

A shout was heard from above and a flat yellow object flew in and struck two of the Caste Leos sending them flying back. This left everyone including the lions shocked, they looked up and to everyone's surprise excluding Toriko they saw a tall, 24-year-old man with a very effeminate appearance. He wears a pink shirt, covering it with a navy vest, while his bottom outfit is the same color as his shirt. His face has sharp, defined features, making him rather attractive, if not pretty. His hair is long, flows downwards and is colored white, blue, green and pink strands of hair. "What a beautiful way to appear." The man spoke in a somewhat flamboyant voice.

"Sunny!" Toriko exclaimed. The man Sunny simply grinned and flicked his hair back. One of the Caste Leos was about to attack when...

" **Poison Rifle!** "

Another shout was heard and something struck the lion as purple clouds were seen and suddenly the lion froze as if it was paralyzed.

" **Endorphin Smoke!** "

A third shout was heard this time a woman's voice as white smoke filled the area surrounding them and then the Caste Leos suddenly fell asleep. "Now what's this?!" Flay asked in bewilderment. Then two more people landed before them.

The first one was a very tall, muscular 27 year old man with a striking face. He has black hair the style of which fluctuates frequently; it is straight naturally and choppy and fluffy when cut short, he has prominent sideburns running down to the angles of his jaws, and short bushy eyebrows. He has piercing brown eyes and wears an all black suit with green bands wrapping around it at the wrists, elbows, waist, neck and an additional one on top of his head. On his turban he wears a purple pin in the shape of the letter "P". His ears are pierced; his right ear sports gold stud in the lobe and what is either two purple studs or an industrial piercing in the scapha, and in his left ear is a single gauged plug from which dangles a fuchsia chain that attaches to a clasp worn on the helix of the same ear.

Beside him is a light skinned girl with short black and blue eyes. She wears a red gi top with green boarders and no sleeves and a pair of short tights. She had large thighs with a scarf on the left one. She also has a single scar on the right side of her face

"Hey, Toriko." The man greeted.

This brought a wide grin on Toriko's face. "Coco! Rin!" The man Coco simply waved at his old friend while the girl Rin placed both her hands over her mouth and almost got teary eyed. "Toriko, I'm so glade you're safe!" Rin said with a blush forming on her face.

"I take it, these three are the friends, you mentioned, Toriko?" Estevan asked.

"Well, sorta. Say, why are you guys here?" He asked them bewildered at their sudden arrival.

"We heard from Tom that you'd departed to go capture the Hungry-La Bird." Coco explained to his friend. "So we came here to tell you the secrets of the Hungry-La Island-"

"Anyway, you're so mean to leave me behind!" Rin interrupted Coco by getting all gushy with Toriko. "Searching across this island was really hard! It was totally frustrating!" She chides him for not bringing her along. Coco then took notice of Estevan and the others, and was a little surprised to see humans with animal like traits except for Zombina cause of her stitches and different skin color and Tio for her height and black horn.

"Speaking of which... Where's Komatsu?" He asked Toriko after noticing that Komatsu wasn't with the blue haired hunter.

"Well, he got carried off by Cocoalas." Toriko bluntly answered him.

"What?!" Coco gasped.

Cerea then walked next to him and said. "Komatsu wasn't the only one taken, one of our friends was taken also." Her speaking is what caught both Rin and Sunny's attention and both were stunned to see a horse-woman.

"Is that woman half horse... incredible!" Sunny exclaimed with awe to see someone like Cerea.

However none of them could say anything as the Caste Leos were waking up from their nap, and they were growling angrily at the humans for putting them to sleep. "Damn. They got back up." Toriko groaned.

Snarling angrily Estevan leaped in front of the group brought his left hand back glowing red with fire and waved his hand with enough force to send fire at the lions causing them to fly back. "We don't have time for this! We have to hurry, and save Miia!" He shouted eyes burning red with the desire to save Miia once again, he nearly lost her before and he'll be damned if he's going to loose her now.

"Beautiful." Sunny spoke touched by the strong words of the fire user, for wanting to save his friend with a literal burning passion, was enough to move the long haired man. "Care for your friends. To save the fare damsel in distress. That is more beautiful than anything." Sunny looks over at Toriko. "Toriko, leave this to us. Get Komatsu."

"We'll be alright by ourselves." Rin assured him agreeing with Sunny.

"You guys..." Is all what Toriko said.

Turning to Estevan Coco told him. "Now, you all must hurry, too!" He didn't needed to be told twice. Giving their thanks, Estevan along with the girls and Toriko and Terry went on to save Komatsu and Miia, leaving Rin, Coco and Sunny to face the Caste Leos alone.

Up ahead as they were running Toriko had this puzzled yet troubled look which was noticed by Estevan. "Something on your mind, Toriko?"

"Nothing... I was just wonderin why the Caste Leos didn't attack the Cocoalas which have lower capture levels than them. " Toriko stated. "If they got to the mountain top, then that means the Cocoalas had to pass through those Caste Leos' area. Unable to move quickly while holding Miia and Komatsu, they'd be an ideal prey for the Caste Leos. But their stomachs were empty. There must be some reason why they didn't eat the Cocoalas." Then he had this uneasy smile on his lips. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

This was more than enough to double Estevan's efforts to get Miia, before whatever scared those Caste Leos off gets her too.

* * *

At the mountain top Miia was struggling to break free from the Cocoalas that were holding her. The creatures looked just like a Koala bear however they were about the size of a midget with eight large coco beans on their backs. While Komatsu was being carried by one Cocoala, Miia was being carried by a good number of them in order to hold her serpentine body. Which her struggling was proving a little taxing for them.

"Let me go! Let me go, you monster koalas!" Miia exclaimed angrily at them trying to break her tail free so she can whip and crush them for putting their paws on her. Only her Darling can put his hands on her. "When my Darling comes and finds me, you guys are so gonna be in big trouble!"

Komatsu was able to look up and gasp. "Those are... Multitude Fruites!" He said with a beaming smile. "I-It's the first time I've ever seen any! I'm awestruck!" His little joy of seeing the large fruit cause Miia to stop her struggle and cast a 'are you serious?!' look. "I wonder what they taste like... I wonder how I can cook them to bring out the raw ingredient's taste..."

At this point Miia had an angry scowly and red tic mark on her head. "Would you please that this situation we're in a little more seriously?!"

Suddenly the Cocoalas looked up at the trees which made Miia and Komatsu uneasy when they saw three large finger with black claws appearing over the bark of the tree. And what they saw made their eyes widen with fear as a very, _very_ large Cocoala came into view, unlike its smaller kin this one was muscular and roughly the size of a small house. The giant koala loomed over the terrified duo with its teeth bared.

About halfway to the mountain Estevan and the others continued to run for it when suddenly...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The frighten cries of both Miia and Komatsu were heard. Hearing Miia's cries of fears nearly stopped Estevan's heart, his eyes widened with fear, fear for Miia's life. "That was Miia!" Flames erupting from his body Estevan took off like a rocket, leaving the others behind. "Estevan, wait!" Annabel called out to her son but he already made it to the mountain top.

"MIIIIAAAA!"

His shouts were heard through the sky as he landed at the lip of the mountain. Eventually Toriko, Annabel and the other caught up only to freeze when they saw the pack of the Cocoalas, and the gigantic Cocoala. "Holy shit!" Sabrina and Ryuko cursed at the sight of the beast.

"T-Tis impossible! Is that beast, really a koala?" Shaia said slightly trembling at the size of the creature.

"Hoowee! Now there's something you don't see everyday." Cathyl gaped at the giant koala bear.

Estevan however was not intimidated his burning eyes scanned the area for Miia but couldn't find her. "DARLING!" Hearing Miia once again he looked up and saw that both Miia and Komatsu were with the koala in it's pouch. "DARLING, HELP ME!" Miia screamed with her hand outstretched.

"Toriko! Help!" Komatsu screamed for his friend. Seeing Miia in the beast's clutches Estevan let out an angry growl wanting nothing more than to rescue Miia and to burn the creature alive! Toriko stood there wide eyed. "That's...a Knock-Out Koala!" He said aloud gaining everyone's attention, save for Estevan who was glaring heated daggers at the koala. " So she's the boss?"

 **Knock-Out Koala [marsupial beast] capture level 5.**

The Knock-Out Koala let out a deep bellowing roar, angry to see intruders in it's territory. "I heard that when Cocoalas grow to adulthood, they become Knock-Out Koalas, but... I've never heard of a Knock-Out Koala this big."

Shaia turns to Toriko and asked. "Sir Toriko, if those Cocoalas are capture level 3, then what capture level is this beast?"

"If I had to gues, judging from it's size I'd say its a capture level 5 at least."

This left everyone stunned. So far they only encounted creatures with capture levels 1 thru 4, but never came across a capture level 5 beast in their time on the island. If what he told them about the higher the capture levels are true, then they're in for the fight of their lives.

"Now I get why the Caste Leos didn't attack the Cocoalas. They were afraid of the Cocoala boss, the Knock-Out Koala." The Knock-Out Koala let out another roar which made the smaller koalas stand on their hind legs with teeth and claws bared. Toriko only had a toothy grin. "Looks like they've shown their true nature." The giant koala roared once more which acted like a signal as its smaller kin charged at the intruders.

Estevan jumps in the air and fires multiple fire balls at the Cocoalas. Explosions were heard and smoke rising as many of the Cocoalas were sent flying everywhere. Estevan lands on the ground and plows through the Cocoala pack and racing to get Miia. Toriko soon joined in along with the others. The girls along with Tio and Zombina said they'd hold of the pack while Estevan and Toriko went to save Komatsu and Miia.

Estevan paid no attention to anything around him. All he was more focused on was saving Miia, any Cocoala who tried to jump him either got punched or got seriously burned. Toriko took the lead and jumps at the koala for a punch by the giant koala easily swats him like he was a fly. Estevan leaps in the air and fired his Hellfire breath but the koala jumps over it, spins and backhanded him into the ground. "Darling!" Miia called out worried for Estevan.

But the fire user merely rolled on all four looks at the koala, who was jumping in between the trees. Almost like it was mocking him, laughing at him. Then it swung around from tree to tree until it slams its right paw which hits the ground as Toriko and Estevan jumps out of the way. The Knock-Out Koala rears its left arm back and tries to swipe them using its momentum to swing around and swipe the fire user into the air and punches him.

"Estevan!" Toriko shouted when he saw Estevan flying at the wall of the koala's nest. Then he saw the koala clasping its paws together and brought them down on him, fortunately the Gourmet Hunter caught them in time but the strength of th beast was making him sink as to craters from his feet become one whole crater. With a burst of strength Toriko was able to move the beast's paws and forced it to hit the ground.

Erupting from the stone wall Estevan flew towards the koala with a large fire ball in hand. He would've fired it had the koala not stood up and presenting Miia and Komatsu. This made him halt his attack, if he fired he would've hit Miia and Komatus! Taking full advantage the Knock-Out Koala swings its left fist down sending him crashing back into the dirt.

Running up on the Multitude Fruit Tree Toriko brought his right hand back. Getting behind the koala he shouted. " **KNIFE!** " And fired his knife attack but failed as the koala swings around and moved further up the tree.

On the ground Estevan was covered in dirt and rcok, steam and smoke coming from his body. The way that damned animal used Miia like a living shield, made his blood boil like white hot lava. His anger was rising and rising with every second. His body was trembling with rage, he was going to make that pure excuse of a koala bear pay, and it'll pay in _**blood!**_

Toriko watched as the Knock-Out Koala was swinging around at the base of the tree with the large red fruit, he was waiting for an opening to strike without hitting Komatsu and Miia when the koala swung around, right claw raised and swings down slashing the Gourmet Hunter destroying his shirt and jacket, and blood gushing out of his wound. The blue haired hunter let out cries of pain as the force of the attack sent him falling back.

Toriko groaned holding his bleeding chest and glaring at the koala. The Knock-Out Koala was about to strike him again when suddenly two red-white lights zoom by and struck the creatures paw. The Knock-Out Koala let out a pain filled roar as it held its burning, smoking paw. The two lights that struck the koala continued flying and then they were facing upward flying into the sky above.

* * *

Back at the camp site everyone could hear the roars of the Knock-out koala, then they saw the two beams of light coming from the mountain top, and went upwards into the sky. The beams then vanished which left them confused. Just what was going on up there? Then without warning something erupted from the mountain.

 **BOOOOMMMMM!**

They saw a pillar of fire rising into the sky burning bright and twisting around like a tornado. "Holy shit, what the hell is that?!" Mako exclaimed seeing the pillar of fire lighting up the night sky. Smith stared at the pillar of fire with a hard face, she knew something was going on up there, but what?

Turning to Mako she told him. "Mako you watch Papi, Mako, Suu, Jelli, Quess, Mero, Airini and Aashi, while those of us who can make the journey head for the mountain. Understand?" The boatman looked at the coordinator with an uneasy face. He didn't know what was going on up there and wasn't sure if it was safe for anyone to go up there. But reluctantly he nodded and kept the girls in question with him while Smith and the others ran straight for the mountain.

* * *

The pillar of fire was forcing everyone to shield themselves from the intense heat as did the Cocoalas as they backed away from the fires, the Knock-out Koala was using the tree to shield itself from the heat. Toriko only got onto one knee as he watched in awe as the fire pillar was dying down. Then the two red lights from earlier flew out and struck the two sides of the pouch which freed Miia and Komatsu.

Toriko quickly moved in to grab Komatsu and before he could try to get Miia a shadowed figure zoomed by and grabbed her. Miia with her eyes close was trembling from almost falling to her death when she felt something wrapping their arms around her and enveloping her in warmth. Opening her eyes she looked up and gasped at who saved her. "D-Darling?" Estevan wordlessly let her go, stood up and faced the koala however his appearance had changed dramatically.

His skin was now a darker shade of red, his burning skin patches were now burning white as was his hair. His eyes were the hottest white color they ever saw, and what they saw was that his mouth was glowing as well. Slightly hunched over Estevan was slowly walking towards the koala panting lowly. But the way his panting sounded it sounded like it was...distorted. Taking a deep breath he let out a loud, animalistic roar that shook everyone at the core.

Then with speed unknown to anyone Estevan vanished in thin air and reappeared before the giant koala and delivered a savage right roundhouse kick. The force of the kick was enough to send shockwaves throughout the air, forcing everyone to brace themselves. The Knock-Out Koala howled in anger when it caught the root of the tree and swung around to attack but it missed when Estevan vanished at inhuman speed and reappeared behind it.

His eyes glowed brighter than before, flames coming out of the corners and then two beams of light erupted from his eyes. In all his years of living Estevan never had any other powers aside from his Hellfire breath and ki-based fire attacks, it would seem that in his anger he had gained a new power; laser vision. The twin lasers almost struck the koala when suddenly to everyone's shock and awe they turned left, went straight then right and struck the koala's chest. This made everyone's jaws drop, Estevan had actually made the lasers turn to the direction he wanted them to hit!

The Knock-Out Koala roared as the twin laser burned away its fur and skin which allowed Estevan the chance to axe kick it behind the head sending crashing on the rocky ground. The giant koala roared in fury as it looked for the one who dared attack it. That was when Estevan appeared beside it and kicked its face, then reappeared one more and punched its snout. Toriko, Annabel, Miia and the others only watched on as the fire user moved at blinding speed and struck the Knock-Out Koala over and over again.

The Knock-Out Koala felt the hard punches and kicks from the fiery human, but its fury only rose to great heights. Letting out a loud roar the koala actually struck Estevan sending him flying at the rocky wall of its territory. But Estevan realigned himself and landed on his feet creating a crater on the wall. Glaring white-hot daggers at the giant marsupial Estevan snarled and gathered two balls of fire in his hands, he then started squeezing them like he was going to crush them. Instead they extended and became fire-like whips.

The fire user then charges for the koala and lashed out his fire whips striking the beast and sending waves of fire. The Knock-out Koala tried its best to block the whips but in doing so only burned itself, leaving only scorched fur and skin. Estevan then swung his whips at the creature this time wrapping its arms in their grasp. Lumping high in the air Estevan pulls on the whips which pulled him towards the koala, when he got close he double kicked its face, lands on his feet and with a burst of strength used the whips and throws the Knock-Out Koala face first into the rocky wall.

The others could on as Estevan was savagely beating the koala, while the others looked on with amazement some of them, namely Miia and Annabel had the look of worry in their eyes. They knew he can get violent when he wanted to, but they never seen him _this_ violent before.

The dazed koala wobbly turned and faced the burning human, almost all of its fur was gone, angry burn marks and burnt fur riddled its body and one or two of the coco beans on its back were gone. Decing to finish this Estevan swings his whips upward sending the koala high in the sky, and then jumps after it. Once he was face to face with the Knock-Out Koala Estevan pulls the whips off the koala brought his hands together and created a large white ball of fire.

Letting out a mighty roar Estevan thrusts his hand out and fired the white fire ball, a loud and violent explosion was heard and the pained roars of koala echoed through the air. The creature beaten and burned fell from the sky and crashed into a round mountain, the Knock-Out Koala the strongest creature of Hungry-La Island was defeated.

Estevan landed on the mountain in front of the others, his distorted breathing was heared and then let out another animalistic roar which echoed all over the island. It was loud and powerful enough to have many of the creatures run and hide in terror. With their leader beaten the Cocoalas retreated and ran far away from this burning monster. After finishing his roar Estevan turned his white gaze at the others which made them tense up, not sure if he would mistake them for enemies and attack.

Miia however slithered her way to him ignoring the calls of protest from the others and stopped in front of the man who saved her. Snake-like amber eyes met white-hot eyes as the two gazed at one another. The lamia then gave a soft smile and placed both her hands on the sides of his face, not feeling the intense heat but rather a nice, comforting warmth.

"Darling," Miia said softly caressing his face. "It's ok. You've won, I'm alright now. I'm safe, you can calm down now, ok? So just, please, calm down...Darling."

Her soft spoken words had gotten through to him as his dark red skin faded back to normal. His hair changed back to its dark brown color, the burning skin changed back from white to red. And his white-hot eyes turned back to orange-red. Feeling exhausted Estevan almost collapsed but Miia caught him and stroke his hair to comfort him.

Estevan slowly stood up and stared deeply into Miia's eyes. "Miia..." This scene brought beaming smiles on everyone's lips including Toriko, Komatsu and Terry were happy to see the lamia safe and back with her family. This moment was broken when they felt rumbling from the mountain and the Multitude Fruit Trees were wobbling around. "What the?! Why're they acting all wobbly?" Sabrina asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Darling-kun!"

Estevan perked up when he heard Smith calling out, he turned and saw Smith and everyone else save for the two harpies, three slime girls and three mermaids who stayed with Mako. "Huh, Smith?!"

"Hey, this is really something!" Everyone heard Sunny's voice at the lip of the mountain and saw him along with Coco and Rin arriving from fighting the Caste Leos. The rumbling from the mountain was increasing and everyone who're present tried to keep their balance.

"Everyone, get off the mountain, now!" Toriko shouts as he was running from the tree, they didn't need to be told twice for they knew that the mountain was about to erupt!

* * *

After running away from the mountain they all watched from a distance as the top of the mountain exploded and the Multitude Fruit Tree were sent flying in the air. For some wild reason the lava that was spewing out of the volcano, was a light brown color. Why is it brown instead of red?

"The island's true form has appeared." Coco spoke gaining confused gazes from Toriko, Estevan and the non-humans. The island's 'true' form? What did he mean?

"True form?" Toriko asked his old-time friend.

Turning to Toriko Coco began to explain. "I told you that we came here to tell you the secret of Hungry-La Island, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

As the volcano was still erupting something else began to happen. The rocky surface of the mountain began to fall off, revealing a milky-white surface and the brown lava was spreading from the top. Then the sky was raining brown blobs of lava everywhere, they all did their best to dodge it when Mako got a face full of the stuff. The poor boatman was crying out from the burning sensation on his face.

"Mr. Mako, are you ok?" Mero asked him when suddenly he stopped screaming and wiped his face which was surprisingly still intact.

Sniffing the so-called lava he licked the stuff of his finger and gaped. "This isn't lava, it's sweet!"

Tio wiped some of it off her cheek and tasted it and her eyes widened and a wide beaming smile was etched on her lips. "Yummy! This stuff is caramel!" She exclaimed and went back to licking her fingers.

"What?!" Toriko exclaimed with a wide grin, wiped some of it off Tio's cheek and took a small lick. "It's true. What's going on here?" He asked Coco.

"Since ancient times, the legend of the Hungry-La Bird has been chronicled in many different documents. The pioneers transcribed those documents and it has been continually passed down until the legend took its present form."

"That's why I went on what the legend from the document said. I found this island and captured that phantom ingredient, the Hungry-La Bird." Toriko told him already knowing all about the documents he heard.

But Sunny interjected. "But the truth is that the phantom ingredient wasn't the Hungry-La Bird." Now this got everyone confused. If the bird itself wasn't the phantom ingredient then what is?

Fortunately Rin decided to fill in. "You see, the characters for "bird" and "island" are similar. It seems the person who transcribed it wrote it incorrectly and so it's read wrong." This tidbit of info brought a surprised look on Toriko's face as he was putting the pieces together.

"Then, the phantom ingredient is...not the Hungry-La Bird. It's the Hungry-La Island itself?!"

This certainly made Estevan and his friends slack-jawed, they were saying that the whole island was the phantom ingredient all along?!

The sudden cries of a familiar bird were heard as they saw a flock of Hunry-La Birds flying back to the island. Many of the creatures on the island were coming out from hind as if to celebrate the island's form for returning.

"No wonder the Hungry-La Bird made such a weak impact." Toriko said. Then something caught the eyes of the hunters, humans and non-humans. It was the Multitude Fruit Trees that were shot into the sky earlier were falling down to earth upside down. The leaves of the trees peeled away and to the shock of Estevan, Annabel, Miia, Smith and the others the Multitude Fruit Trees looked just like...

"Is that a giant cheery?!" Ryuko, Doppel, Zombina, Sabrina and Shaia exclaimed in disbelief as the giant cheery landed on the mountain.

"The island itself is the phantom ingredient, a natural pudding a la mode!" Toriko said with a beaming smile while Estevan and the others were in total disbelief, and only had one thing to say.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

The island that was once full of trees and rocky mountains was now replaced with giant fruits such as a slice of melon, five lemon slices, on kiwi fruit sliced into two pieces. The mountain that the Knock-Out Koala crashed into turned into a giant ball shaped vanilla ice cream, one partially peeled and cut banana and partially skinned strawberry, two wafers, and a giant red and white spiral cone candy, with the mountain that the cheery sat on turned into a giant mountain of pudding!

"You mean to tell us, that this whole damn island, is a giant ass pudding a la mode?" Estevan asked Toriko in sheer disbelief. When Toriko had told them that everything in the Gourmet Age was edible, they didn't think that also included island being turned into giant _food!_

Toriko gave the biggest grin he had to the awestruck fire user. "That's right. Now let's head for the Multitude Fruit, I've been wanting to try it all day!" The excited blue haired hunter raced off for the giant cheery like a kid in a candy store.

Looking back to his mother, housemates and coordinator they merely shrugged as did he and followed the eager Gourmet Hunter also wanting to try this fruit parlor of the earth, even the meat eaters of his family wanted to try out for once. Upon reaching the cheery Toriko used his hand like a natural knife and easily cut through the surface of the fruit. When he did they could swore they saw the fruit literally sparkling like stars!

Estevan and Annabel had given a piece of fruit to each of the girls, who're excited to try it. Then as one with Toriko they all took a bite of the fruit and when they did the flavors of the fruit exploded in their mouth as their eyes became wider than ever before. The taste, sweet mother of God the taste was so good! It was like nothing they ever tasted before, the fruits they had back home was nothing in comparison to this!

"SSSSSOOOOOOO GOOOOOOODDDDDD!"

The collective cries of pleasure echoed the mountain top as the flavors of the fruit brought tears into the eyes of Estevan, Annabel, Miia, Papi, Cera, Suu, Mero, Rachnera, Kagura, Ryuko, Shaia, Tsen, Serena, Keros, Cathyl, Maggie, Flay, Miya, Alexis, Sabrina, Airini, Aashi, Mako, Haru, Jelli and Quess. They continued gorging themselves into the fruit wanting more and more of it!

Smith and her squad along with Mako were chewing the delicious fruit savoring the flavors of the mixture of different fruits in one.

"It's like a multitude of fruits condensed into this one magnificent sweetness!" Toriko beamed with happiness and delight. "So this is Multitude Fruit?! It really is the Fruit Parlor of the Earth!"

Soon everyone began to eat and eat everything on the island like a plague of locusts. Hours went by until it was afternoon and by then everything on the island was completely gone. They ate everything that was edible on the island, they were lying on the ground bellies stuffed with all the delicious food the island had provided them.

"So, after eating the entire island like pigs, and in the end Toriko's not putting it on his Full Course, huh?" Smith asked looking down at Estevan and Toriko.

"Yeah, well, the world's a big place after all." He told the coordinator.

During their eating fest Mako who got full earlier had meet up with another of Toriko's friends, Tom. Tom is a tall and muscular dark-skinned man with untamed black hair who is commonly seen wearing white pants and a white shirt with an oriental dragon design on the back. He was wearing a yellow cap with the words "GOURMET" printed on it and a pair of pink-rimmed sunglasses with purple lenses. Another notable feature is a long scar running down his left eye.

After putting the finishing touches Tom and Mako were able to get the ship into the ocean. "I can't thank you enough, for helping me with my boat Tom." Mako thanked the shipman who grinned.

"Eh, it's no biggie. After Toriko told me your guys' ship need some repairs, I thought I lend you a hand." the two shipmen shook hands and went back to prepare their ships for departure for when their friends were ready.

"So, Estevan, if you guys do find that storm and get back to your world, you planning on going to that Caribbean place you told me about?" Toriko asked.

"Well, that was the general idea, but after everything that went on today, the moment we find that storm and get back we're splitting for home in Japan." Estevan told the blue haired hunter. "After all today turned out to be one crazy as vacation!" He started laughing and then Toriko joined in.

Soon the laugh died down and a small frown was seen on Toriko. "Well. I guess, this is goodbye, right?"

This made everyone within earshot sad a little, after arriving on the island and meeting Toriko and his group, they al had one grand adventure they'll never forget. But the fact that they come from two different worlds was a little heartbreaking. The silence hung in the air until Papi had an idea. "Hey, you guys!" She called out getting everyone's attention. "If we're leaving and might never see each other again, how 'bout we take pictures to remember each other, that way we won't forget the friends we've made for when we get home!"

Now this brought a smile to everyone's faces. "Papi. That's a rather smart idea you have there." Haru commented smiling at her harpy sister.

After getting a camera set up and putting a timer on Estevan raced back to the others and stood next to Miia, with Toriko and Rin beside them. "Ok everyone. Ready? Say Gourmet!"

"GOURMET!"

*Click*

After taking the picture Toriko stared down his new fiery friend sharing their last words together. "After coming here to the island, and meeting you guys, I have to say. I had a rather fun time here. Thanks, man."

Estevan smiled back. "Hey, same to you, you blue haired glutton."

Both men clasped each other's hands and shook. "Who knows, if you guys end up here, or me and Komatsu end up in your world, I'll treat you and your family to my lifetime Full Course." Toriko swore which earned him a grin from the fire user.

"I'll hold you to that. Until then, goodbye Toriko."

With that Estevan got on the boat and started sailing off he and everyone on the boat shouting their goodbyes to all the new friends they've made and Toriko and his group waved and shouted their goodbye and Terry howling farewell to them. They kept sailing and sailing until the island was no longer in site. It was probably the last time They'll ever see Toriko, Komatsu, Terry, Rin, Coco and Sunny again. Eventually they found the same storm that brought them to the islan and this time they were prepared. Estevan used his newly acquired laser vision on the storm clouds and the result was the same as before. This time it brought them back into the ocean they all recognized.

However like Estevan told Toriko, the moment they found the storm and got back to their world they would head back home in Japan, and that's what they intend to their journey home Estevan was relaxing on a loung chair with Miia snuggling next to him listening to his heart beat.

"Darling, I wanted to thank you. For saving me again, I mean." She told him.

"I know. But in all honesty, when those koalas took you I was scared. Scared of loosing you." He said with a slight trembling voice. "After you and the others were almost taken by Prism I thought the same thing would've happen to you on Hungry-La Island. I already lost my family, I didn't want to loose you too." Estevan felt Miia's hand on his face again as she stared deeply into his eyes assuring him that she was still there for him.

"It's ok Darling, I'm here. You won't loose me, because I know you'll protect me and the others. Because that's what I love about you, I love you...Darling." Miia then placed her lips on his and kissed him and he kissed her back.

Annabel watched from her chair not wanting to ruin her son's moment of peace with the girl he fought to save. And surprisingly the other girls decided to let them be decided that they needed this moment for as long as possible. But when they get back home she had a feeling that things will get a little chaotic. Yes today truly was an everyday adventure with monster girls, butthis time it was an everyday adventure with a Gourmet Hunter.

* * *

 **The whole** **theater erupted with cheers as the whol cast of the story appeared for the last** **time. " Well thanks for joining us today for this special crossover you guy."**

 **" Goodnight and happy Halloween everybody!" Estevan, Toriko and Miia shouted. With that the curtains closed and everyone shouted and cheered as the lights went dark.**

* * *

 **Finally after almost a whole month, I finally got my crossover special chapter up. Now with this chapter done I'm gonna take a long break as I ordered four books weeks ago from a series called the Jack Silger saga, I'm been working on this chapter because not only I wanted to read the books but also my friend as well as brother Joshua Martin aka GodzillaFollower1998's birthday was October 9th. It already passed so I'm making this chapter as a late birthday gift as well as a Halloween gift. I hope you like it Josh. Happy birthday and happy Halloween my brother.**

 **Look forward to my next story I'm working on Attack on Kaiju. Until then take care and have a happy Halloween!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

It's been a week since their vacation after encountering a storm which lead them to another island, and meeting the man called Toriko and his friends, Estevan and his family had returned to their home in Japan and things went back to normal. As normal as things can be with a house full of monster girls trying to get the attention of the fire user. Even so things were pretty swell in the Martinez household.

It was now Friday morning with the sun shining all over Japan, the light of day was shining through Estevan's bedroom window who was awoken from the sound of his alarm clock. Groaning he tried to reach for his clock to turn it off only to grab onto something soft, warm and squishy. Opening his eyes he saw that his hand was on the breast of a certain centaur, Cerea who was sitting on her knees, hands below her and eyes closed. And sitting next to her was her fellow centaur Shaia. "Good morning, Master." Cera greeted with a small blush.

"Good morning to thee, Milord." Shaia also greeted her host.

Now fully awake Estevan removed his hand from Cerea's breast and rubbed his eyes. "Morning you two. Though I'm surprised to see you two here, usually either Miia or Kaguya would be here." He said while yawning and popping his neck unaware that a pair of spider legs moved across his window. "Lady Annabel hath called the other downstairs for breakfast, and told us to awaken thou Milord." Shaia informed him while getting back on her hooves as did Cera.

"Well, now that I'm up go and tell mom I'll be there soon."

They bowed and left to wait for him with the others. After brushing his teeth and having breakfast with the girls, Annabel had told him that she needed to run to town to grab some extra things, thus leaving him to clean up the dishes. As he washed the dishes most of the girls went to their rooms to chill while Miia, Kagura, Papi, Suu, Mako, Mero, Cerea, Shaia and Rachnera remained at the table. "That was good, huh?" Papi said to Mako and Suu both who agreed with the harpy.

Rachnera, sitting at the front of the table with her claws clasped together smiled at her new host. "That was pretty good, Honey." She thanked him closing her six eyes and smiled at him.

"Glade you liked it." He said over his shoulder.

Miia however was not happy with what Rachnera called him, and slams her hands on the table glaring at her. "Hold on, Rachnera! What do you mean by "Honey"?! Aren't you being too friendly for someone who just moved in?!"

Rachnera, not feeling at all threatened placed her cheek on her hand and gave a teasing smile. "Oh, my. Should I call him "Darling" as well, then?" This only made Miia grit her teeth seething in anger. Then turning her six eyes at Kagura who stiffen at her gaze. "Or, perhaps, I should call him "Danna-sama" instead?" This really struck a nerve in the young ryu who's eyes glowed bright.

"Rachnera-san! Damn you!" Kagura shouts with her claw held high. Miia also joined her fellow reptile in hopes of striking down the arachne. However it was for naught as they soon found themselves bound in Rachnera's webbing.

Looking over her shoulder seeing the two serpentine girls struggle she chuckled. "Honorifics are a bit formal, right? Just call me Rachnera."

Miia managed to sit up and gave a smirk. "I'll just get Papi or Mako to..."

Whatever hopes she had for the two harpies were shot when she saw them and Suu on a silk thread hammock made by Rachnera. "What is this? This is fun! Big sis, you're amazing!" Papi exclaimed happily as she, Mako and Suu laid on it swinging back and forth letting out a 'boing'. "

"Big sis"? Is that me" Rachnera said holding the threads of the hammock.

This however did not settle well with Miia. "Never mind they're no help at all!"

Mero was then seen with Rachnera who held two finger up with both her hands. "Which ocean are you from?" She questions her mistaking the arachne for crustacean. Which she chuckled. "I'm not a crab." Miia gritted her teeth when the mermaid was doing nothing with her.

Then she grins again and turned to Cera and Shaia who was drinking their tea in peace. ' _But that's okay. I have the ultimate weapons: Centorea and Shaia._ '

Only to be dumbfounded when she saw them doing nothing. "Neither I, nor Shaia have no objections to Rachnera being here." Cera told Miia while looking over her shoulder.

"Huh?!"

"We don't sense anything wrong, like we did with Miss Meroune." Shaia finishes.

With the dishes done Estevan turned the sink off and moved back only to have Cera's breast being squished by his head. He then left the kitchen and walking on both sides were Cerea on the right and Shaia on the left, both centaurs walked with their host to wherever he's going, albeit a little to close. "Cerea... Shaia... You two mind giving me some breathing room?" He asked them which they snapped from their composure.

"Forgive us Milord!" Shaia said moving from Estevan while Cerea kneeled down offering herself to ride on her. "Go ahead, please get on my back."

But Estevan waved his hands dismissively "I'm not riding on you. Besides that just what's the matter with you two? You two are being assertive." He told them.

"There's no need for you both to stick so close-" He was however cut off by Cerea when she got in his face.

"How can you say that?! You're our master! Accompanying you at all times is our sworn duty!"

"Cerea is indeed correct, Milord. So please, allow us to remain with thee!" Shaia added her piece.

Estevan however gave a deadpanned face. "Does that mean accompanying me to the bathroom as well?"

Realizing their mistake they backed off with flustered faces. "F-Forgive us!" They both exclaimed with their backs turned. Sighing Estevan opened the bathroom door to take a leak unknowingly that he's not alone in the bathroom.

Outside stood Cerea with her arms crossed and eyes closed with Miia standing next to her. "So you and Shaia really have no objections?" She questions the centaur.

"None."

This however still didn't put her worries to rest. "She's definitely up to no good. She even _looks_ shady. I mean she was there when that Prisim guy tried to kidnap us, how do we know she's still not in touch with him?" The memories of almost being taken from Estevan still dwelled in their minds. Ever since that day Estevan's been on guard all the time making sure no one tries and take them.

"Miia." Cerea said grabbing the lamia's attention. "You mustn't judge anyone by their appearance, no matter whom. It is shameful." She then turned her gaze at Miia. "We non-humans should know that better than anyone."

"Th-That's true, but..." Miia stuttered trying to find the right words for her feeling uneasy around Rachnera.

"Also." She turned to Cerea once more. "Remember what almost happened to you, when you felt like Mero was attempting to steal Master? And the talk that Lady Annabel gave you?" Cerea reminded Miia of that day when she almost froze herself and Ryuko and Kagura and nearly drowned. The pink haired lamia lowered her head of being reminded of that day, ever since that event she tried to be more open-minded and less territorial towards the others when it comes to Estevan.

Then before they knew it...

*THUD*

The sudden sound of impact came from the bathroom jolting Miia and Cera from their train of thought.

"Master?!"

"Darling?!"

Cerea then kicked the bathroom door with her right foreleg and what they saw made their blood boil. There on the toilet was Estevan with his hands tied behind his back, gagged and blindfolded and in front of him was none other than Rachnerea with her arms around his neck and her two front legs around his waist. The lavender haired arachne turned to the door and saw Miia and Cerea glaring daggers at her.

Acting like nothing happened she cleared her throat, got up and let Estevan stand next to her patting him on the head. "Sorry, Sorry! Honey suddenly came into the bathroom, and I was so surprised, I accidentally tied him up." She explained with an _innocent_ smile.

"That's a lie! You were lying in wait for him!" Miia exclaimed and would've attacked her had Cerea not hold out her hand.

"I understand." She said having gone through a similar thing months ago when she kicked Estevan when he entered the bathroom by accident. "However, when using the bathroom, please make sure to lock the door."

* * *

Night had eventually having burned off the webs from Rachnera Estevan walked into his room and was ready for bed. "Oy vey, what a day. Just what's going on with Cerea and Nera?" He asked himself. He then got on his bed only to find himself caught in a large web over his bed. "What the hell?!"

"We're finally alone."

Looking above him he can see six red eyes and a familiar form in the moonlight. "Nera?!" He gasped.

"Is that my name now?" She asked before lowering herself down and landing on the floor. "Not that I mind." She walked over to her captured firefly who managed to lean up from his web.

"What're you doing?" He asked as she towered over him with a small smile. "Well, of course... A romantic rendezvous." Then she webbed his door shut, so no one could get in.

"You're looking for a spouse, right?" She asked reaching for the zipper of her halter top and pulling it down, revealing her bare breasts. " But you haven't laid a finger on any of them. Are you the passive type?"

Normally any man with a beautiful topless woman would be blushing up a storm and thinking dirty thoughts, but thanks to the countless times of some of the girls with their more openness with him Estevan's used to seeing a half or full naked woman. "If that's the case, big sister will show you the way. Now, let's have some fun Those little pests won't get in our way." She said leaning ever so closer to him until their nose to nose. Six red eyes gazed into burning red/orange eyes for what felt like an eternity until Estevan said one word.

"You're beautiful, Nera." This made her blush which gave him the chance and placed a kiss on her lips. Rachnara gasped in surprised by her host's forwardness, feeling his tongue on her. This made her feel hot and then started kissing back wrapping her arms around his neck. After a minute of kissing they broke it and left a thin saliva trail.

"My, that was rather bold of you." Rachnera said blushing and panting a little. "However I', sure someone else would like a turn, don't you think, Sabrina?"

Coming out of the dark corner of his room, Estevan saw the large breed arachne walking over with a scowl and arms crossed. "Sabrina? Why're you?"

"Tch, don't get the wrong idea Bub, but Rachnera here wouldn't stop pestering me unless I came with her." She replies with a hard tone with a noticeable blush.

"Ah, c'mon Sabrina, you should learn to relax and have fun once in awhile." Rachnera told her before pushing her over to Estevan.

Both the fire user and large breed arachne stared each other down unsure on what to say, then Sabrina sighs and leans over him. "You so much as mention this to anyone, I'll kill you." She snarls before drawing him in a kiss.

As the two kissed Rachnera moved next to her fellow arachne and moves Estevan's shirt up, revealing his hard abs and burning chest. She then started licking his burning chest feeling the warm skin sending a literal burning desire to have him. Sabrina continued kissing Estevan as their tongues clashed and rolled against each other. She wasn't sure why but kissing him felt...nice.

She then broke the kiss panting heavily and started kissing his jaw line and down to his neck. Estevan let out a growling moan as the two arachne had their way with him. "Nera... Bina..."

"Oh my! It's already hard." Rachnera said after cupping his nether region.

Then without warning multiple slices were seen coming from his door and the door fell into pieces, revealing that it was Cerea who sliced the door with her supposedly replica sword.

"Wow, you cut it to pieces. Was that really necessary?" Rachnera said amazed by the centaur's action.

"Isn't that sword supposed to be fake?" Estevan asked. Then quicker than lightning Cera charges in, grabs Estevan and broke through the window and took off into Juno town.

Leaving two flabbergasted arachne. "I think she might be more dangerous than you and me." Rachnera said while Sabrina only grunted and went back to her room, however on the inside she did like the way Estevan called her 'Bina' short for her name, though she wasn't gonna tell anyone that.

* * *

In the streets of Juno Cerea rode forth with her host riding her with his arms crossed. "Cerea, if you don't mind my asking, where're we going?" Looking over her shoulder she replied. "Somewhere away from home!" She turn her attention back on the road as her thoughts ran through her mind on what happened back in his room.

' _If she's trying to sink her fangs into Master, it would be better to... to..._ ' Suddenly several scenarios of what'll happen to the two of them. A mental imagine of her and Estevan riding in a train away from their home, both sitting next to each other and leaning against one another with her on Estevan's left side.

Another imagine popped up where she and Estevan are in a house as a married couple, she was seen standing outside waving goodbye to him as he leaves for work. " _Have a good day!_ : Her mental self said. " _I'll be home tonight._ " The mental image of Estevan told her.

Another image showed her in the kitchen with no clothes and only wearing a pink apron much to Estevan's delight. Then a last image appeared showing her being heavily pregnant with her and Estevan's child, Estevan kneeled beside her placing his hand on her pregnant belly. " _Oh, it kicked!_ " Her mental self gasped feeling her child kicking. " _Let me feel._ "

The images then faded as Cerea sighed with a heavy blush. After an hour of running both Cerea and Estevan stopped at a nearby park. Estevan got off of Cerea and looked her in the eye. "Ok, Cerea, just what the hell's going on? You've been acting strange lately, ever since we got back from vacation you've been getting in my personal space and always seem like you're ready to attack Rachnera when she gets to close. So you mind telling me why you've been acting like that." Estevan said crossing his arms and raising a brow.

Cerea lowers her head feeling somewhat shameful for her actions, before she could say anything they heard multiple footsteps and much to Estevan's displeasure saw that it was Koga and Miki along with some friends. "Well, well, well look who we have here boys. It's the flame brain monster loving freak!" He sneered as his men chuckled.

"What the hell do you want?" Estevan growled.

"What I want? Why that's simple, I want a little payback for making me and my girl look bad!" He cracked his knuckles as his men brandish various weapons like chains, pipes, metal bats and for some odd reason buckets of water too.

"And when we're done with you gaijin, we'll be taking that sweet centaur of yours as well." He said with a perverted grin and his men laughing eager to get their hands on Cerea, which was a bad idea as his hands were engulfed fiery red aura.

"Cerea step back." He ordered with a hard tone in his voice. Knowing what's gonna happen the centaur heeded her Master's word and moved away. Estevan was slowly being surrounded by a fiery aura when Koga's men moved in and started throwing water at him, which caught him off guard and gave them the chance to attack.

Estevan rubbed the water out of his eyes was struck in the head by a metal bat and a pipe, he barely had anytime to react when someone wrapped a chain around his neck and brought him to his knees.

Koga walked towards him feeling proud he got the one who made a fool out of him. "This is where you belong, gaijin." He mocked him and forced him into the ground.

"Master!" Seeing Estevan in trouble Cerea went to try and help him, only to find herself restrained by two of Koga's men. "Let me go, you fiends!" She snapped of it weren't for those damned rules about not hurting a normal human, Cerea would've made easily taken care of these brutes!

Koga was walking towards her chuckling along the way. "Now, now. Don't be like that, after all why go for someone like that burning freak, when we can show you some _real_ fun!" Cerea was becoming unconfortable with the way he smiled as he moved closer with his fingers wiggling anxious to touch her delicate skin. "I think I'll start with these fine melons of yours!" Koga giggled with a perverted grin slowly moving towards Cerea's breasts, and he would've until...

 **BOOOOMMMMM!**

"AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHH!"

The sounds of an explosion and the screams of his men made him and Miki look behind and saw a pillar of fire shooting in the air, most of his men were blown back from the pillar and landed on the ground, their bodies riddled with soot, smoke and several degree burns. Koga, Miki and their men looked at the pillar that was fading and paled as they saw the fire user walking out of the fire, with a darker red skin tone, burning white skin patches, hair, eyes and mouth. Estevan now in his new form the "Wrath mode" he dubbed it walked out of the now molten ground making his way to the terrified group and a relived Cerea.

"W-What the hell is that?!" Koga asked with a trembling voice.

Cerea however gave a small grin at the terrified humans. "That? I would believe he would be a sleeping dragon, and you just woke him."

Letting out a distorted growl Estevan moved closer to Koga, Miki and their men which was enough to make them run however it was for naught as they then found themselves bound in a very familiar spider silk.

"This looks fun." A voice called out. Koga stiffened and looks up and saw Rachnera above him. "Mind if we join in?" Cerea heard the sound of hooves clapping on the ground and saw her fellow centaur Shaia and Sabrina in tow.

"Cerea! Thank heaven are thou alright?" Shaia asked looking over her housemate.

"Yes I am. there's no need to worry." Cerea assured her.

Koga, Miki and their men started trembling when they saw Rachnera landing before them and Sabrina beside her walked towards them. "Don't you know what will happen to you two if you touched me?! If I talk to the right people, you..." He tried to use the rules against the arachne only for Rachnera to grab his face and bared her fangs at him.

"You think you're going to get the chance to talk?" She retorted taking great pleasure in scaring him.

Sabrina then grabbed him and equally scared him as her fellow arachne did. "Besides, I don't think it's us you need to worry about." She told him and pointed behind him.

Feeling a sudden increase of temperature they all looked over their shoulders and saw, what they could describe as a demon from the pits of Hell itself! Estevan took a deep breath as the light in his mouth glowed even brighter, then before they knew it he fired his Hellfire Breath at them causing an explosion and sending them flying into the sky.

With them gone Estevan was panting heavily from having to use his new form again. Shaia walked next to him and places a hand on his shoulder which was a comforting warmth. "Milord, tis alright. The fiends are gone. so please, calm thyself." She said with a soothing voice which seemed to work as his skin returned to its normal color as did the skin patches, hair and eyes.

Looking at Cerea he asked. "You ok, Cerea?"

The centaur nodded feeling grateful that her host drove those thugs away. "Honestly, how could you let trash do this to you?" Rachnera said with a raised brow.

"If Bub hadn't went all berserk on those chumps, you would've become their little toy." Sabrina frowned with her arms crossed feeling disappointed that the oh-so noble centaur let herself get caught when Estevan was pinned down.

"B-But the Inter-Species Exchange Bill..." Cerea tried to defend her reasons only to get cut off by Rachnera.

"It's fine as long as no one finds out."

Cerea then clears her throat and smiles at her. "I-In any case, you have my gratitude. thanks to you, Shaia and Sabrina, Mater and I-" Before she could finish Rachnera suddenly wrapped Estevan's arms behind his back and gagged him, standing very close behind him with her left hand on his face and her right hand on his shoulder raising and lowering her claws.

"Only I am allowed to torment Honey!" She told her gazing at the gagged fire user with a hungry look, this caught Shaia and Cerea off guard while Sabrina sighed. "Shall we stay the night somewhere, Honey?" She asked with the intent to head for a Love Hotel until...

 **BAM!**

Faster than lightning Cerea charges forward, stomps on Rachnera's head into the street leaving a hoof print on the back of her head, and held Estevan very closely to her breasts like a life line. The lavender haired arachne pulls herself out of the small crater and rubbed her aching head. "Ow! Hey now, blows to the head are no laughing matter."

"I-I am grateful to you and don't mean to discriminate," Cerea began with a slight tremble which caught the attention of Rachnera, Shaia and Sabrina. " but I still hate you!" She shouted with moister forming at the corner of her eyes.

This caught Estevan, Shaia, Sabrina and Rachnera by surprise. That's the reason why she been so defensive of Estevan is because she hated Rachnera, and never spoke openly about it?

"DON'T TOUCH MY MASTER! HE IS MY MASTER AND MINE ALONE! HE IS NOT YOUR PLAYTHING!" Cerea screamed at the lavender haired arachne before squeezing Estevan to the point of cracking his back bones.

"Cerea... you mind?" Estevan groaned feeling like his back's gonna snap if she keeps up.

Realizing what she was doing she stopped and started to panic. "What have I done?" She said feeling like she's in trouble. "There could be no greater rudeness. I must return to my homeland. Master, I thank you for everything."

"Whoa, hold on there, Cerea! Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?"

"Milord speaks the truth, Cerea, I doubt thy actions would be enough to send thee, back home."

"Yeah, I doubt you could hurt Bub even if you wanted too."

As they tried to reason with Cerea, the sound of Rachnera chuckling got their attention. "You finally spoke your mind, huh?" She asked with a smile. "You're just too serious, you know?"

This made Cerea confused she just screamed out how she felt about Rachnera, and she's not even mad at her? "I just hate it when people pretend nothing's wrong. You haven't trusted me this whole time, but said you had no objections. It was obnoxious." Rachnera rebuked her.

"Since I'm so large, even though Sabrina is bigger than me in size, I can easily beat up normal humans. It's natural for you to be on your guard. But is that "discrimination"?" She questioned the centaur before leaning closer to her face. "People are free to like and dislike what they want. So you don't like me? Isn't that normal?" She then got a little closer till they're looking at each others eyes.

"Pretending to get along is just hypocritical. If you don't like me, that's fine." She said before moving away from the stunned centaur. Rachnera started to stretch herself and let out a small yawn. "Well then, shall we go home? Shooting all those webs made me hungry." She said before moving on to their home, which they all agreed they had a tiring day and they would like a goodnight's sleep.

Cerea just sat on the ground feeling the arachne's words in her head. ' _She got me. I can't respond. It's true that I don't like her, but..._ ' She saw Rachnera pulling Estevan closer almost making him trip, much to the ire of Shaia who was demanding Rachnera to let him go, while Sabrina merely groaned in annoyance. This made Cerea smile. ' _It seems I can trust her._ ' Then she got up and followed her host and housemates.

She came up next to Estevan and grabbed his free arm while Rachnerea held the other one. "Rachnera, will you allow me to repay you somehow?" She asked. "I will not be satisfied otherwise."

This got Rachnera thinking while tapping her chin. "Well, in that case..."

The moment they got back home Estevan along with Annabel, Miia, Shaia, Kagura and Sabrina had deadpanned expressions, stunned and blushing faces or in Sabrina's case a toothy grin at the scene before them, Rachnera holding a silk rope in her hands looking over at Cerea, who at the moment was tied up in the arachne's silk and hung over the floor, her arms tied over her head and her mouth gagged.

"N-Nera?" Estevan croaked which made the lavender haired arachner look over her shoulder. "What can I say? I've always wanted to try tying her up."

' _Endure it! I brought this upon myself. I must discipline my immature heart! But...'_

As she berated herself she felt Rachnera moving closer with a crazed look in her six eyes. "Okay, next, let's try tying your hands behind your back." She told her with a delightful tone. Cerea only glared daggers at her.

' _I really do hate her!_ ' She then moaned loudly when Rachnera started to pull the ropes so tight, the front of her shirt ripped and exposed her bare breasts, which caused her to let out a muffled scream which echoed through the night.

* * *

It has been a week since the event of Koga and his men nearly getting the jump on Estevan and almost raping Cerea, they would've had they not pissed him off and turned him into his Wrath mode, and would've made a run for it had Rahcnera and the others stepped in and helped. For the most part things were finally settling down now, though for some reason Estevan suddenly felt...cold.

The next morning everyone was full of energy and ready to get on with their lives, that is until...

"What?! Darling caught a cold?!" The shouts of Miia in disbelief were heard.

Indeed, Estevan Martinez the human fire pit who can easily eat fire like nothing, had indeed caught a cold.

There lying on the bed was Estevan who look utterly miserable, his once burning eyes had reverted back into their once chocolate brown color, his once burning skin patches had faded leaving normal skin behind. His face red with a fever and sweating, raspy breathing from a sore throat and coughing. There standing near his bed were his mother and the girls all looked at him with worried and concerned eyes.

"D-Darling, hang in there!" Miaa said thinking he's on the verge of death.

"Are you okay, Boss?" Papi asked him with Mako beside her crying water falls.

Annabel walked over to her son, placed her palm on his head, feeling the heat from the fever. "Oh, yeah. You really to relax and stay in bed, sweetie." She told him which earned her a week nod.

"Lady Annabel exactly how is it possible for Milord to be stricken with an illness? Surely his internal heat, would've kept him safe." Shaia asked flabbergasted by her host falling sick.

"Well you see, his body may have his internal fire, but even he needs to cool down once in awhile." Annabel explained with her arms crossed. "Like with almost every devices they produce a lot of heat especially ones from factories and even nuclear reactors. His body needs to cool itself down from having stored up all that excess heat, thus leaving him normal. We found out that it only happens once every two years."

This left the girls in stun silence, to think their host who's fire was unlike anything would shut itself down, leaving him vulnerable. "I'm gonna head into town and grab some things for him, Quess and Jelli you two can come with me, you all look after him and behave now. Ok?"

"Ok!"

With that Annabel left the girls to watch over Estevan and drove off into town. A few minutes later The girls were all downstairs sulking with a certain uninvited coordinator. When Annabel left Miia put on a nurses outfit to try and help Estevan, only to have a hungry look in her eyes, that's when Smith broke through his window and order the girls to move downstairs as a team of hazmat suits came in and started disinfecting the house.

Smith told them about a mutating virus which can infect non-humans, for the safety of the girls Smith volunteered to look out for him, leaving her other work to M.O.N however she fell asleep instead. With Annabel gone into town with the other two members of their family, the girls had decided to use Suu as a means of taking care of Estevan since slimes are immune to sickness.

The girls knew of Suu's ability of mimicry and taught her on how to speak to Estevan using her like a messenger. They taught her on how to take care of their host since they could not go near him, although their methods were a bit disastrous and somewhat lewd. Each attempt to help Estevan get better wasn't really helping much. Suu tried using her forehead to take his temperature which seemed to cooled it down, until she almost drowned him when she engulfed his head.

Then she had him get in a kiddie pool with medical herbs which was Mero's suggestion for him as mermaids take medical baths in pools with the herbs in them. However the water was cold and the process of healing takes a week.

The next attempt was Miia's cooking which the slime girl brought a pot of porridge, thankfully her sense of taste has gotten better ever since their vacation. Unfortunately Suu at all the porridge before presenting the empty pot. The other was Suu to wrap him in her wing-shaped arms which was Papi's way to keep him warm as he slept.

Kagura then had Suu bring him some herbal tea which was used for her kind when they were sick, Aashi had Suu to try and massage him as a way to help speed up his healing with her mucus, Cerea, Shaia and Serena had Suu take on the form of Estevan to have her heat up his body through skin on skin contact. While Shaia and Cerea blushed up a storm Serena had a pleasant smile at the thought of holding her host when he's better.

It got to the point where each of the girls said that would try and take care of Estevan until they suddenly found themselves bound in webs and hung upside down. Courtesy of one; Rachnera Arachnera who got tired of their pitiful attempts.

"Listen, just give it a rest." She told them with her eyes shut and arms crossed. "There'll be trouble if Suu learns something strange, right?"

"Um, Rachnera..." Tsen spoke which got her attention. The lightweight centaur and those who're not bound in webs points at a now empty spot of the couch, indicating that Suu left to Estevan's room.

"Uh, oh."

Suddenly the sound of the door opening and closing they heard the dark skinned beauty announcing her return. "I'm home! The girls and I got everything we need. I hope everything's...ok?" She enters the living room and saw the girls gathered in the room, half of them bound in webbing and upside down.

She looked to her left and saw a still sleeping coordinator in a lounge chair and Suu not present. Putting it all together Annabel knew what happened while she was away, sighed and crossed her arms. "Let me guess, Smith here said something about my son's cold, fell asleep on the job, and somehow you girls tried to handle everything ourselves until it got out of hand?" She surmised the situation.

"Unfortunately, yeah. Smith said that the Chief may have some mutating sickness or something, that could spread into non-humans and ordered us to stay clear of him, while telling us that she would take _care_ of him." Cathyl informed her while emphasizing on the 'care' part.

"And the only way for us to help Lord Estevan was to use Suu as a means of communication, and teaching her our ways of healing." Keros explained. "Sadly however things didn't go exactly well."

"And now Suu's with Hubby in his room." Maggie said with a small pout of not being able to snuggle with the fire user.

Annabel narrowed her vision at them and turns her direction to her son's room.

Inside his room Estevan was in Suu's grasp as her tendrils and arms wrapped around him, rubbing and smothering her breasts against his face. "Suu? What're you..." tried to speak but couldn't. Suu let go of him sat up and quivered her body until her front was now where her back was. Smiling and on top of him Suu continued to rub her slimy cool body on his bare upper body.

Estevan started to pant heavily not just from the fever but also from Suu rubbing herself against him. It got to the point where he suddenly blacked out as his temperature rose dramatically. Concerned Suu used her main tendril and placed it on his head and began to look into his mind.

Suu, like all her kind have the ability to look into the minds and memories of others, peaked into his mind and memories seeing his rough childhood, his adoption with Annabel and his world journey. Then she went back a couple of days and saw how he got his cold.

 **(flashback)**

 _There under a waiting bench with a roof was Suu, apparently the young slime girl had went out into Juno town on her own without anyone from the house. She had wondered around the town until it started raining, since humanoid slimes like her can't handle rain she took cover under a waiting bench with a roof. The poor girl was sad that she couldn't get back home without risking melting by the rain. She hugged her legs tightly and hopped that someone would find her._

 _"Suu!"_

 _The sound of a familiar voice got her attention, looked up and saw that it was Estevan who was calling out for her. Estevan with an umbrella stood infront of her with a worried face. "Suu, what're you doing out here? You know you can't go outside by yourself. Everyone's worried about you." He lightly chided. "Did you get stuck because of the rain?" The young slime girl only had a saddened face and lowered her head shamefully of her actions._

 _Suddenly the handle of the umbrella was in front of her. "Here. Use this." Estevan offered her which she took. Suddenly Estevan felt a chill run through his body. "Shit, it's cold! Let's head back home. Or else we'll get sick out here. ACHOOO!" He said before letting out a sneeze._

 _Then he gave her a warm smile. "Don't go outside by yourself anymore, okay? I was worried about you." His words touch her deeply as she lightly blushed and looked at him with quivering eyes._

 **(End flashback)**

After finishing the memory Suu now understood that she was the reason why he got sick, because of her getting stuck out in the rain he went out to find her even with his internal fire going out, he still went out of his way to find her. Suddenly she heard his door opening and saw Annabel walking in. "I see you have everything under control?" She asked with a small smirk.

Suu nodded dumbly before looking back at Estevan who was couching so hard. This made her worried for him, she wasn't what to do now, that is until Annabel place a hand on her shoulder getting her attention. "You wanna know the fastest way to get him better?" She asked with a cocked brow.

Suu nodded wanting to help him to make amends for getting him sick. So the dark skinned beauty leans in and whispered something in her nonexistent ear. After that Annabel moves away and walks to the door. "I'm sure you know what to do from here. Good luck." With that she walks out and leaves her alone with him. Looking down on his sickened form she nods to herself with a determined face and moves in.

* * *

 **Estevan P.O.V.**

I wasn't sure what was going on in those girls heads. using Suu to carry out their attempts to heal me was very stressful. My body felt like shit, my head was killing me and my throat felt like I drank glass shards mixed with sand. While having a internal heat source like mine was a good thing, the sucky part is that it has to cool down leaving me vulnerable. I hated this, I hated being sick, I hated being cold and weak.

During my time with my mother when I was sick, she would always take care of me making sure I got better, the fastest way I got well was with her "Special Milk". Something she would always give me whenever I get sick, she would make me drink it and the next day or so I'm all better! Man, what I wouldn't give for that milk.

Suddenly I felt something going down my throat, it was cool and soothing and somehow it tasted like...

' _Water?_ "

I slowly opened my eyes and to my surprise I saw it was Suu, who was holding in her arms and in my mouth... was her breast! Suu was breastfeeding my like an infant as I sucked the fluids out of her teat. I then remembered something from the book, slimes have the ability to remove infectious diseases from a person's body and remove the bad fluids, she was helping my with my sickness!

I grabbed her breast and slowly removed it and sat up, staring into her green eyes. I then looked out of my window, which somehow was destroyed for some reason, and saw it was night. "Suu? Did you? Did you stay up this late to help me?" I asked her which she nodded. Smiling I reached out and brought her into a hug feeling grateful that she helped me, it may not by mom's Special Milk, but it was close enough to help me get well.

"Thanks. Suu." I thanked her she smiles and blushes at me.

Suddenly my door bulged and then all the girls came pouring out and into my room into a pile. "What're you all doing?" I asked which was a stupid question to ask, since these girls just love to come into my room and try to get under my sheets.

"Darling, how are you?" Miia asked no doubt wondering about my health.

"Are you ok, Boss?" Papi asked equally worried as Miia.

I smiled and pointed to Suu. "I'm all better now, all thanks to Suu."

This made the girls look at her awestruck while Papi and Mako were joyful for the young slime girl. "What?!" They all exclaimed.

"That's amazing, Suu!" Papi and Mako said in unison.

Then to our surprise Suu spoke perfectly with a young yet mature voice. "No. You got sick because of me. I'm sorry. But it's okay. After all, I love Master!" She openly declared her love for me, which shocked the girls. This left me and the girls speechless while Jelli and Quess went over and hugged their fellow slime girl who now can speak perfectly like we can. Miia however, was not happy with her declaring her feelings for me.

"Wait, you "love" him?! Another rival?! What do you mean?!" She exclaimed angrily while shaking Suu back and forth, not liking the idea of another love rival in the competition for my affection.

Lightly dazed Suu backed away with a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean?" She asked no remembering what is it Miia's so mad about.

"YOU WERE JUST SPEAKING!" Miia shouted.

Then I heard a familiar chuckle and saw my mom leaning against the door frame. "Well I see you're looking better now, right?" She asked. I nodded happy that I'm no longer sick now. "Still, I think it's best you should rest more, a day or two and your fire should be back in gear." Then a sudden sleepy voice was heard after that, a voice I knew all to well.

"You're so loud!" Lo and behold the lazy coordinator, Kuroko Smith was here stretching her arms out and yawning. No doubt she had something to do with all this, that and she owes me a new window. One of these days I'm gonna tan her hide for this. "This room is quarantined. What're you all doing in here?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Smith! We're just, um..." Mero tried to explain until.

"Achoo!" Smith suddenly sneezed. "Oh?"

Everyone suddenly backed away from her, me included. I really do not want to get sick again, but hey to see her suffer like I did made me grin so wide I thought my face would split in half, After that we sent her on her way home and decided to turn in for the night, with Suu sleeping next to me much to Miia's ire. I'm thankful for what she did for me, if it wasn't for her I'd still be sick.

 **End P.O.V.**

* * *

Smith lying down in her bed with the same cold Estevan got, was on the phone with the members of M.O.N. "I-I have a bit of a cold. I'd be so grateful if you'd come and take care of me." She said pitifully on the phone hoping her squad would came.

Ah, but sadly that was for naught.

"We wish we could, we _really_ wish we could, but we don't want to start a pandemic. I'm _so_ sorry!" Zombina mockingly said through the phone. Apparently after everything was done at the office the members of M.O.N went to take a day off and went to buy some parfait and drinks, so after hearing Smith getting sick they decided a little payback was in order.

Yes, today was just another everyday adventure with monster girls, and hopefully with more to come.

* * *

 **Finally after all this time I finally got this chapter done, sorry it took me so long and it might be a little rushed on this second half, but I really wanted to get this chapter done. Reason why is because I just got six new books on valentines day and I'm eager to read them. The names of the books are "Jurassic Dead" a trilogy and "The Black" also a trilogy.**

 **Once I figure out which of these books I want to read and finish, is when I work on the next chapter of Mega Man. So until then, see you all later.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Today is officially a strange day for Estevan. Right now, he is currently in Juno town along with Miia and Mero walking towards the aquarium, the reason being is; they're on a date!

Just yesterday he got a call from Smith, asking him to meet her at a local maid café, both fire user and coordinator were having a wonderful day together, or they would've, if Estevan hadn't noticed his housemates stalking him, dressing up in disguises only to make fools of themselves. It wasn't until that late afternoon is when they had gathered around Smith, when she began to explain to them the reason why she and Estevan were seemingly on a date. It's because someone had sent a threatening letter to Estevan, saying that they will kill him, if he married anyone.

Naturally this put everyone on edge, believing the letter to be from Prism, ever since that day they've been on the lookout for that crystal user, even MON's keeping an eye out for him. But so far, they haven't seen him since that night. However on the note, the letter was sent from someone called D, so it couldn't been from Prism so they ruled him out.

With the fake date ruined, Smith asked the girls of the Martinez household to help her with this task, in order to bring the culprit out in the open. Whether or not it is Prism seeking revenge, or someone else entirely, the girls will do whatever it took to protect their host.

Estevan remembered all that happened yesterday, and sighed. ' _I just hope we find this guy soon, so I can relax with the girls._ '

He heard Miia lightly humming to herself, with a smile on her face. "We haven't been on a date in forever. Today's just the two of us..." She said feeling happy about today, until she frowned and stopped. "Or so I thought... So why is Mero with us, Darling?!" She exclaimed feeling upset that their date has a third wheel.

Estevan stopped pushing Mero and turns to the irate lamia. "You know exactly why Miia." He simply said.

This only made her upset, as she suddenly lunged at a small statue of the Easter Island Head, wrapping her tail around it and clawing at it. "But it's a date! It's supposed to be the two of us! We're supposed to be on a date!" She cried, bawling her eyes out at the fact that Mero's ruining her date with Estevan.

"Please don't worry!" Mero said as she rolled herself to Miia, who looked over her shoulder with teary eyes.

"My goal is to become Beloved's mistress. I came along today to support you, Miia." Mero said to her.

"R-Really?" Miia asked the mermaid.

Then Mero pulls back and gained a determined smile. "Leave it to me! I'll make sure you two end up together!" She declared as she was suddenly bathed in a flaming aura.

Both Estevan and Miia looked at her dumbly.

' _Well I guess help is help..._ '

Estevan only shook his head, then he inhaled the air and sucked the flaming aura around Mero, and ate it before it could roast her. "The both of you knock it off. We're supposed to be doing this so we can draw out the culprit. Don't forget that." He said to them, before looking across the street to see Tio in a black suit, while the people around her looked up at her in awe. The ogre was happily munching on a treat, when she noticed him looking her way, she quickly averted her gaze and hoped he didn't see her. ' _Smith said we'd be given a bodyguard, but Tio's attracting a lot more attention, due to her height._ '

They finally arrived at the aquarium, and by the time they arrived, they were greeted by two rows of the staff members on each side bowing their heads, and a rug was rolling out to them.

"Welcome, Lady Meroune. We appreciate all that you do. Please enjoy yourself."

Both Estevan and Miia watched in awe, as the staff members of the aquarium greeted Mero like greeting a royal princess.

"Do take good care of us." Mero said to one of the members next to her.

"Yes ma'am."

Then another member of the aquarium came behind and began pushing Mero''s wheelchair.

"Sh-She get in on sight?" Miia asked in disbelief. "Do mermaids get VIP treatments here?"

Estevan only sighed and shook his head. "All of this, is definitely attracting a lot of attention."

* * *

Once inside the aquarium, Mero then turns to Estevan and Miia, while presenting them something. "Please use this. It will get you in everywhere free of charge." She said while handing them pass cards.

"Thanks." Miia thanked her housemate.

"I'll be heading to the freshwater fish corner. You two can view the aquarium together." She told them before turning herself. "Please excuse me." With that, she left to her destination.

"You be careful Mero." Estevan told her as she waved at him and vanished from sight.

' _Did Mero do this just for us?_ ' Miia thought to herself, when she and Estevan looked at their free pass cards, and suddenly sweat dropped when they saw a picture of her smiling on it, and her name on it. "Just how much power does she have here?"

A second later, Estevan and Miia began to explore all around the aquarium. The lamia was amazed by the many fish and ocean dwelling animals, and how beautiful the underwater tunnels looked. They even saw seahorse and spider crabs, and jokingly compared them to Cera and Rachnera. Then they were at the gift shop, where Miia put on a blue and yellow hat in the shape of a round fish, much to her amusement.

Estevan only shook his head at her, when he spots something on a shelf. He lightly gasped and gave a soft smile.

After visiting the gift shop they decided to explore some more, when Miia was seen looking into a fish tank. "Darling, over here!" She called out to him. As soon as he walked up to her, he spotted what she wanted him to see.

"Look! These fish are kissing" She said while watching to fish colliding with each other's lips.

"Hmm, I've read about this type of fish, but I don't remember why they're doing this." He said while trying to remember the name of this species of fish.

"Could it be some courtship between them?" He asked while in a thinking stance.

"Maybe they're lovers or something..." She said to him, before realizing how close he was to her, and Estevan realized that she was close to him.

They stared into each other's eyes, as Estevan slowly wrapped his arm around her, and Miia placing her hand on his warm chest. They were leaning close, planning on kissing one another, just as they done back at the house when...

"They're both males. though!" Mero said informing them about the fish.

The sudden appearance of Mero scared both of them, and forced them to separate.

"Because the males look like they're kissing when they're fighting over territory, they're called Kissing Gouramis." Mero explained happily, until she saw both her host and housemate with their backs turned at her, when Miia turns around with a venomous glare.

The lamia had her tail around the mermaid, as she glared daggers at her, her face shadowed but piercing red eyes were seen. ""You ruined my moment! Why did you get in the way?!" She exclaimed as she squeezed Mero with her tail, feeling angry that she had to go and ruin the moment between her and her Darling.

"I'm sorry! I blurted out fish trivia before I could stop myself!" Mero tried to explain to the irate lamia. Then she somehow managed to escape her grasp, and was seen next to a tank with a water snake. "Here, enjoy yourselves with this sea snake." She said while trying to calm her housemate, which didn't seemed to work.

While this was going on, Estevan had his face in his pal, feeling really stupid for not recognizing those fish when he saw them. He knew about them, and yet he completely forgot about their behavioral patterns. He looks over his shoulder as Miia looked ready to strangle Mero, and sighed heavily.

* * *

Outside the aquarium where a dolphin show was about to begin, Miia was seen leaning against a wall for support and panting heavily. "Stupid Mero, ruining the mood like that with her fish trivia..."

Estevan only shook his head, then turned his attention back to the stadium when the person on the speaker announced that the show will start soon, then Miia took notice on Mero's absence. "Wait, where is Mero anyway?" She asked.

"I'm sure she's around Miia, right now the show's starting." He said which got her attention and slithered beside him. "Ok." She said while looking at the stadium, and when they did their eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello, everyone!" Spoke a familiar mermaid. Mero was sitting on the edge of the pool with her fin in the water, smiling and waving at everyone in the stadium, much to the surprise and ire of Estevan and Miia.

"That's where she is?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Lady Meroune has kindly offered to make today's show a dolphin _and_ mermaid show." The person next to Mero said into her microphone.

Of course everyone, even the children were excited to see a real live mermaid perform with the dolphins. However, Miia realized the situation they were in, and turned to Estevan. "But the culprit could be watching. We don't want to draw any attention..." She said worried that the one threatening her Darling might spot them when...

"Miss Miia!" Mero called out through the speakers, catching Estevan's and Miia's attention. They could see her smiling on the big screen above her, with her eyes closed. "I'll liven up the show. You create the right mood!" She said trying to help Miia get closer to Estevan, which only irritated the lamia.

' _Hey!_ '

With that said and done, the show had begun. At the blow of the whistle, Mero and the dolphins began swimming through the water and leaping out of it, spraying water everywhere and the audience cheered for her. Estevan and Miia watched on as Mero swam by the see-through glass of the pool, smiling and waving at the children who laughed and waved back at her. As the show went on, Miia noticed that Estevan never took his eyes off of her, he never smiled but never tore his eyes away from her, and that made her feel uneasy. While Mero may say that she wants to help Miia become Estevan's wife, she still feels like Mero was planning on stealing him away from her.

Sure she tried to get back at Mero when she first arrived to their home, and almost cost her and her fellow serpentine roommates their lives, but she never attempted to do such things again ever since Annabel straightened her out, and yet, she could help but feel the pang of jealousy creeping back again.

After a minute or so, Mero swam back to the edge of the pool, sat down and waved at the audience who were clapping their hands and cheering for her for making the show even better than they hoped for, even Estevan was clapping from her performance, but then he noticed that Miia wasn't by his side, and he inwardly scolded himself for not giving her his attention. Out of all the girls in his care, Miia was more open with her feelings and tends to let jealousy rule her, even though he knew his mother had talked to her about that incident when Mero, Airini and Aashi arrived, he knew that Miia still got jealous once in awhile.

' _Miia, wherever you are you better not go and get yourself into trouble._ '

* * *

Miia was seen on the escalators, going down and pouting along the way, still feeling angry about Mero's performance at the show. ' _How could Darling get so captivated by Mero?_ ' She thought to herself as she finally reached the floor, before looking back up. "And she's to blame, too. She said she's "liven the show," but she's just working her charms on him." She said to herself while slithering, but accidentally bumped into someone, which cried out in pain.

Miia gasped and turned to the person she bumped into, the man wore a high-collared shirt with a light coat thrown over. As well as some trousers, and blonde hair. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She said to him, right before she noticed something sticking out of his pants. It was a tail, a dark green, scaly tail. "Huh? A tail?"

The man stopped rubbing the tip of his tail and looked over his shoulder. "No, I'm sorry. " He said to her, before he fully turned around. "Oh? A non-human girl? How unusual. Sorry about that." He said. Miia got a good look at his face, the coat was open showing his shirt, his face was smooth and rather beautiful looking, his eyes were a dark shade of blue while around his eyes had scales and had green pointed ears. She noticed his hands had scales on top, but had normal skin at the palms which meant he has a reverse scale, a place no one should touch.

"I was spacing out a bit." He told her with a smile.

She looked at him with awe and wonder, aside from Ryuko and Kagura, she never thought she'd meet another reptilian demi human in a place like the aquarium. ' _Another non-human. Is he a_ _Lizardman?_ '

"The air conditioning here is a bit much for me. My body temperature's so low, I'm a bit out of it..." He said with his hand on his head, feeling the effects of the cold air on him.

Then Miia slithered up to him, with a smile knowing exactly how he feels about the cold air. "I know what you mean! When I stand under the vents, I feel like I might go into hibernation!" She told him about how she felt about the cold.

"The refrigeration section in the supermarket is dangerous, too." He said with a smirk.

"Right?!" She said in full agreement.

From there he offered her a can of coffee to help warm her up, which she took and thanked him. The lizardman then noticed her being angry earlier which she hesitated to answer him. He decided to take her outside since it was too cold for them, and they walked out of the aquarium, unaware that Tio had spied on them from above. The ogre had contacted Smith and informed her about Miia, Smith then began to theorize that while the culprit may've threatened Estevan, he only threatened the fire-user is because he was interested in the girls in the Martinez household.

This didn't go unnoticed to Estevan and knew he had to go and find Miia before it's too late!

* * *

Somewhere away from the Aquarium, a large lake was seen surrounded by a few trees, a dock with some row boats and swan paddle boats, Miia and the lizardman were seen on a rowboat in the middle of the lake.

"The wind is a bit cold." Miia said while rubbing her arms.

"Use this." The lizardman said offering his coat to her.

"Thank you." She said while putting on the coat.

"Even so, what an awful man. I can't believe he brought another girl on his date with you." The lizardman said with his eyes closed, hands on the oars and had a small smile.

"Oh, it's not like that." Miia said getting his attention. "He just looks out for Mero too, because he's so nice."

"But if he cared about you, he wouldn't ignored you." The lizardman rebuked.

Miia then got close to his face, with her eyes shut and her hands balled into fists. "It's Mero's fault! She said she'd support me, but she was only trying to make herself look good!" She said angrily about the mermaids behaviour back at the aquarium, then she pulls away from the lizardman having calmed down a bit.

"But Darling can't ignore her because he's too nice. That's what I love about him, though." She said with her eyes closed, hands on her face with a blush and smile on her lips, recalling how kind and compassionate her fiery lover was to her, and the others at the house.

This however only seemed to anger the lizardman. "Enough about that man!" He exclaimed snapping Miia out of her fantasy.

"Huh?"

"What's so great about that human? He's like the indecisive slaphappy protagonist of a light novel!" He snarled before fully standing up and lightly rocked the boat.

Miia had this uneasy smile on her face, not liking the lizardman's change in behaviour. "U-Um.."

"I want you all to myself." He said to her, catching her attention. "We're both reptiles. It'll work out. If that man gets in the way, I'll get rid of him." He told her with this dark smile on his lips.

Miia gasped when he heard him openly admitting that he would kill Estevan, if he got in his way.

"I'm the only one who can understand you, because we're similar."

"Well, lamia and lizardmen are similar, but…" Miia tried to explain only to be cut off.

"Lizardman? I am no lizardman!" He exclaimed when his back suddenly bulged and then two leathery wings popped out of his shirt. Miia lighlty gasped when she saw the wings on his back "The blood of the king of reptiles… No, king of all animals, the nobel dragon, runs through my veins. I am Draco the dragonewt!" The man named Draco proclaimed while spreading his wings to their fullest.

Miia's eyes narrowed when she heard his name. ' _Dragonewt? D? Is he the one who sent that letter?_ ' She thought to herself, wondering if this man was the one who sent that threatening letter to Estevan, and is the man they're looking for.

Draco had this predatory look in his eyes, as he loomed over Miia. "You need only do as I say!" He said while using his tail to wrap itself around Miia's wrists, pull them over her head and placed his hand over her mouth, while pushing her on the boat. Their movement caused the boat to rock and send ripples across the water.

"I've been watching you the whole time." Draco said while using his free hand to undo Miia's dress, exposing her bra and pulling it up to reveal her breasts. "Now, you will finally be mine."

Miia had her eyes closed with tears slightly leaking out, trembling in fear at the thought of being raped, by this lust-crazed dragon. ' _Help! Help me, Darling!_ '

Before Draco could have his wicked way with Miia, something happened.

 **BOOOMMM!**

A great explosion of water caught their attention, and a pillar of fire rose out of the water, shooting up in the sky! Draco could feel something in the air, the amount of heat coming from that pillar of fire was causing the water around it to boil, and a sudden killer intent shook the air.

"Wh-What was that?" He said with a stutter.

Miia was able to get a good enough look, and let out a muffled gasp in surprise.

As the pillar of fire died out, a familiar hotheaded American bursts out of the flames, skin charged black with orange-red cracks all over his body, and was seen running across the water!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, TO MY MIIA!" Estevan roared angrily as he ran across the water, feeling absolutely furious at the sight of Draco attempting to rape Miia in broad daylight!

Miia felt her heart soar and broke free of Draco's grasp. "Darling!" She exclaimed happily, feeling very happy to see him coming to her rescue again, but what made her even more happy, was when she heard him calling her _his_ Miia.

Draco was caught by surprise to see that human from the aquarium, running across the water, and screaming like a madman. "It's that idiot! Is he planning to charge straight into us?!"

The sight of an angry Estevan was enough to unnerve Draco, the dragonewt gritted his teeth when the heat emitting from the human was getting hotter.

"I need to get out of the way…" He said while reaching for the oars, only to notice them gone."What?! The oars are gone!"

He started looking for them, not knowing that it was Mero who somehow appeared in the lake, and took the oars when he wasn't looking. It was already too late for Draco, when he saw Estevan coming closer to his boat, and to his shock and awe he saw the human actually jumping _13 feet_ in the air! Estevan rolled himself forward till he was over the boat, and stretched his leg out for a powerful axe kick. And let gravity take him down.

 **BOOM!**

Another pillar of water rose from the lake, as Estevan crashed into the boat, splitting it in two with his axe kick. At the edge of the lake where it's dry, Estevan and Miia were seen walking/slithering to the shore, lightly panting from surfacing in the water. Steam was rising from Estevan as the water on his body was evaporating, and the lamia leaning closer to him in order to get warm. "You ok, Miia?" He asked her as she sat on the ground.

"Yeah." She said softly. She was shivering due to the freezing water and chilly air, she let out a sneeze and wrapped her arms around her soaking body. She then felt a warm piece of clothing being placed on her, it was Estevan who placed his jacket which was soaking up all his body heat and drying it off.

"Here, this'll keep you warm enough." He said while making sure his jacket was covering her.

"Thanks, Darling."

Suddenly both Estevan and Miia gazed into each other's eyes, then they had small smiles forming on their lips and for some reason, they started laughing together. However, their little laughter was ruined by one angry demi-human.

"You bastard!"

They turned their attention at the lake and saw Draco walking towards them, soaking wet and shivering from the cold water and air. "Get away from my bride, human! You lowly male human, have no right to have her she belongs with me, for I am the king of-" Draco's rant was cut off when Miia threw a can of tea at him.

"Who are you calling your bride?!" She exclaimed as the can struck him in the face and caused him to land in the water.

Draco sat up in the water, rubbing the spot where the can hit him, and then sneezed from being soaking wet. Shaking his head, Estevan got up and walked over to the dragonewt. "Honestly." He mumbled under his breath. He grabbed Draco by the arm and brought him closer to dry land. "You need to get dried off, otherwise you'll do worse than catch a simple cold. Now hold still while I help get these wet clothes off, and help dry you off faster." He said while proceeding in taking Draco's buttoned shirt off.

"Wait just a minute! Why are you touching me? What are you doing?!" Draco exclaimed in protest.

"And there we go." Estevan said while undoing the last button. But as he pulled off the jacket and pants, what he saw completely took both him and Miia by surprise. Underneath Draco's clothing was a pair of purple bra and underwear, meaning Draco wasn't a man but a _woman!_

Draco gasped in fright as her bra and underwear are fully exposed to the man before her.

Estevan froze like a statue when the demi-human in front of him turned out to be a woman instead of a man, he was ashamed of himself for attacking her when he thought she was a man, trying to steal Miia from him. Because of her very small breast, she could actually be mistaken for a man at first glance!

Miia gasped she saw Draco for what she truly is. "You're a girl?!" She said in total awe while Estevan backed away from her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Draco exclaimed while covering herself as best as she can. "I just wanted another reptilian... f-friend!"

"But you called me your bride..." Miia retorted.

"Is there a reason why you were going after Miia?" Estevan questioned Draco.

"The only reason why is because I hate violent men!" the dragonewt exclaimed which made Estevan and Miia confused. "They're nothing but ruthless, savage beasts who only follow their carnal instincts!" She said while grabbing her jacket from the water.

Estevan softened his gaze and slowly walked over to her, which she saw and flinched. "Tell us what happened to you, let us help." He said to her as softly as he could. Draco only hardened her gaze at him and was about to take off when suddenly...

"There you are!"

She froze when she heard someone calling out to her. ' _No...please god, not_ him!' She slowly moved her head at the direction of the voice and felt her blood run cold. Estevan and Miia followed her gaze and saw someone walking towards them. It was a man around 30 to 40 years of age, built like a tank wearing a grey tank top shirt and blue jeans. His face would be considered to be a gorilla's face. As the man came closer, Draco was slowly backing away shaking not from the cold, but with fear in her eyes.

"Draco, you mind explaining to me what you're doing out here?" The man said with a frown and crossing his arms. "You know the rules you're not supposed to leave the house, without _my_ permission!"

Draco flinched at the man's angry tone and couldn't find the words to explain herself. Estevan narrowed his eyes, from the way he saw Draco just shaking at this man's presence means that he did something to her, before the man could make his move Estevan got in front of him. Putting himself in between Draco and the man. "Excuse me sir, sorry if I seem to be rude but would you care to tell me your name." He asked hoping to get something out of this man.

"It's Saizo Serizawa, and what's it to you gaijin?" Saizo rudely said with a scowl.

"Well Mr. Serizawa I couldn't help but notice, that you seem to know Draco here?" Estevan said while gesturing the shaking demi-human.

Saizo turned his gaze back at her and she flinched again. "Of course I know her, she's my housemate since I'm a part of this program. Now hand her over or else!"

His behavior rubbed Estevan off the wrong way, clearly this man did something to Draco, something that no one knows about. That, and hearing him demanding that he hand Draco over to him was slowly making his blood boil. "And what makes you think I'll hand her over to you?" He said crossing his arms.

Saizo's scowl only deepened itself. "Because this bitch has been sneaking out of my house time and again, while she lives under MY house, she lives under MY rules!" He exclaimed while getting up in Estevan's face. "Now hand her over right you bastard, or things will get ugly!"

Draco's body was shaking so violently, a small whimper and sob could be heard from her. Miia who only watched as Estevan was talking to Saizo, she went over to try and comfort the frightened dragonewt, while giving a look of disgust at Saizo. Estevan's gaze was now fully hardened, as his eyes slowly glowed red. The patches on his body began to glow and heat was beginning to rise from him. Saizo felt a sudden rise in temperature and backed away, as he saw the young fire-user bathed in a flaming aura.

"W-What the...?"

Before he knew it Estevan fired his laser vision at him, the beam struck Saizo dead center at the chest and sent him flying. Saizo cried out in pain as the beam not only burned off his tank top, but gave him a nasty burn. He collided against a tree and the beam stopped, Saizo let out a moan in pain as he fell from the tree and landed face first on the ground. "That's what you get for calling her a bitch." Estevan said as his eyes and skin patches stopped glowing. Draco watched in awe and surprise as the man from the aquarium easily dealt with that ape of a man, if she had known he'd be this powerful maybe she should've went to him for help instead.

Then they suddenly heard the sounds of clapping and saw it was Smith who just arrived. "Yet another display of power, eh Darling-kun?"

From there Estevan began explaining everything that transpired while Smith was looking for him and Miia, after getting the story from Estevan, as well as some info from Draco about what Saizo did to her. Apparently Saizo molested her whenever nobody was looking, more so in his own home, and every time she runs away from him, he always tries to find her. Because of his molesting ways is what caused Draco to hate men, and became only interested in women instead. With this tid bit of information from the dragonewt, Smith had her team arrest Saizo and hauled away to prison. Of course that meant Draco would have no choice but to be sent back home due to what happened to her, fortunately Estevan was able to convince Smith that he should take Draco in, that way she would feel safe and be around good people and not animals like Saizo.

At first Draco was hesitant to accept his offer, Miia however was able to put her at ease telling her about what she said about Estevan earlier were all true, and that he would treat as a regular person and not some piece of meat. With her mind made up Draco agreed to have Estevan as her new host family. With that said and done Smith was able to get the paperwork for Draco's transfer to a new host family, and offered them a ride back home after today's ordeal. On the way home they asked Draco if she was the one who sent Estevan that threatening letter, the dragonewt denied it as she never recalled sending anything to him before.

If she wasn't the one who sent that letter, that meant that 'D' was out there somewhere, watching and waiting for his chance to strike.

* * *

 **Later that night.**

It was now nighttime and everyone in the Martinez household was eating dinner, to welcome Draco as their new family member. Papi, Suu, Mako, Jelli and Quess took a real shine to her much to her embarrassment. While some of the others were skeptical around her, considering what they heard about what she almost did to Miia earlier but they decided to not hold it against her, when Estevan told them what she was put through because of her former host. Annabel was able to make her feel welcome, but gave her a good talking about almost raping Miia because she wanted her as her bride.

But none the less, they welcomed her with open arms, and hopefully she'll be able to enjoy herself without living in fear of violent men.

As they were eating, the sound of the door bell rang catching everyone's attention. "I'll get it." Annabel said. She got up from her chair and walked towards the door.

"I wonder who that could be at this hour?" Serena questioned while nibbling on a lettuce.

"Probably Smith coming to mooch off of us again." Sabrina said casually while eating a piece of pork.

Annabel walked back to the dinning room and lo and behold, the familiar black haired coordinator came in behind her. "Hello again everyone." Smith said smiling at them and waved.

"Called it." Ryuko said to the large Arachne.

Estevan heaved a sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose. "What is it this time Smith? Either you're really here to eat our food, or you have more surprises for me?"

Smith only grinned. "You're right on the second guess, Darling-kun." She looked to her left and gestured her head in their direction, and moved out of the way. Suddenly two more figures walked in the dinning room, and to their surprise the first person was a dragon, and the other was a wyvern.

The first girl has smooth silver hair, red eyes and red horns, she wears a black and red vest, matching the color of her scales, she has a black thigh-high socks with boots matching her scales, she has a long red tail and red wings.

While the second girl has lavender hair reaching down her neck, her eyes were a brilliant amber, almost gold color. Her scales were a dull shade of green, her arms much like a harpy had wings with two main claws and a thumb claw, her legs up to her knees were much like her winged arms, her feet have three toe claws and her tail was seen swinging lazily behind her. Her head has two horns facing backwards with the tips lightly curved upward, her ears were fin like, much like Kagura's with the tips being a little longer with scale patches on her face. She wore a army colored tank top shirt underneath a black vest, and short jeans exposing her legs.

Everyone were surprised to see a dragon and a wyvern in their house, especially Draco. Smith cleared her throat and gestures her hand at the newcomers. "Darling-kun, everyone I would like to introduce you to, Horo the red dragon and Amy the wyvern."

Horo and Amy gave a curtsy while Horo was the first to speak. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I hope that we can get along with one another." She said with a chuckle.

"Same here. Just don't try anything funny to me ok?" Amy said with a somewhat stoic expression.

Estevan rose from his chair and walked over to them. "Welcome to my home, soon to be your home from now on. I can assure you both that in this house, you will receive warmth, safety and a place to be yourselves while under our care." He said to them with a smile, which earned him a gentle smile from Horo and a small smile from Amy.

After giving them his greeting, Estevan had his mother show them around and prepare them a place at the table, while he went to deal with the paper work on Horo and Amy. Despite everything that's happened today, things were well in the Martinez household, still the threat of the mysterious 'D' was still in the air, and it seems that things will either get better or worse in this everyday adventure with monster girls.

 **To be continued.**

 **Hey everyone sorry for the long wait, but I've been really busy as of late, especially with working on my Quantum Huntsman story, and everything else in between but I've finally updated my monster girl story and posted this new chapter. I know it may seem short, but I've decided to write what I can and post it before it takes me an eternity to finish it. With that said I will be reading the third and final Black book from the Black trilogy, and once I'm done reading that, is when I decide which story to do next. Until then.**


End file.
